My Happy Ending
by Amani Ishikawa
Summary: What if Cid and Shera get their happy ending, but not with each other? Written and partially published before the release of Advent Children, so please no flames. Cid/OC. Shera/OC.
1. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cid or Shera - they belong to Square-Enix. Song lyrics are from "Breakawy" by Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter 1: Breakaway

"_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I'd pray, I could breakaway."_

_-Kelly Clarkson "Breakaway" _

"SHERA! Get in here!"

The Captain's voice resounded throughout the makeshift hangar he had made for his broken but beloved airplane, the _Tiny Bronco_. Cid Highwind rolled himself out from beneath the airplane's cowling clenching a part in his angry fist.

A woman with mousy brown hair and glasses sheepishly appeared in the doorway after a moment. Shera, as she was called, knew from the sound of Cid's angry voice that there was going to be hell to pay. For what, she did not know.

"Yes, Captain?" Shera inquired in a shaky voice, knowing she was about to hear a barrage of obscenities.

"What the hell is this piece of _shit_!" Cid demanded. "Goddammit! It's way off! What the fuck is the matter with you!"

"I…uh…" Shera looked down at the pavement avoiding the Captain's cold blue eyes. She had adjusted that part, and it was all her fault it didn't fit. Had she not been rushed, Shera would have easily made it work.

Cid slammed the component down, causing it to ricochet off the floor, skid a few feet, and finally rest near the opposite wall of the hangar. The sound caused Shera to jump a bit, but she still avoided Cid's eyes.

Cid's blue eyes could be warm and welcoming sometimes, and when he was joking with you, they had a bright twinkle to them, but that was not the case here. Cid stared Shera down, his eyes a dark, ominous blue that seemed to pierce right through you.

"Dammit, woman, look at me!"

Shera cast up a cautious glance, her plain brown eyes filled with a certain fearful respect for the man who stood before her.

"I – I'm sorry, Captain. D…do you want me to try again?" Shera offered in uncertainty.

"Fuck no! I might as well get the goddamned thing done myself, since the only way to do things _right_ around here is to do it yourself!" Cid hotly said.

He turned his back to the shaking woman, retrieved the part, and sat down on the floor with a box of tools. Shera looked on in uncertainty, wondering if she should even move.

Shera backed out from the hangar slowly, leaving Cid to fume at her mess, and she quickly walked back toward the house. For five years, she had been there with Cid since the botched rocket launch helping him in any way that she could to atone for her mistake that ruined the pilot's dream. Cid did finally make it to space, and after realizing she was right about the number eight tank that blew up, she would have thought that Cid would respect her again.

It was no lie that Shera was slow. No, she wasn't stupid or anything, it was just that she worked better at her own pace. She rushed when she repaired that part for Cid, and his constant presence in the shop made her as nervous as a cat. He breathed down her neck for two days for her to get that piece done so that he could continue work on the airplane, and now she had to go off and make Cid behind in all of his labors.

Cid was a man who was having a love affair with the sky. He longed to be up in that endlessness, and being constrained to the earth made him irritable. His airship, the _Highwind_ barely made it back to Junon after the battle with Sephiroth in the Northern Crater only to die and become a heap of scrap. He and the members of AVALANCHE went their separate ways, and Cid spent the following few months afterwards searching the globe for his airplane. With the help of most of Rocket Town, they managed to haul his waterlogged baby from the ocean and get it back home. When Cid could not fly, it made him more cross than usual because he absolutely loathed being on the ground.

Shera reached the back door and sighed as she turned the knob and pushed it open. The present smell of tobacco and tea filled her nostrils, and she went to the kitchen to see what there was to fix for supper. Once she laid out some thawed meat from the refrigerator for later, Shera flopped down into a chair at the kitchen table and sighed again.

The engineer often wondered why she stayed with Cid in Rocket Town. She had no real friends, the closest she had was the Captain, and they rather coexisted in the same environment. He could care less if she dropped off the face of the planet. Shera did not understand why he still treated her as he did, even after he found she was right about the oxygen tank. She had thought things would be different between them, and they were still the same. The engineer glanced up at the clock; it was 4 pm.

Shera got up from the chair in the kitchen and walked over into her room. Her bedroom was rather plain, containing only a bookcase with engineering books, some romance novels, and pattern books for sewing. She didn't have a bed, really, just a couch that folded out into one, plus she had a small dresser and a sewing machine in the corner. She had saved what little money she earned for that sewing machine, and it became her hobby, her escape.

Originally, Shera bought it to repair her and Cid's clothing to save some money, but she soon found she had a real knack for making things. First, she did curtains, then a quilt, and after talking with a retired tailor down the street, she began to make her own clothing. She picked up some already cut material, sat down in the chair at the machine, and pinned her pieces together. Carefully placing the fabric under the foot, she stepped on the electric pedal of the floor, making it hum as she gently guided the fabric along to make her seams.

Several hours later, as well as several patterns, Cid stormed inside the back door, expecting to smell some food simmering on the stove. Instead, there was nothing. Shera didn't hear the pilot come in over the hum of the machine, and when he slammed open the door to her room, she jumped causing the fabric she was working on to get bunched up under the needle and the tangling the thread.

"Shera! Do you have any _idea_ what _time _it is!" Cid yelled. "Where the hell is dinner!"

Shera stood up quickly. "Captain, I've only been in here an hour!"

"Look again!" Cid firmly said, holding up his watch.

Shera took a closer look – it was after eight!

"Captain! I – I…"

"Lemme guess. You're sorry. You just got caught up in here. Well I want my supper and my tea, and I want it _now_!"

Shera ran past Cid and quickly began preparing the supper. He flopped down into his usual chair at the kitchen table. The engineer felt terrible that she had overlooked the time, and now she had to deal with an even bitchier pilot than before.

"I swear to the gods, Shera, you get slower and lazier by the minute!" Cid said. "You spend way too much time locked up in that little room of yours on that damned machine! If I'da known it was going to cause that, I'da never let you have it!"

Shera was used to Cid's criticism, and she often took it with a grain of salt, but that sewing machine was the only thing that kept her mind going. That sewing machine was the only thing that was free from Cid's critical eye, and it became her friend and her sanity. She was allowed to work at her own pace on the thing and for once not have scrutiny breathing down her back. Shera stopped cutting her vegetables for a moment, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"With all due respect, Captain, what else would you have me do?"

"I'd rather have you _fix_ my goddamned parts correctly the _first_ goddamned time!" Cid sharply replied.

Shera silently went back to cutting her vegetables holding the tears in her eyes. She thought she would be a little freer to do what she wanted, but no, things weren't going to change. Before, Shera stayed with the Captain to atone for ruining his dream. She owed her life to him when he pushed the emergency shut down button to abort the mission in order to save her from dying. He sacrificed his dream because he did what he thought was morally right in his eyes. Shera had dreams of her own, but she stayed with him, catering to his every need, so in turn she sacrificed her own dreams to atone for ruining someone else's.

Shera dumped her cut vegetables in the boiling pot along with her browned meat. She added some ingredients to it, boiled some water for Cid's tea, and began to preheat the oven for some dinner rolls. As she worked, she dared not to look in Cid's direction, although he was currently reading a newspaper, making her safe from his ice-cold glares. She began to wonder if maybe she should take a leap of faith and just leave. It was true that Shera cared for Cid deeply, and she thought that she might even love him, but there was no way that she could stay with someone if it was unrequited. Cid barely acknowledged her existence. Besides, she had dreams of her own, and she had recently begun to wonder if staying in engineering was right for her.

After the supper was finished cooking, Shera served dinner to Cid along with his tea, and the two sat in silence. Cid offered neither a 'thank you' nor a 'go to hell.' Instead, he ate his food in silence. Shera nervously ventured conversation.

"Does it taste alright, Captain?" she asked.

Cid glared at her from across the table, clearly still pissed off over the component. "It's alright, but I've had better."

Shera decided to leave well enough alone, and she looked down at her food. She could have made it better if she had not carelessly let the time slip away. The biting edge to Cid's voice made her feel too uncomfortable to finish her dinner. She stood up and began to wash the dishes. Cid soon finished dining, and he stood up and started toward the back door.

"Going back to the hangar," he announced. "I still haven't adjusted that part properly. I'm sure I'll be out all night."

With that, Cid exited the back door and slammed it behind him. The sound in his voice carried a heavy tone of blame. As soon as she was sure Cid was gone, Shera burst into tears at the sink. She waited all night to do that because if she cried in front of him, she was sure he would bitch at her to no end about that too. Her chest heaved as the tears flooded from her eyes, and she sniffled hard, wiping her nose on the back of her white lab coat. She was more like a prisoner now rather than someone who was atoning for their mistake. Shera had paid her debt to Cid, so why couldn't he just let it go?

Shera dried her wet hands of the dishwater and walked to the window. It was nighttime now, and she stared up at the autumn moon rising high in the sky. She decided that the time had come to leave. Shera had to take a leap of faith and hope for the best – she had to take a chance, for the sake of her own happiness. As for Cid, maybe when he realized the error of his ways he would come around, if he cared enough to, that is.

Without finishing the dishes, Shera went to her bedroom, took out from a closet a dusty brown suitcase that had been there since she first arrived and began to pack what little things she had. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she decided that anywhere was better than staying here.

She moved to her dresser and found some money she was saving for a rainy day and counted it. In her possession was over two thousand Gil. It would suffice for food and travel expenses until she decided where she would stay. Once she emptied her dresser of her unmentionables, she removed her books, all but the engineering ones.

After this, Shera packed up her sewing supplies and placed the cover over her sewing machine. She latched both the suitcase and the cover, straightened up her little room, and nervously stepped out into the living area. The engineer peered about through her glasses to be sure that the coast was clear. She took her house key, placed it on the table where Cid was sure to find it, gathered up her few belongings, and stepped out into the cool autumn air. She began to walk away from the house, lugging her suitcase and sewing machine without so much as a goodbye or a note for the Captain. Cid wouldn't notice her missing until the following day, and if he wanted to find her, she did not want to be found. And so, Shera walked away without looking back.


	2. Travelin' Prayer

**Disclaimer: Again, Cid and Shera belong to Square-Enix. Song lyrics are from "Travellin' Prayer by Billy Joel.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but super huge thanks to Mako Red Eyes for helping me with ideas and such. I had the hardest time starting this thing, and she gave me alot, I mean ALOT of assistance. hugs MRE Thanks a bunch, yo!**

Chapter 2: Travelin' Prayer

"_Hey, Lord, would ya look out for her tonight_

'_Cause she's far across the sea._

_Hey, Lord, would ya look out for her tonight_

_And make sure that she's gonna be alright_

_And things are gonna be alright with me."_

_-Billy Joel "Travelin' Prayer"_

The next morning Cid returned to his house. He was up most of the night working on the part that Shera had fucked up. He calmed down for the most part during the hours of darkness, but that did not change the fact that he was still quite agitated that he was behind an entire day's work. Cid was so determined to fix the part that he didn't even think about lighting up a cigarette.

Cid opened the back door rather than storming in, expecting to find Shera busily cooking breakfast. He smelled around for the scent of eggs and bacon, but there was nothing. Not even the scent of tea filled the air. He peered into the kitchen area to find that the dishes from last night were not done, and the sink was still filled with dishwater, now cold. Something didn't feel right.

_I bet she's in that goddamed room again._

He walked to Shera's closed door and listened for the hum of the sewing machine or her soft singing. Nothing. Cid tapped on the door.

"Shera?" he called. "You alright?"

No answer came from inside the room.

"Listen I know you're upset about last night, but damn, let's not give me the silent treatment!" Still, Cid was only talking to the wooden door. "Shera? Are you even alive?"

He finally decided to open the door, though he knew he shouldn't invade her privacy. Sure, he was an ass, but he wasn't _that_ big of one, and the only reason he opened the door last night (other than the fact he was madder than a nest of hornets) was he could hear her inside and knew she was decent.

Cid pushed open the door, expecting to find Shera lying in bed, but what he _didn't_ find surprised him. The hide-a-bed was still folded beneath the cushions, the blankets folded neatly on one end of the couch. Cid looked around for any sign of Shera, then, he noticed the closet door standing wide open and empty. He opened her dresser – nothing. The pilot turned to look for the sewing machine that she so much adored, and it was gone; only the sewing table remained, and even that was cleaned out.

Cid stepped back and leaned against the wall in shock. Did she really leave? Had he upset her that much? Maybe there was a note. Yeah, that's it! Maybe Shera left a note! Cid turned and inspected the table for any kind of paper scrap with her familiar handwriting scrawled on it. The only thing he found were her set of keys she left. Cid picked up the keys in his gloved hand and held them up for a moment. Shera would never purposely leave behind her keys. Something definitely was fishy.

Cid replaced the keys on the table, and went out into Rocket Town. He hoped that maybe Shera was staying elsewhere in the settlement. The town was founded by the mechanics who worked on the Shin-Ra Space Program, and Cid was sort of their unofficial mayor. They respectfully called him 'Captain', and looked up to him for leadership. Cid turned to glace at the Shin-Ra No. 26 rocket that had given the town its name, but it was no longer there since it successfully launched in an attempt to deflect Meteor.

As Cid walked, the people greeted their Captain as he passed by, and Cid nodded in return, but he was in his own personal hell now. Shera was missing, and he needed to find her. He first checked the Inn, and the keeper said that he had not seen her since the day before yesterday. Then he went to the item shop, the post office, and the tavern, all of which said Shera had not been around. There was only one other place to check. Cid happened to know that Shera was somewhat acquainted with the retired tailor, so he knocked on her door.

The door opened to find a graying blonde-haired woman, around her mid-sixties, staring back at him.

"Cap'n!" she politely said. "What brings you here?"

"Listen," Cid said. "I know you are sort of acquainted with Shera. Have you seen her any time today or last night?"

The woman's face fell. Alice, which was the woman's name, looked back at Cid as though she were contemplating whether she should tell him anything.

"Maybe you ought to come in," Alice finally said.

Cid stepped inside Alice's house, and she graciously closed the door. A large grey cat curiously sniffed at Cid's feet as he stood in the entryway. It looked up at him with large green eyes and meowed.

Alice showed him into her parlor and instructed the pilot to have a seat. Cid sat down on a puffy sofa as she took a chair opposite him. The grey cat jumped into her lap and purred loudly.

"Can I offer you anything, Captain Highwind?" Alice asked.

"No - no thanks. I just want to know what happened to Shera."

"Oh she came over last night alright. She seemed rather distraught. She said she wanted to leave Rocket Town to find her own path."

"Find her own path?" Cid inquired. "But if she wanted to leave, why didn't she just tell me?"

"I believe she said you guys got into a bit of a tiff," Alice said.

"Well…" Cid began as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He had a feeling that if Shera indeed ran off it was because of him, and that was the last thing he wanted to admit. "I was kinda hard on her. She…messed up one of my parts."

Alice shook her head. "Well, all of that is none of my business, but she stayed here for the night, and she left early this morning."

"How early?"

"Before dawn."

Cid sat in silence for a moment. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Nope, she sure didn't. The only thing she said was that she was leaving, and she does not want to be found."

Cid sighed. "Well, okay, then. Is there anything else? Anything at all?"

The older woman shook her head. "I wish I could help you more, Captain, but Shera didn't tell me anything. To be honest, I don't think she has a clue where she is going to go."

Cid stood up and Alice followed suit. The cat hopped off her lap onto the floor and followed the two of them to the door. Alice opened it and showed Cid out.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Captain. You can visit anytime if you want. Again, sorry I wasn't much help, and I hope that she comes back."

"Yeah, me too."

After Alice closed the door, Cid went back home. He picked up his phone and called everywhere that Shera might be – her parents in Kalm, her brother in Mideel, but neither household had seen or heard from her, at least that's what they told Cid. She could have told them not to tell him where she was if she was serious about not being found.

Cid sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. The house was empty now, and it would just be him rattling around in it. If she wanted to leave, then fine. He'd respect that, and he'd respect that she did not want to be found. Could he really blame her for leaving, though? The only regret Cid had was that he wished Shera left on better terms and not because of the fact that he was an asshole.

"Goddammit!" he said hotly, slamming his fist on the table.

The pilot ran a greasy, gloved hand through his hair and stood up. Pouting and feeling sorry for himself wouldn't bring her back, but he still couldn't help but to worry about her. Alice had said she didn't think Shera had a clue where she was going, and Cid certainly did not want her out there traveling alone with what monsters were left after Meteor. What didn't die after the planet fought back was in the process of dying, and everyone knows a sick or starving monster was more vicious than a healthy one, if you could call Jenova-injected creatures 'healthy'. There was no way that Shera could defend herself against such beasts, but then again, Shera was smart. She would have sense enough not to travel at night, and he was sure that Shera had hitched a ride with one of the townspeople in the morning somewhere because she had enough brains to go with someone she knew. Cid didn't know how to pray, but he hoped that Shera was alright wherever she was and wherever she would go.

**Magnum - Cookies to you for being the first reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to readand review! huggles It will be getting very good later on, so keep reading! **

**Mako Red Eyes - Yes, you already know what happens. sniggers Hell, you have all the chapters that have been written already! And Amani luvs you too! hugs**


	3. Adjustments

**Disclaimer: Shera and Cid belong to S-E and all that crap. Song lyrics from "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.**

**A/N: New characters! They belong to ME! **

Chapter 3: Adjustments

"_I miss you,_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you,_

_Oh, it's so sad._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same."_

_-Avril Lavigne "Slipped Away" _

The next few days proved to be full of lonesome adjustments for the Captain. Cid tried to fix his own supper, but he managed to burn it to a crisp. How was it he could fly an airplane and build airships, but could not follow a simple recipe? His house was gradually becoming a mess, his dirty laundry, airplane parts, and sullied dishes scattered everywhere. Cid at least managed to make his own cup of tea, but even that proved to be quite a task since for some reason it just did not taste as good unless Shera made it.

Cid worked constantly in the hangar on the _Tiny Bronco_, mainly to keep his mind off Shera, which proved to be rather unsuccessful. He took apart the engine, examined components, and tried to fix them. The aircraft was waterlogged for so long that it became clear to Cid the he would have to order brand new workings. The concentration of salt in the ocean's water made many of the metal parts rust as well as most of the metal on the underside of the craft. Right now, Cid just wanted to get the engines up and running – he would worry about the body later.

The Captain stood in his hangar at the beginning of the week and assessed his airplane. The _Tiny Bronco_ stood on jacks with a pile of scrapped parts from the engines and sheet metal from the body scattered beneath one of its wings. Cid was unable to salvage most of the engine components, so he was basically starting from scratch on his engines. The pilot heaved a heavily – he would have to search for more parts and get them in as soon as he could. Junon would be a good place to start, so Cid decided he would go there first.

Cid happened to possess a vehicle to drive, so he wasn't completely stranded, although he would much rather fly than drive anywhere. After grabbing his handmade spear from the hangar wall, he turned the corner to find his truck. The automobile was an older model Chevrolet truck. It was a dark blue but it was obvious there was a little wear and tear on the clear coat from the weather over the years. The engine, however, still ran as if it was new, and it drove just as smoothly as it ran.

The pilot tossed his handmade spear into the bed, started the vehicle and drove off toward Costa del Sol, hoping to catch the ferry on time so he could reach Junon. The trip was about three or four hours long, and as Cid drove, he couldn't help but to check the sides of the road for any sign of Shera, even though he knew it was in vein because she had about a day's head start. He pretty well knew Shera was long gone by now.

Cid finally reached the tropical city of Costa del Sol. He drove his vehicle down to the boat docks and parked it there to see if the ship had left for Junon. A sailor said it was just about to leave, so Cid drove his means of transportation onto the ship, paid his passage fees, and waited.

Cid stood on the ferry's deck looking down at the deep, dark water of the ocean. He remembered how mysterious the water was when he was down there with Avalanche. The water concealed a great many secrets, one of them being the key they needed for the Forgotten City. He was sure that there were a many more locked into the fathoms of the ocean that were waiting to be discovered.

The ferry reached the dock at Junon harbor, and Cid drove his car from the ship out of the cargo hold. He drove through the busy streets of Junon, looking about and lost in his own little world. He glanced back to the road, and suddenly he saw a young man in front of him, and he was about to hit the guy!

Cid slammed on the brakes, but a flash or red shoved the young man out of the way, and he heard a slight thump. He came to an abrupt halt on the pavement, and the flash that had spared the man was actually balancing on his hood. He looked up through the windshield to discover it was a young woman with long, red hair layered in a shag cut around her face. She had dark green eyes that glared back at him angrily.

"What the hell are ya doing ya fucking nut! You almost ran over my brother!" she yelled.

The young man looked at Cid with a most bewildered and startled look upon his face and looked back at his sister, relieved that she had saved him, but rather embarrassed at her behavior.

Cid put the truck in park and stormed out. He did not need this shit, and he was in a most foul mood right now. The girl jumped from his hood, landing on the pavement. The young woman was wearing a black leather motorcycle-racing jacket with purple and silver stripes down the sleeves. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots, and she was a bit shorter than the pilot, probably around 5'4" tall. She stared at him angrily with her hands on her hips, expecting an answer.

"Well your dumb ass brother shouldn't have been walking in the middle of the dammed street!" Cid yelled back.

"He was _crossing_ that damned street, you moron! Had you been looking you would have noticed the crossing light changed!" the girl yelled with equal edge to her voice. By now, a small crowd had gathered.

"Uh, Raye…" her brother ventured. He obviously did not want trouble between his sister and this complete stranger.

Cid got up in Raye's face. "What did you call me?" he growled.

"Get out of my face," she flatly said, looking Cid square in his eyes before adding, "And I called you a moron. Moron!"

Cid pushed Raye, not hard, but enough to let her know that he wasn't in the mood for games.

As soon as Cid laid a hand on the girl, however, she pulled back and roundhouse punched him, landing the blow square on his jaw. Cid's head snapped hard to the side as he fell back on his ass. He looked up at the young woman with a mixture of bewilderment and total anger on his face as she towered over him with a hard stare. The pilot had no clue if he should kill her or what.

"You wanna try that again, asshole?" she hotly said.

Cid jumped up leaned in toward her brandishing an angry finger. "If you weren't a woman, I'd…"

"You'd what? Beat the hell out of me?" Raye scoffed. "You'd try."

"Go to hell, bitch!" Cid yelled as he walked back toward his car.

"After you, jackass!" she returned.

Raye turned to her brother as Cid drove off honking his horn and brandishing his middle finger. If Raye could have gotten a hold of that finger, she would have ripped it right off his hand.

"What a fucking asshole."

"Was that really necessary, Sis?" Raye's brother asked.

"He wasn't even _looking_! He almost ran you over, Brad!"

"But still," Brad replied. "I bet he would've apologized if you hadn't yelled at the guy."

"I don't care. Morons like that annoy me."

Raye and Brad continued their own way. Meanwhile, Cid drove down to the business district, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. If that Raye gal would have been a man, he would have decked her, no questions asked, but Cid had a strict moral policy against hitting women. He loathed men who beat up on women, and if he had clobbered her, he would be a hypocrite. But, damn, he had to admit she packed one hell of a punch if it was enough to knock him on his kiester, and he was still feeling the pain on his jaw.

Cid parked his vehicle on the side of the street, grabbed his spear, and got out. He went inside a trader's shop to see what kinds of airplane parts he had for sale.

"Wow, that is one hell of a bruise you got there!" the trader said when he saw Cid.

"Shut the hell up," Cid replied, embarrassed that he had his head handed to him on a platter by a fucking girl. "Now what do ya have for parts around here?"

"What kind do ya need? I got it all."

"Well, I need airplane parts."

"I have some, but not many," the trader offered. "Anything in particular?"

"Aw, shit, where the hell do I begin?"

"A lot, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here is a carburetor, some spark plugs, and I also have a few cylinders."

The trader laid out the parts before Cid, and the pilot picked up a cylinder, inspecting it closely. These parts had obviously been used and they didn't look like they were of good quality. Cid wanted the best for his plane, and he looked at the man skeptically.

"I don't think so," the pilot said. "Look at this cylinder – it's cracked, and that makes it a piece of shit. Ya can't sell a cracked cylinder and expect it to work."

Cid replaced the cylinder back on the counter and walked out as the bewildered man looked on. The trader was obviously pissed off, but at the same time, he was impressed that the man had noticed such tiny cracks in the first place.

Cid continued to look into the Junon shops only to find them full of shitty parts, or they didn't have what he wanted. There was another shop he wanted to look in, but it was located way on the outskirts of this city by the sea. Cid started down the street, and the further he walked, the people began to thin out. He soon found himself on the edge of the town totally, and the street he turned down was rather dim.

Cid suddenly felt uncomfortable, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, as though someone, or something, were following him. He turned suddenly, and just as he turned a hideous beast leaped out from a back alley bearing its claws.

"SHIT!" he yelled, startled.

Cid quickly swung his large spear and smacked the beast with it. The beast fell to the ground and landed on its feet off balance, but it did not hesitate to leap at Cid again. The monster swiped at the pilot with his razor claws and charged him while Cid blocked every blow it tried to deal with the shaft of his spear as beads of sweat formed across his brow and dripped down his cheek. He stepped back as the monster stepped forward while blocking the beast with his spear.

Suddenly, Cid's foot caught on a loose brick of the cobblestone street, and he fell back on his rear. The beast knocked Cid's spear out of his hand as he fell, and it seized the opportunity to attack. Cid kicked it hard with his boot, but it did little to dissuade the monster. The fiend slammed Cid's shoulder hard into the street and was about to tear into him when he heard a 'FWIP' and the painful scream of the monster.

Cid looked up to see an arrow sticking out of the beast's eye. It reared up and clawed at the arrow with both paws, and Cid managed to escape.

"Hey, you need this?" a young man's voice asked.

Cid turned to the sound of the voice and saw it was the same young man he almost hit earlier. Brad held up Cid's spear and tossed it in his direction, and the pilot caught it up with his left hand.

"Aw, crap. Don't tell me it's YOU again!" a familiar woman's voice said.

Cid looked to see that the red haired girl from earlier was poised with a large bow loaded with an arrow. Her bow had materia slots in it filled with materia, one fire, one ice, and one lightning. Raye aimed another arrow at the monster that attacked Cid and glanced over at the pilot, giving him a bit of a wink.

The monster, on the other hand, removed the arrow from its eye and charged at the group. Cid heard gunfire, and discovered Brad aiming a .457 Magnum at the creature. Raye called on a fire spell from her materia, igniting her entire bow and arrow set on fire. The fire did not burn her hands, though, since she wore special gloves to protect them. Cid noticed the bow and quiver of arrows she carried on her back seemed to be made of some type of metal alloy that protected the weapon from its own spells. She released the string on the bow, sending the flaming arrow flying through the air and right between the creature's eyes.

"Nice shot, Sis!" Brad yelled.

Raye smirked and reloaded while Cid took off toward the beast at a full sprint. He jumped up, skewered the beast with his spear, and pulled out again. The three of them took turns attacking until the oversized beast dropped dead in the darkened street.

Once the monster dispersed, the three celebrated a bit at their victory. Cid lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it while Brad and Raye high-fived each other. Raye turned to Cid.

"I was going to let that thing eat you, but Brad here insisted we help," she said coolly.

"Well, I didn't need it – I had everything under control," Cid replied with an arrogant tone to his voice.

Brad and Raye looked at one another and burst into laughter.

"Yeah, good one!" the redhead giggled. "If you didn't need our help, then what were you doing under that ugly thing, anyway?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cid returned.

"What are you doing on this end of town?" Brad chimed.

"What are YOU two doing on this end?"

"There's a shop we just made a parts delivery to," Brad explained.

Raye elbowed her brother. "What business is it of yours?"

Cid ignored Raye and turned to Brad. "A parts shop? That's where I was gonna go! Been lookin' for airplane parts all day!"

"God, you didn't go to those other places did you?" Raye inquired. "Those other places have shitty stuff. I'd pity you if you actually bought something from them."

"Well, how is this other place, smart ass?"

Raye was about to open her mouth to say something nasty to the pilot, but Brad cut in. "It's great! His stuff is great quality, and he gets most of his material from us."

"You deal in parts?" Cid asked.

"Sure do and we also carry plane parts!" Brad answered cheerily. "Located in Edge, the new city being built outside Midgar. Give us a call!"

Brad handed Cid a business card, and the pilot looked down at it.

"Shields? Are you guys related to Rick Shields?"

"Yeah, he's our father," Raye explained.

"Hot damn! Rick and I go way back to the construction of the _Highwind_. He always provided my parts for both my plane and my airship. I haven't talked to him in years."

"You know my dad?" Raye said in surprise. "Ah, crap, that means I _have _to be nice to you!"

Cid scoffed at Raye, and the redhead responded by turning away her head and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Give us a call," Brad encouraged. "I'm sure he'll give you the hook up."

"Will do," Cid replied.

It was obvious that Brad was a whole lot nicer than his sister was, and because he was so nice, Cid decided that he would give them a call. He needed all the parts he could get. In addition, he knew Rick to be a good, honest man, and his stuff was always the best quality. Rick was quick about delivery, but for some reason, the man quit hand delivering Cid's parts, and he began to ship them instead. Cost of fuel, maybe?

The brother/sister duo began to part ways with Cid, but the pilot stopped them.

"Oi! What about this body?" he asked.

Raye glanced back at Cid. "Well, since you seemed to have everything under control and didn't need our help, _you_ can take care of that," she brusquely answered.

"Hey…HEY! Dammit! Get back here!" Cid yelled.

Instead, Raye smirked, and walked off with her brother tagging along. Cid gave Brad a pleading look, but the boy instead just shrugged and followed Raye.

"So, Brad, tell me more about this girl you met…"


	4. Walking Away

**A/N: I forgot to mention this before, but if things seem a bit out of place, it's because I was writing this before Advent Children or Dirge of Cerberus came out, so I decided it's sort of AU. XD I thank everyone so far who has been reviewing, and I hope I get some more!**

Chapter 4: Walking Away

"_I still feel safe and sound_

_But it's time to break new ground_

_And turn my life around._

_I've wasted too much time_

_On things I could not find – _

_I leave this place behind."_

_-Ian Van Dahl "Walking Away"_

During the days that Cid was fending for himself, Shera encountered hardships of her own. She traveled mostly on foot, lugging her suitcase filled with what little belongings she had, her sewing machine, and a conscience filled with both guilt and uncertainty.

She felt guilty, mainly because she left Cid without a single word. Shera thought maybe she ought to go back, but she decided against it. Cid would be even angrier than he was before, and she was afraid that he would actually end up telling her to leave anyway if that's what she wanted. Even if she did stay, would she want to live with things unchanged between them, to be at the mercy of his constant bellowing and unscrupulous tirades? Either way, it would not end well.

She also felt uncertain. Shera could go back to her parents' home for a while – it would be good to see them, but she did not want them to hold a grudge against Cid, although it indeed was a bit late for that. That and she was ashamed of what her parents called 'living in sin'. Her parents were quite old fashioned – they believed that a woman should not live with a man unless they were married. Shera and Cid had an unconventional relationship, if you could call it a relationship at all, whether platonic or romantic, the latter being that they were not. It was of no use to tell her parents that, but they still hoped that Cid would marry their daughter and make things right in their book, but Shera could never convince her parents that she was merely his assistant, offering her aide to him in exchange for a place to sleep. Besides not wanting to deal with her parents' nagging, she was 29. She was a grown adult, and she wanted a place of her own – her own privacy.

Shera went to Alice's house on the night that she left, and arrived at the tailor's residence in a most distressed state of mind. Again, Shera had no real friends, but the welcoming character of Alice's personality made her the first choice for someone to trust.

Shera knocked on Alice's door around ten o'clock that night, and Alice opened it up in her nightgown and housecoat. The seamstress was rather surprised to see Shera standing on her front doorstep with her suitcase and machine in hand.

"Shera!" Alice exclaimed. "What brings you here so late?"

"I…I apologize, Alice, for the hour, but I need to stay here tonight," Shera replied dejectedly.

Alice noticed that Shera had obviously been crying, and she seemed very distraught. The older woman took Shera's suitcase and hustled the engineer inside.

"What is the matter, dear?" Alice asked. "Please, sit down."

Shera put down the heavy sewing machine and entered Alice's parlor. The woman snapped off the television program she was watching and offered Shera something to drink. Shera politely declined as she began to tell Alice of the events that took place in the Highwind house, and her reasons for wanting to leave.

Alice took in all this information and thought it over for a few moments before speaking. "I see," she said after Shera finished. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and try to work things out with the Captain in the morning? You know how he is – he's quick to anger, but he'll soon forget about it."

"Why? So I can just bungle things again as I always do and have him yell at me and call me names, and make me feel like crap? I've taken this abuse for the past five years, Alice. Enough is enough."

"So why did you stay as long as you did?" Alice asked. Soon her cat came purring into the room and jumped into Shera's lap.

"I stayed because I felt I owed him a debt for ruining his dream," Shera answered as she stroked the grey cat. "I…I loved the Captain, even though it is unrequited. Still I loved him. I loved him so much I was willing to die to make his dream come true because it meant so much to him. Over the years I found myself wondering how different things would have been if I hadn't been down there trying to perfect that oxygen tank and what would have been if the launch went successfully."

"But it was successful after a bit of time, right?"

"It was, but it only took five years for him to see I was right about it in the first place," Shera said. "After that I wondered if things would be different between us. I hoped he would respect me again, and maybe, just _maybe_ he and I could take it further. How wrong I was…"

Alice shook her head. "So why do you feel the need to leave?"

"I want to find my own path in life," Shera explained. "I want to be able to make my own decisions, to work at my own pace without someone breathing down my spine, and I want to be my own critic. I want to have a _life_. I have nothing here. The Captain doesn't love me. He never has, and he never will. I have no real friends, except maybe you, and my family hasn't seen me in years because I'm too ashamed to come home. And now I'm beginning to think that maybe engineering wasn't really right for me."

"But you were chosen for the Space Program because you were one of the best," Alice pointed.

"But I was too slow," Shera replied. "Besides, I'm burnt out on it, anyway, and I just need a break."

"Well, I believe that we all get burnt out at some point. If you really feel that leaving is the answer to finding your path, then do it. A word of advice, though: don't leave to run away because your problems will always catch up with you eventually."

Shera nodded as she pondered this advice. The engineer knew deep down she was leaving to run away, but once she found her path and what she wanted to do, then maybe, just _maybe_ she would consider giving Cid a call and explaining all of this – if he wasn't too angry with her to listen, that is.

Alice took Shera to an upstairs guest room and bid her goodnight after their conversation. One of the men of Rocket Town always headed out to North Corel around dawn to work in the newly re-opened coalmines there, so Shera decided she would hitch a ride with him. However, there was a favor she wanted to ask of Alice.

"Alice?" Shera ventured.

"Yes?"

"I know the Captain will be looking for me tomorrow once he finds I left. If he comes here, please don't say anything."

Alice looked at Shera. "I don't know if I can hold it from him…"

Shera nodded her head and began to plead. "Please promise you won't say anything. Just tell him I was here and that I left in the morning. Don't say anything about our talk, and tell him I don't want to be found. That's all I ask. Please?"

"Alright, Shera. I won't if the Captain asks. If you don't wanna be found, then he has to respect that, right?"

"Let's hope so."

Before the break of dawn, Shera left with the man who worked in North Corel. He usually went to work before daylight and came home after sunset. Nevertheless, just to be safe, Shera asked of him the same favor she did of Alice. The man pledged his silence, and took her as far as he would go. After that, the rest was up to her.

Shera arrived in North Corel, and she was dropped off on one of the main roads. The town was in the process of reconstruction, with Barret Wallace as the man who was heading it. The coalmine workers clocked in with their time cards and went below the earth via the shaft, their source of income and prosperity renewed when they decided to shut down the reactor there now that Shin-Ra had gone belly up after the events of Meteor.

Shera walked along the road on the outskirts of town hauling her heavy sewing machine and her suitcase. After several miles and hours of tiredly walking and lugging her things, Shera heard thunder above her head and looked up. The sky that was once sunny was now an ominous dark grey as the rain clouds formed and began blowing in a cold front. As it began to sprinkle, Shera remembered her umbrella hanging on the coat rack back at Cid's house.

"_Oh, this is nice," _Shera sarcastically thought.

Soon the sky opened up, and the sprinkling of raindrops turned into a downpour, soaking Shera through to the skin. Still, she continued on foot to wherever it was she was going, which was somewhere and nowhere at the same time.

Cars passed her by, not slowing down or even acknowledging she was there. Another sped through a large puddle on the road sending a wall of water over Shera's head, soaking her even more, and aggravating her to no end. People were so rude these days!

As the engineer stood there shivering and shaking off the water on the side of the road, one vehicle slowed down, pulled to the side of the road, and stopped. A young man's head poked out from the window, and he called to her.

"Miss! You need a ride somewhere?"

Shera looked up at him with relief on her face. There was no way she could refuse a lift after what she was going through. This traveling thing was hard, and she decided that perhaps she should have thought things through a bit more.

"Yes! Please!" Shera called back.

The young man, who was driving an old, beat-up pick up truck, hopped out and ran to Shera in the rain.

"Here, let me take those," he offered, taking Shera's possessions.

The man put Shera's belongings under a tarp that covered the bed of the truck, and the two got into the cab of the vehicle. Shera looked at the man. He was young, indeed, around 25 years old. He had green eyes and dark brown wavy hair that was slightly spiked, and his face was clean-shaven. The chap had a slightly muscular build to him, and he wore a white jacket, grey top, and a pair of dark blue cargo jeans. Shera couldn't help but to notice that he was a rather good-looking fellow, and instantly she blushed and looked down.

"You must be cold!" the man said when he noticed Shera shivering. "There's a blanket behind the seat. Wrap yourself in it. Here, let me turn on the heater."

The young lad reached down and twisted a couple of knobs, allowing for a blast of nice warm air to blow on Shera from the vents. She turned and pulled a folded blanket from behind her seat and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. She would have to think of someway to repay his kindness.

"I'm Brad, by the way," he said. "What's your name, and where are you headed?"

"Sh…Shera," she shyly replied, as was her nature. "And I have no idea where I'm going."

"Shera…that's a pretty name," Brad replied.

Shera giggled and blushed a bit. She wasn't used to such kind attention from the opposite sex.

"Thanks."

"So you have no idea where you're going? So does that mean you're going nowhere and somewhere at the same time?" Brad jokingly said.

"I suppose," Shera replied with a slight smile. "How far are you going?"

"Well, I'm actually going all the way back to what's left of Midgar, but I'll drive you anywhere you want."

"I'm going at least as far as Costa del Sol. I'll decide when I get there whether I want to continue."

"Sure thing," Brad replied. There was a bit of a pause, and the younger man spoke. "I'm kind of relieved I get to go home. I had a job working on the locomotive in North Corel, so I was there overnight. The miners and I finished this morning, and I think my sister has more parts for me to deliver."

"Parts? What is it that you do for a living?"

"Well, me, my dad, and my sister are mechanics. We have a parts business as well as a towing service and a garage. My sister and I are often contracted to work on jobs in other towns, make part deliveries, and we help with the workload in our garage. It's actually more like three businesses," Brad explained.

"Ah, I see."

"What about you? Where you from, and what do you do?"

"I'm from Kalm Town originally, but I lived in Rocket Town for the past five years as an assistant on Shin-Ra's old space program. I am an engineer."

"Wow! That's awesome! I guess we rather have something in common to talk about. Tell me about the space program."

Shera told Brad about the program, the failed launch, and her staying with 'the Captain' to repay her debt. Not once, however, did Shera mention Cid's name, other than referring to him as 'the Captain'.

"So how come you left?" Brad inquired.

Shera told Brad about the things that took place, and what happened between her and 'the Captain'. She told him most of what she told Alice, including the fact that she did it out of love for her Captain.

Brad frowned when he heard Shera's story of her ill treatment over the years.

"You know, this 'Captain' of yours truly is a blind fool," Brad told her.

"Why is that?"

Brad looked at Shera with his gorgeous green eyes and said in all seriousness, "Because he's too arrogant to see what a nice and wonderful person you are."

Shera blushed a bit and looked down. "You…you don't know me that well…"

"Sorry…I…didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I'm usually a pretty good judge of character. I may have only known you for these past few hours, but I can already tell you are a sweet, kind, intelligent, and wonderful person. And not to mention, kind of cute, if you don't mind me saying so," Brad replied with a slight smile.

Shera blushed even more and looked down in her lap. She was not used to being called 'cute' or 'sweet', or even 'intelligent'. Cid mostly insulted her, his favorite adjectives being 'slow' and 'stupid', among other kinds of invectives. It was a change to hear something nice that was for sure.

"We're almost to Costa del Sol," Brad said. "Are you hungry? I definitely am!"

Shera thought for a moment. She ate last night, but she was so distraught that she did not finish her dinner, and she didn't even have a bite to eat for breakfast before she left. Shera's stomach gurgled loudly, and she embarrassedly looked down at her tummy as Brad burst out laughing.

"I take it that's a yes?" he said with a boyish giggle.

Shera nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile, and Brad continued.

The city of Costa del Sol was a happy, tropical place that was popular among tourists, making it a prosperous settlement. Costa del Sol was also the gateway to the rest of the Eastern Continent. A ferry left at scheduled times to take you far across the ocean to Junon, the gateway to the Western Continent. Costa del Sol had a lot to offer under that tropical sun – surfing, boating, water skiing, basking on the beach, swimming, scuba diving, sky surfing, even scenic airplane rides. The food, Shera heard, was excellent, the people were nice, and there were a great number of merchants who sold just about anything you wanted – jewelry, surfing and scuba equipment, spices, and other souvenirs to remind you of your pleasant visit.

Once Brad and Shera reached Costa del Sol, the two exited the vehicle. Shera's clothes were still damp from the rain, now long gone behind them, but the heater inside the truck kept her warm.

"Your clothes are still wet," Brad said. "Wouldn't you rather change? You'll feel better."

Shera pondered this a moment. "Yes, I believe I will."

Brad loosened the tarp covering the bed of the truck and handed Shera's suitcase to her. She opened it up and chose a pastel pink top with small lavender flowers printed on the material. The top was a sleeveless one that wrapped around and tied at the side. Then she picked a lavender long full skirt to match with a pair of brown leather sandals. After she was done, she handed her suitcase back to Brad.

"If you want, we can dry your damp clothes in the Inn's Laundromat," Brad suggested. "That way they won't have to be in your suitcase and make the rest of your things wet."

Shera nodded in agreement and went inside the Inn with the man. She went to the ladies' room to change out of her clothes, rearranged her hair, and came back out with her damp things in hand. They went to the Laundromat and deposited her clothes into a coin operated dryer.

"You look cute, by the way. Now let's eat while your belongings dry."

Brad smiled at Shera, and it was obvious he was flirting with her. Shera smiled shyly back at Brad, unused to this type of attention. They continued on to a restaurant down the cobblestone street.

Brad held the door open for Shera, as a gentleman should, and the two sat down in a comfortable booth. The server came to take their orders, both of them ordering a Coke. Shera would have ordered an iced tea, but tea reminded her too much of Cid and Rocket Town. Besides, she wanted something different, and it had been a long time since she drank a soda.

"What to eat, amigos?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a fajita rellena quesadilla," Brad said. "How about you?"

"Ummm…" Shera hesitated as she looked over the menu. "I'll have…a single order of steak fajitas."

The waiter smiled, collected their menus, and went off to have the kitchen fix their food. When the server returned, she set before them their meals, and the two began eating. Shera was hungry, and she easily would have eaten a Chocobo, given the chance, but she didn't want to come off as a glutton. Brad and Shera ate their respective meals, talked and laughed. She didn't feel so shy around the slightly younger man. In fact, Shera found Brad to be easy to talk to, intelligent, and he possessed a good sense of humor.

Once they were done, the server brought the bill, but she noticed Shera's outfit.

"I love your top!" the tan skinned girl exclaimed in a thick Costa del Sol accent. "Where did you buy that?"

"I didn't buy it," Shera answered. "I made it."

"It's beautiful! If it were in a store, I'd buy it!"

"Really? Thank you!"

The waitress walked off leaving Shera with a smile. She was proud that her efforts on that sewing machine paid off.

"Now there's an idea," Brad said.

"Idea?" Shera asked.

"Yeah, you should open some kind of tailoring shop. Besides, what could be better than living in a tropical paradise and running your own business?"

"Ah, well…I don't know…"

"You should look into it. It would be great. This place is a haven for tourism. I bet you'd make a lot of Gil tailoring things and selling them."

Shera and Brad left the restaurant, the bill being Brad's treat, and went back to the Inn to retrieve her things from the dryer. As Shera walked, she noticed a FOR RENT sign in the window of where a small shop once was. She looked away. Would it be possible for her to open and manage her own business? She was excellent in mathematics, and besides an engineering degree, she had one in business management as well. The more Shera thought about it, the more she wanted to try it. She could work her own hours, be her own manager, and work at her own pace doing something that she enjoyed.

Brad and Shera reached the truck.

"So are you going across with me, or do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"You know," Shera said thoughtfully. "I think I'll stay. I always wanted to visit this place, and it'll give me time to think."

"Okay," Brad replied. There was a pause. "You know, I may be going out on a limb here, but how about when you get settled somewhere, you give me a call, and maybe we can, uh, you know, go out. I mean, if you _want_ to, that is."

Shera was taken a little by surprise, but she could not refuse the offer nonetheless. She could use a few friends, and here was her chance to make at least one, especially a cute one.

"Sure," she finally said.

"Great!" Brad gave her a business card with his number at work, home, and his cell number as well as his email address. "Oh, and if you call work or home and a girl picks up, don't worry. It's my older sister. I live in a family of five siblings; my sister's kind of the boss."

"Ah, okay."

Shera placed the card in her pocket, thanked the man graciously for dinner, and the two bid each other goodbye.

Brad hopped in his truck and drove off to the docks where the ferry awaited. As he did, however, he couldn't get Shera off his mind. She was so adorable, and her shy way made Shera all the more mysterious to him.

Shera went back to the building for rent on the boulevard she had just traveled. It was probably too late to inquire about it, but she decided she would call first thing in the morning. For now, Shera checked into the Inn, took a hot, relaxing bath, read a book for a while, and went to bed.


	5. Fate?

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, too, but we all know the drill by now, right? Oh, and "Inner Strength" belongs to Hilary Duff. **

**A/N: People, I don't want to sound like I am ranting or anything, so I wish to make it clear that I am not. I just want to politely remind everyone that the review section is not for flaming people's wrting, but for expresseing constructive criticism and/or offer suggestions as to how the author can improve his or her writing. I would _never_ flame anyone else's work, and I ask for the same respect. If I don't like someone's writing I won't read it. Plain and simple. Mom always used to say that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Sameconept here. The authors on this site work hard on thier writing - this is considered a work of art, and to put down other people's work is to personally attack them. Please don'tdo it. It hurts people's feelings, andit is just rude and uncalled for.**

**As for the story itself, someone in the reviews said that they 'expect no less from the maintainer of several 'i hate Shera sites.' Actually, you ought to get your facts straight before you shoot your mouth off without thinking: I do NOT maintian ANY 'I hate Shera sites', believe it or not, and I never said I hated Shera - I just don't like the Cid/Shera pairing. I never have, never will, and it's just my opinion. I wrote this mainly because I wanted to do something different from everyone else. I have deleted this remark because I do not tolerate flames well. I encourage people to read and review, but if you don't like the story or my ideas, hit the "Back" button and read something else that's more worthy of your time, and definately don't flame. Please. **

**On a more positive note, I try to reply to everyone's reviews personally, and I will leave those at the end of the chaps! Happy reading and thank you to those who took the time to read so far. Yes, even you, "Roar".**

Chapter 5: Fate?

"_Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too – _

_You're beautiful inside and out._

_Lead a great life without a doubt,_

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

'_Cause more than likely he won't be there._

_Listen, girl, gotta know its true –_

_In the end all you've got is you."_

_-Hilary Duff "Inner Strength"_

The following day, Shera awoke early, dressed herself, and went to look around Costa del Sol. It was still early morning, and the city was just beginning to awaken. The first thing she wanted to do was go and see about the vacant building that she passed the day before with Brad. She casually walked up to it, took down the number on the sign and called it.

After talking with the owner and setting up a meeting time, Shera felt hungry, so she decided to get some breakfast and go down to the beach. After eating, she went to the surf shop and bought a swimsuit, something she hadn't worn in a long time. Shera stood in front of the mirror debating as to whether or not she still looked decent in a swimsuit. The swimsuit was light blue with straps that crisscrossed in the back. Shera wasn't any different from any other woman who shopped for swimsuits. It seemed that every woman was hard on her body, and there never seemed to be the 'perfect suit'. Shera sighed, paid for her item, and gingerly walked down to inspect the beach.

When she got to the end of the wooden steps, Shera removed her sandals and sank her small feet into the white sand of the shore. She rather expected the sand to be hot from the sun, but white sand beaches were cool because the sand reflected the sunlight. She felt the grains of sand between her toes, and it gave her a separate peace within herself. Shera hadn't been to a beach since she was a girl, and she could remember giggling and running up and down the shore, toting a bucket for sandcastle building in her hands. She began to walk across the sand, savoring its grainy softness as a smile spread across her face. She began to feel the giddiness of that little girl inside of her coming out, so she began to trot down to the water's edge.

Shera reached the water's edge after a few steps, her feet sinking into the wet sand and preserving her small footprints as she walked. Shera stopped and allowed the marine waves to wash over her feet. She looked back at her footsteps and watched them disappear as the waves receded. A mischievous smile crept across her face. She took a few steps back, raced into the water, and dove into the deeper part. Shera swam for a good ways out into the water and back again. Suspended in the cool blue liquid, her feet never touching the ocean floor, Shera glided through the water until her heart's content.

The engineer exited the ocean, dripping wet, and she carried the feeling of the little girl in her that was once waiting in the shadows now free. Picking up a towel, she dried herself off and decided to check the time. She would have stayed there all day searching for small shells and maybe even building a massive sand castle, but she had to keep her appointment. Wrapping the towel around her waist, Shera went back to her room in the Inn.

Once she was there, the woman showered, allowing the hot water to fall over her body and wash away the salt from the ocean's water. After this, she dried her hair, hung up her wet swimsuit, and dressed herself in a sundress she had made a few weeks earlier. She then left her room and proceeded down to the vacant building. Arriving early, she sat on the warm cobblestone pavement and waited.

A few minutes later, an older man in board shorts and a tropical print shirt greeted Shera and let her in to have a look around.

"The place is quite spacious, and there is a living area in the back," he explained.

Shera looked around what would hopefully be her new dress shop. The walls were a bare, plain white, and the floors were hardwood. The wood floors would make it easy to sweep out sand and other beach debris. The space itself was enormous, but Shera did not notice any dressing rooms, so she assumed she would have to build them. She could build a rocket, right? How hard would it be?

"May I see the living area?" Shera asked the owner.

The owner took her to a back part via a hidden corner door, and allowed her to look around. The apartment had a downstairs and an upstairs, the downstairs being her kitchen and living room. There were a narrow set of stairs that Shera climbed to find a small bathroom and a bedroom. There was only one problem with the living arrangements: Shera had no furniture, and the only piece she did have was the sewing table that she left back at the Captain's house in Rocket Town. Shera would have to find a temporary job to buy furniture. For now, she would find other arrangements.

"How much for rent and the deposit?" Shera asked.

"Rent is 500 Gil per month, and deposit is 1500 Gil. Both must be paid up front," the proprietor answered.

Shera peered into her wallet. She only had 2000 Gil on her, and she still had to buy food, turn on the utilities, and buy some furniture.

"I can't afford 2000 Gil right now," Shera answered honestly. "I…just left behind everything I ever worked for, and I am starting from scratch. Can't I just pay half now and the rest next month?"

The owner looked thoughtful. She seemed honest enough. "Hmmm…alright. I don't normally do this for anyone, but go ahead and do that. The rest is due, along with the second month's rent on the first."

Shera sighed a sigh of relief. She honestly didn't think the man would do that for her. "Thank you so much!" she finally said.

After paying the man his money, Shera received the keys, went back to the Inn and collected her belongings. She returned to her new place in both a triumphant and nervous mood. Shera unlocked the door and went into the back. She placed her belongings on the floor and assessed her situation. She had a roof over her head, though unfurnished – that was done. The next thing was to find a temporary job and fast. She had to save up 1500 Gil before the first of the next month, and it was the middle of the current month!

Shera left her things for now and headed out to do a little job searching. There really wasn't a whole lot of work in Costa del Sol – waitress, surfing instructor, cook, or a tourist agent. Shera walked down to the boat docks while pondering ideas for earning some income. The docks were where the sailboats, yachts, and speedboats were kept. There was even a bright red seaplane floating in the water next to the wooden walkway, and it was the place you went to catch the ferry for Junon.

As Shera walked by the ferry, she heard muffled sounds of swearing. Her heart seemingly stopped, and she froze. It wasn't Cid, was it? Soon an older, grey-haired man appeared from the engine room of the ferry ship. He was spouting curse words, although Cid still had him beat on this, and he was rummaging about in a toolbox. He seemed to be cursing about the ship's engines.

"Ah, excuse me," Shera cautiously ventured.

The man looked up and looked around.

"Over here."

The guy looked over at Shera. "Yeah? Whadduya want?" he said gruffly.

"I…I couldn't help noticing you're having trouble. Maybe...I can help," Shera offered.

"Ha! A woman? What are you? An engineer?" the old man replied mockingly.

"Actually," Shera replied coolly, "I am."

The man looked as though he didn't believe her. She was too small to be an engineer, and she was a _woman_ for Pete's sake! The older fellow smiled a bit and decided he would see if she really was one or not.

"Alright, fine. Fix this damned engine."

"Okay, but it'll take a bit of time."

"As long as it gets done, I don't care how long it takes. Besides, I wanna see if you really are what you say you are."

Shera stepped down onto the ferryboat, and the man showed her into the engine room. Shera examined the engine closely, and asked the man to explain what the problem was. After the explanation, she asked to see the layout of the engine, and carefully inspected the plans. Soon, the female engineer began to work, running back and forth for various tools. After a few hours, her hands were dirty and greasy, and she closed the door to the engine's components.

"Go ahead and start it," the woman said as she wiped her hands on an old shop rag.

The older man turned over the engine, and it started right up.

"Damn, woman! You really_ are_ an engineer! She runs better than she did before!"

Shera smiled triumphantly, and began to walk away, but the gentleman stopped her.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, I been lookin' for a good mechanic to fix up the boats in the marina. I'd do it, but I ain't got the time since I run the ferry. People been complainin', so I was wonderin' if you would want to work down here."

"Ah, well…"

"I'll pay ya well," he offered.

"Well, I do need a job," Shera said thoughtfully. "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Good! Come back here tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp. I'll give you a tour and a list of everyone needin' something fixed. Right now, I gotta get some people over here. They been waiting in Junon for awhile, and I'm sure they ain't happy."

Shera agreed to come back, and left the docks in a happy mood. It seemed like everything was beginning to fall into place for her, and she began to wonder if maybe she was indeed meant to be where she was. Was she really meant to leave Rocket Town and the Captain behind and move on? She had left Rocket Town on blind faith and hope, and now she was beginning to think that perhaps, just _perhaps,_ her leap of faith was the right choice.

**MRE: Yeah I love Brad, too. He's such a sweetie. We'll get to know him more in later chapters.**

**Roar: Where did you find these Shera hate sites, and whatever gave you the idea that _I_ maintian them? Granted, I abhor the Cid/Shera pairing (and I have shamelessly admitted that), but I wouldn't put up a site dedicated to hating her.Ijoke about putting one up all the time, but when it comes down to it, I wouldn't really. That's just wrong and immature. In fact, I like Shera as a person which is why she's in the story and staying there. I just don't like her with Cid. That's my opinion and I am entitled to it. On a side note, this story is something I wrote A: before Advent Children and DoC, and B: I wanted to put up something I haven't seen done before. This is not a Mary Sue or anything like that - I just wanted to be different. If you review again, could you please say something nice? That comment really hurt my feelings. ----**


	6. Thinking of You

**A/N: Okay, I decided to get off my lazy bum and update. Again, I kindly encourage everyone to read and review as long as you don't flame. Seriously. I am a review whore. I like to read people's thoughts on how they like the story and ways I can improve the elements of it. Believe me, a riview would not be wasted breath. I takeeveryone's constructive criticism into consideration, so please leave me some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: Cid. Shera. Square-Enix.**

Chapter 6: Thinking of You

"_Always catch myself_

_Thinkin' 'bout the things you do._

_There ain't no one else – _

_Got my heart set on you._

_You really got me,_

_Baby, it's true."_

_-Mariah Carey "You Got Me"_

A few days later, Brad Shields was busily tuning up an engine in his father's shop. His sister was at the nearby arc welder, carefully welding a tailpipe for a motorcycle she was working on. Her welder's mask was over her face, and she wore a pair of thick gloves that went up past her elbows to prevent herself from being burned by the flame and sparks of the welder.

Brad told Raye about Shera and her story. After parting with her in Costa del Sol, Shera was all Brad could think about. He hoped that she found a path and was following her heart, and he was anxious to see if she would call him. The phone suddenly rang, and Brad looked over at it hopefully.

His red haired sister put down her welder, pulled up her mask, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Shields Garage and Parts?" she said to the person on the other end.

Brad listened intently hoping she would say that it was for him, but he soon realized that it was just a customer inquiring about some parts they had in stock. Raye hung up the phone and turned to her brother.

"You were hoping it was her, huh?" Raye said.

"Yeah, kind of," Brad replied as he busied himself inside the motor.

"Kind of my ass. You have been thinking about her non-stop. What's so special about this girl?"

Brad sighed. "Honestly, I dunno. She's just…so sweet. She's a bit on the shy side, but that just allures me to her more, and oh, my God, she is so cute!"

Raye giggled. "You sound like a damned schoolboy."

"I can't help it," he sighed. "I want to get to know her some more, but I don't want to rush it, you know? I mean, I have never thought of any girl this much in my life."

"I know what you mean," Raye agreed. "Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to think about."

Brad smiled deviously. "Yes you do."

Raye walked over to the motorcycle and began to fit the tailpipe on. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"That one blond-haired guy in Junon," Brad smugly said.

"Oh, my fucking GOD! Here we go again!" Raye complained. She didn't know his name, but he sure was the farthest thing from her mind.

Brad laughed. "Oh, _come on_! You can't possibly tell me that you didn't at least think he was hot!"

Raye scowled. "I thought he was an asshole. He didn't even apologize to you for almost running you down with his car! Fucking bastard."

Brad chuckled. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Fuck you, Brad, and that's my answer. But what about Shera? I wanna meet her when you get the chance!"

"There you go – _conveniently_ changing the subject," Brad replied with a laugh. "But don't worry, Sis, I promise you'll meet her, but first she has to call me!"

The siblings nearly jumped when the phone rang in the shop. Raye got up and answered it.

"Hello? Shields Garage and Parts?"

"Uh…hello?" said an unsure female voice on the other end.

"Can I help you?" Raye offered.

"Could I speak with, ah, Brad, please? My name is Shera."

Raye's eyes widened with excitement, and she turned to her brother. "It's for you!"

"Who is it?" Brad asked.

Raye grinned. "Shera."

Brad scrambled out from the hood, dropped his tools on the floor of the shop, and ran to the phone.

"So, this is the girl I have been hearing so much about," Raye said to Shera, turning away from Brad on purpose.

Shera giggled on the other end. "Good things, I hope."

"_Very_ good things."

"Raye! Give me the phone!" Brad protested as he tried to reach around Raye to grab it from her. She finally let him have it and leaned against the vehicle Brad was working on.

"Hello? Shera?" Brad said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Hey there!" she cheerily replied. "Sorry it took so long to call back."

"That's alright. You've probably been busy."

"I have. I decided to stay in Costa del Sol, and I got a job as a mechanic on the docks."

"Really? Wow! That sounds like its right up your alley. What else?"

"Well, I have an apartment, and I am going to open my own shop!" Shera excitedly told him.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you! I have to go because I am working, but I wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about you."

"I'm glad you called," Brad replied. "I'll stop by and see you next time I go across."

Brad and Shera said goodbye, and he hung up the phone. Raye jumped up and squealed as soon as he did.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?"

Brad beamed. "She stayed in Costa del Sol and is going to open up that shop!"

"Oooh! Are you going to see her again?"

"I want to," Brad replied, "but I rarely get to go over, unlike you."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out," Raye assured him. She was happy that her brother had found someone he was interested in. Raye only wished she could say the same.

Back in Costa del Sol, Shera hung up the phone near the docks. She met the owner of the marina as she promised a few days ago, was given a tour, and she now carried a list of repairs to make, and was it a long one. The engineer began to think that she would never get the list done before the end of the day, but then again, the proprietor, whose name was Harold, never gave her a deadline. Still, the woman did not want to be yelled at for being slow, and she worked faster.

A half an hour after she hung up with Brad, the owner of the marina came to check her progress. He picked up the list, and Shera braced herself for a good ass chewing as though she were still working for Cid.

"What's yer hurry, there, sweetie?" Harold asked.

"I just wanted to get your list done, but…it seems I am falling behind," Shera nervously said.

Harold looked at Shera. _Here it comes_, Shera thought.

"Well, that's alright, Shera. It's better to take your time on this kind of stuff. If ya get in a rush, you'll just screw something up, so why not do it right the first time, eh? Besides, it'll give you stuff to do tomorrow."

Shera was rather surprised by this remark, and Harold noted the look of astonishment.

"You look surprised by that. Something wrong?"

"Er, no," the engineer replied. "I…was just used to working in a more…hurried environment."

"And I bet ya screwed up a lot and wound up having to either do it again or have someone else take it over for you, right? And I bet it never went without an ass chewing, either. Don't worry – I been in your shoes."

Shera sighed and dropped her eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what happened."

"Chin up. I don't work people like that. If you don't get everything done in one day, there is always the next."

Shera smiled a bit and kept working at her own, snail-like pace as Harold went on about other business. She was quite relieved that he didn't yell at her as other people would. He understood that perfection takes time.

Back at the shop, Raye and Brad were busily working on their respective projects. The younger brother finished with the car, test drove it, and determined that everything was working properly. As for Raye, she was now welding another tailpipe for a different motorcycle. A bell rang, but the arc welder was making such a racket that Brad was the only one who heard it. He looked up from under the hood of the car he was working on, and was very surprised to see that the customer standing at the counter of the parts wing of the family's garage was none other than the blond haired guy from Junon! Brad grinned, dropped onto his roller board, and pushed himself beneath another car. The window was out of his sister's view, and she was too busy with the welder to notice who was standing inside anyway. The bell rang again, this time more irritatingly.

Raye looked up from her work and over at her brother.

"Brad, would ya get that?" she asked.

"Sorry, Sis, I'm really tied up under here," Brad said with a smile. He was glad his sister didn't see what was really a shit eating grin across his face.

Raye sighed, pushed her welder's mask up onto her head, and proceeded to the door, not noticing who was standing and waiting for service.

Raye opened the door to the shop and walked in. Cid noticed right off the bat who the woman was and remembered the good roundhouse punch across his jaw she had given him. The girl walked in wearing gloves that were similar to his and a welding mask on top of her head with her layered hair pulled back out of her face. The ponytail flopped as she walked, and the shorter pieces of her auburn hair fell into her facade. She was dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants with a white tank top over a blue one, and her work boots were obviously steel-toed as they thumped heavily as she walked across the floor. Cid hated to admit that she had an awesome figure as her top was rather – ahem -- fitting.

"Can I help – Oh my fucking God! Not you!" the redhead groaned.

Cid snorted. "The feeling's mutual."

Raye turned around, opened the door, and yelled for her brother. Actually, it was more like she screamed for him, but he only replied with an "I'm really busy!" and a muffled snicker.

"Dammit. Alright. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I would like to have some parts. After all I _am_ standing in a parts shop!"

"Dually noted, smart ass," Raye replied curtly. "Oh, and by the way, nice bruise I left you."

"Oh, fuck you!" he nastily replied, slightly rubbing his jaw. Yup. It was still a tad sore.

"Anyway, your parts?"

Cid produced a list of parts he needed from his pocket and gave it to Raye. The girl removed her gloves and mask, and she picked up an ink pen on lying on the counter. She had to admit that the man had rather neat handwriting, and she could easily read what he had. Of course, Cid couldn't resist another smart-ass remark to pester the young woman.

"Are ya sure you can read that? I mean, you did go to school, right?"

Raye shot Cid an evil look. "Yes, I went to school, and yes, I can read! "

"Ah, you're not as dumb as you look," Cid replied coolly. He was pleased he was getting on her nerves.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," Raye returned.

Cid gritted his teeth and balled his fist as Raye tried her hardest to stifle a laugh. He walked right into that one, and she knew she had gotten the upper hand on him, which pissed the pilot off to no end.

Raye was about halfway done copying Cid's order when she suddenly heard a huge crash coming from somewhere in the back. The family's house was behind the shop and garage, and there was a back door in the rear of the stockroom that connected the business with their house. The red head jumped and slowly turned toward the direction of the door. She soon heard muffled voices of "Uh-oh" and "Sis is gonna kill us when she finds this!"

She turned back to Cid.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied uneasily, "and I'm afraid to find out. Excuse me a minute."

Cid watched Raye put down her pen and calmly but quickly walked back into the stockroom to the back door of her house. He soon heard a slew of cussing and yelling from the back, and he couldn't help but to wonder what was going on.

Suddenly, a boy about twelve years old came dashing from the backroom.

"Don't you run from me, you little DEMON! Get back here!" the woman hollered.

Cid looked at the boy who was obviously panicked, and he frantically looked for a place to run or perhaps hide. The lad finally scrambled over the counter past the confused aviator and ran out into the garage where Brad was. Cid turned to find that Raye was running up toward the shop dragging along another boy, identical to the first one, by the collar of his shirt.

"Not so rough, Sis!" the boy protested as he struggled against his older sister. He managed to break free from Raye's grasp, and broke into a run. However, Raye was too fast for him.

"I don't think so!" the older sibling replied. The boy jumped across the counter with Raye sliding across the top hot on his heels. The young boy and his sister ran circles, and Raye finally tackled the youngster around his legs, the both of them coming down with a loud 'THUD' on the hardwood floor of the shop.

Cid watched in amazement as Raye wrestled her brother up, shoved him into a corner, and held him there. She was about to open her mouth and start yelling when Brad finally came in holding the first boy, and Cid could clearly see that the two boys in question were identical twins!

"What is going on here!" Brad demanded as the first boy squirmed in his brother's grasp. "What did you two do now?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," Raye said, agitated. She looked sternly at her other twin brother. "You! Get your ass into that other corner, NOW!"

The other boy reluctantly slinked into the opposite corner of the shop from his twin. Raye produced a piece of chalk and drew circles in each corner, slightly higher than the boys' noses. She instructed them to stand and keep their noses in the center of the circle, which made the boys have to stand slightly on tiptoe to reach. Cid remembered this punishment from his own schoolboy days when the teacher made him stand like that in front of his class for throwing paper airplanes when her back was turned. The task was a difficult thing to do, even though it didn't look it, and he remembered how tired his legs and feet felt after standing that way for so long.

Once she placed them in punishment, Raye explained to Brad that they knocked over an entire shelf of breakables by playing football in the house, something that the sister had apparently told the twin boys repeatedly to never do. Brad returned to the shop, and Raye went back to placing Cid's part order for his plane. She had most everything in stock, bit some of the parts the pilot needed Raye had to specially order from other locations.

"You know," Cid ventured. "I remember my teacher doing that punishment on me when I was a kid. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"I hear you there, man!" one of the boys said.

"Hey! Turn around! Nose in the circle!" Raye yelled. "I don't wanna keep you there all night, but I will if I have to!" She turned to Cid. "Yeah, but luckily I never had to do it. I was actually pretty good, if you can believe that."

Cid snickered a little. "I'd have to _see _that to believe it."

"Well, that was when I was little. Now high school, on the other hand, was an entirely different story."

"Yeah, I kind of assumed it would be too good to be true."

"Shut up."

Cid grinned toothily at his own remark as Raye finished his parts order.

"Alright," she said. "I'll have to wait a few days for the other parts to come in, but when they do me or my dad should call you. I believe he's got your address in our computer."

Cid took back his list from Raye and placed it in his pocket. He thanked her, and was about to walk out the door when Raye's father came in.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he said. "If it ain't the Captain himself!"

Cid smiled and extended his hand toward the other man. Rick was his name, and he heartily took the pilot's hand and shook it.

"Where you been, old fart?" Cid asked with a smile.

"Same old shit, just a different day."

Rick Shields was a lot older than Cid was, probably by at least twenty to twenty-five years, and he was tall. He had graying brown hair and dark brown eyes that always held a sparkle to them. Cid and Rick had gone way back to the construction of the _Highwind_ as Cid had ordered his parts from Rick, and the elder man even helped on the project.

"Well, it's been a long ass time, and its good to see ya! We should go have a beer sometime."

"We should. Say, how's that airship of yours?" Rick asked.

"Crashed and scrapped at Junon. The shit that went down in the North Crater tore her up real bad. I'm working on the blueprints for a new design of her, though," Cid explained.

"That's a shame," Rick replied. "We worked real hard on it, too."

"Well, what can ya do?"

"Say, Cid, it's getting late. You wanna eat with us tonight and stay?" Rick offered. "I figure maybe we can catch up."

Raye, who was listening in on the conversation, muttered under her breath, "Oh, God…"

Cid looked hesitant. _Please say no! Please say no!_ Raye pleaded in her head. The pilot looked at his watch.

"Sure," he finally said. Raye's head dropped down in exasperation. "I'm starving, and I'm pretty tired."

Rick turned to his daughter. "You mind an extra person tonight, Raye?"

Raye faked a smile, looked up, and said rather pleasantly. "No, not at all, Dad." What else could she say? She really didn't have much of a choice in the matter, anyway.

Brad came in from the shop, wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Hey, Dad," he said in passing.

"Cid, go in with Brad and wash up." Rick noticed his two boys in the corners as he was talking with Cid, and he wanted to see what it was they were in trouble for.

Cid left, and Rick turned to his daughter. "What'd they do now?"

Raye explained what happened to her father, and he turned to them.

"Boys, come here," Rick sternly said. The two sulked from the corner and stood before their father. "How many times does your sister have to tell you not to play ball in the house?"

The twins turned to face the older man, and they looked down to the floor and offered no answer.

"Well, answer me."

"She shouldn't have to," one of them ventured.

"You damned right about that. If you do it again, I will personally whip you," Rick replied. "Your sister and your brother are in charge when I ain't here, so you best listen to both of them, understand?"

"Yes, sir," they each said.

"This is the second time this week you've broken things in our house. Third strike's a spankin'. Now go on in and wash up and be sure to clean up your mess."

The twin boys slunk off into the house, and Raye knew it wouldn't happen again. If they wouldn't listen to her, they would definitely listen to their father. Rick didn't put up with any shit in his house, and neither did Raye, for that matter.

"Lock up, Raye, would ya?" Rick asked.

Raye took her keys from the pocket of her pants, locked the door to the shop and the garage, and joined her family inside the house. She was none too happy about having Cid over for dinner, but she figured she could put up with him for just an evening. The thing that worried her was surviving suppertime with her nutty family.


	7. A NotSoPerfect Family

**Disclaimer: Cid and Shera belong to S-E, blah, blah, blah. "Family" lyrics belong to Dolly Parton.**

**A/N: Hilarity ensues in this chapter. Anyone ever been so embarrassed by thier family they could just die?**

Chapter 7: A Not-So-Perfect Family

"_When it's family, you love_

_And hate and take then give some more,_

_Somehow, you justify mistakes,_

_Try to find some better way_

_To solve the problems day to day,_

_In the family."_

_-Dolly Parton "Family"_

Cid followed Rick into the house along with a rather agitated Raye. The redhead was _not_ happy about hosting Cid. She couldn't stand his ass! He was arrogant, rude, and just plain irritating. He was a know-it-all jerk who happened to be acquainted with her father, so she really had no choice but to be nice to the man. Raye sighed as Cid and Rick went out into the living room. Cid decided he would clean up a little later, just before dinnertime. She looked at the clock and decided that the rest of her family would be home any moment. While she had a second, the girl decided to go upstairs and take a shower.

The Shields' house was a rather large residence. It was three stories, if you counted the basement, which was what the family called the 'romp room'. The basement was all open with a large television equipped with a DVD player and a video game system, and there was a small bathroom as well. The first floor, which was the one Cid and Rick were on, had a spacious living room, a dining room, and a nice kitchen. The kitchen contained small table and was connected to the living room and dining room.

The second floor had four bedrooms and one bath. Raye's twin brothers shared a room, her middle brothers also shared one, but Brad and Rick had their own rooms.

As for the third floor, that was not only the attic, but it was Raye's room as well. Raye had built a wall dividing the attic into two parts: her room in one, and storage in the other. The attic could be accessed two different ways: the storage part was accessed via a trap door in the ceiling just at the top of the stairs. Raye's room could be accessed via a narrow hidden stairwell at the end of the second floor hallway.

Cid noted his surroundings and determined that the living arrangements were quite nice for a family of mechanics. He figured that Rick must have worked hard to get what he had. Of course, Cid couldn't complain himself: he thought his house was alright for someone in his profession, dirty as it was right now. However, Cid didn't like to stay at home lately. It was too empty without Shera, the emptiness just made him think about her more, and when he thought about her more, he felt guilty. She left without a word, and said that she didn't want to be found. If that was what she wanted, he would respect that, and he couldn't blame her, either. He still wished he had a chance to talk things over with her, though, and maybe work things out. He didn't have to ask why she left because he knew for sure it was because of him.

Raye stood in the bathroom of the second floor with a change of clothes in her arms. She worked hard that day, and the redhead was relieved to finally be able to get a shower. She learned over the years the importance of being the first in the bath. With five brothers in the house, if you were last in line for a shower, you were completely screwed because there would be no hot water left over. Raye had taken many a cold shower, and she was glad to be able to have a hot relaxing one – or so she hoped.

The girl removed her work boots, and the steel-toed things landed with a heavy thump on the floor. She stripped off the rest of her clothing, allowing her pants to drop into a heap on the floor, and her tank tops to flutter onto the counter along with her bra. Turning on the water, she allowed it to get warm, and she adjusted the cold side making the temperature to her liking. She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water beat down onto her skin and the steam to work her senses and the tense muscles on her body.

Downstairs, Cid was talking with Rick, when all of a sudden, the front door flung open and two boys came running in. One of them looked to be about 19 years old while the other looked to be about 15 years of age. The older one was taller than the other was, and they ran past the two men, chattering and roughhousing, not even noticing their father or his guest.

The younger one jumped on his brother's back, and the other protested in return.

"Hey, man! Get offa me!" the older one said as he bent over in an attempt to throw his sibling onto the floor.

"Boys! Settle down!" Rick finally yelled.

The two stopped and turned to look at their father.

"Sorry, Dad," the older of the two replied. They looked at Cid who stared back at them. How many kids did he have?

"Boys, this is Cid," Rick introduced. "Cid, the tall one is Jamie and the younger one is Brian."

"Hi," they both said. The two politely extended their hands to Cid, who actually remembered his manners, or whatever he called them, and accepted each of their handshakes.

"Say, Jamie, did you stop by to get your replacement cymbal for your drum set?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to try it out, yet."

"You can try it out later if you want, but for now you may be excused to your rooms until your sister and brother get supper ready."

"Yes, sir," they both replied. They turned and ran upstairs and into their rooms.

"Damn, Rick, how many kids you got?" Cid asked.

"I have six altogether," Rick said. "Raye is my oldest. She is 27. Brad's 25, Jamie's 19, Brian's 15, and the twins, Mark and Thomas, are 12."

"Shit! How the hell do ya handle that! They got good manners," Cid remarked, but I ain't too sure about those twins of yours. Raye looked like she had her hands full earlier."

"She does. She's been a huge help with this family. So has Bradley. The youngest boys are actually pretty good, but only when they're separate. You put 'em together, and you have a disaster waiting to happen. Can't blame Raye for losing her patience with them sometimes. They make it hard for her to get shit done around here, but she still loves 'em."

"Oh, yeah?" Cid replied. "Man, I thought she was gonna kill the little shits a second ago."

Rick laughed. "Nah, don't let her fool ya. Just typical sibling rivalry. In a family this big, there is a lot of that, believe me."

"Never a dull moment, eh?"

"Never."

Cid and Rick sort of chucked at their conversation. The pilot found that he needed to use the bathroom, so Rick directed him to the second floor bathroom, not knowing that Raye was showering in there. Cid climbed the stairs and found the bathroom, only to find that the door was closed, and he could hear the shower running inside. Cid began to turn the knob, but he hesitated. He didn't know that there was a bathroom in the basement, and he actually had to go kind of bad. Cid figured he would just sneak in and right back out again without being noticed, and he would do it quickly. He knew he should not have drunk that bottle of Coke before he came.

The pilot turned the knob carefully and quietly and sneaked in. He looked around for the toilet and spotted it – right next to the shower. Damn. Still he had to go, and he decided to take a chance. He wasn't sure who was in the shower, but at the moment, he didn't care. He sneaked past the clouded glass door to be greeted by a woman's voice.

"That you, Brad?" Raye asked.

Cid froze. "Uh…uh-huh."

"Okay. If you're using the toilet, be quick about it 'cause I'm almost done," Raye said.

Cid decided not to answer her and just do his business and get out. It was bad enough he was in there with her in the shower, but he knew that if she caught him, he was fucked. Cid did his business and started out from the bathroom when something caught his eye.

Raye's bra lay on the counter next to the sink just as plain as day. The undergarment was black and made of a satin and lace material. It caused Cid to stop for a moment, but as he was looking at it, the door opened, and he stood face to face with Brad!

"Hey…" Brad said, surprised to see Cid standing there. He looked at Cid, down to his sister's bra, and back again. "Are you trying to _peep_ on my sister!"

Cid suddenly got the most horrified look on his face.

"Brad?" Raye asked. "What's going on?"

"I…I…was just using the damned bathroom! It's not what it looks like!" Cid yelled.

"Huh? WHAT!" Raye yelled as she peeked around the corner of the shower curtain. Upon seeing the pilot, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "CID YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PEEPEING TOM!"

Raye picked up a bottle of shampoo and flung it as hard as she could at Cid. The hapless man ducked and held up his hands to shield himself from the other bathroom necessities the woman was flinging at him.

"IT AIN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I JUST HAD TO USE THE GODDAMNED BATHROOM!"

Brad grabbed Cid by the collar of his blue flight jacket, hauled him out into the hallway, and closed the door. A few seconds later Raye stepped out dripping wet and in a towel ready to beat the hell out of him with a long wooden bathroom brush she was grasping in her hand.

"I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled as she took a step toward him, raising the brush.

Rick soon came upstairs to find out what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked.

Raye was about to open her mouth when Cid cut in before she could yell anything.

"I was using the bathroom, I didn't know she was in the shower, and she caught me. Honest mistake," Cid explained.

Raye shot Cid a dirty look. "Then why did you not answer when I asked if it was Brad, huh?"

"I didn't want you to get pissed at me," the pilot answered matter-of-factly.

Raye was still pretty steamed, but she didn't want to treat her father's guest like crap – she would save that for later.

"Now, Raye…" Rick started, but was cut off by his daughter.

"Well, next time, all ya have to do is knock on the door like _polite_ people do and _ask_. Is that so hard?"

With that, Raye scowled at Cid as Rick shrugged and went back downstairs. Her father had no idea his daughter was in the shower, so it was his mistake, and he knew Cid wouldn't purposely look in on his girl.

As soon as her father was out of sight, Raye smacked Cid with the wooden brush, returned to the bathroom, and slammed the door in his face.

"Wow, she didn't blow as big of a fit as I thought she would," Brad commented.

"Did you do that on purpose!" Cid yelled.

Brad looked surprised. Then he innocently said, "No, Cid, why would I do that? I was just surprised you were in there with my sister."

"Then why did you think I was _peeping _her!" Cid looked at Brad with a rather threatening look. "You fucking SNITCH! You _knew_ she was in there, and you _saw _me go in and didn't say a _word_!"

"I, uh…ah…hahaha…" the younger man stammered. "Sibling rivalry?"

Cid balled up his fist and growled, "I'd kick yer ass, but I actually _like _you, so I ain't gonna."

Brad laughed a bit and said, "I'm sorry, Cid. I just did that to get a rise out of her. Raye's so easily excitable, you know."

"Oh, don't I know it."

Cid went downstairs, while Brad retreated to his room to wait for his sister to free up the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Raye picked up a blow dryer and began to work on drying her hair. After this, she applied some make-up, picked up her dirty clothes, and went upstairs to her room wearing a new change of clothing.

_Man, what a damned jerk. It's bad enough he's Dad's friend, but to have to put up with him at dinner?_ Raye thought to herself.

She reached her bedroom, tossed her grease-soiled clothing into her dirty clothes hamper, picked up some other items, and tossed them into her hamper as well. The girl glanced at the clock and decided that she had better get on dinner. As she came down, she heard the shower running and poked her head inside the door.

"Brad, you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm gonna start supper. You gonna be long?"

"No, just a few minutes, and I'll come to help you."

The redhead closed the door and went downstairs into the kitchen to begin preparing the family's dinner. She walked past Cid and Rick and into the kitchen. However, as Raye walked by, Cid couldn't help but to notice what she was wearing as well as wonder whether or not she had put that black bra on under there. The girl had put on a pair of dark boot cut blue jeans and a cute little black baby tee. Her outfit showed every curve of her body, and he noticed that she dried her hair and left it down. The chunky layers of her razor cut hair perfectly framed her face, and she didn't over do it on the make up.

_What the hell am I doing!_ Cid thought to himself. He flushed slightly, and quickly returned to his conversation with Rick.

Raye entered her kitchen and began to drag out meat, vegetables, spices, knives, and other items for cooking a dinner. Because Raye had a large family, she had to buy food in bulk and cook food in large quantities. The redhead didn't mind cooking, and she was quite good at it, but she liked it better when Brad cooked. Her brother was better at the culinary arts, and he could be quite creative with food. The young man seemed to have a natural talent for successfully experimenting with food and creating new and interesting dishes and he enjoyed it immensely.

As Raye began to cut the vegetables for a large salad, Brad entered the kitchen all cleaned up in a burgundy tee shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and he immediately picked up a butcher knife and began cutting the meat and preparing the marinade.

"So, when do you think we'll get to go over on the ferry?" Brad asked.

"Anxious, are we?" Raye teased.

"Yeah…kind of."

"I don't know, and it depends on which one of us Dad sends."

"Aw come on, Sis. You promised that you would make it possible for me to see Shera."

"I know, but it just depends on how much we have to do down in the shop," Raye explained. "So what were you doing to that car that had you so tied up earlier. It was only here for a tune-up."

"Uh, well…I was, ah, checking something that I didn't think was right."

Raye turned to her brother and sensed immediately that he was fibbing. "Oh, yeah? So…what wasn't right, hmm?"

Brad nervously scratched the back of his head and continued to cut the meat. "Well, um, the drive shaft…it felt kind funky, eh heh…"

The redhead put down her knife and looked sternly at her brother. She picked up a wooden spoon to stir the marinade that Brad prepared, her gaze piercing into him. Brad began to grow even more nervous as her gaze was unrelenting. His sister had quite a way of dragging lies out of him, and he was already a crappy liar to begin with.

"You knew he was there, didn't you?" she said flatly.

"Uh…yeah…I did," Brad admitted. Then he quickly added, "But it was just a little joke!"

Raye took the wooden spoon and smacked her brother with it. "You _bastard_! I knew it! You fucking asshole! I am gonna _kill_ you!"

"Ahhh…ha ha ha…help!"

Raye chased Brad around the kitchen in an attempt to grab him, but he was amazingly fast. The younger brother bolted out into the living room where the two siblings chased one another around the table. Rick had gone downstairs for a moment leaving Cid by himself on the couch. The pilot glanced back at the two shouting and arguing at one another.

"You fucking _jerk_! You are gonna be _sorry_ when I get a hold of your ass!" Raye yelled.

Brad instead just laughed at his sister, which infuriated her even more. The fight got carried over to Cid's area, and the pilot abruptly stood up when Brad came crashing over the other end of the couch. The brother ran behind Cid and kept the man between him and his sister.

"Cid, help me! She'll kill me if she gets me!" the young man begged.

Raye looked up at Cid. "You better get out of my way or you're gonna get hurt."

"What the…_how the_...HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO THIS!" the engineer yelled.

Raye raised her spoon, and she smacked both Cid and Brad with it.

"OW! Goddammit!" Cid yelped. "I didn't do anything!"

"I told you to get the hell outta my way! Now lemme at him!"

Just then, Rick came upstairs and witnessed the commotion. "What the hell is going on now!"

Raye and Cid looked at one another as Brad tried to sneak off. Suddenly they pointed at one another.

_"She/he hates me!"_ they both bellowed simultaneously.

"What?" Rick was obviously confused.

"Dad, I just can't hide it anymore! I can't _stand _Cid!"

"Yeah, well, I can't stand you either, you crazy bitch!" Cid yelled at her.

Raye instantly got pissed. "What did you call me! So help me as soon as I get a chance, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Cid asked.

"Let's just say you better not sleep tonight."

The two were in one another's faces, but Rick pried them apart.

"Alright, do you two know each other aside from today?"

"Yeah, I encountered her in Junon…" Cid began.

"…when he nearly made Brad into road kill because he had his head in his ass!" Raye finished hotly. "And he didn't apologize, either, for being a dumbass."

_"Wha…what did you just say!"_ Cid yelled getting back into Raye's face. He turned to Rick and pointed at the bruise on his jaw. "You see that, Rick? You _see _that? That is what your daughter did to me!"

"You deserved it, ya jackass. If you hadn't pushed me…"

"Alright! That's enough! Listen I dunno _what_ the hell happened, but obviously you two got off on the wrong foot here. Can you two try and _get along_ just tonight? Is that too much to ask of you, Raye? After all, Captain Highwind is _my_ guest. Cid, you think you can do that?"

Raye and Cid shot daggers at one another and finally conceded to be civil to one another.

"Fine." the two said.

"Good. Now Raye, go help your brother finish supper."

Raye cast an evil 'go-to-hell' look in Cid's direction before returning to the kitchen. Somehow, Brad managed to sneak back in the kitchen during Cid and Raye's little powwow, away from the line of fire.

As soon as Raye hit the kitchen, she shot Brad an evil look. "I hope you know you will be paid back for making me wait on him earlier."

Brad chuckled. "Oh, I just wanted to mess with you a bit, Sis."

"Well, I hope you don't sleep much," the redhead ominously threatened.

Brad gulped and the two continued cooking. Back out in the living room, Rick was apologizing to Cid about Raye.

"Cid, I had no idea you two had met. I wish you could have met her on better circumstances," Rick said.

"Well, I actually _was_ going to apologize to her brother, but she just pissed me off so damned much, that I completely forgot."

"Ah, Raye is _very_ protective over her younger brothers, and I mean VERY. I dun think she meant anything by it, and hopefully it'll blow over once you get to know her a little," Rick explained.

"Well, Brad doesn't seem to make a huge deal out of it. I dun think he really cares."

"He doesn't. Brad is real laid back. He knows you didn't mean to almost hit him, so it isn't a big deal. He doesn't let things bother him like that."

Cid nodded his head and continued talking with Rick until dinner was served.

Cid sat down at the table while Raye went to retrieve the rest of her family. Brad was setting food out on the table, as the rest of the brothers came tumbling downstairs. They all sat down with Rick at the head of it, and Raye and Brad joined them promptly after serving everyone their drinks.

"Raye, you have any tea in the kitchen?" Rick asked.

"Um…I think so," the daughter replied.

"Good. Cid, I do believe you take tea after dinner, right?"

"Yeah."

Everyone began to eat, and Cid had to admit that the food before him was the best food he had tasted in awhile, and the only home cooked meal he had eaten in a long while. Shera was not a bad cook, though there were things she could do to improve upon, but since she left, he was on his own as far as cooking and cleaning, and he wasn't good at either one. Nowadays the pilot preferred eating out rather than attempting again what he found would turn into a complete disaster and possibly burn down his house.

Rick got up from the table and went into the kitchen to refill his glass, and he collected everyone else's who needed more to drink. The twins sat across from one another, and one, which was Mark, happened to be to Cid's left. To Cid's right was Brad, and across from Brad was Brian, the 15 year old. As the group ate, Mark and Thomas began to bicker over the last of the mashed potatoes. Brian grabbed the bowl from the both of them and began to heap them onto his plate.

"Brian!" the boys protested.

"You pig!" Mark said as he threw a roll at him.

"Hey! Don't throw that at me!" Brian yelled. He threw a green bean at Mark.

"Boys! Stop it, now." Raye ordered.

Cid was in the middle of all this bickering, and he knew that if someone didn't do something fast he was gonna be in the line of fire.

Mark picked up a piece of pork from his plate and chucked it back at his brother hitting him in between the eyes.

"Mark!" Brad yelled. "Raye said to quit!"

Brian raised a fork loaded with mashed potatoes and was about to fling it when Raye grabbed him. "You do, and you die."

Brain lowered his fork and shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Fucking heathens…" Raye muttered embarrassedly.

Just when no one was really paying attention, a load of mashed potatoes soared across the table and splatted right in the middle of Mark's forehead.

"Hey! BRIAN!" Mark yelled. He took a load of his potatoes and flung them at his brother.

"Wha…? You little jerk! I didn't do that!"

"Hey! Knock it off, BOTH of you!" Brad ordered firmly.

Thomas couldn't contain his giggling, and the tables suddenly turned on him as both Mark and Brian splattered him with food.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, before Raye or Brad had a chance to stop anything from starting, a food fight erupted among Brian, Thomas, and Mark. Cid was caught in the middle, and he haplessly looked for a way out of the mess while Brad and Raye immediately stood up and tried to put a stop to the madness, but the both of them got caught in the line of fire. Raye was smacked in the face with the potatoes from someone's plate – she didn't know who – and Brad got bombarded by a flying dinner roll. Even Jamie tried to assist his brother and sister in stopping the madness, but he, too, fell to airborne green beans. Cid started to get up from the table to escape, but as soon as he did, a piece of the pork roast they were eating came soaring through the air and hit him in the side of the head.

"What the hell!" Cid yelled.

Soon Rick returned to the dining room only to find the dinner table in shambles, his youngest children covered in food, and Raye, Brad and Jamie helplessly trying to put an end to the madness that ensued.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Rick angrily screamed.

Everyone immediately froze and looked at Rick. The older man was quite embarrassed at the way his children were behaving, and he was obviously irate.

"I leave the table for a few minutes, and _this_ is what I find when I get back?"

"He started it," Mark said, pointing to Brian.

"Oh, your ass! If you hadn't been…"

"I don't care _who_ started it," Rick sternly replied. "I want this mess cleaned up, and I want it up _now_! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, acting like a bunch of banshees in front of company. What got into you? Ya'll never act like this any other time!"

Everyone looked down abashedly and quietly began to clean everything up. Raye was highly pissed off, but not as much as she was embarrassed. She knew that her family did not act like that when it was just them, and she suspected that they were just trying to show off. Why they wanted to show off to Cid, she had no clue, but she cleaned up the mess along with her brothers as Rick took Cid down into the shop where he knew it was safe.

"This is a real fine mess you all got us into," Raye scolded her youngest three.

"What the hell is the _matter_ with you guys? We never act like this!" Brad added.

"Dad is right. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I am so fucking embarrassed I could just crawl into a hole and die."

Brad looked at Raye. "And we wonder why nobody ever comes over here."

Raye sighed, and the others finished cleaning in silence. The redhead returned to the kitchen followed by Jamie as Brad told him that it was his turn to help with the dishes. Raye filled her sink with hot soapy water and began to wash as Jamie rinsed. She had a dishtowel over her shoulder, and she scrubbed the dishes with a rag and passed them to Jamie who rinsed, dried, and put them away.

Cid and Rick soon returned from the shop, and had Raye put on some tea for Cid. There was a small kitchen table against the wall, and Raye had the pilot sit down while she put on a teakettle filled with water. The girl went back to her dishes with her back turned to Cid.

"Ah, Cid?"

"Whuddya want?"

"I am so damned sorry my younger brothers don't know how to act civilized. They ain't like that normally. God, I am so embarrassed…"

Cid was a bit surprised that she was actually being nice to him, but nonetheless he said, "Uh, well, it's alright. No need to be embarrassed."

Jamie turned to Cid. "But still, we're terribly sorry you had to see that. In this family, though, anything is bound to happen."

"Yeah, no shit," Raye agreed. "And people think we're a 'perfect family'. Riiight…"

The teakettle began to whistle, and Raye dried her hands, poured hot water over a teabag she had set for Cid in a mug, and handed it to the pilot. She suddenly heard a pop and felt a stinging pain on her rear.

"Ow! What the…?" She turned on one heel and glared at Jamie who was twirling a towel and wearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

"That was my ass you bastard!" the girl said.

Jamie returned with another pop, this time hitting her in the thigh.

"Ow! Dammit!" Raye took her towel off her shoulder and began to twirl it as well. "Alright, alright. You wanna start some shit? Well, two can play this game."

Cid looked on with slight amusement because for some reason, he knew Raye would keep this battle between herself and Jamie. He took the tea bag out of the cup and began to spoon a bit of sugar into the drink. He took a sip as he watched Raye pop her brother hard with her towel.

"Yeow!" Jamie yelped. "That was a good one."

"Yeah, and I got more where this came from!" The girl popped him again.

The two circled one another in the kitchen, popping one another. Sometimes they would miss, and at other times, one would yelp, but both of them kept laughing and cutting up. Suddenly, Jamie attempted to pop his sister again, but this time she caught it with her hand.

"Whacha going to do now?" Raye asked, grinning. She yanked the towel out of his hand.

"This!" Jamie kicked up a leg at Raye, but she caught his leg as well, and he was now hopping about on one foot. "Aw, crap!"

The red head giggled at her brother, and said smugly, "Well I got you now."

"No you don't!" Jamie replied. With that he jumped up with his other leg to try and kick her again, but instead he came crashing down to the floor like a sack full of bricks and landed with a resounding THUD! Raye had let go of his other foot, and she and Cid both burst out laughing.

"You dumbass!" Raye said as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Cid looked down at Jamie who was rubbing his sore bottom and said, "You might wanna think that through next time, kiddo."

"Yeah, ever heard of 'gravity'?" Raye teased. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes she laughed so hard, and she wiped them away with her towel. Then she turned to Cid and pointed at Jamie. "You see that? Stupidity at its finest right there."

Cid actually couldn't help but to laugh at this while Jamie protested against Raye's comment as he picked himself up from the floor. "Aw, shut up, both of you."

Jamie walked out of the kitchen since the dishes were, for the most part, done. Raye and Cid looked at one another after he left and sniggered a bit more.

**Later that Evening…**

It was now late in the Shields' household, and Jamie retreated to the garage to try out a new cymbal for his drum set and practice. Cid could hear the crashing of the cymbals and the banging of the drums at a fast pace, and he had to admit that the kid was pretty good. The twins were getting ready to go to bed, and Raye, Brad, and Brian went downstairs to the romp room to play some games on their console for a while. As Cid talked more with Rick over a beer and reminisced over the _Highwind_ and his plans for rebuilding it, he could hear the three in the basement yelling, either at the television or at one another, sometimes both.

Rick glanced at his watch and found it was nearly 11 pm! He stood up and said, "Cid, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta be up at dawn for a job across town, and I believe Raye and Brad have work to do."

"Eh, that's alight. Man's gotta earn a livin'."

"I'll send Raye up with extra blankets and things."

Rick went downstais for a moment, and the shouting ceased. A few minutes later, Raye came upstairs with an armful of blankets and a pillow. She set them next to Cid who began to unfold them.

"Sorry you have to sleep on the couch," Raye said dryly. "We, uh, don't really have room for a guest bedroom."

"It's fine with me. I can sleep anywhere."

Raye paused for a minute. "Well, ah, goodnight. I'll try not to wake you up in the morning."

Raye turned and ran upstairs all the way to her own room before Cid could reply. Brad and Brian soon came up, said goodnight to the pilot, and retired into their respective rooms. Cid pulled his aviator goggles from his forehead, his leather gloves came off, and he placed them on the end table next to the couch. Jamie soon walked through, and he politely said goodnight as well. Cid loosened his shirt from his pants, removed his jacket, belt, and shoes, and he lay back onto the couch. The house had become quiet, and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Cid fell asleep on the comfortable sofa under warm, soft, and clean blankets.

**Mako Red Eyes: Yeah, I know, I know. But you know I have up to Chapter 15 written! I just began 16 last night. And get off your lazy ass! LMAO! And being possessed by Reno AND Cid is not a good thing...XD**

**Bustahead: Woo! You can have some cookies too, I s'pose! Thanks for all the reviews, yo! I promoted your 'Devil May Cry' story to someone on Deviant Art, btw. P **


	8. A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!Lyrics belong to John Lennon and Paul McCartney. In-text lyrics from "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon and Garfunkel. **

Chapter 8: A Day in the Life

"_Woke up, fell out of bed,_

_Dragged a comb across my head._

_Found my downstairs and drank a cup,_

_And looking up, I noticed I was late._

_Found my coat and grabbed my hat,_

_Made the bus in seconds flat._

_Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,_

_Then someone spoke, and I went into a dream…"_

_-The Beatles "A Day in the Life"_

The following morning, Raye awoke early, dressed, and went downstairs. She had momentarily forgotten that Cid had stayed over last night, so she was rather startled to see a blonde-haired man sound asleep on her couch. The girl crept past the pilot, taking care not to wake him up, but she couldn't help but to pause and stare at him a minute almost contemplating a rude awakening. He looked unusually peaceful, aside from the god awful snoring, so she decided to leave him alone and go about her own business.

"_Man, why can't he be that quiet all the time?"_ Raye thought.

The woman entered the kitchen and began to get out a few things to make breakfast. Her father had already left earlier that morning, and Raye was sure there was a list of work to be done down in the shop. Brad came downstairs as well and headed straight for the shop to get a head start on the day's tasks.

Raye got out a frying pan and turned on the heat to the stove. While that was heating, she broke out a dozen eggs, cracked all of them into a bowl, added a bit of milk, and swished the mixture with a whisk until it turned a light yellow color. She put in about 2 tablespoons of butter and swirled it around in the hot pan. She poured the eggs into the frying pan, and with another pan, she proceeded to fry some bacon and sausages. Raye quickly reached up and switched on a radio that was sitting on a windowsill, as it was too quiet for her taste in the kitchen. The music wasn't loud, and the dial was set on some kind of oldies station. Raye's father listened to old music, and she and the rest of her siblings grew up on the same kind of songs. The redhead actually enjoyed older music, although she usually listened to this particular genre down in the shop with Rick. However, she was in more of a mellow mood this morning, so she decided against switching stations. Besides, the DJ was playing all the good ones today.

Meanwhile in the living room, Cid began to stir on the sofa when the scent of frying eggs, bacon, and sausage wafted into his nostrils. His blue eyes fluttered open, and came into focus, and he almost thought he was in his own home until he gathered his senses and realized that he was indeed not back in Rocket Town and that it wasn't Shera who was cooking breakfast. His ears noticed the faint music coming from the radio in the kitchen, and he strained to make out what the song was.

_And here's to you Mrs. Robinson_

_Jesus loves you more than you will know, oh oh oh._

_God bless you please Mrs. Robinson _

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray, hey hey hey._

Cid knew the tune, although he hadn't heard it since he was a young child and his mother was alive. He sat up on the couch and placed his feet on the floor. Putting on his boots and running a hand through his hair a couple of times, he went to investigate the kitchen in the hopes that maybe he'd get a free breakfast, too.

The opening of the kitchen door interrupted Raye's tranquility. She glanced back hoping it was one of her other brothers coming from upstairs, but she was only graced by Cid's presence.

"Well, this is one way to kill a good mood," Raye muttered.

Cid glared at Raye. "Well, good mornin' to you, too!"

"You want some tea?" Raye offered dryly. She was going to be glad to get Cid out of her house and off to wherever it was that he lived.

"If ya don't mind," Cid replied just as curtly. He would be glad to get away from Raye, and he hoped he wouldn't have to see her again unless it was completely necessary.

Raye sighed, glanced at the clock on the radio, and boiled some water for Cid's tea. She knew her brothers had to be waking up soon. Jamie and the twins were usually pretty good about getting out of bed on time, but Brian was a completely different story. Usually the teen would hit the snooze button to the point where the redhead had to personally go upstairs and drag the boy out of bed to keep him from being late for school. Just as she suspected, Jamie, Thomas and Mark came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Brian, boys?" Raye asked already knowing the answer.

"Same place he always is this time of day," Jamie answered. "I tried to wake him up to save you a trip, but he wouldn't get up."

"I shouldn't have asked – here you go, Cid – I already knew the answer to that before I even thought of it," Raye said as she handed the cup of tea to Cid. "You guys wait out in the dining room – I'm almost done."

The boys exited out the kitchen door, and Raye went over to a cabinet, pulled out a large pan, and began filling it with water.

"Having trouble gettin' one up?" Cid asked.

"Yup. Teenagers are a real pain in the ass," Raye replied. "But he's about to get one very rude awakening."

"What's the pan for?"

"You'll see in a minute."

Raye finished filling the pan with cold water, and she set this aside. She finished cooking the food and put out the chow for everyone to eat.

"Help yourself, Cid," Raye instructed, making her way toward the stairs.

Cid nodded and began to dig in with the other boys as Raye disappeared up the steps carrying the pan. The pilot couldn't help but to wonder what was going to go on. Curious, he got up from the table, ventured out into the living room, and peered up the stairs.

Not more than a second later, Cid heard Brian scream and yell at the top of his lungs.

"YAAAAAGGGGHHHH! RAYE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Raye soon came flying down the stairs with the large pan, now empty, dangling behind her as she ran past Cid and into the kitchen. The boy was hot on her tail, and not to mention, sopping wet. Brian's brothers at the table burst into howls of laughter as they watched the commotion ensue.

"DAMN YOU, RAYE! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" the boy yelled.

"Well get your lazy ass out of bed!" Raye hollered back as she began to laugh. The look on her brother's face was priceless when she dumped that water on him, and she wished she had a picture or a replay button to see it again.

Brian burst into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and a white undershirt. Raye scrambled toward the backdoor, but she was unable to get it open to make an escape. She opened the door, ran into the thing causing it to close and her to bounce back abruptly. She turned around and saw Brian coming at her furiously. Raye ducked under her younger brother and began to run, but her ponytail yanked her back awkwardly.

"You are not getting away that easy!" Brian yelled.

He put her in a headlock, but since the girl was taller and stronger than he was, she easily lifted him up onto her back. He pulled at her hair, but she was so used to hair pulling that she did not even flinch. In fact, she was laughing even harder than before. Cid had returned to the kitchen with a plate of food and decided to amuse himself by watching the two attempt to kill one another whilst he ate and sipped on his tea. The redhead backed hard against the wall and smashed her brother against it a few times.

"Oof…Ow! Ooof…dammit!" he yelped as he let go and hit the floor.

Cid raised one eyebrow, as he had to admit that she was one tough broad. Brian got up off the floor as Raye was going to the backdoor to call in Brad when she felt Brian jump on her back and start whaling on her hard. She was just playing, but now it was out of hand, and Raye had enough.

"Get off me NOW! Enough is enough!" Raye hollered.

She took her brother into a headlock, bent down, and flung him over her shoulder and onto the floor as hard as she could. He landed with a loud THUMP and lay there in a bit of a daze for a brief moment.

"Damn, Raye, don't kill the poor guy," Cid said.

Well, I'd like to kill you, but I can't," she replied. "At least not here."

"Are you threatening me?" the pilot said between clenched teeth. He was about to open his mouth and say something else when Brian sat up dazedly.

"Ugh, that hurt…" the teenager trailed as he picked himself off the floor.

"The first time was just a little joke," Raye chided. "I wouldn't have gotten so rough if you hadn't jumped on me."

"A joke? A freakin' _joke_! That was a _mean_ joke!"

"Yeah, well, get your lazy ass out of bed like you're supposed to!"

Brian sighed and looked at the clock on the radio. "Oh _crap!_ I'm gonna be late!"

Raye looked up and noted the time. Ten 'til 8. "Aw Shit! Get a move on!"

Brian ran upstairs, and after just a few minutes, came back down cramming his homework into his bag. He grabbed a sausage, crammed it into his mouth, took two pieces of toast, and ran out the door without a word.

Raye sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oi…"

"You look like yer hands are pretty damned full," Cid said from the table. Raye glared at him annoyed.

"You're still here?"

"Well, fine, I'll just leave, then. Thanks for the breakfast," Cid remarked with a shrug.

Raye scowled at the pilot. "Good riddance."

Just then, Brian huffed into the door. "Sis…I…missed the bus."

"Oh…_son of a bitch_!" the redhead hissed. She turned to Cid. "Well, if you're leaving, you're gonna have to let yourself out. I have to drive jackass over here to school."

Brian sulked a little bit at her remark. He knew well it was his own fault he missed his ride to school. "Sorry…"

"You ought to be. I don't have time to drive you across town all the time! I got work to do today, and I have to get things done before Dad gets back. Goddammit, why can't anything ever go smoothly?"

Raye grabbed a set of keys to a car and went out the door with Brian following behind.

"See ya, Cid," the boy said as sulkily followed his sister.

Cid nodded as the door slammed behind Raye. Jamie, Mark, and Brian decided that it was time to take their leave, too. They bid the pilot goodbye and left leaving Cid alone. He decided to at least go down to the shop and let Brad know that he was leaving. He kinda liked the guy, really. The younger brother was a hell of a lot nicer than Raye.

He went out the backdoor and peeked into the shop. Brad was under a hood investigating a problem with a car. The pilot cleared his throat and the boy turned around.

"Hey, man," Brad said. He looked at his watch. "Where's my sister?"

"Uh, your sister had to take – what's his name – oh, Brian to school," Cid explained.

"Again? Damn, that's the second time this week! So, I take it you're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. I got a long way to go."

"Ah, well, see ya later, then!"

Cid turned from the shop door and exited the same way he came in the night before. He started his truck and began to drive through the streets of Midgar, or, what was left of it, and went back to Rocket Town, possibly to work on his airplane while waiting for his parts.

**Later back in the shop…**

Brad and Raye worked in the garage to get everything done. She had already test-drove and sent home several vehicles, but the two still had several more waiting to be repaired. Business was hectic for the Shields mechanics as there were many cars to be fixed and parts to be delivered because so many people were without transportation in the little time after Meteor had almost destroyed the planet.

It was around four months after the planet fought back against Meteor, and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Raye figured that every person had one common thing to be thankful for this year: to be alive. The events scared the hell out of Raye to no end, and she didn't want to stand by and watch herself and her family be destroyed. Even though the Planet fought back, there was no celebration in the streets afterward. The city was full of dead or dying people, and everyone who lived on the top plate lost their home, including the Shields family. Luckily, they took refuge in Cosmo Canyon so their grandmother wouldn't be alone, took their irreplaceable items there, and left them in her care.

When the family returned to the city, they found their home and shop destroyed, along with countless others, and they had to begin from scratch. It was difficult over the past several months to rebuild a new home and restart a business, and they were just now getting back all the regular production. To make matters worse in the city, a new disease developed called Geostigma, and the doctors and scientists were baffled by it. The only thing they knew was that children seemed to be affected by it the most, although it was perfectly possible that adults could get it, but it wasn't likely.

Raye and her family were moving on just as everyone else was, and it seemed that people were more compassionate to one another since Meteor fell. She had never seen such a coordinated effort amongst the masses in the city to rebuild and rejuvenate. Shin-Ra's evil doings were exposed, and a new organization was set up called the WRO. Raye saw fliers and billboards around the city, and upon asking around, she discovered that the WRO was a volunteer organization that helped people to rebuild their destroyed lives. The organization even set up a new orphanage facility, and Raye decided to volunteer to help sort out the orphaned from the ones who didn't know if their parents had survived or not. Raye loved children, and she felt it would be her way of helping in the effort to revitalize the planet. She worked down at the facility about twice a week, and Thomas would sometimes accompany her to help entertain the kids.

"Raye?" Brad's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I think Dad said earlier that those parts'll be coming in today or tomorrow. Did he happen to say where they were going?"

Raye giggled. "Ah, I know where this is going. I'm not sure where they're all going, but I do believe Dad has one destination written down as Rocket Town."

"Really?" Brad replied hopefully.

"You want to see Shera, don't you?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Raye laughed. She hadn't seen her brother so taken by a girl in a long time. "You ought to give her a call later. Did she give you her number?"

"Ah, well, no, she said she doesn't have a phone, yet. She was still settling in."

"I see. Well, talk to Dad about it later. Maybe we can make the deliveries on the West Continent the last ones," Raye explained. "That way, I can just drop you off in Costa del Sol and come back after you later. It'll be at least a four hour drive one way."

"Yeah, so, I could have a lot of time with her," Brad replied almost dazedly.

Raye giggled at her brother's love-struck behavior and threw an empty oilcan at her brother. "Focus!"

Brad laughed, shook himself out of his minor trance, and returned to his work.

Later that evening, Raye and her father went over the bookwork of the business as well as the list of deliveries to be made.

"Well, let's see…" Rick said. "We have a huge order to go to Rocket Town that I have to call about tomorrow. Most of the others are on this side, though."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if the Rocket Town one went last?"

"How come?"

"Well, Brad wants to ride with me so he can get to Costa del Sol."

"What's over there?" Rick asked confused.

"A girl," Raye replied with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?"

"He hasn't told you!"

"Nope, but I know you will, so spill it."

Raye excitedly began to explain everything about Shera and Brad as her father listened.

"So," he said after she finished. "He's smitten with a woman, huh?"

"Yep."

"Have you met her?"

"No, but I'd like to."

"Well, in that case, I can handle the work for a day, so go ahead and have Brad go with you. He sounds like he really likes this gal."

Raye beamed. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to tell him!"

Raye and Rick continued to work on the bookwork until late in the evening. Afterwards, Raye approached Brad with the news that he would get to ride with her after all. When the younger brother went to sleep later that night, he could hardly contain his excitement as he fell asleep thinking of Shera.

**SquareEnix: Um, thanks for reviewing and all, but it confused me. Can you please translate what you mean so I can decide whether or not I am being flamed? ;**


	9. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Oh, and "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" belongs to Stevie Wonder, one of the greatest of the great in Motown!**

**A/N: I'm feeling fluffy! Huggles to all who leave good reviews! **

Chapter 9: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

"_Here I am, baby_

_Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_You got my future in your hands."_

_-Stevie Wonder "Signed, Sealed, Delivered"_

The following day, Brad was up early. He showered, dressed and ran downstairs carrying a neater change of clothing with him. He and Raye were going out to make parts deliveries, and Brad was to go with her. The man could hardly wait to see Shera, and he knew he would have a lot of time to spend getting to know her. Moreover, Brad couldn't wait to introduce Raye to Shera, and he desperately hoped that the two would get along well.

Brad waltzed into the kitchen where his sister was making breakfast for everyone. This time, Brian managed to make it out of bed on time since he certainly did not want his older sibling's wrath upon him. Rick and the rest of the boys were seated at the dining room table waiting patiently to chow down and happily chattering amongst themselves.

"So, Bradley," Rick began. "Raye tells me you met someone."

"I, uh…dammit! Why does she have to be such a blabbermouth?"

Rick looked at his son. "Well, are ya gonna tell me about her?"

Brad sighed. "Well…her name is Shera, and I met her on the way back from North Corel. She was walking along the side of the road, so I gave her a ride. We got to talking, and we kind of hit it off."

"I see," Rick replied. "I hear she lives in Costa del Sol."

"Well, that's where she decided to stay after we got there. She's trying to open a business there. Right now she works as an engineer in the marina until everything takes off."

"An engineer, you say? You don't find too many female engineers around."

"Yeah."

Raye emerged from the kitchen with food. Almost as soon as she placed everything on the table, her brothers and father were digging into it.

"Damn! Try not to eat my hand off!" she said, retreating her hand quickly. She seated herself at the table. "So, Dad, have you confirmed all of the deliveries, yet?"

"Did that this morning. You two can leave as soon as you're finished.

"Are we taking that one to Rocket Town today?"

"Yep. Parts came in first thing this morning. A spiky-haired boy brought them from Junon."

"Cool."

"Yes!" Brad exclaimed. "Sis, I just can't wait for you to meet Shera. Man, I hope you like her."

Raye smiled. "Well I can't wait to see her, either. I have to see who's got my 'lil brother all obsessed."

After breakfast, Brad and Raye hurriedly cleaned the dishes, loaded the truck, and was on their way. Raye absolutely hated the truck she was driving. The thing was older than dirt, and it was somehow the only thing that wasn't obliterated when Meteor crashed. The truck was a faded light grey with a white cab, and there were many rusty places on the body and underneath. It was so rusty underneath that there were holes in different spots in the floorboard, and you could see the road pass by under you as you drove. As if the appearance wasn't embarrassing enough, a person could hear the vehicle coming from over a block away even with a muffler. The engine knocked quite loudly, and neither Rick nor Raye could figure out what was making it do that, even though they rebuilt the engine twice. The odometer quit working years ago, and the carburetor was almost shot, although Raye rebuilt the damned thing at least four times in the past year.

Today was one such day in which the carburetor decided to start acting up. Raye turned the truck over several times, and after pleading and begging it, the vehicle finally started.

"Man I hope this piece of shit doesn't quit on me today," Raye commented as she and her brother drove off.

"I wish Dad would get a new truck already," Brad replied. "This one is going to quit sooner or later."

"Well, I'm thinking more in terms of 'sooner', but you know how Dad is. This piece of shit is his baby. If I had it my way, though, I would've robbed the good parts from it and scrapped the rest a long time ago."

"_What_ good parts?"

Brad and Raye snickered at this and continued to make their appointments throughout the day. There was a lot of driving and stops to be made, and it was early afternoon by the time they reached Junon to catch the ferry.

"Well, here we are. Next delivery is you to Shera, and this one to Rocket Town," Raye summarized.

"You are going to stay at least a few minutes to talk with her, right?" the younger asked hopefully.

"I said I would! A promise is a promise you know."

The two siblings caught the ferry to Costa del Sol. The closer Brad came to the tropical city, the more excited he became. He was dying to see Shera, what she had done over the past few weeks, and he wanted to see if there was any way he could help. The boat finally docked in the harbor, and Brad was the first off the ship, pushing his way through the other people and leaving his sister behind.

"Brad!" Raye protested. "Wait for me!"

Raye retrieved her truck from the automobile bay, drove it onto shore, and parked it. Brad dragged out his change of clothes and went into the Inn to use the bathroom. He came back out in a pair of cargo khakis, a blue T-shirt, and a short sleeve blue plaid dress shirt that he left untucked and unbuttoned.

"So where do we find her?" Raye asked.

"Well, she said she was working down here at the marina, so let's go with that."

Raye followed Brad as he walked up and down the boardwalk looking for Shera. Harold, the manager of the marina, noticed the two wandering around and decided to talk to them.

"You lookin' fer something?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, hi," Brad replied unsurely. "I was looking for a woman with brown hair and glasses. She goes by the name of Shera. Do you know her?"

"Oh, Shera? Sure, I know her! She ain't here, though. She got done with her work early, so she went home."

"Do you know where she lives?"

Harold gave the directions to Shera's place, and Brad politely thanked him and left. The two siblings followed the old sailor's information until they came to what looked like a vacant shop. The door was standing wide open, and Brad cautiously peered inside. There wasn't anyone around, but he could smell the fumes of open paint cans.

"He...hello?" the young man called.

"I don't think she's here," Raye said. "What do we do now?"

Brad looked around the empty shop. The walls were freshly painted, and the floor covered in a drop cloth. In one corner, there was some wood and drywall along with some spackle, a package of sandpaper, and a level, measuring tape, a bag of nails, power tools, and a hammer. He also noticed a door in the opposite back corner from the building supplies was also wide open, and he heard some shuffling from the back and the sound of running water.

"Wait here," Brad told his sister.

Brad ventured to the door and opened it a bit further.

"Um, hello? Shera?" he called.

Shera was standing at her kitchen sink cleaning her paint rollers, brushes, and pans. She thought she heard someone's voice, so she turned off the water to be sure. Just as she suspected, a man's voice called to her, and she recognized it as Brad's.

"Brad? Is that you?" the woman ventured.

"Where are you?" Brad called.

"Hang on. I'll be right up."

Shera put down her wet brushes, washed her hands, dried them, and went up to where Brad was. She stepped out from her little apartment and greeted Brad.

"Hey," he said with a sparkling smile. "You probably thought I forgot about you."

"No, of course not! I assumed you were busy," Shera replied adjusting her glasses, her eyes flitting shyly to the floor and back to Brad. She noticed Raye and ventured a smile. "Well, who is this?"

"Oh! This is my sister, Raye. Raye, meet Shera."

"Hi," Raye said to her. She studied Shera as she greeted her. The woman had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had a lovely, oval-shaped face, with dark brown eyes hiding behind small oval-shaped glasses. Shera wasn't overly tall. In fact, she was around the same height as Raye, and had a lightweight, petite figure. The other woman seemed rather shy, unlike Raye who was very outgoing and straightforward.

"It's good to meet you. So were you the one teasing Brad when I called?" Shera asked pleasantly.

"Yep, that would be me. I do it to him all the time," Raye answered with a grin.

"She is such a pain," her brother added.

"Aw, you know you love me," Raye said. She turned to Shera. "So, whatcha got going on in here?"

"Ah, well, I am trying to get my shop ready. I apologize for the mess," the glasses-clad woman explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Brad chimed. "Say, uh, do you need any help? I'm gonna be here awhile, and I came a long way to see you."

Shera looked down and blushed a bit. Raye crossed her arms and smirked. It was obvious that Shera was attracted to her little brother, but she was embarrassed to show it.

"Well, uh…" Shera stammered turning an even darker shade of pink. "I would be glad to have your help. I wanted to get the dressing rooms up today."

"Brad can do that!" Raye said slapping her brother hard on the back. She grinned at him as her emerald eyes shone playfully. "He'd be glad to help his woman!"

"Raye!" Brad yelled, turning scarlet. "Sorry, she's a nut."

"Well, this nut is also hungry!" the redhead shot back, smiling.

"Well, there is a good café down the street that serves the local cuisine," Shera suggested. "We could go there."

"Wait. Is it called El Acapulco?" Raye asked.

"Yes, I believe so," the engineer replied.

"Sweet! My favorite place in this whole town!"

The three companions decided to head down to the restaurant to eat. Raye and Shera chattered between themselves as Brad followed behind. The young man was itching to get rid of his sister so that he could have Shera all to himself. He had to admit that it was a good sign that Shera and Raye seemed to get on so well with one another. He concluded that the two were so very different from one another since Raye was a very outgoing and outspoken person, and Shera had more of a shy personality and was often soft-spoken. Nonetheless, the two managed to find common ground and talk about mechanics and engineering as well as ideas for Shera's upcoming shop.

At the table, Shera, Raye, and Brad ordered their food, and the two women continued to talk.

"So are you going to bring in clothing from other manufacturers, too?" Raye inquired.

"Yes, I think so," Shera explained. "I have done extensive research on this, and I decided that I am going to have both hand-tailored items as well as brand names from other places. I think it would help get me started faster since I am doing all the work myself."

"I see," Raye said. "So you have your bookkeeping covered, about how much you want to charge, and the clothing part, but what about accessories?"

"Acessories?"

"Well, sure! Women always want to accessorize their outfits. You know, belts, shoes, jewelry, handbags – the whole kit n caboodle. You might even look into introducing cosmetics a little later, but people often come in and buy accessories if they don't need clothes, or just a pair of shoes. At least that's what I do in a lot of places."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that!" Shera said. "I will remember that and look into it right away. Thank you for the suggestion."

"No problem."

"Hey, you have another thing to look into," Brad chipped in.

"Another thing?"

"Advertisement. You have to let people know you're here," Brad explained. "Good businesses always advertise."

"How would I do that?" Shera asked.

"Well, I guess normally you would go to an agent, but what we usually do is put up flyers and leave business cards in other businesses like restaurants and other parts shops in other areas. With you, some of those fliers and a banner in your window would let people know you're opening soon. Then maybe later you should try putting up a billboard when you have the money."

Raye nodded in agreement. Then she had another idea. "Oh! Another thing you could do is make a catalogue! You'd generate a lot of business that way if you had someone come in, model your clothes, and post them on the Web. This way you can get customers from other parts of the world that are not able to come here and visit. My brother Jamie is very clever with computers. I bet he could have a website built for you in no time! As for the flyers, I'm really good at designing things, so I could help with that. Plus I could show you how to use QuickBooks and Excel since I already do the bookkeeping for our own business."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you," Shera said. "Besides, I would have to get a computer first, and those can be expensive."

"It wouldn't be a bother. If my sister says she'll do it, she will," Brad told the woman with a smile. "As for the computer, you wouldn't need one right away, but it would be a great investment when your business takes off."

Shera smiled at the two, and the group finished dining as they talked more about the business and ways they could get it going. Raye and Shera did most of the talking, and Brad threw in comments when he could. The girls were so excited about it that he could hardly get a word in edgewise. What was it with women and talking about this kind of stuff?

After they finished, the three got up and went back down to Shera's place. Raye looked at her watch, and after finding it was late afternoon, she decided she better get a move on to Rocket Town. She wouldn't be there until late, and the redhead was hoping that whoever the customer was they wouldn't be too angry with her. What was worse was that she wouldn't return home until even later at night, but at least her brother would get to spend time with Shera.

Raye was glad to meet Shera. She found the engineer to be a warm, welcoming person, and she could see why Brad liked her so much. Raye hoped that things would progress further between the two because she wanted so much to see her brother happy. Raye didn't have very many female friends, if any at all, and although she had no idea what it was about Shera she liked, the mechanic hoped that they would become really good friends.

Raye said goodbye to Brad and Shera, explaining to the other woman that she had a long way to go for one delivery. After that, the redhead was off toward Rocket Town.

Brad remained behind with Shera blissfully overjoyed that Raye had finally left. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to get to know Shera; it's just that he wanted as much time with her as he could get. As soon as Raye was gone, the two went back inside and began to work. Shera brought out brushes and paint, and Brad began to sift through the building materials and the tools. He was good at carpentry and working with his hands, so he figured that a few quick sketches on paper, some measurements here and there, and the dressing room would be up in no time.

"Your sister is really nice," Shera spoke.

"Oh yeah? So do you like her?" Brad asked.

"I do actually. She is very smart – and pretty, too."

Brad almost choked on a soda he bought on the way back along with one for Shera. "You think my sister is pretty?"

Shera smiled. "Of course I do. She is beautiful. That red hair of hers is certainly not hard to miss, and her green eyes are lovely. She should be a model, not a mechanic."

Brad busted out laughing. "Are you being serious? You really think my sister should be a _model_!"

Shera looked at Brad sincerely. "Yes, I do. I…wish I could be that pretty."

Brad stopped his snickering and faced Shera. "I think you're pretty. Your eyes are such a nice chocolate brown, and I would love to see your hair down at least once."

Shera looked down and blushed. "You…you do?"

Brad lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Of course I do. I told you the day we met I thought you were cute. What I should have said was that you are gorgeous."

Shera's cheeks and ears burned hot as she and Brad stood there looking into one another. Shera looked at Brad and traced his features with her eyes. The man had green eyes like his sister, and he had chocolate brown hair that was neatly cut with a slight spike. His face was always clean-shaven, and the man was always well dressed. A tropical breeze danced in through the door sending the fresh ocean smell into the shop. Shera got a whiff of Brad's cologne, which was not strong, but it was enough to nearly intoxicate her it smelled so good. They stood staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and every second that ticked on Shera's watch they drew into one another. Shera was startled by where this was going, and she quickly turned away, her face burning, and her heart beating into her ears.

"We, ah…better get some work done," she said suddenly. The engineer felt bad she had balked, but after everything she had gone through, the woman was unsure of herself right now. She was starting over again, and she needed to take baby steps toward something like this.

"Yeah…that dressing room isn't going to build itself," Brad remarked as he quickly backed away. _Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me! I didn't need to do that! Brad, you idiot! _he thought to himself.

Brad went to gathering his supplies and drawing a diagram of the dressing room on a scrap sheet of paper he found. He looked over at Shera, whose back was turned. He felt bad he came on so strong. He was only trying to make her feel better about herself. It was just that she was so irresistible and sweet. Brad wasn't lying about what he just said to her; he meant every word. Still, he shouldn't have tried to kiss her. What was that about? The man had no idea if she even liked him the same way, and it was hard to read Shera through her shyness. Brad sighed and decided that he needed to give it time. Eventually she would open up to him, and he was happy just being friends with her for now. Still, his growing feelings for her ate at him.

Shera took out some paint and poured it into a pan. She dipped her roller into the liquid and began to roll it on the wall. She felt awkward, now, and although her heart had died down, she could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. It wasn't that she didn't like Brad; it was just that she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship at the moment. Shera felt horrible for backing out the way she did, and she was sure that Brad was disappointed in her. She was so used to being a disappointment that it felt like it just came naturally. Shera took a step out on a limb and decided to say something.

"B…Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm…sorry I balked like that," she stammered.

Brad stood up from measuring his boards. "No. Don't be sorry! I didn't mean to come on so strong. It was totally my fault, and it won't happen again. I just…want you to feel better about yourself."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah, of course! You have a lot of great qualities that I lo--, like, about you. I mean, it's obvious I find you attractive, and I meant every word I said."

Shera looked hopeful. "R…really? You meant it?"

Brad nodded. "I don't want you to bring yourself down. You have so many good qualities that more people need to see."

Shera smiled.

"Listen, I am glad to be friends with you, Shera. I enjoy just hanging out and talking like this."

Shera's face fell and looked a tinge sad. "It's been a very long time since someone actually wanted to talk to me and know who I am. I…am so used to being bossed around and degraded…"

Shera's eyes welled up, and she turned away to lift her glasses and wipe her eyes.

"Hey. Come here," Brad said opening his arms. He took Shera into them. "No one should ever treat you or anyone that way. You're awesome, and I want you to know that. I know it's hard with starting all over and all that shit you put up with back there. You're not a doormat anymore."

He then held Shera back and looked at her. "You know my sister is going to Rocket Town right now for that delivery. You want me to have her hunt him down and beat his ass?"

Shera burst out laughing at this. "No, thanks. I'm sure he has enough to worry about with me being gone."

"Seriously, if you need some help with this, I will always make time to assist you, and if you just want to talk, call me. I don't care what time of day or night it is."

Shera smiled. "Thank you. I could use a friend right now."

"Shall we get back to work?"

"We shall."

Shera and Brad returned to work talking between themselves. As Brad began to build the dressing room for the clothing shop, he looked over at Shera who was busily painting her wall with a new boost of confidence.

Brad smiled. _Don't worry, Shera. You'll get there 'cause I'll be with you every step of the way._

**MRE: Were we too lazy to actually sign in again? XD I had Windows memorize my sign in and password b/c I am too lazy to type it myself.LOL! Yeah I had to give Cid some minor fanservice there, and our dear Raye-chan can't resist a look, even if she is putting him down. And I say the same thing about my own dog. P**

**Bustahead: I have really missed you! I am so glad you reviewed/huggles/ I am glad you like it, too. Maybe I should start leaving you an offline message or a reminder on your DA page every time I update, ne?**


	10. Common Ground

**Disclaimer: You know what? I am so sick of dong this! "Breakfast at Tiffany's" belongs to Deep Blue Something.**

**A/N: I haven't a clue what kind of music people listen to in Gaia, so I just used our stuff. Enjoy the fun that is Cid and Raye!**

Chapter 10: Common Ground

"_You'll say that we've got nothing in common,_

_no common ground to start from,_

_and we're falling apart."_

_-Deep Blue Something "Breakfast at Tiffany's"_

Raye drove away from the hot tropical sun and into the cooler autumn weather on her way toward Rocket Town. It was already late in the afternoon, and she had a long way to go. After about an hour or so, the sun soon began to sink toward the western horizon. The blue of the sky faded into brilliant orange, pinks, and shades of lavender with subtle hints of red. The evening star soon showed its light through the darkening curtain of the sky, and Raye removed her silver-rimmed sunglasses with dark purple lenses and placed them in the visor of the old pick-up.

After a few more hours, she finally saw what she assumed was Rocket Town in the horizon. The redhead rarely ever made trips to the settlement, and it was hard to tell whether it was the correct town since the rocket was no longer leaning in its familiar launch pad towering over the small houses and forest.

Raye pulled into the town and looked at the address on a box she had in the front seat. There wasn't a name since her father forgot to put it on there, so she had no idea who to ask for if she couldn't find the house. After driving carefully down the small street and passing small shops, an inn, and a tavern, she found the customer's home. Stopping her embarrassingly outdated and beat up truck of her father's, Raye got out of the front seat and looked at the home again.

The house was a quaint dwelling with a tree in the front yard and a white picket fence surrounding the establishment. Raye quietly walked up to the front door, knocked, and waited patiently for the person to answer while looking over her clipboard. The door opened for her, and an all too familiar voice spoke irritatingly.

"It's about damned time – oh my fucking _gawd_! Not you!"

Raye's head flew up to find she was standing in front of none other than Cid Highwind.

"Wha…_what_! You…_here_!" Raye managed to spit out through her utter shock. "You _live_ here!"

"Well, who the hell did ya expect?" Cid returned sharply.

"Anyone but you! Dammit…I _knew_ I should have had Brad drive this one!"

Raye heaved a heavy and irritated sigh as Cid stood expectantly in his doorway.

"Well?" he said.

"Oh, yeah. Right…the parts," Raye replied as she made her way to her truck. "Where do you want them?"

"Take 'em to the hangar," Cid said. He noticed her vehicle. "Damn, this thing's been through hell."

"Shut up and mind your own damned business before I put _you_ through hell!"

"Why you little…"Cid growled.

"Why you little what? Bitch? Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

Cid clenched his fist and bit his tongue. He _hated_ when she did that to him!

Raye turned over the old pick up only to find that it was going to start being stubborn again.

"Oh, no," Raye remarked. "Not again. Don't you do this to me you piece of shit!"

"Problems?" Cid smartly said.

"I said mind your own damned business!" Raye snapped.

Cid kept his mouth shut and let Raye try to start her truck to no avail. The redhead got out, reached into the back, yanked out a heavy tool chest as though it were nothing, and popped the hood.

"That damned carburetor!" Raye fumed. "I have rebuilt this stupid ass thing for what feels like a billion times! But does it ever help? Noooo! Because this thing is a piece of freaking _crap_!"

Raye began to rant and rave incessantly as Cid looked on in amusement.

"You #$$(!" Raye yelled as she gave the old vehicle a good sounding kick.

"Impressive…" Cid said to himself. He stood silent and let her carry on.

Raye lost her temper completely and kicked the beat up thing repeatedly. She kicked it hard with her steel toed work boots, and ranted and swore some more. Suddenly, the hubcap came flying off the wheel from one of her nasty kicks, sailed into the air, and straight through Cid's front window. The glass shattered and the shards could be heard falling to the floor inside his house. Raye stopped when she heard the sound, and Cid looked on in shock.

"Uhhh…"

"Well of all the shit ass luck," Raye said calmly. "I busted your window."

"Yeah…so you did…" Cid replied just as dumbfounded.

Raye looked over at the pilot. "Sorry about that. Clearly it was my fault, so I'll, ah, pay to replace it."

"Uh, okay…whatever." Cid wasn't dumb enough to get pissed at Raye because he didn't want those nasty kicks to be turned onto _him_.

Cid and Raye stared for a minute longer, and finally the pilot said something.

"So, you calm now?"

Raye nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I think I'm good to go."

"Well, I have a hangar that's easy to get to. I'll help ya push this thing to it, and you can work on that carburetor in there."

"S…seriously?"

"Well, I'm not gonna make ya do it out here in the dark!"

"Uh, okay."

Raye and Cid began to push the old truck to Cid's hangar where he was housing his broken airplane from the elements. Raye pushed as well as steered it with Cid helping from behind. Once they reached the building, the pilot opened the door, and the first thing the woman noticed was Cid's _Tiny Bronco_ sitting inside. There was a table to her left with parts and tools, and the entire floor was covered in both components that were bad as well as ones that needed adjusting. Much of the metal plating had been removed from the craft, Raye noticed there were large holes in the scraps of metal, and many of the pieces were rusted. Still, the airplane looked like it was a beauty at one time. They gave the old pick-up one last shove and closed the door.

"Wow, cool plane," Raye said, looking up at the Tiny Bronco.

"Thanks. She's my pride and joy, if I can get her to fly again," Cid replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, she crashed into the ocean. I just got her out a few months ago after I got back from the North Crater."

"I see."

"Now you gotta tell me something," Cid said as he began to clear his things from the table so Raye could work.

"Sure."

"What the hell kind of a mechanic doesn't maintain their own vehicle?" Cid remarked smartly, which pissed the girl off.

"What the hell kind of a pilot can't fly his own airplane?" Raye shot back.

"Hey! It ain't my goddamned fault she crashed. Fucking Shin-Ra shot her down, so there!" But Cid didn't stop with that. "Fucking Shin-Ra and their goddamned broken my goddamned career, took my _Highwind_, tried to take away my _Bronco_, and it was their entire damned fault that psycho Sephiroth almost destroyed the world. Evil fuckin' bastards…had to fucking start over again. I worked so damned long for everything only for them assholes to throw it all away in a hand basket."

"Yeah, well don't tell me about having to start over. At least you had a home to come back to! I was homeless because fucking Meteor destroyed my house, my business, and everything me, my dad, my late mom, and my brother ever worked for! We had to rebuild our lives, too, so you ain't the only one who has had hardship. The only thing that matters is that we're all healthy because we left the city. And as for my truck, it's not my fucking fault my dad is too stubborn to buy a new one, and so I have to be forced to drive that rolling death trap over hell and creation. It just burns my ass!"

Cid paused and looked at Raye. Cid almost forgot that there were people out there who were beginning anew as well. He suddenly felt selfish for ranting about his hardships when he knew it could be worse, when there were people out there left without family, homes, jobs, and many were even dying. Compared to that, Cid was spoiled.

"Alright, alright. Ya got me beat. It could have been worse, I guess, but, that fucking Shin-Ra hurt me."

"We were all hurt in some way by them, Cid. They were lying, dirty, monopolistic bastards, and I'm glad they went under. Now maybe we can all breathe."

Cid and Raye reached an unspoken understanding. The redhead could empathize with Cid because he had lost a lot, too.

Cid looked at Raye and said, "That god-awful truck still has been through hell. I could hear it coming before you were even here!"

Raye turned a bit pink and began to giggle. "Yeah, that's what I hate about that stupid ass hunk of shit! People know you're coming for miles around! Oh, my gawd. You should hear it backfire."

"B…backfire?" Cid replied with raised eybrows.

"Holy shit," Raye began as she set down her tools and the carburetor. "It sounds like a damned shotgun. I turned off the ignition once, and there was a big crowd of people around me. Well, as my luck has it, the exhaust backfired for some dumb reason, and everyone was ducking and screaming!"

"You gotta be shitting me!" Cid said with a laugh.

"Oh my gawd, I was so mortified. Needless to say, I fixed _that_ problem right away."

Raye and Cid laughed, and Raye continued. "And if that isn't bad enough, I swear to heaven that the floor is gonna fall out any time now."

"Fall out?"

"There are holes in my floorboard."

"Holes in the floorboard!"

"Yeah, and you can see the road passing by beneath you when you drive. There is one hole in the passenger side that I would swear is as big as my foot," Raye said with a laugh. "And don't go through deep puddles. That's a bad idea."

Cid laughed even more at this and said, "Damn, maybe I need to talk to 'ol Rick for ya."

"Oh, no. Dad will not listen. He absolutely refuses to get a new vehicle, even though I know damned good and well that we can easily afford it."

"And how do ya know that?"

"I do the bookkeeping for the business and the house. It's all in my computer, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Dad can sit on a tack if he thinks I'm going to continue to drive that piece of shit. The first thing I'm gonna do is get a new truck to drive and scrap that bitch!"

Cid started cracking up. "Won't that piss your dad off, though?"

Raye looked at Cid with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "He'll get over it – eventually."

Raye picked up her carburetor from the table, and she and Cid sat down to take it apart. Working on these things was a long and tedious task, and Raye knew that it probably would take her awhile to get the thing fixed. Her cell phone rang after a moment, and she answered it.

"Hey," the voice said on the other end. The caller was Brad. "You on your way back?"

Raye sighed. "No, I am gonna be really late."

"What happened?"

"Carb went out again, and I am rebuilding it so I can get home."

"Are you serious? You're not on the side of the road somewhere are you?"

"No, luckily I'm in Rocket Town, and you won't believe whose house I'm at."

"Whose house?"

"Cid's. Lucky me, huh?" Raye said with a bite of sarcasm.

Cid looked up. "Hey!" he protested.

Brad began to laugh hysterically on the other end and tease his sister. "Yeah, lucky you! Hey, you never know – maybe you two will end up having wild sex or something!"

Raye exploded at this. "What! You little bastard! Shut up! If you say anything like that again I will strangle you through this phone!"

Brad laughed even harder at Raye's reaction, and was thankful she was several miles away. However, he was afraid of what she would do to him when they got home.

"Say, listen, call me if you can't make it here," Brad said once he stopped teasing Raye.

"Okay, will do." Raye closed her phone and shook her head. "He dies when I get home…"

"Wha'd he say that got ya so pissed?" Cid asked.

"You don't want to know."

Cid and Raye took apart the carburetor, cleaned it up, and examined components carefully. After awhile, though, Raye got up and went over to her truck to stretch her legs and retrieve her laptop she brought.

"Er, what are you doing?" Cid asked as she pulled out her computer from the front seat. She had her computer playing music because the radio inside the beat up vehicle no longer worked. When she pulled into town, however, the girl paused the song it was playing.

"Turning on my computer for some music or at least something for noise in here. It's too quiet."

"Th…that's a computer?" Cid said dumbly. He wasn't very experienced with the computer side of technology. "Damn, it's small."

"You should see my MP3 player," Raye replied. "That thing holds my entire music folder on my comp, and it's smaller than my palm."

"Wow. So what does that thing do?" he asked referring to the laptop.

Raye brought it over, flipped up the monitor, and placed it on the table among the scattered parts. "Anything you want."

Cid watched as she pushed a button on the notebook computer to let it come out of sleep mode. An operating system screen came up and brought up the desktop. There were some programs from what he could see, but one caught his eye: "Mechanic Diagnostic Program."

"What's that program for?" Cid asked, pointing to her monitor.

"Oh, it's a program designed to run a diagnostic on car computers. It works for airplanes, too," the redhead explained.

Cid frowned a little. "Well, how do you do use it?"

Raye glared at Cid. "You're an expert mechanic, and you don't know how to use this?"

"I dun even have a computer," he replied dumbly.

Raye began to laugh. "Oh, my gawd, that is so bad."

"Shaddup, will ya!"

Raye giggled. "Come here and I'll show you this thing."

Cid got up from the table and followed Raye to her vehicle. She opened a panel in the fuse box, took a cable from a bag in the front seat, hooked one end of the cable to her computer, and the other into the fuse box.

"It's very simple. I just connect the car's computer with mine via this USB cable, activate the program, and it prompts me to tell it what I want it to do."

Cid stood close to her and watched as she followed the prompts and began to run a complete diagnostic on the truck.

"What does it look for?" Cid asked.

"Bad sensors, clusters, just basic anomalies within the car's computer system that makes it screw up. For example, you could have an O2 sensor going bad that is making your vehicle start and idle funky, so I run a sweep to find that. Most cars nowadays are going over to all computers, and they have a sensor for everything – low coolant, temperature, O2, you name it."

Cid had to admit that he was impressed by the girl's knowledge in this area. There were things that the pilot probably needed to touch up on, but he never really had the time. What made him feel horrible was that she was literate in computer technology, and he hadn't the first clue on anything like that, aside from using the equipment on the _Highwind_. He never considered a laptop for uses such as this, and frankly, Raye was making him feel old and outdated, and he very much despised that.

"Damn, this thing is pretty clever," Cid admitted. He noticed another program on her laptop, and it looked like some kind of graphic program. "What's the other one for?"

"What other one?"

"I dunno. It's that one," he pointed.

"Oh, that would be my graphic design program. I can put data in from blueprints and such on that and make a 3-D computer image of what the object is supposed to look like."

"Yeah?"

Raye glanced at the Tiny Bronco and noticed there were a set of blueprints on its wing. "Let me see those blueprints."

Cid handed the blueprints of the Tiny Bronco to Raye, and she began to input data into her program. Cid watched behind her as she entered everything he had written. Finally, she clicked on a button, and a 3-D image of the Tiny Bronco came up and rotated to show all the views.

"Holy fucking shit!" Cid exclaimed. "That is an awesome ass program! Goddammit, I feel so old."

Raye laughed. "You should if you don't know anything about this kind of stuff, ya fossil! Hell, you don't even have to draw anything on those old ass blueprint papers anymore because all you do is input your data and hit the 'Generate Model' button. See, look, I can even design a paint scheme for it."

Raye clicked on the wings and the body and colored it candy apple red with blue stripes on the wings and one down the side of the plane. What was funny to Cid was that he decided that once he got the _Bronco_ done, those were the colors he was going to repaint his baby.

"Damn, I love that paint scheme," Cid remarked as Raye played around with other colors on the same scheme.

"I can do it, too. The painting part is mostly what I use this program for," Raye explained. "I put in the components of a customer's car, paint it, and I show them how it'll look using this. It comes in handy, I must say."

Cid looked thoughtful as though he were almost contemplating letting her paint the airplane when it was finished. However, the pilot had to focus on getting it up and running before he could even consider that stage. Then he remembered the blueprints of the _Highwind_ he had.

"I'll be right back," the man said. He disappeared into a closet and returned with some more prints for Raye. "Can ya do anything with this?"

Raye took the rolls from Cid and examined them closely. "Yeah, but this one will take me far longer."

"Well, how long?"

"Um, well, a few hours at least. You saw how long it took me just for this little plane. This blueprint is an airship, so, yeah. Besides, I really need to fix this carburetor and go. My brother is waiting on me in Costa del Sol."

"I'll, uh, rebuild the carburetor if you work on that," Cid offered. "I could use a program like that, but I haven't a damned clue how to use it."

"It isn't hard. I can show you sometime."

Raye went to work inputting Cid's blueprints for the _Highwind_ into her computer as he figured out the carburetor. After a more than an hour, the redhead was ready to show the pilot his airship. Raye took the computer over to Cid, placed it in front of him, and clicked a button on the screen that brought up a 3-D image of the _Highwind_. Cid's mouth fell.

"Damn…" was all he could say. Raye stood back with a bit of a smirk as she was proud of her work.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Awesome. That's about all I _can_ say." Cid looked at her computer. "This thing can do a lot."

"Yeah I take it everywhere with me," Raye explained. "Hell, I even play music on it. My radio is broken in the piece of shit, so I just turn on my computer to listen to songs."

"Music?"

"Yeah, I actually have a song paused, but I forgot what it was." Raye pulled up her Winamp and hit 'Play' on the window unleashing a barrage of very loud hard rock music causing the poor pilot to jump in his seat and his wild hair to finally tame.

Raye immediately hit mute and laughed uncomfortably. "Eh…heh, heh…that would be Fuel…I…like some hard stuff and I like it loud. Sorry."

Raye began to turn the volume down, and Cid watched her pull up a list of music. "Er, that's…, fine. What was that song, anyway?"

"Getting Thru by Fuel," Raye answered. "Very awesome, but I'll go a little softer for you."

Cid glared at Raye. "I ain't as old as ya think. I listen to good rock, too."

"Yeah? Just how old are you?"

"I'm only 32," Cid replied.

Raye was surprised. "Well as young as you are I would think you'd be a little more competent with a computer."

"Oh, fuck you!"

Raye laughed. "So, you listen to good rock. Well, what constitutes as 'good rock' in your book, and I'll tell you if it's lame or not."

"Lame?" Cid rolled his eyes. "I dun need you to tell me what's 'lame'."

"I'll be the judge of that, so shoot."

Well, I s'pose I always enjoyed REO Speedwagon. Hmm…who else? The Eagles, Van Halen is a must…"

Raye stopped Cid in mid-sentence. "Holy hell, you're not as lame as I thought you'd be! I am a massive fan of the earlier rock."

"No shit?"

"Dude, early stuff is where it all started, all the way back to Chuck Berry."

"So what did you _think_ I listened to? Celine?"

Raye began to laugh as she made a playlist of songs they would both enjoy. "Well, you never know…"

The girl joined Cid at the table and began to talk with him as they started to put together the carburetor. The two of them were getting along so well that it was almost hard to believe that they couldn't stand one another. Some songs would play, and Cid would burst out and say that he hadn't heard that one in years, and then they would reminisce about their high school days and share stories of their lives during the time the song was popular. Cid's was mostly about flight school horror stories, and Raye talked mostly of life down in the shop and when she lived in the slums, where the business began.

After what seemed like a short while, Raye looked at her watch and discovered it was after 2 am! The carburetor wasn't quite done, either, and they still had to install it in the truck!

"Oh, shit!" Raye said.

Cid looked up. "What?"

"It's after 2 am!"

Cid's mouth fell. How did time fly by so fast? They should have been done hours ago, but they spent so much time talking and carrying on that the two wound up wasting more time that actually working. What blew the pilot away even more was that he actually was having _fun_.

He never did anything like this with Shera. In fact, Cid hadn't a clue what kind of music Shera even liked. Raye was different from Shera in so many ways. The redhead liked to have fun and was outgoing, outspoken, and damn, she was clever. Shera was always quiet and never really said much, and she was always so shy. Sometimes Cid could get her to poke fun at him, but mostly, he yelled at her, which he regretted. The poor woman often got so flustered when Cid yelled at her that it almost seemed she lost all her sense, but then again, could he blame her? The Airmaster knew that he could be hard on her a lot, and he thought she understood that. Cid had concluded that he pushed her beyond her breaking point and drove her to leave. How could he expect the woman to stay when he cursed her all the time, even after the successful launch? The pilot knew he should have probably gone after her, despite the engineer's wishes, but maybe he had no idea what he would say, and even felt guilty and regretful over his actions. Maybe it was true when people said that you don't know what you got until it's gone.

Cid looked up at Raye with his piercing blue eyes. "Well, I'm assuming you won't be leavin' tonight."

"I…guess not," Raye hesitated. "I gotta call my brother."

Raye phoned Brad and told him the repairs took longer than expected, even though the girl knew she could have been done hours ago, so she was lying out of her ass, and went on to say that she would come after him as soon as she was done.

Raye hit the 'End' button on her cell, opened the truck, and took out her wallet to determine if she would have enough to stay at the Inn.

"Whatcha doin'?" Cid asked.

"Seeing if I have enough to stay at the Inn."

"Don't do that," Cid replied. "I got an extra room – just stay here."

Raye looked at the pilot in surprise. "I…don't wanna intrude."

Cid scowled. "Ain't my hospitality good enough? I mean, my house looks…"

"No! It isn't that! I just don't wanna trouble you, but if you really want me to stay, I will."

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't gonna let ya refuse anyway."

The two got up and started toward Cid's house. Raye grabbed her laptop and a messenger bag with a change of clothes and other personal items. She never knew when she would have to stay somewhere when it came to her father's truck, so she was always prepared.

Cid opened a gate in the backyard and led her to the backdoor. They entered Cid's house, came down a hallway, and Raye almost gasped aloud when she saw the inside. There was laundry everywhere, on the table, on the counter, and even the couch, and it was all dirty. The kitchen sink was piled with several failed attempts at cooking, and there were some pizza boxes lying around, some half open with pizza still inside and stuff _growing_ on the leftover slices.

_Well, at least if he gets sick he has a penicillin factory in his own home,_ Raye determined.

There was also an overflowing trashcan with lots of parts boxes, used tea bags, and uneaten food, among other refuse that cluttered up the place. Raye noted that Cid's bedroom door was cracked open, and she could see that the bed was unmade, half the blankets on the floor, and there was more laundry piled in his hamper. She didn't even want to think about what the rest of the room looked like.

Still, Raye kept her mouth shut because she was polite, and followed Cid as he led her to a room with a closed door. Raye was almost afraid to see what was beyond that door, and when the pilot opened it, the girl was surprised; it was the neatest room in the entire house, almost as though he never used it.

"Uh, sorry about the mess and all," Cid said rather embarrassed by his typical bachelor pad. "I, uhhh, don't have a lot of people to visit."

"It's fine," Raye said, deciding right then and there that the next day she would clean the hell out of his house to repay the favor for letting her stay. Besides, Raye was sort of a neat freak, and she just couldn't stomach this kind of mess.

"Bathroom's in here if you need it," Cid replied. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Uh, okay, thanks…"

Cid went to bed, and Raye stepped into the bathroom. She flipped on the light, and gasped at all the parts that were lying in the bottom of the bathtub. What was even odder was a rubber ducky that was perched in the corner of the tub with a pair of goggles on its little head.

"What the hell…?" Raye said holding the ducky up between her thumb and forefinger. She replaced it and scanned the components. "How in the hell does he _shower_!"

The woman left the bathroom after combing her hair and went into the spare room where she would be sleeping. Raye changed into her pajamas and looked around. There were several mechanic books in the bookcase, an empty closet, and a couch with a blanket and pillow lying on the end, neatly folded. What struck Raye as peculiar was that there was an old sewing cabinet in the corner, but she assumed that someone like Cid would use it to store bolts and screws.

Raye placed the pillow on one end of the couch as she had no idea whether or not the thing folded out into a bed, and really, she didn't feel like trying to find out. She unfolded the blanket and lay down on the sofa as she unfurled plans in her mind to give the house good scrubbing the next day.

**LotusTears: OMG! I was so thrilled when my email box was spammed with all your reviews! I know I replied already, but thatn you so much for all of the reviews! I hope you like the rest of the story!**


	11. Helping Hands

**Disclaimer: Same old same old. "Help" belongs to John Lennon and Paul McCartney.**

Chapter 11: Helping Hands

"_When I was younger,_

_so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone _

_And I'm not so self-assured. _

_Now I find I've changed my mind_

_And opened up the doors."_

_-The Beatles "Help"_

The following morning, Raye woke up, dressed and groomed herself, and wandered out into the kitchen after taking care to refold the blanket and replace it with the pillow on the couch where it originally was. Cid was nowhere to be found, and she had no idea if he was in the hangar or still asleep. Raye crept to his bedroom door and listened. She could hear him snoring from within, so she decided to take advantage of the opportunity and clean up the place.

Raye rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and began to organize the massive pile of dishes that had to be done. Raye found the dish soap, which to no surprise was almost full, and turned the water on to heat it up. The redhead began clearing the dishware from the sink basin, and she found things in there that a woman should never have to see: failed dinner attempts that were stuck inside the pans, food particles everywhere in the bottom of the sink, and even some more laundry items! What kind of a housekeeper was he! Raye rolled her eyes and proceeded to soak the pans, fill the sink with soapy water, and put the plates and silverware in it. As the washbasin filled, Raye took out the horribly overflowing trash and gathered all of Cid's dirty clothes into one pile to sort for washing.

After about an hour Raye finally had the dishes done, except for the soaking pans, and had already sorted and started the laundry in the small laundry room she managed to find. The redhead already was putting a load in the dryer and was loading up a second one in the washer. Raye was completely baffled as to how the man could fly airplanes and build airships, but he couldn't keep his own house clean!

Once she loaded the washer, Raye closed the lid and went back to the kitchen to check on her pans. She also found a broom in a small closet and swept up the broken glass from when her hubcap shattered the window. She then disposed of the glass and scrubbed the remaining dishware down until they were spotless where then the girl dried them and put them away in the cabinets. The redhead glanced at the table, which was cluttered with more parts, teacups, and old newspapers. Raye began to clear off the kitchen table, folding the newspapers, washing the cups, and moving the parts into the bathroom with the others. In her odyssey around Cid's disastrous house, she discovered cleaning supplies for engine parts and assumed that the pilot was cleaning whatever was on the table as well as in the bathtub. She wiped down the table and placed the newspapers in a neat stack in the middle because she had no idea if she should throw them away.

Raye wandered back into the bathroom and decided that she was going to remove everything in the tub and give it a good scrubbing as well as the sink and the toilet. The woman decided she would find a large box and place the parts inside for now, and she would clean them in the hangar where they belonged. Where would she find a box, though? The female mechanic remembered there was a large box in the back of her truck that contained a large part for Cid. She went back to the hangar, retrieved the box, returned to the house, and placed the parts inside. Next, she set about to scrubbing the bathtub, sink and toilet with some other cleaning supplies she found under the sink until everything glistened like new. Satisfied with her work, Raye took up the box of components, engine cleaner, and some shop rags and took them back to the hangar where she stayed.

Soon after Raye left for the hangar, Cid began to stir in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked about the room. No sounds came from the rest of the house, and no food was cooking, as usual. Cid had gotten used to waking up alone in his house, although he didn't like it. The pilot forgot that Raye stayed over last night, so he didn't realize he was not alone. Cid rose out of his bed, scratched his side, and stood up. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt, and his dogtags jingled around his neck as he slowly moved about, trying to gather himself. When he opened his bedroom door, however, he looked upon his house with utter bewilderment.

His house was not the way he left it the night before. It was…_clean_! The table was clear, except for the neat stack of newspapers, the dishes were done, and even the glass from the window was swept up. He ventured further into his home and noticed that the trash was gone, and the house smelled fresh and lemony from cleaning supplies. Did Shera return or something? Was Cid in the right house, or was he dreaming it and he would wake up any moment?

The pilot suddenly caught the sound of the washing machine entering the spin cycle. Laundry! His _laundry_ was being washed, too! Cid had to use the bathroom, so he went into the small space and closed the door. Cid's jaw dropped when he saw that the bathtub, sink, and toilet were spotless, but what befuddled him was where all those parts had gone.

After he finished his business, he decided to take a shower in his clean tub. He needed a way to wake up, and a nice shower seemed to be the trick. Cid turned on the water, took off his pants and stepped into the tub, closing the shower curtain. He noticed that even the shower curtain was clean! What the hell was going on! He turned the hot water on as hot as he could stand it, and it felt so good running down his bare skin. He was tired the night before, and the man just didn't feel like removing all his components from the tub to take a shower with it being so late at night.

While Cid was in the shower, Raye ran inside to check on the laundry. The dryer was done, and the washer had just clicked off. Raye took out the dry clothes, filled the dryer with the wet ones from the washer, and began to start the next load. Raye had no idea that Cid had gotten up because she was out in the hangar putting together the carburetor so she could hurry home and pick up Brad along the way. She called her father and told him she was still going to be late and that she would be home soon. Raye hated to leave her dad alone again to do all the work, but what choice did she have?

Raye took the clean basket of laundry to the table, quickly folded Cid's shirts and pants, and left them lying neatly on it since she had no idea where to put his garments. The girl caught the sound of the shower running and giggled, knowing that Cid must have had one hell of a surprise when he got up. Raye decided to go out to the hangar, but on her way to the backdoor, she noticed more dirty laundry in Cid's room, so she went and retrieved the clothes, added them to the other loads that weren't done and returned to make the bed.

Raye proved to be a fast worker because she was so used to running her own household. When she wanted things done, she got them out of the way as quickly as she could manage it, although most of the time the girl had help from the rest of her family. Once she made the bed, Raye was out the door and on her way back to the hangar quicker than one could say 'Jack Robinson.'

Cid noted the change in the water pressure when the washer was filling and decided that whoever was in his house must have returned. He hoped with all of his heart that it was Shera so he could find out what the hell had gotten into her. The man turned the off the shower, dried, and emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The first thing he noticed was the clean laundry on the kitchen table.

_That wasn't there before…was it?_ Cid wondered. Still, there were clean clothes, and Cid needed something unsoiled to wear. He had no idea what was clean and what was dirty most of the time, so he usually used the typical no fail bachelor examination: the smell test. Cid knew, however that the laundry on the table was clean and still toasty from the dryer, so he went for a shirt, a pair of pants, and there was even a clean pair of his boxers. Ahh…there was nothing like warm good-smelling clothes to start the day… He went to find his blue pilot jacket, but the man couldn't locate it anywhere.

Cid decided to go out into the hangar and see if Shera was out there, if she had possibly returned. As he walked by his open bedroom door, he did a double take. The bed was made, and the rest of his laundry was cleared out.

"What the hell…?" Cid muttered.

The pilot continued out to the hangar, sauntered up to it, and was greeted by music as he neared the door. What struck him as odd was that it didn't sound like it was coming from a radio. In fact, it sounded like an acoustic guitar and a real voice, and a damn nice one at that.

_What the…who was doing that singing?_ he wondered, listening closely. There was no way that was Shera. Cid opened the door and, true to his instincts, found not Shera but Raye sitting in a chair with her back turned to him playing on a guitar and singing. Well, he had the right house and all, but the wrong person. Cid suddenly remembered that Raye had stayed over last night, and he must have completely forgotten about her. He stood in the doorway and listened to her:

"_Are we listening to hymns of offering?_

_Have we eyes to see that love is gathering?_

_All the words that I've been reading_

_Have now started the act of bleeding_

_Into one, into…"_

Raye suddenly sensed that she wasn't alone, and she turned abruptly to see Cid standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face listening to her. Her face turned scarlet from utter embarrassment.

"How…how long have you _been_ there!" she yelled. Raye immediately put her guitar back into its case.

"Dun stop!" Cid protested.

"Oh, my gawd, I am so embarrassed…" Raye stammered. She placed the case into her truck and immediately began to work on installing the carburetor while still red in the face. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The box of parts from the bathtub was on the old table, and Cid noticed them. Then it dawned on him that the redhead cleaned his house! Raye had apparently begun to clean the parts, but he guessed her music sidetracked her.

"So, that's where my parts went! What the hell did you do to my house!" Cid yelled.

Raye shot Cid an evil glare. She thought she was doing him a favor. "You're welcome, you jackass. I was trying to do you a favor since you helped me with this carburetor and let me stay, but whatever…"

Cid suddenly felt sheepish. Raye certainly didn't have to do that, and he really didn't know a thing about how to keep house since he always relied on Shera to do it for him.

"Yeah, well, I dun like anyone going through my shit!" Cid said defensively.

"I wasn't, you wingnut!" Raye shot back. "All I did was clean up your dishes, do your laundry, and clean that bathroom of yours! You have to admit, it was nice taking a shower in a clean tub!"

Cid sighed. He knew she had a point. "Well, er…"

Raye continued to put her carburetor back into her vehicle. She had already finished their work from the night before and started to clean all those parts. Raye got sidetracked and wanted to take a quick break, so she decided to play her instrument for a short while. She was only going to do a few songs and then go back to work, but the female didn't anticipate Cid coming in so soon.

Cid walked over to investigate what she was doing. Raye stood on the bumper of the truck, was leaning forward under the hood with her arm inside the engine, adjusting the bolt that held the carburetor in. Cid noticed she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a slight flare at the bottom that fit her figure very nicely. Her shirt was a three-quarter sleeve blouse, and under it, she wore a lavender tank top. The girl wore a necklace that she never removed. The piece was a small bird of some kind that looked to be made of a type of materia. It dangled loosely as she leaned forward to inspect her work and shined a soft color of reddish-gold.

"I see you finished rebuilding it," Cid remarked. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping, and I thought it would be rude if I did that. Besides, you looked tired last night, so I thought you should be able to sleep in."

Raye stepped down from the bumper. "Well, shall we see if this piece of shit is going to start?"

"Go for it."

Raye turned the ignition and prayed that it would start. Cid grabbed a tool, peered into the hood, and listened for sounds of the carburetor missing. To Raye's joy, the vehicle turned over just fine, and Cid smiled with a 'thumbs up'. She got out and decided to let the thing run for a few minutes to give it time to adjust.

"Yes! Now, I can go home!"

"And relax?" Cid asked.

Raye wrinkled her nose. "Hell no. There is no such thing as 'relaxing' at my house. My dad probably has a shitload of chores for both me and my brother when we get back."

"Well, how about we go back to the house and get some tea while we let this thing run?" Cid suggested. "I haven't had my goddamned tea."

Raye followed Cid back to his house. When she came in, she noticed that both the washer and dryer were finished.

"You know how to use these things?" Raye asked, pointing to the appliances.

Cid looked back at her and blinked. "Uhh…I have an _idea_…"

"Here, let me show you real quick," Raye said, pulling the pilot into the room.

She began to explain how to use the cycles and to turn the knob to the cycle of choice and pull it out to make it fill with water. She showed him how much soap to use, pointing out that if he used too much, it would be one big mess. Then she pointed out that he had to keep his colors separate from the whites unless he wanted tie-dyed underwear and ruined laundry. Raye then explained the dryer and the importance of keeping the lint screen cleaned.

After her tutorial on laundry, she looked over at Cid who was carefully taking notes on his hands and was writing on his arm with a black ink pen.

"What the hell!" Raye exclaimed. She thought Cid would be smart enough to remember this on his own.

"What!" Cid said, glaring at the redhead defensively.

"Oh, my gawd! You're going to make me write this down on paper, aren't you!"

"Give me a break dammit…" Cid grumbled.

"Oh, and I should probably teach you a thing or two about how to cook," Raye suggested. "I saw your ahem attempts. It took me for-freaking-ever to clean that up."

Cid turned slightly pink and glared rather defensively.

"I didn't know stew was supposed to be black!" Raye said in a teasing manner.

"Aw, shaddup!" Cid yelled.

Raye's fits of laughter died down, and she became more sincere. "It's alright. You just have to practice at it. You should have seen my first attempt at fried chicken…oi."

Cid felt a little better, though not by much, and turned his glowering into a look of expectation.

Raye noted him watching her expectantly, and said, "What? NOW! You want me to teach you _now_?"

Cid looked away embarrassed and muttered something incomprehensible. Raye glanced at her watch because she had to be going very soon. The girl finally sighed and gave in. She couldn't let him starve to death.

"Fine. Let's shut off my truck 'cause this might take awhile…"

Cid went out the door, up to the hangar, and turned off the truck. He returned as quickly as he left to find Raye in the kitchen looking around.

"Okay…need to pull a quick recipe out of my ass here…" the girl muttered. She turned to Cid. "What have you got besides _tea_?"

Cid pondered for a minute. "Uh…not a clue."

Raye put on a kettle to boil water for Cid's tea and opened up the refrigerator. All she found was a carton of spoiled milk and a half-eaten jar of pickles.

"Hmm…spoiled milk and pickles."

Cid frowned. "I had milk in there?" He tried to remember when it was that he bought milk. "I didn't even know we had that…err...I had it…"

"We?" Raye asked with a slight frown.

"I…_I_ had it," Cid corrected himself with a slight tone of stress in his voice.

Raye thought about the room she slept in the night before and considered that there was probably a reason it went untouched. Nonetheless, she politely kept her mouth shut and opened some other cabinets in the hopes of finding anything to work with; there was nothing.

"How in the hell have you been _surviving_, man?" Raye asked. "Just on pizza alone? By the way, that was quite the penicillin factory you had when I disposed of the leftovers."

Cid got defensive suddenly and snapped at Raye. "None o' yer business!"

Raye was taken aback by his reaction to this. A scowl crossed her face and she scowled at Cid with her dark green eyes.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you get a damned _clue_! Ya know my father is waiting for me to get my ass home with my brother so I can help him in the shop! It's already late, and my dad is gonna be pissed when I get back! Dammit, I have a living to make, and I am taking the time out of _my_ day to help you out here. If you can't appreciate that, then obviously I should just leave and let _you _figure it out," Raye yelled angrily.

Raye started to leave, but Cid grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her when she was only trying to help, and boy, did he need it.

"Dun go," Cid said sheepishly as he held her by the arm. "I…ah…know you're just tryin' to help. I…just been real stressed lately and…I…I sure could use a hand…"

Raye looked up into Cid's face. It was the first time she had ever really looked at the pilot. He had thick square jaw line that looked a little on the scruffy side, as the man often went unshaven for several days. His blonde hair was swept back in an untamed manner held back by his goggles. His piercing blue eyes were begging Raye to stay and practically screaming for her to help him. Cid was, essentially, not a bad looking guy. In fact, he was…cute, and Raye imagined he would be even better looking when he was all cleaned up.

Raye sighed and, after much deliberation, finally gave in. "Alright, fine."

"Listen, you let me deal wit' yer old man. He ain't gonna care if yer helpin' me."

Raye agreed and the two of them sat down and had a cup of tea together as Raye wrote down a few easy recipes off the top of her head. She would have to show Cid how to make them and how to set a timer so he wouldn't forget about his dinner, as it seemed to be the case before.

After the two finished the tea, Raye and Cid set out for the grocer down the street. She showed him how to pick vegetables, got him some food he really liked, and some other ingredients to cook with. Once they returned to his house, Raye and Cid set about cutting some vegetables, and Raye showed him the differences between diced, julienne, and cubed. She also showed him to use the cutting board so that he wouldn't scratch up his countertops. The girl opened up a whole new can of worms when she showed him to cook, and the pilot listened carefully to what she had to say. She was teaching him how to make a basic spaghetti recipe, and she guided him when he was making the sauce. A chill went down Cid's spine when Raye gently took his hand and guided the proper stirring motion to keep his sauce from burning to the bottom of the pan. Then she turned the heat down to allow it to simmer for a while and put on some water to cook the noodles.

"Okay, now you just stir the sauce occasionally," the girl explained.

"O…okay." Cid put the spoon into the holder on the stovetop. "Damn…I never thought I'd be learning this…"

"Do what?" Raye asked.

Cid caught himself. "Oh, ah, never mind…"

Raye frowned a little, but did not press the issue. Instead, she showed him how to cut up lettuce and other vegetables to make a salad. Cid held the head of lettuce, looked at it curiously, and wondered how he was going to get the core out.

"Here, allow me," Raye said, taking the head from the pilot. She turned it on its end, gave the stem a couple of good thwacks on the edge of the counter, and pulled out the core.

"That's it?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier than trying to cut it out."

Next, she showed Cid how to cut the head of lettuce in half, what kind of knife to use and how to separate the browned leaves from the good ones. She explained that since it was just him eating, he could save whatever he didn't finish in containers as leftovers.

Everything Raye had to say Cid took in eagerly as though he were some kind of lost child. After the two of them finished cooking, they sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Not bad for a rookie, Cid," Raye said.

"…ah, thanks, I s'pose."

"We get to clean it all up after this."

"Can't it wait?"

"It isn't a good idea to procrastinate your dishes. Besides, I'll be damned if I let you get your house this way again!"

Cid sighed but didn't argue with Raye. He was surprised that his cooking actually tasted halfway decent, but then, he would have to attempt this completely on his own again without her there. As for maintaining his own house, Cid was rather embarrassed that he let his mess get so out of hand. He spent as little time as he could in the dwelling because of the constant torment of guilt and the presence of Shera he so much wanted back. Luckily, if it hadn't been for Raye, he probably would have indeed starved in his own house or at least gone broke with all the eating out and drinking beer at the tavern down the street.

"So…we clean up this mess, and then you'll probably be going, eh?" Cid ventured.

"Yeah," Raye returned. "I have to. It's already late in the day, and my dad is going to be livid when I get back."

"Lemme see yer phone," Cid said.

Raye handed him her cell phone. Cid looked up the contacts and found the number to her house. He dialed it up and began to talk to Rick when he picked up. Cid explained that he had detained Raye to help him with a few things around his shop, and she would be on her way back shortly. The pilot never said a word about the 'helping' being that she had cleaned his house and was teaching him to fend for himself. Cid hit 'End' on the phone and gave it back to the redhead.

"Was he pissed?" Raye asked.

"I told ya, if yer with me, he won't care, and he didn't."

"Nice. I bet Brad won't be the same, which is why I have to hurry."

"How come he hasn't called, yet?"

Raye noticed that her brother indeed had not called to pester her about coming after him. "Hmm…that _is_ kind of odd…Well, I think he's probably spending time with this one girl that he met not too long ago. At least he's occupied, though, and not bugging the crap out of me."

Raye and Cid stood up and together began to clean up their mess. Raye filled the sink with dishwater and threw a clean dishtowel to the pilot.

"Here, you can rinse and dry."

Cid caught up the towel and the girl began to put leftover food in containers. After this, she placed them into the refrigerator and began to clean the dishes, handing them to Cid to rinse, dry, and put away. Cid never helped Shera with her dishes, so it felt different to even be doing this with Raye.

When they were almost done, Cid thought he saw a glint of mischievousness in Raye's eye. Before he knew it, she had taken the sprayer and soaked his shirt with warm water.

"Hey! Goddamn it!" Cid yelled.

Raye laughed and did it again, so the pilot retaliated by popping her hard with the towel. The redhead yelped but squirted him square in the face with the sprayer. Cid dipped his hand into the soapy water and splashed Raye's blouse.

"You bastard!" she hollered.

"You started it, you idiot woman!" Cid said with a laugh.

Raye grabbed another towel and soaked it in the water. She wrung it out, wound it up tight and popped Cid square in his rear.

"Yipes!" Cid had forgotten how much more a wet towel hurt than a dry one.

The two of them went round and round, chasing and popping one another with wet towels like a couple of hyperactive kids. They finally lost their breath and sat down at the table, both of them displaying large red whelps from where they nailed each other in the arms.

"You're a fucking troublemaker, ya know that?" Cid remarked.

Raye looked smug. "And what made you think I was innocent in the first place?"

Cid snorted at this remark and decided to light up a cigarette. He drew in a puff of tobacco and felt a little more relaxed. In fact, this was the most relaxed the pilot had been in months. He had been depressed and edgy since Shera left, but for some dumb reason, Raye's outgoing personality rubbed off on him to the point where he was able to cut loose and have a little entertainment.

Raye sighed and checked her watch. "Well, I suppose I better scoot. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Cid nodded. "I s'pose you should. I won't keep ya anymore than ya want to."

Raye stood up. "I unloaded those parts for you earlier this morning, so they should be stacked neatly in the corner of the hangar out of the way of everything else."

"Alright," Cid quietly said. He suddenly had a thought. "Say, ya wouldn't happen to know where to get some good sheet metal, would ya?"

Raye thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually, I would. And its damn good stuff, too."

"Can ya get me some?"

"Sure. Tell me how much you want, the thickness, and I'll go pick it up for ya. Unless, of course, you decide you'd rather see it before you make a decision on that."

"Eh, I might come by and see it," Cid remarked. "I like to look over my shit before I buy it."

"I know what you mean. I'm the same way," the other mechanic agreed. "Should you come by, give me a holler and I'll take you down to the yard."

Cid stood up with Raye and walked back to the hangar with her.

"Say, that song this mornin'…what was that?" Cid asked the girl.

Raye's face burned hot. "Um, it was nothing…I was just playing, is all."

They reached the hangar, and Raye got into the beat up truck. "Well, if you need anything else, holler."

"Does that count cooking questions?" Cid asked with a slight grin.

Raye snorted. "Might as well 'cause I know you'll call anyway about it. Take care."

Raye started the vehicle, drove it out of the hangar, and on its way out of Rocket Town leaving Cid behind to watch her leave. He turned back to his airplane.

"Well, I s'pose it's just us again," he said to the _Bronco_ as he sat down at the table and began cleaning parts.


	12. Making Progress

**Disclaimer: "Low" belongs to Kelly Clarkson. And screw the rest. You know the story. XD**

**A/N: I would like to remind everyone that this story was actually a WIP before anything about Advent Children or Dirge of Cerberus came out, so if things seem a bit out of place, that's the reason. I wanted to do something different, something that I never see done by separating Cid and Shera. Yes, I have been flamed, yet again. I am glad that some people are more open-minded to new and unusual ideas. That's the way I write - I like to go out on a limb and do things that I never see other people do. I may not be much of a Cid/Shera fan, but I have actually read some fantastic Cid/Shera stories and left good reviews as well. I have read other stories where the author took Shera out altogether, and I wanted to deviate from this habit as well and give her a happy ending. So to everyone who has been so open-minded, I thank you warmly and I hope you keep reading. And to those who've been hitting but not leaving reviews, thanks for looking!**

Chapter 12: Making Progress

"_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret._

_And I go with a clear conscience;_

_We both know you can't say that._

_Here's to show for all the time_

_I loved you so."_

_-Kelly Clarkson "Low"_

Raye left Cid behind in Rocket Town and hurried down the highway as fast as she could go while keeping reasonably around the speed limit. Brad had to be waiting on her, and she had no idea if he was going to be aggravated at her or not. The girl decided that she would give him a call and at least let him know she was on her way.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, I just left," Raye replied.

"Okay."

"What, you're not pissed?" Raye asked.

"Nah. Dad called me and told me what happened." Brad's voice changed to a taunting tone. "Besides, I'd hate for you to miss your quality time with your favorite person!"

"SHUT UP!" Raye yelled, only for the reply to be fits of laughter. "You just WAIT until I get there, you asshole!"

Brad continued laughing and hung up the phone with his sister.

Shera turned around and said with a smile, "Brad, you shouldn't be so mean to your sister!"

The younger brother's laughter died down and he said, "Ah, I just do it to get a rise out of her. It's just funny to see her get mad."

"Still, you are so mean. Even my brother was never that mean to me."

"Oh, it's all in good fun."

Brad and Shera returned to their work in Shera's store. They had gotten much done the previous night, and now they were painting the rest of the walls. Shera had no idea what color she wanted to paint them, but she decided that white would be best for now because it was easy to paint over. Brad put up the dressing rooms and dry walled them, and Shera was actually relieved that he did that because it was much more complicated than she anticipated. The next thing he was going to do was have her pick out the doors, and he would hang them later. Brad already spackled the nails and the corners, and now he was sanding them down until the spots were smooth and unnoticeable. The next thing he had to do was prime and paint and the rooms would be finished.

Shera sighed and looked around. Everything was shaping up as she hoped. The night before, she and Brad stayed up most of the night talking and working on the shop. Shera wanted to get as much done as she could, but it was hard when it was just her. She was grateful to Raye's brother for taking the time to lend her a hand, and Shera wanted to make it up to him in some way. Because of Brad, Shera got many things done that she either didn't have the time to do or was too tired to do.

Brad built the dressing rooms the night before, and helped her paint. The rooms were a long and tedious process of measuring, sawing, and making sure everything fit properly. Once this was finished, she and Brad headed to a café and had a bite to eat. Shera insisted that she pay, but Brad wouldn't have it. The man was so kind and thoughtful of her, and Shera really enjoyed his company. The female didn't feel so alone when he was around, and he was always so open, honest, and easy to talk to. They were still working on cleaning things up to begin another project of building a counter when his sister called to inform him of the trouble she was having with her vehicle. Brad wanted to stay at the inn so that he wouldn't impose on Shera, but since he had been such a huge help and a good friend, Shera allowed him to stay with her free.

Shera didn't have much for an apartment, yet. She managed to set up her sewing machine and find a few used pieces of furniture at a flea market somewhere on the outskirts of the tropical city. The most important things she needed were a bed, blankets, and a table. She obtained the table and the blankets first, and she slept on the hard floor with one comforter folded under her for padding, one pillow, and another blanket covering her body. With the money she earned down at the marina, she was able to pay the landlord her first month's rent along with the rest of the security deposit. Once Shera caught up on this, she went to the market again and haggled prices for a bed, something that wasn't too big or small, but enough for her to have room and be comfortable. When Shera wasn't working at the marina or inside the shop during the day, the woman would spend late into the evening making clothes to stock her shop.

When Brad stayed, he noted the lack of some necessities in her place, and bought a few things for her as a gift and because he didn't want her to do without. He bought her a cookware set because the poor woman only had one pot, one frying pan, a few pieces of silver and cookware, a glass, and a plate, all of which Shera found at the flea market. The other thing he bought for her was a dishware set, complete with bowls, cups, and plates. Shera offered her new bed to sleep in and she would sleep on the floor, but Brad said that a floor was no place for her to sleep, so after a little arguing, they agreed to share the bed. The engineer knew that Brad wouldn't try to take advantage of her or anything, and she wasn't sure why she knew that; it was just a feeling she had about the man.

After a few hours, Raye finally made it to Costa del Sol. The redhead went straight to the ferry landing to see when the next one out was scheduled to leave, and found that it wasn't going to be around for a little over an hour. The girl left her truck at the dock and went to find her brother. She walked into Shera's shop and found the two of them hard at work.

"Knock, knock," Raye said, stepping in from the sidewalk.

Shera and Brad turned to her.

"Hello," Shera said. "How was your trip? I hear you had some trouble."

"Oh, it was okay, but that truck is going straight to the scrap yard when I get back to Midgar," Raye replied.

"Now you know Dad would get pissed off if you actually did that," Brad remarked.

"Oh, no. I mean it this time. I am sick and tired of one of us getting stranded somewhere in that thing. It's going, and Dad will just have to get over it."

Brad laughed, but Raye was serious. "Oh, man, you're not kidding are you!" Brad said when he realized his sister truly wasn't jesting.

"Nope." She turned to Shera. "So, what's going on here? You just going to leave it white?"

"Well, um, no, I really don't want to, but I don't know what I want to paint it, yet," Shera explained. "For now this is just easier."

Raye looked at Brad. "Hey, I am kind of hungry. Are you hungry, Shera?"

"Uh, actually, I am a little."

"Go and get some food, will you, Brad?"

Brad asked them what they wanted. The redhead had eaten when she was at Cid's house, but that was almost three or four hours ago. Raye and Shera both decided they wanted some Wutaian food, and Brad left to get the take out, leaving the two women alone.

"Where you at? I'll be glad to help for a little while," Raye offered.

"You don't have to do that," Shera said. "You should be going as soon as your brother gets back."

"Boat doesn't arrive for over an hour," Raye replied, picking up a brush.

"Well, alright, if you really want to…"

Raye and Shera painted and talked about ideas for her shop. Shera had no idea where she wanted to go as far as the interior decorating, and she hadn't even chosen a name for it.

"Well, if you ever go shopping at other stores, like say, down in the shopping centers in downtown Midgar, there is a different theme for each store," Raye explained.

"Theme?"

"Yeah. Like if a store sells mostly gothic styled clothing, it usually has sort of a darker theme to it. If a store is selling, say, the trendy crap that preppy people wear, the store has a tendency to be brightly painted with bright lighting."

"I see," Shera said thoughtfully.

"Oh, and another thing, too. Most stores play music, too. The music playing also depends on the theme. You wouldn't want to hear tropical music in a store that specializes in selling gothic or grunge wear. In a place like that, you'd hear some really hard rock, metal, or industrial."

"Wow, you really know a lot about this!"

"Not really. That's just what I notice whenever I go shop."

Shera stopped painting and decided to take a break. Raye stopped and sat down on the floor with her. The engineer sighed.

"Something wrong?" Raye asked.

"No. It's just that…well, I just never felt so free," Shera explained. "I can't believe that I am actually on my own and working to establish myself in the world."

"Oh," Raye said. "Just so you know, Brad told me about what happened to you."

Shera looked shocked, and Raye couldn't tell whether she was pissed off or not. "He…he did?"

"Yeah, but don't be mad at him – he tells me everything. We are very close," Raye explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Listen, I know exactly how you must have felt, so you're not alone because there have been others in the same situation," Raye assured her. "Believe me, I was one of them."

"You went through a similar situation?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, only in my case it was physical, too."

"Physical? You mean he hit you?"

Raye looked down to hide the shame in her face. "…yeah."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me," Raye replied. "I know this is cliché, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Sure, it's hard to forget shit like that because it leaves a lasting impression on your mind and your memories, but don't ever let it get you down."

Shera smiled and Raye continued.

"I know you've been working hard to make things happen, and they will in time. Brad and I will be glad to help if you ever need it."

"I know, and I thank you for your advice and for your brother helping me out so much here. I always can't help but to wonder what would happen if I saw him again."

Raye shook her head in disapproval. "I say kick him in the ass and tell him to go to hell for treating you the way he did. You are working too hard and too long to recess back into the old habits. Dude, your life has just begun, so live it!"

Shera had to admit that Raye was right. Her mornings were spent at the marina, her afternoons spent working on her shop, and her nights were spent on her sewing machine. The woman was working long, tedious hours to get her life back on track, and she knew it would be worth it once the store was open.

Right now, Shera was broke and living day by day, but the most important thing to her was that she was happy and free. Sometimes, she would treat herself to an afternoon relaxing on the beach or swimming in the ocean, and it felt so good to be able to do that. She would eat ice cream as though it were going out of style, and she decided she wanted to take scuba diving lessons when everything died down. No, she wasn't going to let Cid try to convince her to return, and she decided that she had washed her hands of the Captain. He was going to live his life without her, whether he liked it or not. Shera was gradually living an independent life, and nothing would stop her from doing that.

The engineer felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. The woman wasn't over Cid just yet, but now she was ready to take bigger step toward getting on with her life. She looked over at Raye and gave a small smile.

Shera found the redhead to be lovelier than her. The young woman had dark green eyes and a shag haircut that naturally framed her heart-shaped face. Raye had a petite figure, and Shera assumed she must wear at least a size five in jeans. The girl was lightweight, trim, yet she had a slight muscle tone due to her work in a machine shop for so many years. Her nose was small and perfect, her lips full, and even her smile was pretty.

"Raye?" the former engineer ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Your hair…it's so pretty," Shera said shyly. "Is…it…natural?"

Raye looked at Shera. The girl wasn't used to being complimented on her hair, or on any part of her for that matter. In fact, Raye didn't care much for her hair color because she thought it made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah, it's natural," Raye replied.

"Really? I…I never saw such pretty red hair before – well, er, natural red."

"It's a Cosmo Canyon thing, I suppose," Raye explained. "A lot of women in Cosmo Canyon have red hair."

"You're from Cosmo Canyon?"

"Well, no, but my late mother was from Cosmo Canyon, and my grandmother lives there. I used to spend my summers with her when I was younger."

"Oh, I see."

Brad returned with the take-out and handed everything out to Shera and Raye. Raye held a set of chopsticks in between her fingers and picked up a piece of General Tso chicken.

"Oooh, this is nice and spicy!" Raye happily said between bites.

"Spicy?" Shera inquired.

"I love spicy food," Raye explained. "The hotter the better!"

"I dunno how she can eat such spicy junk!" Brad exclaimed. "I mean, you are looking at a girl who can eat cayenne peppers and not even flinch."

"Wow…" Shera said. How could someone eat so much spicy food and not get heartburn?

Raye giggled. "Yeah, I make 5-alarm chili into 50-alarm chili."

"I couldn't do it ," Shera said with a giggle. "It would just kill me!"

Raye laughed. "Not a fan of the spiciness, eh?"

"Well, I like spicy foods, but they don't like me."

"Ah, I see."

Brad piped into the conversation. "Hey, Shera, have you thought of any names for your shop?"

The former engineer looked thoughtful. "Well, I have thought of many names, but nothing that sounds very good…"

Raye and Brad pondered this a moment, and finally the redhead spoke. "Well, you ought to think of a name pretty soon and maybe get some advertisement fliers out now so that people will know when you're opening."

"Mmm…she makes a good point. If people don't know you're moving in here, then your first day won't be successful. So what ideas have you had?"

"Well, one was 'The Closet'," Shera pointed.

"Nah, too…common," Brad said.

Raye agreed. "Yeah, you need something catchy."

"Well…how about 'The Attic'?" Shera offered.

"No…it sounds like a name for a vintage clothing store," Brad replied.

Shera sighed. "I am just no good at this kind of thing. I didn't think that choosing a name would be so hard."

"Don't worry, Shera, you'll get it!" Brad told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll think of it, just don't think about it so hard," Raye suggested.

"Maybe you're right."

Raye glanced at her watch. "Oh _shit!_" Brad! We gotta go!"

"Oh, already?" Shera said.

Brad stood up with his sister. "Yeah, we don't have much time to get to the docks."

"Oh, well then, I won't keep you!" Shera got up and hurried the two out the door. "And don't worry about the mess – I'll clean it up."

"Thanks, Shera," Brad said.

"Yeah, thanks for babysitting my little brother," the sister teased.

"Raye!"

Raye grinned, and the two of them said a hurried goodbye to Shera. They made their way to the docks, drove their boat into the cargo hold, and paid their passage fees.

Shera was left behind alone in her shop after the two left. The woman cleaned up the leftover take-out and the rest of the mess in the store. The engineer took a step back, examined the space through her glasses, and finally decided that it was shaping up very well. The main projects were done, except for building the counter, and all that really needed to be done was to order the clothing racks and hangars, decide on a name, and paint the walls a different color. Shera smiled at her work and retreated to her apartment to work on her sewing projects for awhile.

The woman climbed the narrow stairs and entered her living space that was slowly shaping up as well. She sat down at the table before her machine, clicked on the light, and looked over a pattern for a shirt. There was one article of clothing already under the foot of the sewing machine waiting to be hemmed, and she just bought a few bolts of fabric to make more items.

Shera put down her pattern, placed her foot on the electric pedal on the floor, and gently pressed it down, making the machine hum and the needle move in an up and down motion. The thread was carefully fed through the needle, and the hem was delicately stitched as Shera's small hands guided the fabric through.

As the machine hummed, Shera thought more about what she and Raye talked about. The engineer had never felt freer in her life. Even when she was child, she wasn't allowed to just do as she pleased. She had to wear dresses, mind her manners, and sit properly as a young lady should. Shera was always interested in how things worked and why, and she would often ask her father to explain to her how different components of a car's engine worked. The little engineer would try to help her father whenever he fixed the family car, but her mother did not want Shera to have anything to do with those kinds of things because the grease would stain up her dress.

As a young woman, just on the edge of seventeen, Shera decided to leave for Midgar to train in Shin-Ra's engineering program. She excelled in their classes and graduated from the engineering school at the top of her class, along with Cid. When Cid was chosen to be the pilot for the rocket because of his exceptional skills with airships and planes, Shera was chosen to be one of the head engineers to design and build the prototype rockets that would eventually become Shin-Ra Number 26 – the rocket that sealed the fate of Shera's relationship with Captain Highwind.

The two worked closely on the plans for the rocket, working late into the night, drinking tea, and he smoking the ever present cigarette. Shera was a shy woman by nature, especially around the Captain, and inevitably, she began to develop feelings toward Cid that was more than friendship. If he had those feelings toward her, the Captain never showed it, and Shera assumed it was because he wanted to keep things strictly professional. Still, she couldn't help but to fall for her Captain, and his dream became just as important to her as it was to him. That's why she worked so hard to make everything perfect for the launch, and even when she could have died down in the engine room while fixing the Number 8 tank, it would have been worth it to her for the sake of his happiness.

Instead, Cid chose to abort the launch to save her life. For that, she was thankful, but in another sense she wished that he would have just let her die down there because anything was better than having to live the next five years bearing the weight of his grudge and the guilty feelings toward one another on that regretful day. Still, those five years later, the rocket was successfully launched, and she wound up saving Cid's life in the rocket when the Number 8 tank blew up and trapped him underneath just before its collision with Meteor. Shera smiled at the thought of sharing his dream with him on that day, along with Cloud and Tifa, of going into outer space and seeing the Planet below them, small and floating in a starry oblivion. Cid changed his tune a little toward her, or so she had thought. The Captain continued on his adventure for the Planet, and even though she could have left, the faithful assistant stayed to await his return.

However, after his homecoming, there was nothing said about what happened on the day of the first launch, no apology, no anything. Cid slept a lot because he was tired from his endeavors, and he seemed to be kinder toward Shera, but the more he went without his airplane and being in that beautiful, endless blue, the crankier he became. Even after he found the little _Tiny Bronco_ floating in the ocean, the two gradually recessed back into their old habits, and before Shera knew it she was again Cid's doormat.

Shera paused for a moment, removed her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. She replaced them back onto her face so she could see and glanced at the clock; it was almost ten! The woman stopped her sewing, got up, and peered out her small window toward the ocean. Night had fallen, and she realized that she had been sewing for hours. A basket of finished clothes next to the table was fuller than it was before, and Shera decided that she had enough for the night. Her eyes hurt from staring at the sewing machine's small light and from examining patterns, measuring and cutting fabric, and reinforcing some stitches by hand with a standard needle and thread.

Physically pooped from all the work she did in the store and mentally exhausted from concentrating, Shera decided to turn in for the night. She slipped into a nightgown, turned out the light, and before falling asleep, she decided she would reward herself with a little afternoon swim after working at the marina in the morning for all of her hard work.

**Mako Red Eyes: You know I added that because I thought it was cute. I can so see Cid talking to the Bronco. XD And as for Raye, yeah she's so cute in her own little way ain't she?**

**Lotuss Tears: If oyu were having trouble on this site reviewing, it doesn't surprise me. Sometimes I get that too. Still, I get so happy to see your reviews! I am so glad you like the plot thus far. Raye and Cid indeed are beginning to have a growing respect for one another, but I think with the arguing they do, it's more of a love/hate relationship at this point.And thanks for the compliment!**

**Dreamer-Star: I am so glad you reviewed! You get huggled. Okay, so does everyone else who left good reviews! XD I was aiming for different in this one. I hardly ever see anyone separate Cid and Shera, and usually if they do get separated, Shera is completely taken out of the story. I wanted to deviate from this as well and leave her so she can have a 'happy ending', too.**

**Neko the cat hanyou: Your user ID is cute I will give you that. As for your review - NOT cute. It seems my thanks was severely premature. Your information on your profile is fake, and all of your faved stories (except for the ONE Cid/Shera that's in there) as well as your authored are Inuyasha which leaves me to assume you are more into the Inuyasha fandom than you are this one, so what the hell do you know about this? Also, read the summary and the Author's Notes - they are there for a reason. I wanted to be different because that is my general writing style. I enjoy deviating away from the same old, same old. I may not LIKE the Cid/Shera pairing, but I am not so narrow-minded that I would act like a know-it-allteenage (I am 23, btw) smart ass about it and flame someone's writing. I have read some great Cid/Shera fics and left positive reviews for the authors. You should go check them out and look at what I've written. In fact, I beleive I have Cid/Shera stories faved because they are good. **

**Wiggles: So you're Mako-chan's little sis, eh? Glad you came to read and thank you for reviewing! It's good to finally meet you! I'm glad you like it so far!**


	13. November Rain

**Disclaimer: Not gonna bother - we know who Cid and Shera belong to. "Novenber Rain" belongs to Guns N Roses.**

**A/N: Well I am glad _some _people like my writing. :P I've beena littlegunshy to check my review alerts in my emails because I have no clue _what_ is going to be in them. Sorry if this story seems to be 'meandering' along as someone said in a review, but I promise it is about to start picking up and it is going somewhere. Good stories need good background, especially in a case like this where two characters have been paired with OC's. I've seen many OC pairings in which there is an instant attraction but no background. **

**On a bit of a side note, I would like to drop a friendly reminder to keep the reviews clean and friendly. For the most part, everyone has been pretty good, butIhad to delete aperson's comments that weren't very nice.NO mud throwing on each other or at me, and when leaving reviews if you see something that I could have done better make an actual suggestion as to how it can be improved. Sometimes I miss stuff, and other times things get messed up during the upload of the document. I can't be a better writer if everything is picked apart and no one offers suggestions as to _how_ to improve. That is what the review box is for! Btw, the box has spell check now, as MRE pointed out a few chapters ago. How cool is that? D Anyway, on with the chapter and I do hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13: November Rain

"'_Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain."_

_-Guns 'N Roses "November Rain"_

A few days had passed since Raye had stayed with Cid in Rocket Town. The pilot kept mainly to his work on the _Tiny Bronco_ installing the new components Raye brought him and adjusting what few ones were still good. The Captain put down a ratchet, walked to the hangar door, and stood inside the frame puffing on a cigarette. The sky was a dull, heavy grey today, and a chill wind blew into the hangar causing Cid to put his familiar blue flight jacket on. It was November in Rocket Town, and he realized that winter was approaching much faster than he anticipated.

Cid sighed, crushed the butt of his finished cigarette beneath his boot, and went back inside to work on his airplane some more. He closed the large hangar door to keep the draft from blowing inside and upsetting the blueprints on the table, the wind howling a protest outside as Cid silently worked. Soon, he heard the clouds open up and begin a cold downpour onto the metal roof of the hangar. The pilot heaved an even heavier sigh. It was too quiet around without someone to talk to, and for a moment he thought about Raye and the conversations they shared from the other night.

The pilot hated to admit it, but he didn't feel so damned lonesome when she was there the other night. The redhead was fun, outgoing, and she had a wildly funny sense of humor. Raye was the kind of girl who seemed to enjoy just having fun, and she didn't seem too preoccupied with what anyone thought of her. She was honest and opinionated as hell, but she did not seem prissy and stuck up.

The pilot was embarrassed that she had to see the interior of his house in the condition it was in, but he had been depressed since Shera left, and wanted nothing to do with staying inside where everything reminded him of her. Cid hoped that Raye didn't suspect anything because he really didn't want to give her an explanation if she did. What really blew him away was that she took the time to give him a hand by giving his house a good cleaning and show him how to cook something simple.

Truth be told, Cid knew he could have kept his own house clean and his dishes washed, but he had no idea how to do laundry or cook his own food because he always depended on Shera to do that. Now he had to depend on himself. Cid decided days ago that Shera was probably not coming back, and that he was only wishfully thinking for her return in vain. If only he could find her, then maybe, just maybe, he could try to sort things out. The pilot had a lot to say to her, but would he be able to say what he needed if he saw her again?

Cid sighed and put down his tools. He went over to the neatly stacked pile of parts in the corner of the hangar and rummaged through them, suddenly realizing that he forgot to order a component!

"Aw, dammit! Sonuvabitch!"

Without that part, Cid's work for the day was done. How could he have forgotten something so important? He decided to retire to his house for the time being and call over to Raye's shop to see if they had it. Cid held his jacket over his head, and ran through the cold downpour, coming in through the back door soaking wet and shivering. Deciding it was getting to be around dinnertime, he went to his refrigerator to see what he had to eat. Raye bought plenty of food for him, so he thought he would try the whole cooking thing again. There were several recipes hanging on the door of the refrigerator that Raye had written out for him. Cid took one of the recipe cards into his hands and examined it. The redhead's handwriting was actually very pretty, and she had everything in order and the instructions were written right down to the minutest details.

Cid placed the card onto his countertop and picked up his phone. He dialed the number to Raye's shop, partially hoping that she would answer. Wait a minute? Why in the hell was he thinking so much about her? This was just too fucked up.

A voice interrupted Cid's thoughts. "Hello, Shield's Garage and Parts?"

The voice on the other end was just Brad.

"Uh, hey, there, Brad," Cid said uncertainly.

"Is that you, Cid?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Um, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah…I kinda forgot to order a part when I was there, and I can't get nothin' done without it."

"Oh. Well, I can place it for you. If it's really important I can have Raye drive it over tomorrow sometime," Brad offered.

"Uh, sure, that'd be fine," Cid replied. He ordered the part he needed. "Brats giving anyone trouble lately?"

"Nah, everything has been surprisingly calm today," Brad said. Then it dawned on him that Cid was indirectly asking about Raye. "Raye isn't home – she went out for the afternoon."

"Deliveries, I assume?"

"No, she just went out."

Brad put Cid's delivery on the list for the next day. "Alright, she'll be there with it tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks a lot," Cid said hanging up his phone.

Not more than five minutes after Brad hung up with Cid, did Raye come into the garage.

"Hey, Sis, you're back early," Brad said.

"Yeah, I got done at the orphanage," Raye said as she hung up her jacket. "Everything go smoothly while I was gone?"

Brad grinned deviously. "Oh, yeah. Everything's great. Guess who called a few minutes ago?"

"Shera?"

"Nope. Your _boyfriend_ Cid!"

Raye shot her brother a horrified look that quickly changed into total anger. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Raye yelled as she hit her brother repeatedly in the arm.

Brad yelped but still could not contain his laughter even as his sister was drumming him.

Raye finally calmed down but continued to brood. How in the world could her idiot brother say such absurd things?

"Well, what did he want?"

"He forgot to order a part, and he needs it tomorrow. I volunteered you for the job!" her sibling declared triumphantly.

The redhead exploded. "Wh…WHAT!"

Brad burst into laughter. "Oh, come on! You said so yourself on the way back the other day that he didn't seem as bad as you thought he was!"

"Oh my fucking GOD! You are a conniving little BASTARD!"

The phone suddenly rang, and Raye picked it up still fuming. "WHAT!"

"Uh…did I interrupt something?"

The voice on the other end was Cid's. Raye thought that he must have forgotten something else.

"CID! Uh...HI!" Raye stammered.

Brad ran over and hit the speakerphone button. "RAYE LOVES BLONDS!"

"GET BENT YOU QUEERBAIT!" the older sibling yelled at Brad.

Cid could hear Brad laughing hysterically as Raye pushed the speakerphone button again. "I swear to _God_ I am gonna kill him...Now did you forget something?"

Cid debated as to whether he should answer her. "Yeah, I need another component. Can ya bring it with the other one tomorrow?"

"Sure," Raye said still sounding exasperated with her brother. "What is it you need?"

As Raye wrote down what it was he needed, Brad began to make a humping motion on one of the cars in the shop. Raye's mouth fell, and she shot Brad a threatening glare.

Cid stopped speaking for a moment as he heard Raye yell, "Would you fucking STOP!" Then she returned to Cid. "I'm sorry – my brother's being an idiot."

Cid had to laugh at the madness that was ensuing. "I take it you'll be kickin' his ass in a minute?"

"You bet I will. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

Raye smiled and she had to throw in a joke with the pilot. "You better clean your house before I come over."

Cid sniggered, but couldn't resist an, "Aw, shaddup!"

Raye hung up with Cid and yelled at Brad. "I cannot fucking _believe_ you!"

"What was with the 'You better clean your house' thing?" Brad asked.

"Uh…inside joke."

"An inside joke? You went from totally hating the guy to sharing inside jokes with him?"

Raye turned red. "Oh, fuck you!"

Brad laughed knowing he had bested his sister, and the two continued on their work.

Cid, in the meantime, hung up his cell phone and pondered what Brad meant by "Raye loves blondes." Maybe she and Cloud could hit it off if she liked blonde men.

"Wait a second…" Cid muttered as he realized that Brad meant _him_! "Oh, GOD! That bastard!"

Cid shook his head, knowing that Brad was just trying to get a rise out of Raye. He went over to the counter, looked at his recipe card, and put on a kettle of water for his tea. Then he grabbed some ingredients from the fridge, removed his gloves and washed his hands. Cid slowly proceeded to prepare his supper for the evening, continually reading his recipe card Raye wrote him to check the next step.

After a while, the teakettle began to whistle, and Cid had his food simmering on the stove. He poured his hot water over a teabag in his cup and let it steep for a few minutes while he stirred his supper in the skillet. He was trying an easy stir-fry recipe, and from what Cid could tell, it was turning out well. Maybe cooking his own dinner wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

He turned the heat off the burner under the skillet and removed it from the stove. His tea had steeped in the water, and Cid got out his dinnerware and served himself dinner. The pilot sat down at his table and took a sip of his tea. Taking a bite of his dinner, he found that he outdid himself. It actually tasted great! Cid looked across toward where Shera normally sat and wondered what she would say if she saw this and sighed. What he really wanted was for someone to share this with, but he was alone, but at least he would have leftovers for lunch tomorrow.

The pilot finished eating, got up, and put his dishes in the sink. What he didn't eat he placed in a container for tomorrow, and he began to wash his own plates. The aviator hated doing the dishes with a passion, but he decided he would not let his house get as bad as it was ever again. His mother didn't raise him to be a slob, and he wasn't going to live like one.

Once he finished this chore, he decided to go back out to the hangar and work on his blueprints for his next airship. The rain had let up on its torrential downpour and was now lightly falling upon the ground, the droplets making a pinging noise on some sheet metal he had leaning outside against the east wall of the hangar.

While in the hangar, everything was quiet, the only sound being the rain falling on the metal roof, and Cid became lost in his own little world as time passed. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like some kind of whining noise from outside followed by a scratching and rustling.

"What the hell is that?"

Cid picked up his spear, knowing well that little noises could mean something big. He cautiously stepped outside and peered about in the dark as the cold rain continued to fall. The pilot went back inside and grabbed a flashlight so he could better see. Creeping along the wall of the hangar, the man rounded the corner on the other side, about where he heard the noises. A wad of dead grass moved, and a pair of eyes glowed from the beam of the flashlight. The grass moved about some more, and Cid braced his spear to be greeted by…a puppy?

Cid knelt down, and the little pup weakly walked up to Cid. The poor thing looked as though it was starved and cold, and Cid figured that it was abandoned.

"Well, well, little fella," he said to it as he picked it up. "What are ya doin' out here in the cold?"

The puppy whined as it wiggled down into Cid's arm for warmth, and the pilot could feel it shivering from being so wet.

"Ain't no sense in makin' ya stay out here," Cid said to the puppy. He held it in one arm and walked back down to his house where it would be warm and dry. Cid never had pets when he was a kid, so he didn't have the first clue about pet ownership. Still, he didn't feel it would be right to leave the poor thing outside to suffer, and he had to admit that he felt sorry for it.

Cid walked back into his house, grabbed a shirt from his hamper, and wrapped the pup in it to get him warm. He was able to take a closer look at it now that it was in the light. The puppy had floppy ears and a grey coat of short fur. His ribs clearly showed from going without food, and it looked up at Cid with its tiny brown eyes and its little black button nose. He whined at Cid and stared up at him with what seemed almost like a pleading look, and the last thing Cid wanted to admit was that the dog was cute.

Cid smiled and put the little dog on the kitchen table wrapped in the shirt and pet him. He was just so small, and Cid couldn't fathom how someone could abandon the little thing. He figured he would keep it for a few days and try to find it a good home with some boy or girl who wanted a pet. Cid turned away for a moment and began to rummage in his cabinet for his bedtime tea. The pup watched Cid closely and suddenly stood up. He gave a small, "BARK!" which startled the blond, causing him to turn around and stare at his new little companion. It dawned on him that perhaps he should feed it something.

"Well, aye aye, Captain!" he said to it with a salute.

Cid found a small bowl and filled it with water. He placed it on the table and let it drink while the pilot rummaged in his refrigerator for some pieces of food. He opened a drawer and found some slices of roast beef for a sandwich he made yesterday and decided to give it that.

"Sorry, dog," Cid said as he feed it the beef. "This'll be all I got."

The puppy devoured the roast beef faster than Cid could feed it to him. He probably hadn't eaten in days, and Cid wasn't sure if the roast beef would be enough, so he thought over what else he might have to offer it.

After the pup ate all of the roast beef, he laid down with his head on his paws, seemingly satisfied with his dinner. Cid smiled and decided to skip his tea for the night. The engineer found a box, lined it with the shirt he gave to the pup, placed the dog in it, and carried it to his bedroom where he placed it next to his bed for now. Cid took a quick shower, and upon returning, he found the dog curled up in a ball inside, sound asleep.

"Well I'll be damned," Cid muttered. "He just made himself right at home."

Cid gave the puppy a light pat on the head, crawled into his own bed, and went to sleep.

**Mako Red Eyes: LOL! You know I should send them over to you! Now THAT will make their retinas burn. Or I could send them to La Cidiana's account. XD Maybe I was a little TOO hard on Neko-san, you think? I didn't mean to be, though - I just thought it was a rather rude comment. If you don't like the story I don't mind if you take it off - you just don't have to tell me about it! **

**Lotuss Tears: Well, honestly, it is a little disappointing, but since they weren't reviewing anyway, I honestly would have never noticed if they hadn't said anything. XD And if I _had_ noticed, I wouldn't have given it a second thought.**

**Dreamer-Star: So you like all the interaction with Shera and Brad, eh? There will be more of that coming up, believe me! Brad is such a sweetie, and he compliments Shera very well, I think. It is true you don't see a lot of Shera in the game, and I thought this could be a great opportunity to elaborate on her character more. So many people here have many different ways of portraying Shera, all of them interesting. As for Cid and Raye, they get funnier. XD**

**Bustahead: Okay I will leave a comment for you on your DA page when I update. /eats Oreo/ Mmm! I love these things! I could eat a whole pacakge by myself! As for Cid being dumb with computers, he's not _entirely_ stupid - he is just used to all the equipment in the rocket and on board his airships. It's kind of like there are some pilots I know out at the airport I'm based at who are brilliant with a GPS and radar, but don't know jack about laptops or personal computers, aside from knowing how to use them for filing flight plans and stuff. I could see Cid as being one of those pilots. XD And yeah, I should've had Cid drop the towel. XD I have another shower scene coming up, so you may possibly see it then! **

**Impartial Observer: (shrugs indifferently) **

**Negative Creep: Wow, what a long review.(sweatdrop) I'm sorry my writing seems to suck so bad, but when it comes to proofreading, I have a tendency to miss my own mistakes, especially at 3 AM on a weekend.That and the spelling/grammar check isn't entirely trustworthy. XD You would think for the $400 that MS Office costs they could put in a better thesaurus and checker. Luckily, I now have a "beta tester", as I like to call her, to read over my stuff.Oh, and the PM has been enabled on my page, btw. **

**Wiggles: Your review was like a breath of fresh air! After the last two that I got on this story (one of which has been deleted because it was a pretty harsh flame), I was afraid to see who it was from or what it would say. XD I always saw Shera as a hard worker, and she is making it happen! I also always figured if she wasn't an engineer she'd be a really good business woman.**


	14. Companionship

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the long hiatus on the update! How is everyone? Wow, I looked at my stats, and I found I had over 1000 hits and I broke 40 reviews! THANK YOU EVERYONE! For those who may be reading but not reviewing, come join the party in the reviews section!**

**Disclaimer: We know how it goes. "No Rain" belongs to the late, great Blind Melon.**

Chapter 14: Companionship

"_I just want someone to say to me,_

_I'll always be there when you wake._

_You know I like to keep my cheeks dry today,_

_So stay with me and I'll have it made."_

_-Blind Melon "No Rain"_

The following afternoon, Cid impatiently waited for Raye to bring the parts that he needed. Earlier that morning he and his new companion rose early, and Cid went down to a small grocery store, leaving the pup at home, to buy a bag of dog food, a collar, a couple of bowls, and a leash. The clerk seemed surprised at the items the Captain had bought, but he asked no questions as he rang up the total.

The pilot retuned to his house and found that the little dog shredded some newspaper and peed right in the middle of them, shocking Cid that the dog had the audacity to urinate in his house. After he got over the initial surprise, he was _pissed_. His house was _not_ a fucking toilet!

Taking a magazine and rolling it up, Cid picked up the dog, swatted it, and told him, "Don't piss in my house, goddammit! Pee _outside_!"

With that Cid placed the canine outside, tied him to the fence on the leash he bought, and went back in to clean up the yellow puddle on his hardwood floor along with the shredded paper. Cid could already see that this was more work than he anticipated, and was thus inducted into the world of pet ownership.

_"Note to self: buy chew toys,"_ Cid thought as he disposed of the paper into his trashcan.

After the mess was cleaned up, Cid went back out to the dog and glared at him sternly. It looked up at Cid, seemingly pleading the pilot to forgive him, and Cid just couldn't resist the animal's expression, causing him to finally relent and let the animal off the leash.

"Yer more trouble than you're worth, ya know that? Come on, Captain. Let's go up to the hangar."

Cid started up toward the hangar with the dog trailing on his heels doing his best to keep up with Cid's long strides. He cringed at the fact that he actually called the animal by a name – Captain. Where'd that come from? He was just going to get rid of him anyway. The Airmaster sighed, admitting that it was rather nice having a friend around, even if it was the four-legged kind.

Once in the hangar Cid decided to work on the blueprints for his airship a little more while he waited for Raye. He sat down at a drawing table in a small office he had, picked up his pencil, and began to draw.

It was not more than five minutes after he sat down when he heard a crash followed by a spreading clanking noise. Suspicious, Cid got up to investigate the racket, and he discovered the little grey puppy with his head stuck in an empty oil filter carton trying to paw it off and a pile of bad parts that fell over and scattered across the hangar floor. The pup backed up and shook his head back and forth until he bumped into the toe of Cid's boot, causing the pilot to begin laughing hysterically.

"You're an ornery little shit, ya know that?" he said as be bent down to free his companion.

"Who's an ornery little shit?" a voice asked.

Cid looked up to see Raye standing in the doorway of the hangar.

The fair-haired man blushed for a moment. "I…uh…this little shit."

Tossing the empty carton over his shoulder, he picked up the little dog, and held him in the crook of his muscular arm.

Raye gasped and smiled.

"Oh! It's so cute!" she squealed. Then her face fell into confusion, and she arched an eyebrow. "Wait a minute…since when do _you_ have a dog?"

The pilot sighed. "Since last night. Ya want him?"

Raye walked up to Cid, and took the little animal from Cid into her own arms. The dog wagged its tail wildly and tried to lick the red headed girl in the face causing her to giggle. She looked up at Cid as she let the dog playfully chew on her hand.

"I wish I could have a dog," she said, "but my dad would blow a fit if I brought one home."

"Yeah? He dun like dogs?"

"Well, it's not that...it's just that he always had this standing rule: 'six kids, NO pets'."

"Mmm…I see," he said.

"But I would take him if he'd let me. My brother Mark would love to have a dog more than any of us in our family."

"How come?"

"Eh, he's always been an animal lover," Raye explained. "In fact he wants to be a veterinarian when he grows up. He already volunteers at our neighbor's animal clinic on Saturdays, so he's getting a head start."

"Ya don't say?" Cid replied, surprised that a twelve-year-old boy would be allowed to do that. "What happens if he gets bit?"

"The veterinarian won't let him handle the mean ones, and if there is one who acts like it's gonna bite, he goes to get the doctor or one of the assistants. Most of the time he cleans cages, feeds them, and helps get clients into the exam room. Then he gets to stay in the room and observe what the doctor is doing. He only has to do it for a few hours since the office is only open a half day on Saturday."

"Sounds like a job for him if that's what he wants to do. So, did ya bring my parts?"

"Yeah," Raye answered. "They're in the truck."

Cid paused. They were in the truck? He didn't hear her truck pull up.

"In the truck? Wait a sec…did ya fix it?"

Raye beamed spiritedly. "Heh, better. I got a new one. Come on, I'll show ya."

The girl put the dog down and led Cid outside the hangar to a shiny, brand new pick-up truck sitting beautifully just outside the door. The vehicle was bigger, sleeker than the old one with an extended cab, with a beautiful black paint job that gleamed in the sunlight, chrome bumpers and trim. Cid deducted that the engine had to be a V-8 type with fuel injection.

"Damn…" Cid gaped. "That definitely ain't the truck that was here the other day!"

"And thank fucking gawd, too," Raye said, a huge beam on her face. "I gave that other one the old heave-ho straight into the scrap yard."

"You mean you weren't _kidding_!"

"Nope. I said I was gonna do it, and I did."

Cid laughed. "Damn, I bet ol' Rick was pissed."

Raye began to laugh. "Oh, my gawd, Dad was absolutely _livid_! He still isn't speaking to me right now, but I sure don't hear him bitching when he drives this sweet ass ride."

Cid again laughed. He could just imagine the look on Rick's face when his daughter came home with a brand new vehicle rather than that old, beat up, piece of shit truck. He thought Raye sounded serious about getting rid of the thing, but he figured she was just saying that because she was irritated.

"You…you mind if I have a look at her?" Cid hesitated.

"Sure. Go right ahead," Raye told him, popping the hood.

"Mako-powered?"

"Hell no. I fucking hate Mako-powered shit."

"How come?"

"Have _you_ ever _worked_ on one of those? Gawd, I had to take a special course to learn how to work on them, and I've never had to do that with anything before. Plus there is the fact that nothing beats a good old fashioned piston engine."

"I agree," Cid remarked, peering under the hood. "Damn! V-8, I'm guessin'?"

"You betcha," Raye proudly said.

Cid sniggered and noted the triumphant smirk on her face. "Gee, _you're_ not proud of this thing."

"Oh, no, not at all," Raye answered playfully sacrcastic.

Cid carefully closed the hood and looked inside. The interior still had that 'new-car smell', and it was all neat and clean.

"I see there are no holes in your floorboard," the pilot teased.

Raye laughed. "Yeah! I guess I don't have to worry about putting my foot through!"

The redhead climbed into the shiny new bed of the vehicle, leaving Cid to look over the body and other features. She untied a few boxes that she fastened down to keep from sliding, and handed them to Cid before hopping out over the side and landing next to him.

"That all you need to keep you busy?" she asked.

Cid looked down at his boxes. "Yeah…yeah I think I can actually make some progress on this now."

Raye looked at her watch. "I probably should go. It'll be late when I get home and I still have a ton to do."

Cid looked slightly disappointed she was leaving. He already found her to be good company, and for some reason everything was less monotonous when she was around. Then again, he understood that she had other, and probably better, things to do with her time than hang out with him.

"Yeah…you ought to get movin' if yer gonna make that ferry."

Raye got in and went to start the new vehicle, but she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget…" She reached over to the passenger seat, took out a box that held index cards and handed it to the blond.

"What's this?"

"I went through my recipe book and copied down some more things for you to try. They're all easy and relatively quick. I'll bring more as I find some," Raye explained.

"Oh. Er…thanks."

Raye cracked a small smile and started her vehicle. "You know where to find me if you need anything. And bring that dog by my house sometime, if you're ever around. I bet my brother would love to play with him."

"Yeah…okay…I'll, uh, see ya around, then," Cid said.

He watched Raye drive off toward her way home, the vehicle eventually disappearing over the hills in the distance. The dog made its home among a pile of empty boxes in the hangar. He looked up at Cid expectantly and let out a small 'bark'.

"What the hell you barkin' at? I dun take orders from you," Cid said with a grin.

The dog stood up and wagged its short little tail. He walked over, pawed at Cid's boot, and went down into a play bow. The pilot sniggered at his new little friend.

"Sorry, Pup," he said. "I got work to do."

**Later…**

Raye arrived in Costa del Sol, and since she was a little early for the ferry, she decided to stop in and check on Shera's progress with her store. The woman walked past the other shops, looked inside the window, and saw Shera busily hammering together what would be her counter.

Raye opened the door and walked in, startling Shera and causing her to look up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya," Raye said.

Shera smiled warmly as she was glad to have some kind of company. "Hello, Raye. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. You too busy to chat for awhile?"

"Oh, no! I enjoy the company." Shera put down her hammer and walked over to Raye. "Where is Brad?"

"Oh, he's back at the shop. He didn't get to go with me this time," Raye explained. "But he sure wanted to."

Shera sighed. "I bet. I hope I can see him soon. I don't want him thinking I forgot about him."

"Believe me, he won't _let_ you forget about him," Raye said with a laugh. "He likes hanging out with you."

"I don't see why. I'm nothing special."

"Well, sure you are, Shera! Brad thinks really highly of you."

"He does?"

"He talks about you all the time."

Shera giggled a bit and sat down on the floor, extending an inviting hand toward Raye. "Have a seat."

Raye sat down next to her on the hardwood floor. She really kind of liked Shera, and Raye decided that she wanted to get to know her a little bit more, especially since she didn't have many female friends in the first place.

"Hey, Shera," Raye said.

"Yes?"

"Thanksgiving is just around the corner, you know, and I was wondering what you will be doing."

Shera looked thoughtful. "Well, I usually spend it with my family in Kalm."

"Oh, okay. That's cool then."

"Why?"

"Well…" Raye grinned. "I thought it would be an awesome surprise for Brad if you came over for Thanksgiving."

"Really? You're inviting me?"

"Well, if you have other plans, that's…"

"No, no!" Shera interrupted excitedly. "I would love to come over! I can do your house and my family in one day. My family eats early in the day, so I can be there in the evening."

"Really!" Raye said with enthusiasm. "That would be great! And if you want, you can stay the night, and we can go downtown and hit all the sales and get the Christmas shopping out of the way!"

Shera pondered this over for a moment. She worked very hard lately, and she felt like she needed a break. Shera's original goal was to have the store open by at least the first of December at the latest, but the decorating and building was taking longer than anticipated since it was just she that was doing all the work. She saved a little money back specifically for Christmas, and she thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to while she shopped.

"Well, alright," she finally agreed.

Raye grinned. "Awesome, and maybe we can get some ideas for a theme in here and get cracking on design."

"That would certainly help," Shera admitted. "I wanted to open the first of December at the latest, but I don't think it will happen that soon with it being just me."

"Wait…no one else is helping you when Brad isn't?"

Shera nodded her head. "No, it's just me."

Raye thought this over a minute. "You know our shop is open a half day on Saturday and closed on Sundays. We could come out Saturday afternoon and stay over to help you all day Sunday."

Shera looked surprised. "But, Raye…that…that's your day off. I can't have you do that."

"Nonsense. I know Brad would be up to it," Raye urged. "Besides, we all benefit from it. Brad gets to see you, you get things done faster, and me, well, I'll have some ideas for a mural."

"A wall painting? Really? Are you an artist or something?"

"You could say that," Raye said. "I love to draw and paint and I have this wall in my room that is a mural you can autograph."

"Oh, wow!" Shera breathed. "I could never be that creative."

Raye looked at her watch and stood up. "Crap. I have to go. You got a pencil?"

Shera got Raye a pencil and piece of paper. The redhead jotted down her cell phone number and her email address on the scrap.

"Here, give me a call on this number when you decide what time you'll be over on Thanksgiving. This way Brad won't suspect anything if he answers and you ask for me."

"Okay," Shera replied. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. I wish I could stay and help," Raye said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll manage – I always do. Tell Brad I said hello – oh! Before I forget, tell him I will be getting a phone sometime next week."

Raye smiled. "Alright. See you later, Sher."

Raye left Shera and went down to the ferry docks to start for home. The engineer stood in her shop alone, slightly tired, but happy that she had actually been invited to celebrate Thanksgiving with Raye and her family.

Truthfully, Shera very much dreaded going to her parents' house in Kalm for any kind of get together. It wasn't that she didn't love her family; it was that she got along with them better when she wasn't _around_ them. Her mother had a tendency to be a bit overbearing at times, and her father highly disapproved of her previous living situation with Cid, making sure to let her know it. To make matters worse, her brother's wife always had a grudge against Shera for reasons unbeknownst to the engineer, and he was really the only person with whom she got along.

Brad told her when they were priming the walls that he really wanted her to meet his family. She already met Raye, and Shera found that she was quite fond of the redhead, though she didn't know her well. It astounded her that Brad helped Raye with a lot of work and that he had the patience to put up with four younger brothers, a load of work in the shop, and help his older sister take care of household duties. Was there anything that Brad _couldn't_ do?

Shera sighed and returned to building her counter. She liked him - a lot. He was different from most men, especially Cid. In fact, Cid just did not hold a candle to the sweet, sensitive Bradley Shields. Sure, the Captain was quite handsome, and she liked his gruffness, but then again, Brad was also an attractive male in a different way. To Shera it seemed that comparing the two was like the difference between a pillow and a tire.

Brad was like a pillow: soft, conforming, constant and supportive, and always there when you need one. He was the man every woman dreamed of having – sweet and sensitive by nature, a gentleman who treated women as well as others with respect, doesn't mind a little housework, honest, and _loves_ to cook. And like a pillow, he could be used as a devious weapon.

Cid, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Shera found him to be the tire: rigid, strong, relentless, but will eventually wear down. He wasn't always pleasant, but he was necessary, and he could either save a life or plow someone over. Additionally, there was the risk of balding.

Shera snorted at that last thought and almost burst out laughing. She was actually making _fun_ of Cid! The woman decided she must be moving on for sure if she was able to poke fun at her dear Captain a little.

The woman's smile faded as she began to wonder what it was that she ever saw in Cid. She loved him; that was no lie. Why or how it came to that, she didn't know, but she loved him wholeheartedly, and that's why she accepted everything. He gave her confidence and security, but once the launch failed, she became timid and self-doubting.

He was hard on her for the failed mission, and she succumbed to her anxiety, spending almost six years taking his blame and bottling her pain inside, accepting that everything was entirely her fault, even though she knew deep down she was only doing her job. She was patient with him for all those years and always tried to be understanding, but what did that get her? Instead of getting her man in the end, all she got was the same old habits, and old habits often died hard.

The former engineer sighed. All of that was behind her now, and she resolved when she first arrived that she was going to move on. She was not going to cling to memories of unrequited love and dead dreams. She was going to move on and live her life, as she was never able to before. She was going to weave new dreams and a new future, and hopefully find someone to share them with when the time was right. She would be walking on Dream Street…

An epiphany hit Shera like a sack of bricks. _Dream Street_! That was it! That was the name of her store! The name of her store, she decided, would be a symbol of her new future and the work it took to get there.

Shera looked out the large store window toward the sun setting over the ocean. The seagulls flew swiftly overhead, calling out to the sky, and Shera smiled a little. The woman thought about Brad and how happy he would be to see her on Thanksgiving. She thought about finally getting her shop open for business and being able to sell her goods and do something she never thought she could possibly do. Again, her thoughts reverted to Brad. If it hadn't been for him and suggesting she stay and give it a try, she would still be wandering, or worse, be living with her parents until she was an old maid.

Deciding to go and eat some dinner, Shera locked up her business in progress and strolled down the boardwalk toward a small café on the beach that had little tables outside and great daiquiris and food. She went out to a favorite dining area of hers that overlooked the water and watched the tide wash over the sand as she sipped on a strawberry daiquiri. Could life be better than this?

**Dream x Spirit: I was feeling a tad fluffy, can you tell? I thought it would be a cute idea to give Cid a dog for some reason. I mean the guy is obviously pretty lonely, so he needs a buddy!**

**Lotuss Tears: I remember back in the day when that term was used. I thought it was so Raye for some reason. Raye and Brad are just typical siblings, the latter being the biggest shit stirrer, though. XD And the puppy thing, yeah, he needs some kind of companionship, and a dog will do nicely at fluffing up our dear pilot. You seemed to be the only one who caught the orphange thing. I may work that in the story later, but I don't know, yet.**

**Mako Red Eyes: What can I say? I am a born diplomat. XD There won't be anymore mentioning 'no flames' since I haven't gotten any. I just want people to enjoy the story whether they review or not. And I will tell ya when the artwork is posted! I'm gonna provide linkage to your art later, if you don't mind.**

**Wiggles: I have a puppy - a big one! He's a three year old Golden Retriever named Andy. XD This dog in the storyis Captain, and I'd say he's a schnauzer-type dog. And when _doesn't_ Brad have a nasty sense of humor? Brothers tease - a lot. I know because I have one. XD**


	15. A Very Happy Turkey Day

**A/N: A few new names have been dropped in this chapter; all of them are actually Native American. The name _Nokomis_ (pronounced no-KO-miss) is a Cheyenne name meaning 'grandmother'. The name _Mai_ (pronounced "my") means 'coyote' and is the name of Raye's late mother. Lastly, the name _Nina_, which is Raye's nickname, means 'fire' in Quechua, and it also can mean 'strong' in other tribal tongues. Just an interesting tidbit. **

**Wow! 50 REVIEWS! I am so happy! Glee! This chapter is a little longer, but it gets pretty, heh, interesting near the end. Read and enjoy and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: "Crystal Clear" belongs to Jaci Velasquez.**

Chapter 15: A Very Happy Turkey Day

"_Now it's crystal clear_

_I'm falling for you_

_Now that I can see the mystery's revealed._

_Now I'm coming clean,_

_I can feel my fears release, _

_Now it's crystal clear_

_I'm falling for you."_

_-Jaci Velasquez "Crystal Clear"_

A few weeks passed, and it was Thanksgiving Day. Raye and Brad both rose very early in the morning to begin the preparations for Thanksgiving dinner, and they were expecting company, one of them being Nokomis, Raye and her brothers' grandmother from Cosmo Canyon.

Nokomis was the mother of Raye's mother. Her husband died when Raye and Brad were small children, and she lived alone in the Canyon. She was, however, quite fond of Bugenhagen, the elder man who kept the observatory and heard the voices of the Planet, and they were friends for many years. The two were quite close since practically childhood, although never romantically involved, and Nokomis took Bugen's death hard. Raye used to spend summer in Nokomis's care until her mother died, before the young woman had to take responsibility at home. After that, she didn't really have the time to visit her grandmother, which was something Raye always felt bad about, but she would try to stop once in awhile during deliveries to visit. Still they would always make it a point to close up shop around the New Year and go to the Canyon to participate in the New Year's festivities.

The other visitor to the Shields' household was a surprise. Unbeknownst to Brad, Shera was making a visit to the Shields' residence for dinner. Raye talked with Shera over the past few weeks, and the other woman was arranging to come over from Kalm to see Brad and meet the family. The redhead could hardly contain her excitement as she stuffed the turkey while Brad took out the pies he baked the night before and peeled the potatoes for later. She knew Brad would be totally thrilled to have Shera over, especially since he called her and she told him she had 'other plans'.

A little while later, Rick came down the stairs, grabbed a bite to eat and hopped into the new truck to pick up Nokomis from Cosmo Canyon. Rick got used to the smoothness of the vehicle, finding that the best features were the power windows and the CD player. In fact, Rick liked this new truck much better than the old one, just as Raye predicted he would, and he eventually returned to speaking terms with his daughter.

The other boys woke up and came downstairs, but the young woman and her brother were too busy bustling about in the kitchen to cook a big breakfast. Jamie made some oatmeal for himself and the other boys, and after eating, Raye divided the chores, and they all got started on cleaning the house.

As Raye placed the turkey in the oven, she couldn't help but to think about Cid for some reason. What was he doing for Thanksgiving? Should she call him and invite him over for dinner? It was still early, after all, and he could make it just on time.

Wait, wait…hold on. Why would she even _consider_ that? Besides, Cid probably had a family and other plans of his own that day, and anyway, it would give Brad an even bigger excuse to tease her, and she was _not_ about to let her little brother get the best of her. No siree, nope.

Truthfully, Cid was back in Rocket Town working on the _Tiny Bronco_. The pilot had no family, nor did he have any friends, save for his drinking buddies down at the tavern, and even they weren't that close to him. He tinkered with one of the new components and used a socket wrench to fasten it in place on the engine. The grey puppy, which Cid came to call 'Captain', lay in the corner watching the pilot work. The dog seemed to know when it was time to play and when it was not, and he already developed a routine with the rocket scientist. Cid hated to admit it, but he was already attached to the animal without knowing exactly how or even why, but somehow he knew for sure he really didn't want to give the dog away. Cid rather liked Captain because he was quiet, smart, and he seemed to have an uncanny understanding of him. Captain became his companion, but even a dog could not replace Shera, nor would he be a suitable replacement for any kind of human contact.

Cid paused in his work and sighed. He could hear the faint bustling of Rocket Town as people warmly welcomed friends and family into their homes. A chilly breeze carried the scent of turkey dinners all across town and straight into Cid's nostrils, making him salivate before thinking about what he was more than likely having for dinner: leftovers.

Today was just like any other day to him – get up, go work on the airplane, choke down his lousy cooking, and go to bed just to wake up and do it over again. Any time in between was often spent smoking and occasionally getting shitfaced down at the pub until the odd hours of the night and somehow finding his way back home and into his bed where he would wake up to the emptiness of his house and the worthlessness within himself. Often his routine changed so little that it was hard to tell when the week began and the week ended, and the only way to tell the difference was Raye's occasional part delivery or a phone call from her inquiring if he needed anything.

Raye - what was she doing right now? The pilot stood up and stretched, and Captain followed suit as he trotted over to his master. The grey animal looked up at him with brown puppy eyes, and Cid couldn't help but to lean down and pet him. This was some Thanksgiving, alright; no companions but his dog, a broken down airplane, and cold left over food in the fridge that Cid wasn't even sure was fit to eat. He was sure that Raye and her family were going to have a great spread of food on their table: succulent turkey, giblet gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, salad, corn, green beans, and to finish everything off, probably pumpkin and pecan pie. Cid shook his head.

_Dammit, Highwind! Stop thinkin' about food!_

This was the first Thanksgiving he had to spend alone. Shera would often stay with Cid for Thanksgiving, and she would make a small feast for the two of them. From what Cid understood, the thought of spending the holidays with her family left a sour taste in her mouth, and her family made no effort whatsoever to invite Cid to join them in the festivities. Shera's family found Cid to be loud, obnoxious, rude, and highly cynical, but Cid didn't give a rat's ass. He found them to be just as distasteful: stuck up, condescending, and a little controlling over Shera. The grudge against one another was mutual, and Cid always felt the less he saw of her family the better. Over the years, however, Shera would not go and see her family for Thanksgiving or Christmas, mainly because she didn't want to leave Cid alone and depressed.

Cid had no family of his own to visit. His father had left when he was little, and his mom died back when he was a cadet in flight school. He had no brothers or sisters, and he thought he might have some cousins somewhere, but none of them ever took the time to pick up a phone and call him. He was alone, but Cid was used to that, or so he previously thought. When Shera was around, he never felt alone, but the lack of her presence in his house made him realize what alone really was, and that depressed the hell out of him, especially on a day like today.

The pilot lit a cigarette and stood in the door of the hangar. It was almost December now, and the weather got drastically cold over such a short time. It had not snowed, yet, but the air carried a biting chill to it, causing the pilot to shiver in his jacket. His cerulean eyes looked up at the sky, and he knew all too well that the winter snows were just around the corner. How long had it been since Shera left? Middle of September? He still hadn't quite gotten used to her being gone, and today made that realization even clearer.

Cid sighed, crushed the butt of his cigarette beneath the heel of his boot, and made the way toward his house. The air was cold, and Cid decided he needed to find something warmer to wear if he was going to work up in the hangar.

"C'mon, boy," he called to Captain. "It's gonna be a cold night."

**Later…**

Back at the Shields' house, it was already afternoon and the family could smell the turkey cooking in the oven. The house was cleaned and spotless, the boys were downstairs playing games, and Rick decided to kill time down in the shop. Nokomis, who just arrived, sat at the kitchen table talking with Raye and Brad.

"So, how is my little Nina?" the older woman asked Raye.

"Aw, you know, same ol', same ol'," Raye replied.

"I see," Nokomis replied.

"Aw, she's being modest," Brad chimed in. Then he began to taunt his sister. "Her _boyfriend_ Cid's been coming around."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Raye yelled as she pummeled her brother.

Nokomis began to giggle in her gentle, elderly tone. The woman looked to be about in her early seventies with red tinted grey hair. She wore a traditional outfit from Cosmo Canyon, which was a woven dress with native designs around the hem, and a bracelet dangling around her left wrist. She had a gentle and wise disposition, and she loved all of her grandchildren very much, but she was especially close to Raye.

Brad continued to tease Raye about Cid. "Aw, come on! You can't tell me you don't think he's hot! Besides, you told me once you were attracted to blonds and older men! Cid's a blond, and he's older! You got a good deal there, Sis!"

"Will you shut up!" Raye indignantly yelled. "He is rude, he smokes like a chimney, and he's obnoxious."

"Yeah, but from what I gathered when the truck broke down, you must've had a lot of fun out there. Come on - you know you did. You never stay up _that _late rebuilding a carburetor with even me!"

Nokomis continued to laugh at her grandchildren's' argument, remembering how her grandchildren's' parents met.

"Now, Raye," the woman started. "Has your father ever told you about how he met your mom?"

"Er, didn't Dad say he met her while delivering parts there?"

A nostalgic smile played across Nokomis's lips. "Is that all he told you, my Nina?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Raye said.

Nokomis smiled. "Ah, Mai absolutely _hated_ your father when they first met."

Raye's jaw dropped. "Really? How come?"

"She thought he was rude and obnoxious."

Brad laughed. "Seriously?" Then he turned to Raye teasingly. "Well, then, I guess you and Cid are a match made in heaven."

"_Shut up!" _Raye yelled, punching her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" the younger brother yelped, still laughing.

Nokomis looked at them amusedly. Raye reminded her so much of Mai…

She turned to Raye and said earnestly, "Nina, you really never know what fate has in store for you. Your father loved your mother so very much, but he admired her from a distance, and the same went for your mom. But I knew all along how they felt, even when she first laid eyes on him."

"How did you know?" Raye asked curiously.

"I could just tell," Nokomis replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Wow…that's so romantic…" Brad breathed.

Raye shot a look of disbelief at her brother then burst out laughing. "You sound like a friggin' school girl!"

"What!" the younger sibling protested. "It's romantic! I like that sort of thing!"

Raye slapped her hand to her forehead. "You know, you always say that I need to be more ladylike – I think you make up for the both of us you know."

"Oh, shut up! You know that's how you and Cid are gonna wind up!"

Raye gritted her teeth. "Dammit, it is _not_!"

"Is too!"

"_Is not!_"

"Children! Settle down!" Nokomis interjected. "Raye, you sound like you really do not like this man at all. Tell me, what is so bad about him?"

Before Raye could give an answer, Brad interjected. "Cid's _not_ a bad guy, contrary to what Raye says, in fact he's…"

"…he's rude, horrible, and a smart ass," Raye finished. "And he annoys me."

"Bullshit! When you were over there when the old truck broke down, you said you actually had a lot in common with him! Don't cover the truth, Raye! You really do like Cid!"

"_Not_ in the way _you're_ describing!"

"Shh…settle down," Nokomis piped, chuckling. "Raye, _you_ tell me what you think of him."

Raye was caught off guard. What _did_ she think of Cid?

"Well…errr…I…dunno," Raye said truthfully. "I mean, I guess he's an alright guy, and we did get off on the wrong foot and all…I didn't like him at first…"

"_Booyah_!" Brad yelled. "So you _admit_ it!"

Raye was getting rather agitated, causing her to become indignant. "I did _not_ admit to anything, you ass! I was trying to say that he seems like a…ah…well, a decent person, and that's it."

Nokomis nodded with an almost knowing look on her face. "So that's it, then? Just a 'decent man'? Nothing more and nothing less?"

"Nothing more, nothing less," Raye firmly said.

Brad rolled his eyes and sighed. His sister was in such denial that it was pathetic. She couldn't even give her own grandmother a straight answer. There was a lot more that she had told him when she picked him up in Costa del Sol that day – _a lot_ more.

"Okay, then," Nokomis said. "Then we shall speak no more of him."

Raye smirked satisfyingly. She would sooner cut her own throat than to admit that she actually liked Cid as an acquaintance.

Nokomis stood up. "I think I will go and check on the other boys."

The elder woman walked out of the kitchen and went downstairs, leaving Brad and Raye alone.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Brad remarked.

"What?" Raye asked. "That's all there is to it."

"That ain't what you told me a few weeks ago. Did you forget about our conversation?"

Raye rolled her eyes and went to the oven. She gingerly took out the turkey and began to baste it. "I only told you that I got along really well with him that night, better than he _and_ I expected, and I told you that I'm not pissed at him anymore. Everything I said to grandma is what I said to you."

Brad snorted. "And then some."

"What is this, 'and then some' business?"

"You specifically said, and I quote, 'I actually had a pretty good time with him. Cid's not as bad as I thought he was, and I think I'm beginning to like him a little.' That's exactly what you said, word for word."

"I most certainly did _not_," Raye indignantly scoffed. "You only hear what you _want _to hear."

"Whatever," Brad said rather condescendingly. "I'm going downstairs."

Brad left the kitchen and went down to where the rest of his family was. Downstairs was actually what they called the 'ruckus room'. The area was a large finished basement that had a television complete with a couple of gaming systems, a half bathroom, couch, coffee table, chairs, and an upright piano off to the corner. His grandmother sat in one chair watching Mark and Thomas play some kind of fighting game while Brain and Jamie coached, yelled, and pointed at the screen from behind.

As for Raye, she was finishing the turkey and starting all the side dishes. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Raye dashed to answer it, knowing that it had to be Shera.

Raye opened the door. "Hey! Come on in!"

"Hi!" Shera replied cheerfully.

"Come this way quickly," Raye instructed as she led Shera toward the kitchen, "so I can surprise Brad."

Shera smiled broadly. "So, we managed to keep this from him?"

"Hell yeah! He has no clue. How was your visit to your family?"

Shera sighed. "I'll put it like this – I'm glad it's over."

Raye laughed. "That bad?"

Shera nodded. "Let's just change the subject _please_."

Raye giggled. "Well, what do you want to talk about, then?

"Well…I was wondering how I will surprise your brother."

"He's downstairs…" a mischievous smile played across Raye's full lips as she devilishly pondered something. "You know, I could have you hide out in the office, and when I get ready to bring out the turkey, _you_ bring it!"

"Oh! That's an excellent idea!" Shera said beaming. "He'll be blown away."

Raye led the other female to the office and had her sit down in the chair at the desk.

"Okay, then," Raye said. "You stay here a minute while I go call everyone to set up the table and finish cooking. You won't be here long, I promise."

Shera smiled as Raye walked out, closing the door behind her. The glasses-clad woman was quite nervous about meeting the family, and she wondered how they would get along with her. Shera could already tell that Brad and Raye were warm people and that this family was nothing like hers at all.

As Shera was nervously pondering, a tall man walked into the office. He was older, rather built, with dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair speckled with flecks of grey. Brad bore a striking resemblance to him, except for the eyes, as Brad's were green like his sister. He stopped and looked down at the woman in surprise.

"Well…hullo, there," the man said pleasantly. "Where'd you come from?"

Shera looked down shyly and smiled. "Um…I came to see Brad as a surprise."

Rick nodded and simpered. "Ah, I see. You're Brad's girl, aren't ya?"

Shera flushed about ten different shades of red. Brad's girl? Was that what everyone assumed she was? She wasn't officially dating him or anything, but it was true that they were spending a lot of time together. How would she explain this one?

"Er, well…" she began, still reddening.

"Oh, I see," Rick said, noting the rather embarrassed look on her otherwise fair facade. "So it's just dating right now. Still, glad to have ya over! I'm Rick, by the way, Brad's father."

Shera smiled. "Shera. Shera Smith."

"Oh, and I won't tell him you're here," Rick said winking.

Shera tittered. Rick seemed like an honest enough man and he was nice and easy-going much like Brad.

"Well, thank you. Raye and I have had this planned for over a month."

"Brad tells me you're…an engineer? Is that right?"

"Yes. Well, I was…"

"How come you're not anymore?"

"Oh, I wanted to try something new and different for a change," Shera explained, not wanting to delve too much into details with someone she hardly knew. "I felt it was time to move on."

Rick nodded. "I can understand that. Brad tells me that's caused you to start over as well."

"Yes, pretty much. It's so hard, but I hope to have my shop open soon."

Rick patted Shera on the shoulder. "Well, don't you give up, Shera. It's hard starting over, but you always manage, and with a little time and patience, everything works out in the end."

Shera nodded and continued to talk with Rick for a bit as Raye and Brad hustled about the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner. Nokomis helped Raye with the finishing details as Brad placed the side dishes on the table before going downstairs to summon the boys. When Raye was sure it was safe, she went down to the shop and discovered her father talking with Shera.

"Dad! I see you met Shera!" Raye said in surprise.

"Sure have," Rick replied, "and I have to say, Brad picked a real cutie."

Rick winked at Shera again, and she glowed as Raye let out a small bark of laughter. The older man stood up.

"Well, I s'pose I'll be joining everyone out in the dining room," he said as he left the office. "That turkey's smellin' like it's nice and ready."

Raye grinned. "Oh yeah, it's ready. Listen, don't tell Brad, yet."

Rick smiled and ruffled his daughter's red hair. "Don't worry. I promised Shera already that I wouldn't."

Rick left the office as Raye and Shera followed suit. Rick continued into the dining room where everyone else was waiting while Raye quickly turned off the heat to the oven, pulled out the deliciously cooked turkey, and transferred it from the roaster to the platter, the meat so moist and tender that it practically fell off the bone.

"Alright," Raye whispered to Shera. "Get a hold of this, and wait for a moment. When I open the door, come on out."

Raye stepped out into the dining room to make sure everyone had taken his or her seats.

"Hey, sis, come on!" Brian whined. "We wanna eat!"

"Then eat you shall!"

Raye opened the kitchen door, and Shera walked out with the turkey platter in her hands and a beam spread upon her face.

"Is everyone hungry?" she asked a radiant smile across her face.

Brad's mouth fell to the floor, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her standing right there in his dining room.

"Sh…She…_Shera_!"

The female engineer began to laugh as she placed the platter in the center of the table. "Yes, it's me, Brad."

Brad stood up from the dinner table, walked over to her, and caught her up abruptly in a warm embrace while Raye, Rick, and the rest of the family looked on in delight. Shera blushed, and she shyly stood on her toes, her lips caressing Brad's clean-shaven cheek.

Startled by this gesture, Brad flushed, grinned like a complete idiot and immediately pulled out his chair for her. "Here, sit down, sit down!"

Shera sat down at the table next to Nokomis, and Brad scooted her up to the table.

"Now, Bradley," Nokomis gently said. "Shouldn't you introduce your friend to the rest of the family?"

"Oh! What am I thinking? Shera, this is our grandmother, Nokomis." Then the young man went around the table, pointing to each of his siblings. "Then we have Thomas, Mark, Jamie, Brian, you already know Raye, and my father, Rick."

Everyone let out cheerful greetings as Brad retrieved an extra chair to place on the other side of Shera so he would be sandwiching himself between her and Raye. He went to the kitchen to grab another plate as Rick carved the turkey and began to serve it to everyone. The sided dishes of stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green beans, cranberry sauce, and salad circulated around the table, and Shera deducted that she had never seen so much food in her life. Brad returned and sat down, beaming the whole time.

"I thought you had other plans," Brad said to her.

The woman smiled. "I only said that because I wanted to surprise you. Actually, Raye and I planned this."

Brad turned to his sister. "You _knew_ about this!"

Raye delightfully glowed. "I sure did, and the look on your face just now was priceless."

"Hey, now, let's not forget that I kept a little secret, too," Rick said, a sparkle playing in his chocolate brown eyes. "Shera was hiding down in the office when I came across her. She asked me not to tell."

"Oh, my gawd," Brad started. "You guys…"

Nokomis touched Shera's arm gently. "So you are this woman that I keep hearing so much about?"

"Good things, I hope?"

Nokomis smiled sincerely. "Oh, yes indeed. Brad likes you very much." The elder woman looked at Shera closely, and then she looked at Brad with warm approval. "She has a kind soul."

Shera was a little taken aback at Nokomis's gesture as Brad blushed. His grandmother had a strange habit of looking into people's eyes and telling whether they had a good soul. The funny thing was that she was actually correct every time. The woman could smell dishonesty, evil, and mischief from miles away, and when Raye and Brad were little, they didn't get away with a lot. Both siblings swore up and down that their grandmother had eyes in the back of her head or that she was psychic and their mother was the same way.

"Hey, Shera," Thomas said innocently. "Are you and Brad gonna get married someday and have kids?"

Brad inhaled a bite of his food and nearly choked to death on it as Shera's face alternated between shades of red and sheet white.

"Er…well…" she began.

"Thomas! That's a little personal, don't you think!" Raye scolded.

Brad swallowed hard on the bite of food, his face remaining scarlet from utter mortification. "Yeah, seriously! Where the hell did _that_ come from!"

"Thomas," Rick began. "Don't go 'round asking stuff like that. It's not nice. And Shera, I'm sorry he embarrassed you."

Thomas looked crestfallen. "I was just curious…"

Shera smiled a little. "No, Rick, it's fine." Then she looked at Thomas. "We'll see…which one are you? Mark?"

"No, I'm Thomas."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll see what happens."

Brad almost beamed when she said this. _So maybe there is a chance!_

Thomas smiled at Shera. It was obvious that she wasn't used to identical twins sitting before her, and Mark and Thomas were as identical as they could be physically, but their personalities could not be any more different. In fact, Shera wasn't even used to such a large family since hers was rather small by comparison. Still, this clan made her feel at home and welcome, and even with her own kin she did not often feel the way she did now.

Every person finished eating, and Shera could hardly believe that there was not a whole lot of food left. Not a stomach was empty in the Shields' household, and gradually, everyone began to drift off to sleep, claiming couches, chairs, and rooms as resting spots. Raye, Shera, Brad, and Nokomis were the only people left awake, and the older sister was clearing away the table.

"Let em help you with that," Shera offered.

"No, nooo!" Raye protested. "You don't have to do this."

"It's alright. Really, I don't mind," Shera insisted as she also began clearing things and taking them to the kitchen.

Once the table was clear, wiped off, and the tablecloth replaced, Raye and Shera did the dishes leaving Nokomis and Brad out in the living room alone. Brad sat back in the armchair deep in thought.

"A gil for your thoughts, Bradley?" Nokomis broke.

Brad sighed. "Aw, it's nothing, really."

"You seem to be in intense thought for it to be just nothing, dear."

"Well," he began. "I was just thinking about Raye and what we all talked about earlier. She isn't being honest with herself."

Nokomis nodded. "Is this about that man again?"

"Yeah…see, she didn't like him at first, but she told me word for word that she didn't think he was so bad. Yet when I bring up this subject, she denies even liking the guy even after she told me she did."

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'like', Brad? How she likes him may be different from how you _think_ she likes him. Tell me, how do you interpret this?"

"Well, it's hard to say with Raye," Brad explained. "You know as well as I do she's a hard person to read. I mean, Cid seems compatible enough with her personality, and she said that they actually had a lot of common interests and things, and what's more suspicious is that she spent all night rebuilding a carburetor with him when I know for a fact that it only takes my sister a few hours to complete a task like that."

Nokomis shrugged. "Well maybe it's strictly a platonic thing and they were just having fun."

"Well, Raye won't even admit to being platonic friends with him. She's too proud for that, and I don't see what the big deal is."

"Perhaps she is embarrassed because she knows you'll give her a hard time about it."

"Well, she knows she can tell me anything, and I only give her a hard time because that's what brothers do."

"True, but I must ask you one thing, Bradley: why does this matter so much to you? Raye is a big girl and can take care of herself."

Brad sighed heavily. "Because, Grandma, my sister is an awesome person, and I just want to see her happy. She…she hasn't had a lot of attention from the opposite sex since her last experience, and I know it's because she's afraid. The thing is, Raye goes out of her way to deliver something to him when we could just pay someone else to send it. Then there is the fact that I saw Raye the other night copying quick and easy recipes out of my book and placing them into a box that she took with her to Rocket Town a few weeks ago."

"That doesn't mean anything," Nokomis said.

"Well, considering the box never came back since then, I have reason to assume that she gave it to him."

Nokomis nodded thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "Perhaps she was doing him a favor or something. Friends do favors for one another all the time, you know. I used to do things like that for Bugenhagen a lot before he passed on. Your sister is indeed a good person, and perhaps she just cares for him only in that way. This is just the beginning, and only time can tell how she really feels."

Brad didn't say anything, but he agreed with his grandmother. Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion too early. It was still fun to tease Raye about Cid, though, just to get a rise out of her. But he knew deep down that if this were any other man he was teasing her about, she wouldn't get nearly as worked up, so there was definitely something going on. Maybe time would tell whether Cid and Raye liked one another deeper than acquaintances, but there wasn't any reason why Brad couldn't speed it up a little. Then his mind played into the devilish, little shit stirrer he was. Oh, he would have so much _fun_ with this!

**Later that evening…**

The sun had set, and the house was warm and welcoming. Raye was cutting a pie and putting slices onto a plate for her brothers. Shera took two pieces, one for her and one for Brad, out into the living room. The rest of the family was downstairs, except for Rick who was going over the work for the next day, and Raye joined her siblings downstairs to watch a movie on TV, but Shera and Brad preferred to be alone since she made such a long trip over to see him.

The female nibbled on her pecan pie and sat close to Brad on the couch.

"This pie is excellent," Shera commented.

"Thanks," Brad returned happily. "I made it yesterday."

Shera was almost startled by this remark. _"You_ made this pie?"

"Sure did." Brad proudly replied. "In fact, I do a lot of cooking in this house. I mean, my sister does, too, but I think I enjoy it more. I can be creative with food, and Raye says I have a real flair for culinary stuff."

"I can honestly say that I have never met a man who cooked anything, aside from grilling on a barbeque," Shera said.

Brad laughed. "Or just pouring a bowl of cereal?"

"That, too."

The young man sighed. "I love to cook and work with food. You know, I would actually like to attend culinary school someday. I hear there is a terrific one in Costa del Sol."

"Ah, yes, there is. I splurged one night and decided to eat there, and I was quite impressed with the food," Shera admitted. Then she looked at Brad perplexed. "Culinary school, huh?"

Brad laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I was never really your typical guy, you know, but I always thought it would be fun to become a world-class chef and have a dish named after me."

Shera laughed. "A dish named after you? So what would you want this dish called, and what kind would it be?"

Brad pondered on this a moment. "I really never thought about that one to be quite honest. I would have to say that maybe it could be…hmm…a massive thirty-ounce Porterhouse sirloin served with a baked potato topped with everything and a salad, and the platter could be called, 'Chef Bradley's Gut Buster Steak' – or something."

Shera giggled hysterically at his silliness. "The 'Gut Buster'? A thirty-ounce steak certainly _is_ a gut buster! Even a nine ounce sirloin served with all that just kills me."

"Well, you're just a little wimpy thing, though."

Shera chortled a bit at his teasing. "Well it all has to go somewhere."

Brad moved a little closer to her. "Wherever it goes I sure can't tell. You sure you even eat?"

He was flirting with her again. Shera flushed just a tad pink and laughed embarrassedly. "Well…these are just clothes you know…"

Brad wanted to say, 'And what's under those clothes?', but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"And you look…really good in them," he said awkwardly. It was a lame cover for what was _really_ on his mind, but what else could he say? Then he looked at her, more like gazed at her, the awkwardness killing him. Her actions with him made him confused. Was she interested in him, or was this nothing more than a platonic friendship?

Shera sat uneasily next to Brad, wondering what she should do next. She couldn't deny the fact that she thought he was handsome and that she liked him, but was she ready to take a step in this direction? Shera knew that Brad had to be wondering how she felt about him, and the woman felt bad for stringing him along, albeit unintentionally.

"Shera? You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

The two stood up, and Brad got their jackets off the coat rack. Already the city was cold, and they had to bundle up well if they were going to walk anywhere. The man opened the front door, and the companions strolled down the front sidewalk, turning onto the street. There was a park just a few blocks down, and Brad just wanted to be alone with Shera for a while, away from the house and away from his family.

"So, are you going to go shopping with Raye tomorrow?"

Shera nodded. "Yes, that was part of the reason I came, too. I wanted to go shopping and get some ideas for a theme in my store."

"Well, Raye is good for that kind of thing, that's for sure."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Brad decided boldly to try something. He slipped his hand around Shera's and held onto it. The gesture surprised her, but she did not let go. Instead, she enjoyed the warmness of his palm and the intimacy of his touch. Was this even right? Whether it was or not, it was definitely something she was not used to, and it made her feel good.

The two continued heading toward the park. Once they arrived there, Shera and Brad slowly idled along the sidewalk until they came to a small playground.

"You know, I haven't played on a swing since I was a kid," Brad said nostalgically. "I remember when I lived in the slums when I was little, the other kids and I would go over to Sector 6 and play on the slide and swings there. We used to swing as high as we could go and jump out of it, soaring through the air and landing hard on the ground."

A smile played on Shera's lips as she imagined a boyish Bradley Shields flying through the air with skinned knees and tousled hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah…we used to measure our jumps to see who went the farthest."

"Did you win?"

Brad thought for a moment, and then he chuckled. "You know, I can't remember!"

Shera giggled amusedly. "You know, when I was a little girl, I used to be very good at double dutch."

"Double dutch? Isn't that where you have the two jump ropes instead of one?"

"Yes, it is."

"I never could figure out how the girls in my school did that. I tried several times, but no matter how much they taught me, I never could get it. I usually just wound up getting tangled in the rope."

Shera snorted, and then she teased Brad. "So, I take it you played a lot with the girls, then? No wonder why you're so sensitive."

"No!" Brad replied indignantly. "I…well…I got along with girls just fine, but I didn't _play_ with them as in play dolls or some other gay ass thing that little girls do. I just wanted to know how in the hell they did that whole double dutch thing. And I'm only sensitive because it's just my nature!"

The female smiled amusedly at Brad as they came to a swing and sat down, and Brad regrettably let go of her small hand so she could grasp the chain that held on the seat. They were alone in the playground, and it was silent. Brad looked down at his feet while Shera looked perturbed up at the ever-gray and polluted Midgar sky. Suddenly Brad broke the silence.

"Shera…why…why did you come to see me?"

His voice carried a heavy tone of seriousness.

"Well, why not?"

"I dunno. I mean, you probably have better things to do, and you could be working on your shop or on new dresses."

"I needed a break from that. Besides, you come to see me all the time, and I wanted to return the favor. That and Raye invited me to go shopping tomorrow, and I would love to get to know her more."

"Is that it, then? To return a favor and go shopping with my sister?"

He sounded disappointed, and Shera realized that her remark came out completely wrong.

"Brad…I…I didn't mean it like that. I really did come here to see _you_ too. I think about you a lot."

"Yeah? I think a lot about you, too. Nonstop it seems."

"You do?"

Brad snapped over and looked at Shera seriously. "Well of course I do! I mean, I _care_ about you! I worry that you might work yourself too much. I worry that you don't have enough food or that some asshole will break in and hurt you. I know I probably shouldn't be so worried, but I can't help it."

Shera was taken aback by this. She wasn't used to having anyone worry about her. Not even her own family seemed to be too overly concerned with her well-being. They figured she would make it just fine on her own, and she would. Nevertheless, for Brad to care enough about her in this way touched her. She looked up at him with her dark chestnut eyes, he matching her gaze with intense emerald.

Shera swallowed hard. He staring at her like that was making it hard for her to resist, and the more she got to know Brad, the more she developed feelings toward him. He talked to her all the time on the phone, stopped when he had a minor delivery, and he always listened to what she had to say, never interrupting her, taking an interest in _her_. Shera wasn't used to such attention, but the woman found that she was easily falling into the routine.

"Shera…" he began. "Look, you…it's obvious how I feel about you. I mean, I think you're a terrific person – sweet, quiet, pretty… I just wish I knew…I wish I knew what you think of me."

Apparently, this was a hard subject for him, too; he was nervous. Shera liked many things about Brad, but what should she tell him?

"I think highly of you, Bradley," Shera said. "I enjoy having you around – you make me feel…so warm, and I'm not so down when you're here. I…I think you're…well, I think you're the nicest man I've ever gotten to meet. I like your personality, the way you treat me, your sense of humor…" Shera blushed. "And, truthfully, I think you are…well…you're really handsome."

The woman looked down at her feet, her eyes locked on the toes of her boots.

The intensity of the situation was almost killing the man, and he sighed.

"But how do you _feel_ about me?"

Shera remained quiet. She was falling for Brad and hard. He was so irresistible and sweet, and she couldn't figure out how it was that she could be getting over the Captain so…quickly. Maybe the emancipation of herself made her realize that there are more options than Cid, or maybe it was that she never really loved Cid in the first place. There was a fine line between true, romantic love and infatuation. True, she still had feelings for her Captain, and she probably always would have a small part of her heart just for him, but the reason she left was to _move on_ and live for _herself_. A part of that was letting go of the Captain so that she _could_ move on.

"_Dude, your life has just begun, so live it!"_

Raye's words echoed in her mind, and she decided a long time ago that the redhead was right. Shera was going to live her life, and the first thing she was going to do besides open her shop was to do what any woman wanted: fall in love.

In that moment, Shera decided what and whom she wanted.

"Brad…I, ah…" she trailed, but the words stuck in her throat. Finally, she got quiet and said barely above a whisper, "I'm falling for you…"

Brad's eyes widened. Did she really say what he thought she did? Was she really falling for him?

"You're…what?"

"I said…I said I'm falling, Brad," Shera ventured a little more boldly. "I mean, I didn't want to admit it, and a part of me…a part of me still…but I have to let go of everything and leave it behind so I can move forward."

Brad looked concerned. "Look, Shera, don't move too fast with this if you don't want to. I mean, don't let me influence your judgment. I shouldn't have pushed you…"

Shera shook her head. "No. You didn't push me. This is what I resolved to do when I left everything behind. After a conversation I had with Raye, it was set in stone. I am moving on and living for _me_. This is _my _life, _my_ decision, and a part of my decision is you."

Brad looked at Shera earnestly. "You really are sure? I mean - !"

The next thing Brad knew, Shera's soft, full lips were planted on Brad's. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, gently, the intensity and longing for this moment pounding in his ears, and he could have sworn he could hear his watch cease to tick.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity before Shera reluctantly pulled back and pushed her glasses onto her nose. Brad looked at Shera, clearly in disbelief that the shy, young, female engineer could be so bold. The woman shivered a little as a cold breeze blew against her face.

"Let's get you home," Brad said softly as he stood up.

Shera stood up with him, the young man placing his arm around her shoulders. The woman returned by circling her arm around Brad's trim waist, and the two walked holding one another as they headed back for the Shields' house where Brad would make hot chocolate for two and curl up on the couch with his new love.

**Dream x Spirit: Glad you like Cid's new pet! he is pretty cute, and I'd say if he were any particular breed, he'd be a minature schnauzer. I dunno. For some reason Cid seems to be a schnauzer guy. **

**Lotuss Tears: I have fooled you! Muahahahaaaa! And I was proud of those lines, btw. Glad you found them humorous! **

**Mako Red Eyes: Yeah, that chapter was pretty fluffy, huh? And I forgot to give you credit for that line since you were the one who wrote it when we RP'd it. **

**Wiggles 101: Dude, I pondered the name ofher storefor a long time, and I even had Mako-chan help me with it befroe we finally came up with that. Give her a pat on the back for helping me out. XD**

**Bustahead: American football or football as in what we call soccer? Oh and SCORE! I'm gald you like how the chemistry is building. I know it may seem like I'm dragging it out, but we can't have instant attraction between our characters. We have to let go of the past before we can look to the future, right? The shit is about to hit the fan in a future chapter, and that's when things will move along more like a runaway train than a turtle on the road. XD**

**Bleu Crusher: OMG! I'm so glad you've been reading! Thank you for taking the time to leave a review! I'm glad you're open minded to someone experimenting with mixing new characters with existing ones. I love to do that in my fics. Like I told Bustahead, I know it seems long, but it'll move faster. Besides, it'll be well worth the wait. **


	16. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around much everyone. I've had a nasty bout with writer's block, plus I have been busy with college and a full time job. I came across this the other day, and I thought I would update the rest of the chapters that I have. My goal right now is to complete the stories I have not yet finished. Thanks for being patient, and I hope all of you have been doing well. Btw, has anyone had trouble uploading documents? This chapter was a PAIN to upload!! A.I.**

Chapter 16: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from_

_The rest of the world – _

_I wanna be the one_

_Who walks in the sun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun."_

_-Cyndi Lauper "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"_

When Brad and Shera returned to the house, it was dark. The two came in through the front door, hung up their coats, and made way for the kitchen. It was well known that Brad could make a wonderful hot chocolate, so he put on some water for boiling. Shera asked to change into her nightclothes, so Brad showed her the bathroom upstairs. As Shera was changing, Raye came into the kitchen and dropped off some dessert plates in the sink.

"Hey, where'd you and Shera go?"

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Brad's mouth. "For a walk."

Raye looked at her brother for a moment. "A walk huh?" Then she grinned. "You sure it was 'just a walk'? You look like you're hiding something."

Brad couldn't contain himself any longer. The chocolate haired man beamed and turned crimson. "Well…I…"

A grin crept across Raye's face. "What happened, Brad?"

"She kissed me."

The redhead's mouth dropped. "Do _what_?! She…she _kissed_ you?! _Oh my gawd!_"

The sister squealed with delight and hugged her brother as Brad smiled embarrassedly.

She let go of Brad, grinning wider than a Cheshire cat. They kissed! They _kissed_! Raye was absolutely excited for Brad, and she couldn't _wait_ to have girl talk with Shera later.

"Well?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well what?" Brad said as he poured hot cocoa into two mugs.

"Details! I want details!"

"What do you want to know?"

"How long?"

"Mmm…a while."

"French?"

Brad grinned. "Maybe."

"Is she a good kisser?"

Brad laughed. "Why? Do _you_ want to kiss her?"

"NO!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right; you're saving all your kisses for Cid," the sibling teased.

_"Shut up!!" _Raye yelled.

Brad laughed hysterically as he placed the mugs on a tray along with some chocolate chip cookies he baked a few days ago.

Soon Shera entered dressed in a flannel pajama set with little flowers printed on the material, and Raye beamed at her.

"Shera, I have some blankets in the closet for when you go to bed. Brad can get them for you. I'll...uh…leave you two alone now."

The redhead smirked as she left the kitchen and retreated to her room for the night.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Shera said as she took her mug.

Brad was sweating a little. Was she mad about that?

"Yeah…she does."

"You couldn't resist, could you?" the woman said with a slight grin.

"What? Raye's my _sister_! I tell her everything. Besides, even if I didn't tell her, she'd still find out."

"Oh, it's okay," Shera said warmly. "I know you two are really close."

The new couple went out into the living room, curled up in a flannel blanket, and spent the rest of the evening talking and watching a movie on the television upstairs.

When bedtime came, Brad took the tray with the empty hot cocoa mugs into the kitchen, and he returned to find some blankets.

"I wish we could have an actual guest bedroom, but as you can see, space is pretty limited."

"I understand," Shera replied. "Besides, I slept on a sofa for five years. What will another night hurt?"

Brad looked at Shera. "Who says you have to sleep on the couch?"

"Well, where else am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

A look of shock crossed the engineer's face, and Brad immediately noted the expression and knew that phrase came out wrong.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Aw man…" he said, panicked. "What I meant was you can sleep in my bed, but not with me…well, unless you _want_ to share a bed with me…"

Shera giggled. "But where will _you_ sleep?"

"On the couch."

"I don't want to take away your bed, Brad."

"No, no. I don't mind. Honestly."

Shera smiled. "No. How about we just make everything easier and we _both_ sleep in your room."

The young man's face blushed hotly. "Umm…well…heh…you sure you're comfortable with that…?"

He could already hear his sister's taunts.

"Sure. Besides, we shared my bed when you spent the night in my place that one time when Raye broke down, so I know you won't try anything on me."

"Uh, well…" Brad smiled. He wasn't going to argue with the woman. "Okay...if that's what you want."

The two went upstairs, and Brad showed Shera into his room. He closed the door behind him, and Shera looked around. Brad had a full size bed in the left corner of his room, and across from it was a dresser with a mirror over it, and there were some items on the top of the dresser, one being his cologne. There was also a closet, a desk with what appeared to be unfinished poetry, and a…electric bass? The walls were decorated with posters of some of his favorite bands, some old metal street signs, and pictures of his family and friends. A photograph that Shera noticed in particular was one in a frame on Brad's desk of a red-haired woman, similar to Raye in appearance, with green eyes, fair skin, and dressed in what looked like something that was worn in Cosmo Canyon.

"Is that your mother?" Shera inquired curiously.

Brad looked up at Shera, and then he went over, picked up the picture, and sat down next to her with it in his hand.

"Yeah, that's Mom," he replied.

Shera adjusted her glasses and took a closer look. "Raye looks a lot like her."

"Yeah, she does. She acts a lot like mom, too, from what Dad tells me."

"You have her eyes."

Brad smiled. "Yup. Sure do."

"Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your mom?"

Brad sighed and placed the picture back on his desk. "She died when I was fourteen."

"Oh, Brad…I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," the young man replied reclaiming his place next to Shera. "She's in the Lifestream and in a better place now."

"Still, it must be hard."

"Well, yeah, there are times when we all miss her, times like today, but that comes with the territory of losing a parent. We manage just fine, though, we've moved on, and that's what Mom would have wanted."

A sad look fell into Brad's eyes, and Shera decided it would be wise not to press the issue further with him.

"Let's go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

The young man smiled warmly. "Alright, then."

He turned down his blanket and allowed Shera to slide under the covers. The woman laid her head down on one of the pillows as Brad changed into his own nightwear from inside his closet. He stepped out in just a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt, and the female in his bed couldn't help but to gawk at him.

The younger man was…absolutely _hot_! His upper body was rather firm and toned, probably from working down in the shop for so long. He had broad strong shoulders, and slightly toned arms. She studied the features of his body and face as he folded a shirt, watching closely at his muscles flexing. Bradley Shields was no pansy that was for sure. Although he didn't have as much of a build as Cid, he was still one hell of a handsome man. Brad looked up and caught Shera staring at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The woman smiled as she placed her glasses on the bedside table. "Oh no. Nothing."

Brad shrugged, turned out the light, and snuggled into bed with Shera. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, she turning over to face him in the dark, leaning in and kissing him again. The pair made out for quite a long time, and she reluctantly pulled back.

"Whoa…what was that for?"

She smiled. "Just a goodnight kiss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raye stood quietly in front of the blonde-haired pilot awkwardly, not knowing what she should do or what to say. Suddenly, Cid leaned forward and kissed her quite passionately on her full, soft lips, his mouth parting hers, and their tongues dueling. His arms encircled her protectively, eyes closed, impassioned with a burning desire he held hidden within him for so long._

The redhead's eyes flew open in the dark, and she shot up like a bullet. What the hell? She didn't really dream _that_ did she?! Raye rubbed her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 4:36 am. The female mechanic groaned as she made a mental note to beat the crap out of her brother for all his teasing about Cid. All that shit was pissing her off, and she would be damned if she was going to let the asshole invade her dreams, too.

The young woman lay back onto her pillow, and she adjusted her blankets. Okay, she would admit that Cid really wasn't a bad guy. In fact, she did like him as a friend, but why in the hell would she dream of him _kissing_ her?! Raye tossed over onto her side. Maybe it was because it was so long since she was in a relationship that she almost forgot what a kiss tasted like, or maybe it was because deep in the back of her mind, she wanted what Brad had – someone to belong to. Still, why Cid Highwind, of all the men in Gaia, why him?!

Raye sighed. Maybe this was a question for Grandmother. Or, better, yet, maybe she should just keep her damned mouth shut about the whole thing or it might really come true. Raye took her pillow and vainly buried her head underneath, as though it would help her escape her own mind. She had to stop thinking about it. After all, it was just a dream, right?

Raye agreed with herself, placed her pillow back under her head, and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. She was going to be up in a few hours, so she had to be fresh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off irritatingly, and the redhead slid a hand out from under the blankets, clumsily smacked the 'snooze' button, and disappeared under the folds again. Raye dozed back off to sleep only to again be greeted by the alarm once more.

"Alright already!" she grumbled, throwing off the blankets and shutting off the alarm a second time.

The girl went down to the bathroom on the second floor and took a shower. Then she dried her hair with a blow dryer, applied some make up, and went back to her room to change into a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black v-neck sweater with red stripes down the sleeves.

After this the girl came downstairs to find Brad happily bustling about in the kitchen as Shera sat at the small table holding a mug of vanilla flavored coffee. The man was cooking eggs benedict along with some biscuits and white gravy.

"Hey, Sis. Are ya hungry?" he asked the girl.

Raye yawned a little and headed for the fridge. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Brad smiled. "It's almost done."

Shera looked up at Raye. "Have a seat."

The other girl sat down in front of Shera after pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You ready to go?"

The glasses-clad woman smiled warmly. "Yes! I can't wait. As soon as we eat I want to leave because I don't want to miss the good sales."

Raye laughed. "Well, we better hurry then. I have to warn you, though, shopping in downtown is _hell_. That and there are some places that are still undergoing construction, which makes it even harder."

Shera giggled as Brad set out plates of food for the women. The other boys were awake and seated at the table out in the dining room, so Brad went out and served them as well. He came back into the kitchen and took the third seat between Raye and Shera.

"So what else are you going to do besides shop?" Brad asked, taking a bite of his eggs benedict.

Raye and Shera looked at one another.

"I dunno," Raye replied. "Probably shop and…eat…"

"…and shop some more!" Shera finished with a laugh.

"Whatcha getting me for Christmas, Raye?" Brad teased.

The sister looked over at Brad with a smirk. "I dunno, yet. What are _you_ getting for me?"

A shit-eating grin crossed his face. "I have an idea – I just have to see if I can find a way to get him to do it."

Raye scowled at her brother as Shera looked on in confusion.

"It is too early for you to start with that!" the sister protested.

"Start what?" Shera asked confused. Obviously, she had missed something.

Before Raye could reply, Brad broke in. "Oh, I give her shit about this one guy that comes around."

Shera smiled mischievously. "Guy? Oh, I want to hear about this later, Raye."

"Hear about what?" the redhead indignantly replied. "There is absolutely _nothing_ to talk about!"

Brad just smiled and kept eating his food.

Afterwards, the two women finished their breakfast and prepared to leave. As Shera was tugging on her coat, Brad came over to her, pulling out his wallet.

"Before I forget," he said. "I noticed there were a lot of things you needed for your apartment still. Here - you take this and don't argue with me about it. Buy some things you need and a little something for yourself."

Brad stuffed a little wad of money into her hand that he had been putting back for her. Shera accepted it, bewildered that he was just giving his hard-earned cash away.

"Brad…I can't accept this. You work too hard for it."

Brad shook his head and curled her hand around the Gil in her hand. "No. I saved it especially for you, and you're gonna keep it. Besides, I have other money saved elsewhere, and you've been spending all your marina money on building supplies, paint, and other things. You need this more than I do, so just take it and no more about it."

"Don't argue with him, Sher. It's completely useless. If he wants you to have something, just take it," Raye pointed, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

Shera looked down at the Gil in her hands and then back up at Brad. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Brad took her by the hands. "Don't say anything – just take it."

Shera looked at Brad as though she were going to cry. In fact, the woman almost acted like it was the best gift she had ever gotten. She gave Brad a joyful kiss on the lips and pulled back quickly, her face quite red. Raye looked on at this exchange with a huge grin on her face.

"Aww, aren't you guys so cute?" she cooed.

Brad turned pink, and let go of Shera's hands.

"You go with Raye and have fun, okay? My sister is a blast to hang out with," Brad said, kissing Shera on top of her forehead.

"Now, Brad, you sure you and Dad will be okay down in the shop?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. Go on and do your thing."

Raye and Shera smiled, left the house, and headed for the new truck Raye bought weeks ago and found it running since Rick apparently came out and warmed it up for the girls. The women hopped in, with Raye in the driver's seat and they headed for downtown.

"This is so nice," Shera sighed. "I haven't gotten to do anything like this in a long time."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Well…I just didn't have the time or money."

Raye nodded, but she felt there was something further. "You sure it wasn't because you didn't have the freedom?"

Shera shook her head. "Oh no. The Captain wasn't _that_ asinine. I wasn't his slave, and I could do pretty well what I wanted."

"But he _treated_ you like a slave."

"He didn't really treat me like a slave. I respected the Captain, and I probably always will. I only allowed myself to be treated like that because I felt bad for messing up the launch."

"But you told Brad he blamed it on you."

"He did, yes," Shera agreed, but then her eyes fell to her lap. But I also blamed a lot of it on myself. I stayed there for so long because I wanted to punish myself for what I did to him. That and I…well, I loved him."

Raye looked thoughtful. "Brad told me about how you felt about this 'Captain' of yours. You may have loved him, but the way I see it, you were doing your job. You would have been in that room regardless of who was piloting the rocket."

"I suppose that is true," admitted Shera.

"I just have to know something, though," Raye said. "How do you feel about him now?"

Shera paused for a moment. "Well…I don't know… I thought I loved him, but now… now that I am on my own, I think that's…changed."

"What would you do if you ever saw him again?"

"I have no idea what I would do. I know he has to be angry with me for leaving the way I did. I didn't even leave him so much as a note."

"You did what you had to do," Raye said empathetically. "You loved him, he didn't love you, and he didn't appreciate you. So, why stay? You took the logical way out, and you should be happy."

Shera smiled, but her face fell a little. "I am, but I wish I would have left on better terms."

The redhead shrugged. "Well, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. You were at your breaking point, and when you get there, it's time to get out. Just keep in mind that what goes around comes around, and I bet he's getting his right now since you've been gone."

The smile returned to Shera's features. "You're right."

Raye took the highway out of her neighborhood and drove to the downtown area. There, she slowly circled the roundabout where construction of a memorial monument depicting Meteor was underway. The redhead turned down a street lined with shops, and came to a halt to wait for pedestrians to cross.

"Why in the hell can't these people use the damned crosswalk?" she muttered.

Shera giggled as the other female stepped on the gas pedal and continued on their way. She drove until she found a parking spot and carefully parallel parked on the boulevard. After shutting down the engine, the two women got out.

"Where should we begin?" Shera asked.

"Well, usually how I do it is I go down this street, then I cross a few blocks down and come back up toward my car," Raye explained. "This whole block is nothing but a shopping district, so there'll be plenty to do."

"Sounds good to me. Listen, Raye, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," the red-haired girl replied leading the way into the first shop.

"Will you help me look for a gift for Brad?"

"Hell yeah, I will!"

Shera beamed. "Good. I want to get him something nice."

The two companions entered the first shop that was a clothing store. The boutique was decorated brightly, and Shera noted everything about it for ideas to apply to her own up-and-coming business. She noticed the kinds of clothing they carried, accessories, color scheme, and there was even a case for perfume and cologne. Raye browsed the items of clothing in the men's section looking for items that she thought would suit Brad and her other brothers.

After they looked around but didn't find anything, the women ventured into other stores, Shera looking at themes and ideas for her store as well as gifts for her family and Brad.

The two friends' adventures eventually led them to a hobby shop and went inside.

"A hobby shop? Shera questioned.

"Yeah, they carry RC airplanes in here," the redhead explained.

Shera looked around to see all kinds of model and RC planes hanging from the ceiling. A shelf hung and extended all around the upper part of the room where a train layout ran the perimeter of the place, and the model itself would let out a whistle once in awhile. There were boxes upon boxes of model car and plane kits, paints, glue, wood, train tracks for layouts, buildings for train table set ups, kites, and other types of miscellaneous items. Raye came to the counter and spoke with the owner of the shop.

"Hello and welcome," the proprietor greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," the other girl replied. "I wanted to make the last payment on an RC airplane I had in layaway."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Oh, yes. I know who you are. You bought our last P-51 Mustang model."

"That would be me."

The shopkeeper went to the back and retrieved the box containing the parts to a scaled airplane. An RC airplane was a remote control aircraft that looked, ran, and flew just like a real one only it was a smaller version. The controller of the craft built everything from the engine, to the body, and even painted the thing. A radio controller with a throttle and a control stick navigated the model.

"Would you like this gift-wrapped?" the keeper asked.

"Yes, please."

The manager collected Raye's money and took the box back to the storeroom to wrap it.

"An RC airplane?" Shera curiously asked. "Who in your family is into that?"

"My little brother Thomas," Raye answered her. "He wants to be a pilot someday, and he loves anything to do with aviation."

Shera smiled, thinking how cute that was. "Really?"

"Yup."

Raye collected the gift-wrapped plane and exited the shop. Next door to the shop was an art supply store that the woman also entered.

"Art supplies?" the engineer inquired. Then she remembered something. "Oh! For _you_!"

Raye smiled. "Yep. I gotta have the right supplies if I'm going to do that mural of yours."

"So how much art do you do?"

"Oh, I just do a little drawing and painting in my free time," Raye explained, "but mostly I airbrush designs on cars and paint them. My specialty in the shop is body work."

"Really? I can't wait to see your artwork!"

"You know I had this idea," Raye said thoughtfully. "I painted a mural in my room, and I thought maybe I could do one in your shop or something with my airbrush kit."

Shera's face lit up. "Really? That would be wonderful!"

The two smiled at one another as the redhead hunted for some drawing paper, new pencils, oil paint, and paint for her airbrush kit. The girl paid for the items and the two walked out hitting other shops and talking about ideas for Shera's business.

When they came to a house wares shop, however, Shera found a lovely dish set that she wanted to buy for her apartment and a pot and pan set. The woman gathered these items and waited her turn to pay for her things. A rather large, rich woman suddenly came up and rudely bumped Shera out of line and took her place. Instead of protesting, Shera meekly took another place in the back of the line.

"Wait a minute…Shera, what the hell are you doing?!" Raye protested, stepping in front of her. "That bitch just forced your spot from you, and you're just going to _let_ her?!"

Shera hesitated and averted her eyes to the floor. "Well, I don't want to start trouble…"

"Bullshit! She shoved you out of the way, dammit, and I ain't letting that happen!"

The fierce redhead grabbed Shera by her arm and practically dragged the hapless woman along. She tapped the person irritatingly on the shoulder causing her to turn around and give Raye the dirtiest look.

"_Excuse me_," Raye said hotly, "but my friend was here first! The end is back there, so I suggest you get there _now_!"

The woman looked startled, but seeing how serious Raye was, she gathered her things and reluctantly took her place in the back of the line. Raye pushed Shera back into her rightful spot and stood with her.

"Raye, you really didn't have to…"

"Give me a break, Shera. You need to learn how to be more assertive! You will _never_ get what you want if you don't learn to take what you want. Get mad! Get outright pissed off! Don't let _anyone_ push you around. You took that shit for too long, and that is over with as of right now, got me?"

Shera looked at Raye and decided she was right. In fact, Raye was right about many things. From now on, she was going to straighten up and not let her shyness overcome her. The two women paid for their items, left the store, and took a quick trip back to the truck to relieve themselves of the two heavy boxes of cook and dishware.

After this, they soon found other places to go, and as they ambled along the avenue, Raye suddenly paused at a window of a jewelry store and peered in. In the window sitting neat and pretty in a box was a lovely watch. The watch face was made of sterling silver and had a brown leather watchband. The face of the wristwatch had glow in the dark hands, Indiglo features, and even had a digital part that registered military time. Raye leaned in for a closer look at the price.

"Wow…Cid would like that…" the woman muttered.

Upon finding that Raye abandoned her, Shera turned to find her companion staring into the window of a shop. The chestnut-haired woman walked curiously up to the window to get a look at exactly what it was she was gawking at, peering in through the glass as her gaze finally rested on the object Raye was looking at. The timepiece didn't look like anything Brad would wear, and why would he need one that displayed military time anyway?

"What are you looking at Raye?"

The redhead jumped. "Er, nothing! Nothing at all! Heh…"

Shera eyed Raye skeptically. The other girl said that way too fast for it to be just nothing. "You do know that is a _man's_ watch, right?"

"Yeah, of course…heh."

Shera peered at Raye though her glasses suspiciously and a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What are you hiding?"

"H…hiding? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Uh huh. That watch isn't for Brad, I know that. Why would he need two different time displays?"

Raye blanched and began to get nervous. "Umm…deliveries?"

Shera grinned. "You're hiding something! I know you are!"

"I am not!"

"Oh you are, too, so you might was well spill it. It's about that certain guy Brad teases you about isn't it?"

"Oh my _gawd_! You are as bad as he is now! Damn him for infecting you with all his idiot ramblings!"

Shera began to giggle.

"There is no crush!"

The other woman threw her head back and finally let out a burst of raucous laughter. "Suuuure! _I_ believe you."

"I do _not _have a crush!"

"Come on, Raye, tell me about him. Are you dating him? Is he cute?"

"No, he is _not_ cute, and no, I am _not_ dating him!" Raye indignantly said, almost yelling. "I _hate_ the bastard!"

"Strong opposition can mean only one thing: denial."

"Shut up!"

Shera hooted with amusement. It wasn't often that she got to tease someone the way she was teasing Raye. She actually had a soft sense of humor underneath all that shyness, and it felt good to show a side of her no one else got to see once in awhile. Normally, one had to get to know Shera pretty well to see such a different face, and even the Captain had been teased a few times, but with Raye, it was different. Raye was an open, outgoing person, and Shera felt comfortable around her.

"The guy is a jackass!"

Shera continued to laugh. "Oh come on, Raye! It's okay to admit a silly little crush! I won't even tell Brad." She stopped in front of a coffee shop. "Coffee?"

"Sure. And it is not, I repeat, _not_ a fucking crush! He's rude, loud, ill tempered, dirty, and he's…_old_! AND he's an asshole!"

Shera paused awkwardly. "That sounds like someone I know…"

The redhead wrinkled her nose as she ordered a hazelnut coffee. "How would a nice girl like you come to _know_ a crusty old fart?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Shera replied with a sigh, taking her coffee off the counter.

The women had a seat next to the window, and Raye glanced out at the passersby.

"But I just have to tell you something that has been driving me nuts all day…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm…I'm kind of afraid to tell it, though."

"Well if you don't it's just going to eat at you," Shera said. "Just spill it."

"Well…I had this dream last night," Raye began. Then she scoffed. "It's so stupid, really. I was standing there all nervous and clueless as to what I should do or say, and this guy that I hate so damned much was there."

"Oh?" Shera leaned forward with interest.

"Yeah, and, well…" Raye blushed embarrassedly. "In the dream, he…"

"Go on…what happened?"

"He…he…" Raye lowered her voice. "He kissed me."

The other woman raised her eyebrows and adjusted her glasses. "Really?"

"Yeah…and it was almost…real. I woke up fast, and I was trembling like I really was there."

"Interesting," Shera ruminated. "You claim you hate the guy then you go off and dream about him?"

"I _do_ hate him, thankyouverymuch," Raye said in a huff. "But it worries me that I had a dream like that."

"How come?"

"I dunno. I know according Cosmo Canyon belief, if you have surreal dreams involving powerful emotions like love or loss, it can be a premonition of things to come."

"So what would be so bad about dreaming of falling in love?"

"Because that guy is an asshole! I don't want any assholes in love with me! I hate that jerk, and that's final."

"Are you _sure_ it's hate?"

"Yes!" Raye protested. Then she relented. "Well…I don't know."

A huge grin crossed the chocolate-haired woman's face. "So you _do_ like him, even a little."

"I do _not_! I just…well…not in that way. See we got off on the wrong foot, and after talking with him, I find he isn't as _bad_ as I thought he was. He's…okay…I guess. I will admit, though, he has pretty eyes, and that's what stood out the most in the dream."

"What color are they?" Shera asked curiously.

"Blue."

Shera thought for a moment. The person Raye was describing seemed so familiar. Still, the odds of them meeting were a long shot. It was just a coincidence.

"I still think you have a crush," Shera finally said. "You just won't admit it."

"I do _not_ dammit! It is _not_ a fucking crush!"

The former engineer leaned against the back of her chair and thought about many of the actions and things Raye said and did over the course of the day.

She smiled. "You know, Raye, some of the things you do remind me of the Captain. I bet if the two of you met, he would really take a liking to you."

"Ah, but there is one thing I would _not_ have in common with your Captain," Raye replied getting up. "I am not an asshole."

Shera followed suit and went with Raye out the door and back into the busy, cold street. "Ah, but the Captain could be really sweet when he wanted to be."

"I don't care. An asshole is an asshole, and as I said, I don't want any more assholes in love with me. I had my fill of just one for a lifetime."

"Are you referring to the situation you mentioned back in the shop that was similar to mine?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Raye told her.

"But that's all behind you now, right?"

Raye paused a moment but then smiled. "Right."

_Boy was that a lie…_

The two women went into other places of business, Raye and Shera buying their respective gifts for their families. Raye helped Shera pick out Brad's gift, and they soon settled on a watch that was more suited to Brad's taste. The watch had a silver face with a light-up background that displayed the seconds digitally, the numbers as big as the face. The band was made of sterling silver metal link. It was a little expensive, but Raye knew her brother had his eye on it for quite sometime, so she helped Shera buy it.

Once the girls purchased the last gift, they lugged their bags back up the street, crossed over, and came back to the truck. Raye unlocked the doors, tossing the items into the backseat of the extended cab.

"Phew," Shera breathed as she climbed in. "That was some work."

Raye laughed. "Well, they coin the phrase 'shop 'til you drop' for a reason."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am certainly dropping when I get back. My feet are killing me."

"Ugh, mine too," Raye agreed looking at the clock. "Brad should have supper ready by the time we get there."

"Oh, good. I was just thinking of how nice that would be," Shera replied with a relieved smile. "I just love your brother's cooking."

Raye giggled. "You and everyone else."

The woman started the ignition, turned on the heat, and carefully maneuvered her way out of the parking space along the curve. Some driver behind her parked too close, and so did the person in front of her, so she was slightly aggravated that she had to back up so many times to get out, especially since a truck had a lot of blind spots. That and oncoming traffic didn't make it any easier since nobody would be nice enough to stop and let her out.

"What is wrong with these people?" Shera asked, seeing the agitation on Raye's face.

"Well, A. they are stupid, and B. holiday shoppers are always this damned rude."

Once Raye found her way out of the parking spot, she maneuvered her way through the busy streets of what was left of Midgar. She decided to take a different route home, thinking it would be shorter, but she didn't know that heavy construction was going on in the sector she was taking. They wound up in a traffic jam for about an hour with Raye cursing and bitching almost the whole time as Shera giggled at her friend's behavior.

Finally, the women made it home, and they opened the door just in time to smell Brad's cooking and the rest of the family seated at the table.

"Hey! You're back!" Rick said with a grin. "You ladies have a good time?"

Shera smiled. "Sure did!"

One of the twins looked at Raye eagerly. "Wha'd you get me? Wha'd you get me?"

The older sister smiled. "I ain't telling, Thomas, but I know you'll flip!"

Thomas grinned and began to eat his dinner as Brad came out with the last of the chow.

"Hey, you two actually made it!" he came over to Shera clad in his apron and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have fun?"

Shera smiled and nodded.

"Oh, she had a blast," Raye said walking toward the table to join everyone with Shera following suit.

"I assume you'll have to leave tomorrow, Shera?" Rick inquired.

"Unfortunately," she replied, "but I have a lot to do."

"You get any ideas for the shop?" Brad asked.

"Yes, we did a lot of looking, and I think I have a few thoughts."

"I'm gonna paint a mural!" Raye piped.

"I can't wait to see the results, then," Brad assured them. "Maybe if things go smoothly, we can have it open before Christmas to get in some business."

"I'm hoping so," Shera sighed.

The family talked, dined, and soon went to do separate activities. Brad took Shera up to his room where they talked and cuddled on his bed for a few hours.

"I sure hate to see you go," Brad told her sadly.

"I know. I really like it here. I feel so welcome with your family."

"So you don't think they're nuts?"

Shera laughed. "No, I think they're just fine. I like everyone."

"Good. I think they like you, too."

"Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your mom would have liked me?"

Brad paused, and then he smiled. "Yeah, I think she would have. In fact, I _know_ she would've."

Shera smiled and snuggled closer to Brad. He was so warm and made such a good pillow that it was hard for her to not get comfortable. Shera closed her eyes for just a moment as she lay on his shoulder…just one moment…

**Jasmine Reinier: LOL! Your review was entertaining. I always though Cid should have a dog for some reason. The kind if dog he has is a minature schnauzer. When I worked at the veterinarian hospital, I always thought this particuar breed would suit him very well. Thanks for the review, and please keep up with the reading.  
MakoRedEyes: I did it! I finally updated! And yeah, you do deserve some credit for helping me out with ideas and beta reading everything for me. Thanks for the laughs, yo! hugs  
BleuCrusher: For some reason every time I spell 'Bleu' I want to spell it like the color and I have to go back and fix it. Force of habit, maybe? LOL Black just seems to suit Raye better as far as her personality. Besides, she already has flaming red hair! LOL A story isn't a story unless you have elements of human emotion - in this case angst- and it isn't realistic to have instant attraction between characters (i.e. Shera and Brad) because they have to get over their initial conflicts first. Thanks for R&R - I finally updated, and I plan to finish this story even if it kills me. **

**To my shy readers: Thanks for reading! I know you've been out there!  
**


	17. City

Chapter 17: City

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how."_

_-Oasis "Wonderwall"_

Not more than a few days later, Cid found himself ahead of schedule on getting the engines to run. He figured now would probably be a good time to order the scrap metal he needed to replace the rusted parts of the body, and boy, would he need it. Although he was almost finished with the engines, he still had the tedious chore replacing rusted and holed metal which would prove to be a much more difficult task than the rebuilding the motors.

The pilot was working long and tedious hours in his hangar trying to get the _Tiny Bronco_ up and flying. Being a pilot without wings made him anxious, and when he was anxious, he was irritable, and irritability on Cid Highwind's part was never a good thing.

Cid walked into the front door of Rick's shop only to find the place empty. The footsteps of his boots resounded throughout the place as he sauntered up to the counter and looked around. He waited for a few moments then rang the bell. Again, he waited, drumming his fingertips on the countertop and listening to the music that was echoing in faintly. Rock. Good rock, and it was a band he had not heard before.

Cid began to tap his foot impatiently. He knew that if the bell rang either Raye or Brad would come to help him, but neither was in sight. Finally, Cid shrugged and decided to look for them.

He first decided to check the house, as Raye or Brad may have had to go inside for some reason. Cid walked behind the counter, through the stock room, and straight inside the Shields' home. He didn't have to worry about any kind of formality here because he and Rick were good enough buddies that the pilot knew Rick wouldn't care, but his children would definitely catch hell from him for their negligence.

He poked his head inside and called out to them.

"Raye? Brad? Anyone home here?"

The house remained silent as Cid walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Again, he called for Brad or Raye, anyone who would answer. Still, there was nothing. The pilot shrugged and exited the same way he came in as he fingered his cell phone in his pocket, debating as to whether he should give Rick a call.

_That would be a little over the top don't ya think, Highwind?_

As he returned to the shop, however, Cid noticed the music was louder as he began to approach the garage. He paused for yet another moment and listened closely as he slowly walked down the small hallway through the parts room and down toward the machine shop area. Once there, the music was loud, and he automatically assumed that the brother and sister were goofing off when they were supposed to be working. He turned his head toward the door, with the intent on crashing the party, but what he actually saw through the glass of the entry shocked him.

There was Raye, her back turned to the door blowing out an amazing guitar solo that Cid was unconsciously bobbing his head to. There she stood her fiery mane of hair flying as she picked out the chords and riffs on a dark purple electric guitar. Her feet were apart, shoulders back, and head bent in unbroken concentration, her feelings and emotions played out through her music. She wore a pair of oh-so-_tight_ dark blue flare jeans, and her top was short enough to show a glimpse of the flesh on her slender backside, and more than enough to catch the pilot's eye, as the guitar strap crossed over her silky-looking skin, encircling the sinuosity of her waist, and back up over her shoulder.

Cid almost regretfully removed his eyes from the redhead, his stunned gaze traveling to identify the other members: Brad on the bass and singing the lead, Jamie on the drums, and the fifteen year old Brian pitching in on his own guitar. The blond cautiously and quietly opened the door to the garage area and leaned inside the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smirk on his face. He originally intended to crash whatever merry-making was going on down here, but he definitely did _not_ expect them to be rehearsing their own music.

Still, he had to admit that he enjoyed what he heard, and the pilot decided he wanted to hear more, and the only way to do that was to just keep his mouth shut and listen quietly. The more he listened, the more he decided they were good – _really_ fucking good.

The group, at length, ended the song, and they decided to take a breather for a moment. Cid stood in the doorway, still quiet and wondering when they would take notice of him, unconsciously watching Raye lean back against a car, her back slightly arched as she tossed her auburn mane out of her face and put one foot up onto the door of the vehicle. Jamie reached his hand up and quieted a still vibrating cymbal as Brad deliberated a questionable chord progression with Raye and Brian, the girl playing it out on her guitar, her fingers nimbly moving over the frets as she played with different sounds. Jamie stood up, turned around, and started toward the door of the garage for a drink, nearly jumping when he saw Cid standing there.

"Hey…it's Cid!" he announced.

Raye, who was currently distracted with teaching Brian how to improve his riffs, yelled, "Fucking hell! Not you, too!"

Cid blinked. 'Not you, too'? What the hell did she mean by that? Still he shrugged and nodded at Jamie. Brad was about to say something when he glanced over in Jamie's direction to find it really _was _Cid standing in the doorway!

"Holy shit…it really… Hey, Cid! How ya doin'?" Brad yelled with a grin.

Brad waved at Cid happily as though he were overjoyed to see him. He carried a mischievous glint in his eye, and the pilot couldn't help but to wonder why the hell Brad was acting so giddy. Still he put it aside and took a few more steps into the garage. Raye had just turned from Brian, and a look of horror crossed her face followed by a slight scream.

"Fuck! What the…how the hell did you get in here?!"

Cid laughed at the redhead's surprise. "Um, through the door, dumbass!"

Brad snorted at Cid's ballsy comeback and grinned while the other two brothers tried their best to hide smirks, knowing if they dared laugh, their sister would maim them later.

The redhead tossed her hair in an aggravated manner, her jade eyes laying on Cid and narrowing just a little.

"And why the fuck are you here?" she scoffed, embarrassed to be caught in rehearsal. She wasn't too sure about her merits as a musician, but it didn't stop her and the rest of the band from performing gigs on some nights they were free. Still, to have _him_ of all people…

_Wait a minute. And I care because...? _

Cid, sensing Raye's embarrassment, stood down abashedly. "I wanted to place an order, actually."

The other brothers stood behind Raye, each one with a smirk on their face. Cid found it almost creepy, but he shrugged it off.

"You know there is a shop for that, jackass!"

"There was nobody in there!" Cid argued.

"Yeah, because it's _after hours_, stupid!"

"There wasn't a sign!"

Brad, Jamie, and Brian listened as the pair bickered back and forth, engaging in what Brad like to call a 'Lover's Spat.' A mischievous grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth as he tried his hardest to restrain himself from saying anything.

"Then who was the idiot who let you in?!"

"Nobody! I let _myself_ in!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! You just waltzed right into my house totally unannounced and _uninvited_?!"

Cid nodded and grinned at Raye. "Sure did."

"You bastard! I got a half a mind to nail your ass to the wall and rip your ba-"

"Whoa! Hey now!" Brad interrupted before things got really nasty and his younger brothers learned things they shouldn't be learning, yet. He turned to his sister. "Honestly, Sis, it's our own fault. We forgot to lock up while we were down here. The least we could have done was put up a sign."

Raye shrugged and deflated, regretfully admitting defeat. "You're right." She turned to Cid fixing him a mean look. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Raye removed her guitar and placed it in its case.

"We can clean up down here, Sis," Jamie offered, shooting a knowing look to Brad.

"Yeah, go and help him out," Brad added, smirking at the evil look Raye cast him.

The redhead turned to Brian. "Remind me to put sand in his lunch."

The girl strode over to Cid, shoving him out of the way as she passed though the door. The pilot followed behind her demurely into the parts shop. Clearly, she was aggravated, her strides long and quick as she hurriedly put up her hair into a ponytail, a few short chunks of her layered hair falling into her face. Raye pushed the strands behind her ear as Cid lazily sauntered over, leaning against the counter. He was in an ornery mood today, and there was no better person to take it out on than Raye.

"Alright," she huffed. "What is it you want?"

"How long you been rehearsing?" Cid asked curiously nodding to the garage.

"Why do you care?" Raye asked, blushing.

Cid shrugged. "I dunno. I really like what I heard down there. If you ever get an album out, I'd buy it."

The red-haired girl was taken aback by Cid's compliment. "R…really?"

"Sure," he earnestly answered giving a thumbs up.

"Um, thanks…" she began. Then she snorted. "Not that I care or anything…"

Raye sneaked a glance at Cid who only sniffed cynically at her. There was an awkward silence, as Cid could not get the vision of her rocking out to her solo to leave his mind.

He finally cleared his throat. "So, about that metal that I mentioned before… I need some."

"Um, okay…"

"For my airplane."

"Duh! I _knew_ that!" Raye cleared her hair out of her face again as she fussed with herself, trying to tug her shirt down and pushing strands of hair behind her ear. Then she finally said, "You'll have to go to the scrap yard with me, then, to find some."

"Can we do it today?" Cid asked. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

There was a slightly anxious undertone to the man's voice, and Raye noted the look of concern on his brow.

"You okay?" Raye asked slightly worried. Okay, so maybe they didn't get along all the time, but after getting to know Cid some, she decided she kinda liked him as far as a good acquaintance, though she'd never admit that to Brad in the least. Luckily, though, she hadn't had any more weird-ass dreams of him.

Cid looked up and blinked at Raye, having no idea that his thoughts were showing so clearly on his face. "Well…it's jus'…I just wanna get back up in the air already! I've been grounded far too long, and it's pissin' me off! Dammit…I jus' wanna get her done."

Raye's features softened from aggravation to empathy. "I bet. Well, give me a second to get Brad's ass up here, and we can go."

After a moment, Cid and Raye left the house in Rick's new truck. Cid liked that 'new car' smell about the interior, and he was able to have a closer look at its features. They were soon caught in traffic, and Raye was sure that a snail could crawl faster than these people could at the moment. She was starting to regret her offer to Cid, but the redhead figured that it could be worse. The heater was good, some of the band's latest tunes were playing in the CD player, and she had to admit it was somewhat nice to have someone to talk with, even if it was Cid.

"Dammit! Why the hell do people get so crazy this time of year?" she complained.

Cid sat back in his seat and shrugged. Now that he got a free ride to the scrap yard, he was at liberty to pester Raye once again.

"Aw,'s not so bad," he said lazily.

"Do _what_?!" Raye interjected at Cid's indifference. "Have you ever tried to parallel _park_ in traffic like this?!"

"Well, shit, get out and walk, then," Cid said unemotionally.

Raye glared at him. "You _do_ know I live clear across town _right_?!"

"Well, so? I've walked the whole fucking Planet!"

Raye rolled her eyes at Cid. Suddenly a motorcycle came zipping out from a side street and right into the path of Raye's truck. The female slammed on her brakes, jolting the two of them forward.

"_Goddamn motherfucker_!!" they both screamed in unison, startled. The pair exchanged glances as Raye let off the breaks and continued on. The traffic was beginning to pick up, much to Raye's absolute glee.

Cid craned his neck to watch the disappearing motorcyclist, and he could swear he recognized that golden blond head of spiky hair. Cid sighed and turned back to his prior conversation with Raye.

"Anyway," Raye began. "If you like walking so much, you can just feel free to walk your happy ass downtown and see if someone doesn't try to run you the fuck over."

Raye shot Cid a vicious grin.

Cid chortled at Raye. "Heh, you mean someone like _you_ maybe? I know yer jus' waitin' for a chance to get rid o' me! Smack! No more Cid Highwind to worry about, eh?"

Cid punched his fist into his hand to mimic an impact. Raye looked at him appalled.

"Hey, I may be a vindictive little shit, but I'd never stoop to that level," Raye told him. As an afterthought she added, "Well, I might be inclined to do that to this _one_ person…"

Cid was slightly alarmed at that, but he blew it off.

"Yeah? Well, I'll remind you of that next time you threaten to rip my balls off!"

Raye sniggered at this and continued to the scrap yard with Cid.

Once they reached the yard, Raye and Cid got out and went into a small building to talk to the foreman. Cid gave the supervisor a list of dimensions and asked to see his best aviation-grade metal.

"Yeah, I think I can help ya," he told Cid with a thick Midgarian accent, leading the pair to his store of metal.

The pilot overlooked the sheets of aviation aluminum, and upon approval of what he saw, ordered what he needed. He paid for the material, and after loading some of it into the back of Rick's truck, they started back to the Shields' house.

"I ain't gonna be able to take this home right off," Cid told the redhead. "I had to borrow a car from someone back in Rocket Town just to get my ass here. That piece of shit truck of mine won't make it to Midgar and back anymore, I don't think. I…ah…kinda neglected her…heh…"

The blond laughed embarrassedly as he recalled giving Raye so much shit when she drove up in that old beat-up truck when she first came to his house. Honestly, the responsibility of truck maintenance was left up to Shera. She kept the old thing in perfect working order, but since his assistant left, Cid didn't think to take care of it himself, nor did he really have the time with the ongoing work on the _Tiny Bronco. _As a result it was falling apart rapidly just like everything else in his life.

"Yeah…yeah…" Raye said interrupting his thoughts. "You know we deliver, and something like this is not shippable through mail, ya know."

Cid laughed and shot her a teasing look. "So that means you get to come see me again!"

"Augh!" the redhead spat. "I know! Brad's lazy ass won't do it, the freaking bum!" The girl paused and a small smile played across her lips. "If you recall, though, we got along pretty good."

Cid returned with a smile of his own. "Yeah…I guess we did, didn't we?"

"Ah, but don't you tell Brad," Raye warned, a devious glint in her eye.

Cid turned in his seat to look at her, a playful grin creeping across his face. "Oh? And how come?"

Raye rolled her eyes trying to hide the fact that she just made a huge mistake. _I am such a fucking blabbermouth…_

"God damn! I shoulda never fucking said anything!"

Cid's smirk grew. "And what are we keeping from dear Bradley now?"

Although Highwind was pretty sharp, he could also be as dense as a brick wall. What he didn't realize was that whatever this secret Raye was keeping from Brad had to do with him, and he hadn't the faintest clue that this secret could be landing him a whole shitload of trouble. Although Raye was blushing hotly, she had the courage to try to blow it off and laugh.

"Oh, he just gives me shit about you all the time," Raye explained, trying to sound glib.

"M…me?"

"Yes you!" she said shortly. "You've had many a wrench flying at his dumb head when he talks shit like that!" She emitted an irritated huff. "Gawd, I just wanna _kill_ him sometimes!"

Cid frowned a little. "Hey, I thought you said you were above murder an' all that shit. Wha's he sayin' anyway?"

Raye heaved an annoyed sigh. There was no way she could answer this question honestly and not get hell from both parties about it. "Anything and everything that will make me annihilate him in his sleep if he doesn't shut the hell up!"

"Sounds fun! Remind me to commend him!" Cid replied with a laugh.

Raye's fiery head snapped around as they stopped at an intersection. "Are you completely _insane_?! You'll incriminate yourself, too, ya dumbass!"

"Wha? Me?! What the fuck?!" he asked, Raye looking away at a motorcycle passing by.

"Now that is a bike!" Raye commented, looking for a way out of this conversation.

"_What about me?_" Cid pressed.

Raye tensed. "Like I said, I shouldn't have said a thing!"

The pilot grinned. "Then I have nothing to fear," he added smartly.

"Suit yourself."

The same biker that they had a near miss with earlier zipped by weaving his way dangerously through traffic, the rumbling engine making Cid frown. He cut off Raye again, and she slammed on her brakes.

"Oi! Watch it!" the redhead barked rolling down her window to make sure he heard her this time. A blast of cold December air flooded the cab of the truck, and she hastily rolled the window back up. "Fucking moron…where is a cop when ya need one?"

"I think I know that guy…," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone. "Lessee here…" He began to poke at a few buttons. "Good thing I got you guys programmed on my speed dial, eh?"

Cid winked at Raye as he held the open flip phone to his ear, grinning deviously. The redhead looked over at the blond in utter horror and slammed on the brakes, causing motorists behind her to honk and shout.

"_Hey! Give me that!"_ she howled, doing her best to stay on the road and grab the phone from the pilot. The vehicle swerved a little, but Cid was too busy laughing to care. He easily dodged the redhead's frantic attempts at grabbing the phone, turning away from her, using his back as a shield. The girl could only watch in dismay as he spoke into the receiver as Brad answered the ringing.

"Hullo, Brad!" Cid beamed. "No…nothing else for now. Say, listen, I'm in the truck with your sister, and telling me sumfin' about you havin' all kinds of harassment fodder on her…"

Raye slammed on the brakes and pulled the truck off the road abruptly so she wouldn't cause an accident while she was _murdering_ Cid.

"Damn you, Cid!" the girl yelled. In a flash Raye had her seatbelt unbuckled and lunged at the hapless pilot, pummeling him with her fists and making a mad grab for the phone. "Give me that or _die!_"

Cid laughed even harder as he occasionally yelped in pain as Brad screamed with laughter on the other end, even over Cid's own hee-hawing.

"_Hurry up and tell me before she fucking kills me!" _Cid managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

He batted Raye off with his free hand, and she began climbing on top of him trying to get the phone, eventually winding up in Cid's lap, straddling him. The other motorists passed by and gawked, scandalized expressions written on their faces as Raye continued to wrestle Cid for his phone, neither of them noticing the dirty looks they were receiving.

Raye grabbed a hold of Cid by his shoulders and shook him hard, but Cid held out, managing to keep the phone glued to his ear farthest from Raye. The truck rocked a little from the outside view, causing pedestrians on the street to gape while mothers rushed their young children by, covering their eyes.

Brad's screamed proclamation, coming through the speaker of Cid's phone, could very well have been heard all the way to the other continent.

"She…_she has a crush on you, maaaan!"_ Brad hysterically declared. His laughter, however, was drowned out by his sister's screams of fury.

"I DO NOT YOU BASTARD!"

Cid, however, sat very quiet and still.

"…"

Slowly, she stopped yanking on his flight goggles, concerned that the pilot might actually _believe_ her brother. Luckily, her alarm was a little impulsive. After pondering the idea that Raye _actually liking him _in that way, the pilot began to roll with laughter.

"HA!" he bellowed, startling both Raye and Brad. _"That's fucking hysterical! Shields, you're full of shit, man!"_

Raye grabbed Cid's wrist, yanking his entire arm and the phone close enough to yell at her brother.

"_God damn you, Bradley! Don't you say a fucking word more or I swear as Bahamut as my witness you will die when I get home!"_ Then, using the shocked silence as a chance, Raye snatched the phone clean from Cid's hand and screeched more directly to both men. _"I am gonna kill BOTH of you!" _

Cid couldn't help but to stare up at the redhead in surprise as she continued to pin him against his seat, wondering if Raye indeed really _did_ hate him that much. What confused him, though, was that they had gotten along so well that night at his house, and for the most part, thereafter. Brad could still be heard laughing as he hung up the phone on the other end, and Cid's own guffaws began to take on a rather uneasy tone.

"Uh…Raye…"

Cid's voice caused the woman in his lap to look down. Turning completely scarlet, she recoiled back, settling into her position in the driver's seat once again.

"I told you he was an asshole," the woman said, trying to relieve the tension. Cid couldn't manage a logical answer, much less even _think _of one, so he just kept quiet. "He talks big when he's protected by a phone line, but so help me when I get home, he is so dead."

Raye was too distracted by her own embarrassment to catch on to Cid's. She looked over at him grimly. "And, _you_…oh, I'll get you!"

The blond, who was still laughing nervously, blanched for a moment and went silent. Raye turned away from the horrified man, put the truck back into gear, and pulled out onto the road.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an all-out practical joke war between me and Brad, now," Raye sighed.

With the spotlight off him for the time being, Cid ventured a grin.

"Sounds pretty dangerous."

Raye let out a giggle that made him shiver.

"Right now," she said mischievously, "I have a can of salt with his name _all_ over it."

The pilot gawked. "Gawd, yer fucking evil!"

He grabbed his phone away from the redhead and stuffed it into his pocket as Raye laughed.

"When I get even, boy, do I get _even_! Now if I wanted to be really mean, I know where I can find an electric shaver…"

Cid's eyes widened. "Goddamn, you're _evil_!"

"You said that already! Besides, when did I ever say I was innocent?" Raye said with a little wink and a smirk. Cid returned with a devious smile of his own.

"Make sure ya only do one side, though."

Raye busted up laughing, snorting in the process. Her face turned red at the embarrassing sound as Cid chortled at her as well.

"Well, I am the master at pranks," she finally said, "so you don't have to worry."

The redhead winked cleverly at Cid, and the pilot returned with a smile and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again.

"I s'pose in that case I better warn him…" Cid mumbled, already snickering, knowing what kind of a reaction he would get from the female.

"YOU BETTER NOT OR I SWEAR I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU, YA FUCKING SNITCH!" Raye hollered.

Cid cracked up even harder, replacing the phone back into his pocket, deciding that maybe he ought to behave himself the rest of the drive back to the Shields' house.

**Later that evening…**

Cid found himself back in Rocket Town and in the hangar, up to his elbows in work - literally. The pilot had loosened many components within the _Tiny Bronco_, but there was one in particular that refused to budge. He struggled with it, cursing under his breath, and it didn't help matters that it was bitterly cold in the hangar, especially since the heater he was using wasn't doing shit as far as putting out any real heat.

The man pulled his hands out from the cowling and sighed, glancing at his watch. Making a face, Cid took a shop rag from his back pocket and wiped away the grime that covered it and looked again, sighing. No wonder why he was so dog ass tired. It had gotten late on him rather quickly, which explained why he wasn't having much success.

He returned early that afternoon, bringing supplies with him. Cid estimated that the work would take two to three days, but the rest of the day and most of the evening he spent working hurriedly on his baby. The hours passed by quickly, and the new components dwindled down to just a few pieces as he managed to get an entire wing section replaced.

Cid decided to give up for the night, and he stepped away from his airplane, lighting a cigarette as he did so. He walked to the door of the hangar and puffed on his cigarette as he surveyed the damaged and bad pieces scattered about on the hangar's floor. The carnage was absolutely disgusting as he looked over all the rusted, bent, holed, and the decaying parts, but then he figured that all those parts were now replaced or were soon going to be replaced. Still, the mess wasn't pretty, but he figured that it was kind of like the healing process; sometimes you had to hurt more before you could get better.

The pilot flicked a cigarette onto the hangar floor, crushed the butt beneath the toe of his boot, and headed out into the cold air outside toward the house. _Stop being all philosophical, Highwind – it don't suit ya at all._

Once safe inside the warmth and comfort of his home, Cid got out the teakettle, filled it with water from the sink, and put it over heat to boil. He glanced at his reflection in the stainless steel thinking about Shera using the thing over the years. He got out a box of chamomile tea to help him relax and placed a bag in his favorite mug – an old chipped cup with a flying Stearman on it. He did a lot of thinking about other things, mostly about the _Bronco _in the hangar, and after much deliberation, Cid finally made a decision.

The Rocket Town time zone was ahead of Midgar, so the pilot felt it was okay to make a phone call there at such a late hour. He picked up his house phone and dialed a number, and a ring tone came over the receiver. As he listened, he became momentarily lost in his own thoughts, and was startled when someone picked up at the other end just as he was about to hang up.

"Hello, Shields Garage and Parts," a woman's voice said.

"Raye? Uh, it's Cid."

"Hi Cid," Raye replied. The pilot flinched a little at her tired voice. "What can we do for you?"

Despite their fiery attitudes toward one another, Cid was a highly respected customer of theirs, and the redhead made sure to give Cid respect when talking business with him and find nothing but the best materials for him.

"Say, listen, would it be possible to deliver the rest of those parts?" Cid asked Raye. The female raised an eyebrow. He was being unusually polite. "I know I said I didn't need them for a few more days, but I'm ahead of schedule and would love to get this done if ya know what I mean."

Raye sighed a little.

"Alright," she finally said. "I'll be there in the morning, sometime before noon. Anything else while I'm going to the trouble?"

Cid paused for a minute, deliberating as to whether or not he should make this one other request.

"Umm…" Cid started, wondering if he was going to sound like a complete idiot.

"Just spit it out, dipshit," Raye drawled impatiently.

Cid cleared his throat. "Could you…ah…bring some more recipe cards?"

The blond grimaced at how timid the question came out and fingered the phone cord. Raye, after an awkward pause, burst out laughing on the other end.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see what I can come up with," she finally said between giggles. "Gawd, you're so pathetic…"

Cid huffed. "Aw, shaddup!"

"Alright, alright. I'll behave. See you tomorrow."

With that, she hung up. Cid sighed tiredly and poured hot water over his chamomile tea bag. He drank it alone at the table and decided to hit the sack and skip dinner.

_I'll eat tomorrow when I'm actually awake enough to see those fucking cards…_

Back in Midgar, Raye turned to walk out the shop door when she found Brad leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat. His eyes were full of mischief, and she scowled.

"What is it?" she had an idea of what it was, but the girl knew he'd tease her worse if she gave no response.

"Havin' a late night chat with your man?" Brad teased.

Raye shot daggers at her brother.

"Late night my fucking _ass_! It's only after eight!" A slight pause. "And he is _not_ my boyfriend, dammit!"

"Mmm-hmm…I thought that was Cid. You get the strangest look when he calls," the brother pointed.

Raye turned a little green. "Yeah, because that look means I'm gonna fucking _puke_ because that wheezy ass voice of his is so damned _annoying_!"

"I don't think the man sounded wheezy," Brad said. "In fact, he sounded a little rough, but you like men like that, don't you, Sis?"

Raye, who was wearing slip on sandals for inside the house, kicked off her shoe and sent it flying at Brad's head. He dodged the projectile easily, laughing hysterically at the hissy fit his sister was throwing.

"Will you _shut up_?!"

"So what exactly are you fixing up for him, anyway? A bondage kit? Role playing costumes? Oh I bet he'd like that!"

Raye's jade eyes lit up dangerously, and Brad could swear he _heard_ something in her snap as she exploded.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

His hotheaded sister tackled Brad to the floor, causing the entire Shields' household to shake.


	18. Broken

Chapter 18: Broken

"_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say that I wasn't addicted,_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say I love myself as well_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since Iv'e gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile, _

_But all the shit seems to disappear with I'm with you."_

_-Staind "It's Been Awhile"_

Cid yawned and stretched as he meandered his way up to the hangar, still quite tired, even after having drank two warm cups of tea and carrying a thermos with the hot liquid in it to keep him warm. It was still rather early outside, and the frosty grass crunched beneath his feet, the chill mists that rose clung to his ankles as he strode toward the building that housed the _Bronco_. The biting air made him shiver, even though he was already wearing a grey thermal undershirt beneath his tee shirt and jacket, which he eventually found in his clean laundry.

Despite the weather, Cid did his best to ignore the cold and concentrate more on whatever it was that had gotten itself lodged within the _Tiny Bronco_. Cid soon found that the hangar was warmer than outside but still had a nippy tinge to the air. He turned on a small heater he brought from his house and set it up, soon falling into a routine of work.

Noon came with Cid bent over the nose of the _Tiny Bronco_, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, swearing loudly so that his voice both muffled and echoed all at once, his head half-hidden within the innards of his airplane. Under one wing, Captain whuffed his agreement every now and then when Cid's explicatives reached new levels of creativity.

This was the condition that Raye found him in when she drove up in her father's truck, loaded with various scrap metal, another order of parts, and a bundle of recipe cards in the passenger seat.

"Cid!" the redhead called rather awkwardly. His name always escaped her mouth as though she could hardly stand to say it. It made her feel embarrassed for some reason, and she stood a reasonable distance from where Cid was working. He was still bent into the inner workings of the plane, most of his head and shoulders hidden from view. The pilot had shed his jacket and tossed it onto the floor where Captain promptly found the garment and curled up in the warmth of its folds.

She noticed the rolled up sleeves, despite the cold, and his sweating. His shirt bunched up a little around his waist, exposing a small strip of skin on his lower back. Faded and slightly too tight, the thin material clung to his broad shoulders, showing every distinct surface of bone and muscle underneath.

Raye pulled her eyes away, more like dragged them, and fixated instead on the way the feet of the ladder he was on wobbled dangerously every now and again.

"Cid!" she repeated, this time a little more clearly.

This time his muffled cursing paused.

"Oh, hi!"

Cid's voice floated out to her as though it were the _Tiny Bronco_ itself speaking to her and not its owner. "Gimme a sec, okay? This bitch is getting damned pushy!"

He jerked again, on whatever component was giving him a hard time for emphasis. The pilot gave an aggravated growl, repositioning himself so his right arm up, braced against the sturdy framework, and his left arm still somewhere deep within. Bracing himself, Cid gave a final yank, and there was a loud clunk followed by a muffled thud, a loud crack, and a yelp of pain from Cid.

"Augh! Fuck!"

Lighting quick, he reached in with his free hand to pull something away. It fell with crash to the floor and shattered, and Cid pulled his arm up. The redhead watched as Cid straightened up, face ashen. Raye frowned worriedly.

"Cid, get down from there before you fall!" she yelled.

The man nodded mutely, hopping down nimbly, except for how he stumbled as he landed. He held his left arm clutched to his chest, and as he looked up at Raye to try to offer her a smile, his eyes glazing over rapidly.

"…Cid?"

He took a few steps toward her, staggering a little.

"'M feelin' a little bit woozy…" he managed to mumble, voice dropping hollowly and his speech slurring just slightly.

A concerned look crossed her features as she watched the color begin to drain from his face.

"Cid, sit down," she told him worriedly. He was beginning to sway as though he might pass out.

Cid obeyed, flopping right down on his backside where he stood. He came down like a sack of bricks, emitting a low gasp of pain, his grip on his arm tightening before he finally went limp and sank to the floor, eyes visibly rolling back into his head before he passed out completely.

Raye gasped.

"Cid!" she yelled, closing the distance between them and skidding to kneel at his side.

Carefully she rolled him onto his back and felt his face. He was clammy and coated in a cold sweat that made her cringe. His lips had a bluish tinge to them, and the girl let out a sympathetic sound, moving carefully to remove his left arm from where he still protectively held it to his chest.

The first thing Raye noticed was the shattered face of Cid's watch. He was even bleeding slightly from where a few shards of the glass face cut his arm, which was quickly swelling up on both sides of the leather band. Raye carefully removed the object from his wrist, hoping to get some blood flow back into his bluing fingers.

Once the watch was off, Raye could truly see the disfiguration of his wrist, clearly broken in at least one place and maybe fractured in another. Raye heaved a slight sigh, a little uncomfortable at the sight. After carefully placing Cid's hand down on the pavement of the hangar, she pulled out her phone and called a doctor.

In a town full of engineers and mechanics, injuries such as in Cid's case was inevitable, so it was with skillful ease that the doctor reset the break, bandaged Cid's arm, and built the cast on the spot. The blond lay unconscious the whole time, which, the physician told Raye, was a good thing. The woman agreed. After having been through several breaks herself, Raye knew how excruciating resetting a break could be.

Once the doctor left, Raye sat on the cold hard floor of the hangar and waited for Cid to come around so she could get him to his house. She covered him with his jacket, and rested his head in the lap of her crossed legs. Beside her, Captain sat faithfully as well, and together they waited in silence. The girl sighed as she played with a scrap of aluminum shaving she'd found, currently wrapping it around a bit of wire in some kind of deformed piece of abstract art.

When Cid finally came around not too long after, it was with a slight gasp and a muffled curse.

"Fucking ow…," he said plainly, cracking his eyes open slightly enough to peer up at Raye. He shivered. The floor was cold, even with his jacket covering him, and Cid struggled to keep his teeth from chattering.

"You broke it," Raye stated, giving the pilot a stern look.

"The part?" he asked dumbly. He was still a little separated from reality and had not yet made the connection that the pain he was feeling was an injury. Raye offered an irritated snort.

"No, dumbass, your arm!" she said sharply.

He sat up suddenly. "Come again?"

"You broke your arm," Raye repeated.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "Ahh, FUCK!"

Gasping, Cid sagged back to the floor quickly, feeling rather ill. His arm was throbbing from his fingertips well into his shoulder.

"Fuck…ow!" he whimpered. "Fuuuck…"

He hoped he wouldn't puke. His ears were ringing and his heart was pounding away. He struggled for breath, sweating uncomfortably, and he turned his head to look up pathetically at Raye.

"It hurts," he cracked.

Raye wasn't sure if she felt comfortable hearing his voice so docile.

"It's your own fault," she said trying her best to sound genuinely unconcerned.

Cid sighed, finally noting his cast. "The doc, came?"

"Yeah. You were out a long time."

"How long…until it heals…?" Cid asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the news.

Raye chewed her bottom lip and hesitated a moment.

"The doctor told me you have to stay out of that cowling for two months," she finally said.

Cid's eyes changed instantly, glassing over and crinkling. If Raye had only seen his expression and not known the situation, she would have sworn he'd just been slapped.

"Shit."

Cid felt like he could just scream any moment. Or cry. Or even both.

"You fucking moron, you," he muttered bitterly to himself. "You were in such a fucking hurry to get yer old ass back up in the air that you rushed like some snot-nosed novice fresh outta flight school and went and fucked yourself up even more…goddamn it, Highwind, you're a fucking dumbass." Cid raised his uninjured arm over his head, staring at his trembling hand. "Two months…_two fucking months_…goddamn!"

Raye sighed softly, empathy kicking in as she watched Cid beat himself up.

"Look, it may not be as bad as you think…" she began.

The pilot sat up abruptly, eyes flashing.

"IT'S TWO FUCKING MONTHS!" he cried, voice cracking. "You know how _long_ I've had to wait _already_?!" He gasped, sinking back to the floor, turning his head away. "Damn. I'm sorry. Never mind. I know I ain't makin' shit fer sense right now."

Raye closed her eyes. She reasoned that Cid must be pretty messed up to crumple in front of her like this.

"No, no…I know how long you've been working on this thing," she said sympathetically. Raye paused. "…I can help you if you want."

Cid went still, actually holding his breath as he pondered the idea a moment. Finally, he let out a shaking breath.

"You dun wanna do that," he said softly. "I'd end up pissin' ya off is all."

Raye sniffed. "Well, fine, if you really wanna be behind and all…" she shot him a sideways glance.

"N-no!" Cid sat up all the way this time, his momentum actually bringing him to slump forward on Raye after a moment of dizziness. Raye jumped a little, catching him by the shoulders and supporting him.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "Shit…I'm all fucked up…I s'pose I went out pretty bad, huh?"

Raye nodded. "Yeah, you came down like a ton of bricks. I'm just glad you got yourself off that ladder before you passed out or you woulda had a cracked skull to answer for, too."

Raye paused noting that he wasn't recovering at all as he shook raggedly in her hands, clearly still in shock.

"Have you…eaten anything?" she inquired.

The pilot gave a small shudder. ""No… and don't make me either! If I had anything right now I'd fucking puke!"

Raye scowled a bit, but decided there was no way she was going to deal with puking on top of the rest of the mess Cid was in. Therefore, she didn't argue for the time being. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes.

"Alright. Can I get you anything at all, then?" she offered.

With a little bit of help from Raye, Cid managed to pull himself into a sitting position, cross-legged and cradling his broken wrist against his stomach with his good hand. Cid shook his head, unable to answer and wondering if he might be sick after all, food or not.

"Well, I guess it's study time for me," Raye said, distracting Cid from his nausea enough to spare him from himself.

"Do what?"

"I said I was gunna help you!" Raye said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Airplanes aren't my exactly my forte, you know."

Cid blinked at her but managed a small smile. Slowly, his movements shaky, he lurched onto his feet, swaying just a little before regaining his balance.

"C'mon," Cid said voice unusually low. "I got somethin' fer ya."

He took a step and swayed a little, which concerned Raye, but he managed to keep his stability.

"Can you make it?" the redhead asked.

Cid nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He was already making his way out of the hangar, Captain following behind, and she could do nothing more than to follow.

"Alright, then. What is it you got for me?" the girl inquired.

She hovered at Cid's side, worried he would keel over any moment. Raye didn't like how pale he was, but she figured there wasn't much she could do about it until she was able to get him to eat something, and there was no forcing Cid Highwind into anything.

"Got a bunch 'o books ya might like ta look through…"

Cid waved his hands as he talked, but put them down abruptly, hissing in pain. Any movement at all in his left arm was excruciating, and he wasn't quite adapted to not using it.

"Fuck…" he muttered, cradling his cast-bound arm.

"You may have to put that in a sling, Cid," Raye piped, watching him sternly.

The pilot grumbled with her a little, but didn't disagree, either.

"Yeah…c'mon," he said, stepping through the back door of his home with Raye following.

She did a quick glance around to find that he was doing a pretty good job at keeping his house clean.

"You know, I've broken my arms enough to know all about this sort of thing," Raye said, casting him a gentle smile.

Cid looked up at her startled. "Fuck, it's my first go at breaking anything," he told her.

"Seriously?!"

With as crazy as Cid seemed to be, the girl had a hard time believing that. Shutting the door behind him, Cid staggered to the couch and flopped down, and Raye sat next to him.

"I've cut myself up real bad a few times, though." He paused leaning back heavily. "Damn…still woozy…" he added softly.

"Well, I've broken a bunch of bones," the redhead announced, oddly proud. "Each arm at least for times a piece, my leg once, cracked my ribs…let's see, what else…?"

Cid turned and stared at her, jaw hanging. "How the fuck do you _survive_?!"

Raye laughed a little.

"Having five brothers make you pretty tough, you know," she said. Then she blinked. "Oh! And I've had a fractured skull with about nine stitches in it, too."

Cid smirked at that.

"This noggin's too thick to crack," he replied, pointing at his own blond head, belatedly realizing that using his left arm in any fashion was a bad idea. "Shit! Ow!"

Cid leaned forward grasping his upper arm tightly to compensate for the pain.

"Fuck…hey…" he looked over at Raye with pleading eyes. "You know yer way around my house…can ya go into the john and dig out a bottle of aspirin from the top cabinet over the sink?" He took a wavering breath and added, "This sucks…"

Raye giggled a bit at his whining, though she knew he had every reason to complain.

"Sure," she warmly said, climbing out of his old sagging couch.

Raye wandered down the hall into the bathroom, quickly emerging with the painkillers. She made a brief pit stop in the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water because she would be damned if she let him swallow the pills dry. Returning from the front room, she handed the bottle to Cid and placed the glass of water on the arm of the sofa. The pilot glanced quickly from the pills, to the water, and then up to Raye, smiling sweetly.

"Yer a saint," he said with much sincerity in his voice.

Gingerly holding the bottle in his bad hand, he shook out a double dose and quickly downed the pills and the entire glass of water. Raye cringed.

"Cid! You took too much!" she scolded. The man was going to burn his stomach out that way, she was certain.

Cid only shrugged carelessly, irking her. "It ain't gunna kill me."

"It'll make you feel worse than you do now!"

Cid snorted derisively. "Ha, that's fucking impossible." He sank back in the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. Raye sighed and sat back down beside him.

"It's very possible, Cid." She warned. "I did that once…oohh boy was it bad."

Cid shrugged again. "Never been a problem before," he drawled.

Raye sighed. "Whatever…"

Leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand, she tilted her head to look at Cid. After a moment, he glanced back at her, noticing her intent look and stared right back.

"What?" He asked flatly. Raye straightened up.

"Nothing…So where are these books at?"

Cid blinked hazily.

"Oh yeah…" With a grunt and a little bit of a struggle, Cid climbed back to his feet. "C'mon, they're back here."

He was already making his way toward the back room.

"You don't have to get up, Cid."

"Well, I'm up."

He lead her back into what had once been Shera's room, cringing slightly at the flood of memories that came the moment he stepped through the threshold of the near-empty room as Raye followed closely behind.

Stepping up to the large bookcase, Cid gestured, carefully, with his uninjured hand. "I don't think I should be pulling these out just now, but if I point kin' ya grab 'em?"

Cid's voice came out a little dour and Raye snorted, attempting a joke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a weakling, ya know."

Cid frowned slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he said softly.

Raye laughed.

"I know that! I was teasing you!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Cid looked away from Raye, biting his lip. Raye frowned for a moment before going back to laughing.

"Oh come on!" She laughed, punching in the arm playfully.

Raye didn't realize her mistake at first. The rippling wave of agony the good-humored punch to his left bicep had stunned him badly enough that not a sound would come out of his throat. White, and silent, Cid could only sway dizzily. However, his silence in itself was enough to cue Raye.

"SHIT! Sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Raye watched in horror as Cid lost another shade of color, his skin turning from ashen to almost sheet white. He turned glazed and watering eyes on Raye. His gaze was forgiving, but it didn't make the girl feel any better.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Cid," she repeated softly.

Finally, Cid managed to gasp some breath back into his lungs.

"Heh…" He shook, swaying. "Ughh…." Giving up on speech, and holding himself up fully, he pitched foreword slightly to drop his forehead against Raye's shoulder. In the back of his mind, he realized that she probably wouldn't appreciate the invasion of her personal space, but she was there, soft, sturdy, and…she smelled good. He closed his eyes slowly, leaning into her shoulder, and took a shuddering breath trying to still his spinning world. It didn't help much, and Cid felt himself slide off Raye's shoulder, inanely wondering if he would fall to the floor. Raye, sensing his dilemma, and still feeling bad for setting off another wave of clammy shock, caught him by the shoulders, holding him up. Her voice was whisper soft when she spoke.

"You need to sit down, Cid."

The pilot could only groan, afraid to move, even with her support. He plastered his face to her shoulder, crushing his eyes against the cool fabric of her shirt. An embarrassed blush crept across Raye's face as Cid nuzzled her. She hadn't a clue how to react to his actions, but she only knew he couldn't stay the way he was, at least not for long. Glancing past Cid, she spotted the couch she'd slept on during her previous visit and moved her own body under Cid's enough to prop his limp form up against her, using her own balance to move him.

"Hey, come on. You need to lie down awhile," she whispered.

He nodded into her neck, right hand coming up to clutch at the back of her shirt in an attempt to support himself as she led him the short footsteps to the couch. After two unstable steps, Raye was helping to ease Cid down into a slumped but sitting position. Sprawled weak and pale, Cid allowed his head to drop back as he let out a groan.

"Mmmph… 'M so fucking dizzy…"

Raye watched uncomfortably as his face went from simply pale to an ashen grey.

"Cid? You gonna be okay?"

Cid's only response was a last whine of discomfort as his eyes visibly rolled back into his head before he passed out completely, slumping against Raye as the last of his strength gave into unconsciousness.

Raye let out a long, tired sigh as Cid's eyelids fluttered shut and his pained breathing finally began to even out. Cid's head lolled on her shoulder, and, blushing slightly, Raye let her gaze wander about the small room for a moment. She huffed, and sighed, and finally relaxed.

_I'd better just stay a while so he doesn't kill himself…_

She hated her magnanimous nature, at times. Shifting awkwardly under Cid's weight, she wiggled about in her seat until she could pull her cell phone out of her front jeans pocket, and with a final huff, quickly dialed her home number. She turned her face away from Cid's limp figure as she listened to the ring tone, and finally to the rich, welcoming sound of her father's voice answering.

"Hi, Dad."

She paused as he replied to her with a cheerful, "What's up?"

She blew a stray bit of hair out of her face, glancing back at Cid's now peaceful face as her father spoke. "Are you on your way home, kiddo?"

"No. Look, your idiot buddy has gone and nearly killed himself today, so I gotta stay around for a while."

"Almost killed himself? How?" Rick asked concerned.

"Oh, he went off and broke his arm trying to manually bully a busted part out of that airplane of his," Raye explained to her father. "And on top of that, I think he's been sick, and this whole arm thing just aggravated it even more."

"How's he doing? Is he awake?"

"No, he passed out…I don't think he takes pain too well."

Rick Shields' laughter tinkled out of the tiny speaker in Raye's phone, and she smirked at his response.

"So what will you do now? Are you gonna go ahead and come home later?"

"I dunno. He's unconscious again. It's pathetic, Dad, but I can't just leave him here! I guess I'll let you know later."

"Okay. About what time, do ya think?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. As soon as possible, though. I hate this dump!"

"Well, alright then. You do what you feel you need to do. Brad and I can manage."

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

"No, no. It's alright. Ol' Highwind needs a little tender lovin' care right now."

Raye rolled her eyes. Cid needed care, but it wasn't going to be anywhere close to tender and loving, that was for sure.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'll see you later, then."

She hung up and set her phone on the table beside the couch, then glanced down at Cid, who had slid almost all the way down her front. She propped both hands under his shoulders and eased him into a laying position, his head resting on her thigh.

"You sure are a peaceful sleeper," she told him in a low whisper. Cid, of course, could not hear. "Almost like you're an entirely different person…"

Reaching up, Raye grabbed a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch, and laid it out over him, tucking the edge in around his bad arm, to help keep it still in case he decided to move in his sleep. Satisfied with that, she carefully pulled his goggles away from his forehead, unconsciously letting her fingers thread through his unruly, but soft hair. Cid stirred slightly at the touch, giving a soft sigh and relaxing further into sleep, smiling softly. When she removed her hand, setting his goggles beside her phone, her fingers were warm.

Upon seeing the small smile gracing Cid's lips, Raye's own expression softened.

_Maybe you're not so bad after all…_ she thought, brushing his hair away from his forehead gently, watching in warm bemusement as his features relaxed even further, the underlying pain in his expression fading away. She combed her fingers through his hair once more before she suddenly realized, with a fierce burst of heat to her face, what she was doing. Alarmed, she snatched her hand away from him, holding it up in the air in a moment of indecision.

_Gawd! What was I doing?!_

After a moment, her arm started to get tired and she slowly lowered it to his shoulder, letting it rest there. He was cool to the touch, and she pulled the blanket up a little further up his chest. Finally relaxing again, she glanced back down at Cid to see that he was still smiling softly in his sleep.

"Asshole," she growled, sinking back in defeat.

Raye catnapped on and off throughout the afternoon, letting Cid have his rest. He hadn't woken up once, and she was content to sit and think for a while, napping between thoughts. She was irritated with herself for going into her super-mom mode with Cid, but then again, she reasoned, he sort of needed it. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to him had she not been there, and she didn't even want to think about what he might have tried to do afterwards, regardless of his weakened state.

It was well past midnight and she found her mind tripping over the days' events, mingled with her own misgivings and self-irritation once again. Despite all her internal grumbling, she did have to admit that she rather enjoyed the warm-fuzzy feeling that came with doing a good deed, especially the type that involved caring for others. Cid may think she's an acidic bitch, but she really did have her warm side. He just pissed her off so much that he probably would never see it. She sat, wondering at this, chin propped in one hand, gazing out the now moonlit window, other hand idly tracing faint circles across Cid's shoulder in slow, soothing strokes. She had resisted the urge to comfort him at first, but it had quickly become evident that he relaxed so much more easily with a little physical contact. All she had to do was keep a hand on him, and he slept peacefully. Raye told her self she didn't care so much how he slept, but when he tensed up in pain, his shoulder blades dug into her thigh rather painfully, and she started to lose circulation.

Her gaze aimed out the window, Raye didn't notice immediately the slits of shining cobalt that appeared as Cid's eyes drifted open. Groggy, and still mostly incoherent, he stared up at the woman above him for a long while, trying to remember what he'd done to land himself in such a position. It was hazy, but he remembered getting hurt…and passing out…standing up….Raye…He closed his eyes again, giving a deep sigh that caught Raye's attention.

"Hm? You awake?" she whispered. Cid opened his eyes again, shooting her an almost alarmingly clear and sincere smile. Raye unconsciously held her breath.

"Y' stayed…" Cid said. His voice was low, his words slurred, but the way he spoke, it was as if heaven itself had fallen to earth.

"Well duh." Raye said trying to ignore the weird fluttering the look he was giving her caused deep in her belly. "I couldn't let you just flop over and die."

Cid's lips quirked and he laughed silently, pushing himself up on his elbow suddenly. Not having a half second to anticipate the sudden movement, Raye could only gasp as Cid's lips suddenly connected with hers, just for the barest of moments. The kiss was caste, but the warmth and softness of his lips were surprising.

_How do they stay so soft, with all the hard words that come out of his mouth_…

In that split second, Cid pulled away again and settled into her lap once more, eyes fluttering shut.

"Thank you."

Sighing, he careened back into unconsciousness, body relaxing again suddenly. Raye sat gasping for a few moments, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the man in her lap, half wanting to kick him off her. Yet, her merciful nature restrained her from doing so. Was it the double dose of pain pills? Was he just dreaming? Whatever it was, this shit was messed up – and dangerous.

"…Cid?" she asked, not quietly. _Wake up damn it, and explain what the fuck that was all about?!_

She tried being angry, but all she could think about was the slide of warmth that was still radiating in flickering sparks from her lips down her throat and into her chest, where it fluttered stubbornly, refusing to die.

Cid slept on, not answering, and Raye eventually gave up on consciousness as well, drifting off to sleep once more.


	19. A Little Help From A Friend

Chapter 19: A Little Help from a Friend

"_What do I do when my love is away?_

_(Does it worry you to be alone?)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

_No I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

_-The Beatles "With A Little Help from My Friends"_

The sun was well on its way to its summit in the sky when Cid began to stir. He opened his eyes only a crack, feeling weak and terribly groggy. At first the only thing he could imagine that would cause these types of symptoms - a headache, and his entire left side ached from the ribs up into his neck- was a hangover. Because of this, he kept his eyes shut against the sunlight, certain that the bright December day would cause him nothing but sheer agony. Furthermore, he didn't remember drinking, which instantly made Cid begin to worry. He'd drunk his memory away before, of course, but it was the warmth at his cheek and the delicate, flowery scent that was the cause for concern.

Eventually, Cid realized that the only way to find out what was going on was for him to open his eyes and wake up fully, and see for himself. Blinking rapidly, hazy blue eyes focused reluctantly on Cid's own blanket-covered feet. He blinked again, and glanced up, registering the couch, and finally identifying the room he was in as Shera's room. His heart jumped for a moment, and Cid sucked in a sharp breath.

_Shera??_

His head snapped around to look at the figure sitting over him, knowing on instinct that it had been a woman pillowing him as he slept. His vision spun a little, but eventually he focused on Raye's face, features sweetly calm in slumber, and framed by a curtain of only-slightly mussed hair. She was still, for the most part, sitting upright, her knees on level with Cid's left shoulder, long muscular thighs supporting his head and neck as he rested. Cid held his breath for a few moments as he stared up at Raye's unexpectedly serene face.

_She stayed with me…_

Smiling a little, he felt rather touched at the thought that she cared enough to at least stick around until he recovered enough to stop passing out.

_Oh yeah…I passed out on her when we were tryin' to get those books…_

Memory returned to Cid fully at last, in conjunction with a low, dull ache that throbbed from his left thumb up into what felt like his throat.

_You really did a number on yourself, Highwind_…

Cid knew he didn't take severe injuries too well, but it had been a long time since he'd put himself out that violently. The angle and color of the sunlight, along with his internal clocks told Cid that it was mid-morning. It was early afternoon when he and Raye had come into this little room. He must have slept the evening and night away.

_Guess I needed it…_

He shifted a little, kicking the blanket that covered him off his chest a ways. Between the blanket and Raye's body heat, he was feeling a little too warm for comfort. At his shoulder, Raye's fingers twitched where her hand still rested over the junction of his clavicle and his shoulder, drawing Cid's attention. He tilted his head slowly to glance at the finely boned but strong fingers curling gently over the curve of his shoulder, automatically soothing him. Cid smiled sadly.

_She ain't so bad when she ain't got her panties all in a bunch…Wonder if there's a reason she's so angry…Nah, she probably just really hates me._

Cid frowned, grimacing slightly at the thought.

_Better get my ass up before she wakes up and finds me like this or I'll be in a whole lot of shit…_

Shifting carefully again, Cid tried to sit up, slowly so he didn't disturb the sleeping woman above him. Raye's hand slid slowly from his shoulder, falling limply to the couch behind him as he started to drag himself into a sitting position, and she let out a long sigh, eyes flickering open. Immediately, she brought her hand up and pushed Cid back down into a prone position in her lap. The pilot blinked, startled.

"Mmph." Raye yawned, stretching slightly so that the muscles in her legs pressed up into Cid's back, making him rise up for a moment before she relaxed again.

"Hi." Cid said softly. He sent a gentle smile up her way, deciding to try to be friendly. He watched as full clarity returned to Raye's eyes suddenly, deep green irises becoming wholly visible as she jerked, sitting up straight.

"Um, did I fall asleep?!" She asked breathily. She glanced down at Cid, who squirmed a little under the hand that was still gently holding him down.

"Yeah." he whispered, already dreading her anger. He didn't remember how he got into this position, only that he'd passed out. The fact that she'd been stuck under him all night was slightly horrifying. He hoped, since he was already badly injured, that she wouldn't beat him too badly.

Raye, who had noticed where her hand rested at his shoulder, blushed fiercely and quickly pulled it away. Again, there was nowhere to put it besides on Cid, and after a moment, it returned to its previous position. Cid, thankfully, was oblivious to the shade of scarlet her face turned as his eyes averted toward bookshelf.

"Hey….Thanks…for stickin' around…" Cid said softly.

All at once, memories flooded into Raye's head. Words, just the same as last night, brought back in full surround sound Technicolor clarity thoughts, feelings and sensations that Raye didn't come anywhere even close to feeling comfortable about. Her ears started to ring slightly as slight shock kicked in as she remembered Cid's half-conscious kiss. The smell of him up close, how warm his skin was….

"God only fucking knows where I woulda ended up if you hadn't been here…" Cid went on, mercifully pulling Raye out of the deepest of those remembered sensations. Her lips were tingling slightly as she glanced back at Cid, swallowing dryly.

"Uh…yeah…sure." she said, coughing slightly and looking away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing. "You…kind of passed out on me last night while we were looking over those books…well it was my fault for horsing around, and I got concerned." She paused as she remembered one other detail. "Wait. _Partially_ my fault! You completely overdosed on that painkiller! That's why you passed out all of the sudden again!"

Cid blinked rather dumbly.

"Oh yeah…" A pause as he frowned. "That wasn't too much!" he argued. "You didn't have to fucking pump my stomach, did ya?! 'S fine. I do that all the fucking time…"

Raye rolled her eyes at him, brave enough to turn back to face him now that her blush was cooling in lieu of a distraction.

"It doesn't matter you idiot!" She fell into their old pattern of arguing easily, relieved by its familiarity. "You can still have the effects of a mild overdose, where your body does crazy shit like making you pass out or get sick! It doesn't have to be as extreme as pumping your stomach! Geez…"

Cid was far too quiet, listening to her lecture. He sighed.

"Yeah. I know… I know…" He sounded defeated, and Raye stared at him long and hard, amazed that he agreed with her for a change.

_He must be more messed up than I thought…_

She chewed her lip, staring down at Cid. He hadn't made another move to get up, and she wondered if the weakness of residual shock and not having eaten for at least a day and a half was catching up with him at last. He had his eyes closed, and was relaxed, though not asleep. Her eyes skimmed across his features, awkwardly skipping, skirting, and finally falling on his lips, where they lingered.

_What happened last night…? I don't think he even remembers…or maybe he's playing dumb…_

Raye didn't like to be kept in the dark, and she wanted answers. The churning turmoil within her was making her feel ill. Maybe, if she knew he didn't remember, that he was just delirious, or even if he did, and was trying to play stupid, she could at least be mad at him, rather than confused. _I have to ask…_

"Cid…?" Raye grimaced at how softly her voice came out of her. Cid cracked a single eye open, gazing up at her curiously.

"Mm? I gotta get up now huh?"

Raye blinked, startled by his question, and then flushed a little as she realized she'd grown so accustomed to him resting against her throughout the night that she hadn't really noticed their proximity.

"No," she said. She'd get him to move in a minute. "I was just….um…what happened….last night…?" she trailed trying to feel him out.

Cid frowned, and opened his second eye to stare at her in confusion.

"Something happened? What was I screaming in my sleep again or something?"

Raye was again taken aback, stunned by the juxtaposition of 'screaming' and 'again'.

"No, but--" she cut off, scowling as a loud, obnoxiously shrill beeping echoed down the hall from the front of the house. Cid jumped a little, and with a curse began struggling into an upright position.

"Fuck, 's the phone…" he grumbled, gasping in pain as he tried to push himself up with his broken arm, quickly catching himself with his right hand before he fell backwards again, and pulled himself up fully.

He stopped there, and the phone continued to squelch loudly at them.

"Damn… Raye I don't think I can rush in there without keeling the fuck over…" he mumbled. "Can you get it…? It might be important… I'll try and catch up."

Raye sighed and, helping Cid sit up fully, jumped up and hurried out of the room, following the fourth squealing beep into the kitchen, where she snatched up the receiver irritably.

"Highwind residence," she grumbled. Gawd, it sounded like she was married to the bastard or something.

On the other end of the line, she was met only with uncontrollable laughter. Raye's pout grew into a frustrated scowl.

"Oh fuck you, Brad." she groused. "What do you want?"

"Ha! I heard from Dad and I decided to give ya a ring and see how the honeymoon was going!"

Her brother choked out his words through fits of laughter. Raye's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Honeymoon my _ass_ you retard! This has been the suckiest twenty-four hours I've had since the LAST time I got stuck down here!" she snapped.

"Hehe. Geez, I thought you were just getting fond of the place!"

Raye gave out an angry growl.

"You want me to show Shera that picture of you trying on my underwear when you were six?" she hissed dangerously.

Brad stopped laughing.

"I'll be home later today if I can get away soon enough." Raye said into the silence.

Brad gave a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, but don't kill the poor bastard, Miss Cranky Pants."

With that final teasing jab at his sister, Brad hung up quickly, certain that he didn't want to stick around long enough to see if she'd start screaming.

"YOU ASS!" Raye barked into the dead receiver, hanging it up almost violently, just as Cid wobbled into the room.

"I hope that wasn't anyone I knew…" Cid mumbled, rubbing the top of his cast.

"It was my _brother_." Raye hissed darkly.

Cid took a step back, blinking.

"Oh. Giving you a hard time again?" he asked, sounding more sympathetic than Raye would have expected of him. "Guess you can't escape."

"Yeah…"

"So what was it you wanted to ask me? You started to say something back there."

Cid sat down at the little table in the dining room, gazing across the open space at Raye in open curiosity. Raye blanched a little, her brother's triumphant laughter ringing in her ears.

"Nothing. Hey, you're paler than hell. I'm not leaving until I see you eat."

Cid smiled wryly.

"You'll make a good mother someday," he commented, smirking. "Do I get to make requests?"

Raye sighed, running a hand through her hair before tossing it over her shoulder flippantly.

_Just forget about it Raye. It'll do nothing but cause you trouble if you say something to him._

"I suppose. You feel like eating some eggs, or you wanna go light for now?" she asked him as she pulled out a pan from one of his cabinets.

Cid hesitated a moment. Last night he was feeling pretty nauseated, but this morning his stomach seemed to calm down considerably.

"Sure, I'll have two," he finally answered.

"Fried, scrambled, or an omelet?"

"Scrambled," he told her. Then he added humbly, "Can I have some tea, too?"

Raye smiled a little. "Sure. What kind?"

Cid thought a moment. He had all kinds of teas to pick from before he finally settled on one. "Jasmine, for the pain."

Raye didn't answer, but instead got out the teakettle and began to boil the water while she whisked the eggs in a bowl with a fork. As soon as the teakettle began to whistle, Raye put a teabag in a cup and poured the hot water over it, setting it in front of the pilot. Ass the eggs cooked, she reached over, took out a few slices of bread, and placed them into the toaster. Then she had a thought.

"You didn't want any bacon, did you?" Raye asked.

"I dun have any."

"Okay, then."

Once the eggs were finished cooking, Raye turned the heat off on the stove, shoveled the eggs onto Cid's plate, and caught the toast as it came popping from the toaster. She placed the food in front of him along with some butter, jelly, and some cream and sugar for his tea.

Cid picked up the fork instinctively with his left hand. The cast wrapped around his thumb and was bulky, making it difficult to handle any kind of utensil. He was still unable to move his fingers, and he wound up dropping the fork with a loud clatter on the plate.

"Dammit," he grumbled, picking up the fork and trying again.

Still to no avail, he was unable to get any food in his mouth, but rather wound up wearing it on his clothes instead.

Raye watched him, wondering if there was anything she could do to help him that didn't involve hand _feeding_ the guy.

"Try your right hand, Cid," she suggested.

Cid sighed and took Raye's suggestion, thinking that maybe since he was able to move his right hand he would make more progress. The fork felt awkward in his weaker hand as he attempted to eat. He held it in an uncomfortable position, the tines drooping downward and food falling off as he attempted to put the morsels into his mouth. By the time the utensil reached his lips, the last piece of egg on the fork fell into his lap.

"GODDAMN IT!" he yelled. "THIS AIN'T RIGHT!"

Raye jumped at his outburst. _This must be harder for him than I thought._

"Here," she said, standing up. She took his hand awkwardly and repositioned it to where he was grasping it in his fist. "Try it like that."

He looked at his hand grasping the fork, similar to how a child held it when they were first learning how to eat.

"I feel like a goddammed kid," he said darkly.

"Don't," Raye told him sympathetically. "I know what you're going through, and it's frustrating, I know."

Cid sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Raye seemed so understanding of these things, despite her tough girl attitude. Cid knew that if it hadn't been for her, he would have been up shit creek without a paddle.

He again attempted at eating, this time actually getting food in.

"Yeah, now we're talkin'," he remarked at his own small victory. "This is so fucking good!"

Raye smiled.

"It's tough getting used to using your weaker hand," she said to him. "Honestly, I've broken both of my arms so many times that I've become ambidextrous because of it."

Cid looked up. "Ambidextrous? Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Just how many times _have_ you broken your arms again?"

"Four times apiece," Raye stated.

"_Four_ times?! _Each?!_"

"Yup."

"Damn...so what happened?"

"Oh, different things," Raye told him. "Some of them I can't remember because I was little, and the most recent one I'd like to forget, but I do remember there was this one time when I tried to do some acrobatic shit on a bicycle I saw some guy do on TV."

Cid snorted and ventured a laugh between his chewing. "So you thought you could do it, too, eh?"

The redhead giggled. "Apparently, I thought wrong."

"What else?"

"Well…" she trailed thinking. "I fell off a rope swing when I stayed with my grandmother in Cosmo Canyon. I fault my friend Atreyu for that one because he pushed me off."

Cid looked at Raye. "Asshole!" he said.

Raye laughed. "That's exactly what I said to him when I landed!"

"I'da killed him," Cid replied.

"Oh, I got my revenge after I regained use in my right arm."

"I'm afraid to ask, but wha'd you do?"

"I shot him in the ass with an arrow," Raye said matter-of-factly.

Cid burst into loud guffaws. "You _what_?! Raye!"

The female snickered. "I _did_! I nailed him in his left butt cheek."

Cid threw his head back and laughed even harder. "Goddamn, woman, you're fucking horrible."

Raye grinned as Cid finished the rest of his breakfast. When that was over, she picked up the dishes, cleaned them, and put them away. As the girl was busily cleaning up, Cid noticed that he hadn't showered since early yesterday and was still in the clothes he wore, suddenly becoming self-conscious. He stunk and needed a shower. _Bad_. How was he to shower with this cast on, though? Could he get it wet? He glanced over at Raye and decided to ask her since she seemed to be the leading expert on wearing a cast.

"Uhh…Raye?" Cid ventured.

"Yeah?" she said turning around and folding dishtowel.

"Um…How do ya bathe with this thing? Can ya get it wet or anything?"

"Nooo!" Raye replied. "Do NOT get it wet because it's made of plaster and moisture will ruin it."

"Well...um, how did you manage?"

"What I did was I took a plastic bag and had my dad or one of my brothers wrap it around the cast and tape it on nice and tight," she explained. "Then when I was in the shower, I raised my arm above my head."

"So…how do ya wash with just one hand?" Cid asked. He knew he was getting pretty close to personal here, but dammit, he needed to know.

"Um, you just have to find a way to manage…" Raye trailed, not really wanting the conversation to go further than this.

Cid sensed she was uncomfortable and decided to stop. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, I s'pose I'll manage as long as it dun get wet, right?"

Raye raised her eyebrow. "You need a shower, don't you?"

Cid looked sheepish. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I stink."

Raye snorted and teased him. "That you do."

"Aw, shaddup! No one told you to _agree_ with me!"

Raye laughed, and Cid was finally beginning to figure out when the girl was just horsing around.

"So…I guess I should leave, then…" Raye started.

"No!" Cid realized he said that too fast. "Er…I mean, ya dun hafta go. Well, actually, I'd rather you not go…at least 'till I'm out."

Raye looked at Cid skeptically, already figuring out where this conversation was heading. "Why?"

"Well, heh, in case sumthin' happens or I need…a little help…heh…"

Cid blushed rather hotly. He was asking a favor of a _very_ personal nature.

Raye noticed his subtle hinting as well as his embarrassment, and she felt a little hot herself. "Isn't there _anyone _else who could give you a hand? I mean, I really have to be going…"

Cid looked at Raye and shook his head. "No, there isn't. I dun have nobody."

"You mean you have no family or anyone who can stop by and look in on you?"

"I dun have any family like you, Raye," he told her with an undertone of sadness in his voice.

Raye pondered this little bit of information and felt rather bad for Cid and sighed.

"Okay, fine."

Cid changed the subject rather quickly and began to babble. "Well, I mean, I dun really think anything will happen, you know, but well, just in case right? I mean if something did happen or whatever I'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble...but you knew that didn't you? Well, anyway um..."

"Cid?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Shut up. I said I'd stay."

She smiled weakly at him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Cid definitely did not expect her to actually agree to wait about so he could shower.

"Ahem. Well…" he trailed embarrassedly. "I s'pose I better get goin' so you kin leave."

"Yeah…" Raye replied, averting her eyes.

There was an awkward pause.

"Um, okay, then…heh…"

"I'll, um, just go get you something to cover your cast with."

"Su…sure. I'll…wait…in here…"

Cid walked toward the bathroom and removed his shirt, tossing it into a heap on the floor and looked down at his bulky cast. The thing weighed much more than he anticipated, and it hurt to keep his arm at his side.

Raye returned with a plastic bag she found under his sink and began to fasten it onto his injured arm. Cid held his arm still for her, watching her fasten the thing on and tape it so it would stay, scowling the whole time.

"Oh, Cid, it ain't that bad," Raye told him.

"I am wearing a plastic bag on my arm for Pete's sake," Cid replied darkly. "This is fucking humiliating."

"Well it's for your own good."

She finished with Cid's arm, glancing at her handiwork before noticing Cid was shirtless. Her eyes inadvertently traveled up his torso, taking in everything that was toned muscle and bone. She felt her face practically burst into flames, and she turned around.

"I'll leave you to your bath now," she said trying to hide her face.

Luckily, Cid was too preoccupied with hunting for a bar of soap to notice her.

"Alright, thanks. I'll call ya if I need ya."

Raye walked out of the room and flopped down on the couch. For someone who was thirty-two, he was a pretty…healthy man. She listened as the water came on for the shower and heard Cid step in. Raye sat on the couch thinking for a moment before it occurred to her that Cid had no clean clothes in the other room. She got up, walked to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Cid…" Raye said, poking her head in. "You didn't get any clean clothes out. You want me to grab some for ya?"

"Uh…yeah, sure, if ya dun mind."

Raye closed the door and went into Cid's bedroom. She walked straight to the closet and pulled out a pair of his clean cargo pants. Then she went to his dresser and pulled out a bluish-grey tee shirt.

_Let's see…where does he keep his underwear and socks…?_

Raye opened a top dresser drawer and found his underwear drawer. She pulled out a pair of socks and underwear.

_Hmm…boxer-brief man…_

Raye began to close the drawer when something caught her eye. She leaned in for a closer look and discovered it was a corner of something peeking out from under his unmentionables. Raye reached in, grabbed the corner of whatever it was hidden in there, and pulled on it. The object was glossy, and she soon held in her hand a photograph of a younger-looking, clean cut Cid with slightly longer hair, in blue flight uniform and grinning rakishly with two thumbs up. The woman's eyes widened and she stared at the photo in awe. Was that really…Cid?

There was a crash in the bathroom, and Cid called for her.

"Raye?"

The woman did not move.

"Raye!"

The female snapped out of it at the sound of another crash and Cid's barrage of cuss words.

"Um…COMING!" Raye yelled.

She hurriedly stuffed the photo into her back pocket without thinking, slammed the drawer shut, and ran to the bathroom. She opened the door and went inside.

"What took ya so long?" Cid asked over the noise of the shower.

"I couldn't find a pair of…" Raye trailed off grasping at straws to make up for her absence. "…pink briefs to match your eyes Cid. I had to settle for...um…" She looked down at his underwear on top of his pile of clothes and blushed. "…err. Blue. I was trying to find the incriminating pink undies I _know_ you have hidden somewhere!"

Raye finished the sentence with a feeble attempt to harass him a little. It was a lame ass joke, yes, but she didn't want to be caught looking at things she probably shouldn't be.

"Um…okay…" Cid trailed. The shampoo bottle slipped from his soapy hand and landed on his foot. "Ow! Goddamn!"

"What was that? You doing okay in there?"

"Yeah, but I dropped the goddamned shampoo bottle on my foot, and then the soap keeps slippin' out of my hand."

Raye heaved a sigh.

"Don't tell me you need some help."

Cid picked up the bottle and attempted to open it with his one hand only to drop the stupid thing again.

"Fuck," he muttered.

Raye sighed again. "Give me the bottle."

Cid took the bottle and handed it to Raye from around the corner of the shower curtain. Raye took it, opened the flip-top lid, and handed it back to him. He held it above his head to pour the shampoo on top only for it to slip, bonk his head, and land with a clatter on the shower floor.

"Goddamn it!"

"Here!" Raye said impatiently. "Is there a way you can lean your head out without giving me a show that I do _not_ need to see?"

"Uhh…yeah…"

Cid wrapped the shower curtain around his body as best he could and poked his blond head out for Raye to reach. The girl poured a dollop of shampoo into her palm and began to work it into his hair. He jumped at first at her touch, but as she gently massaged it into his scalp, and he began to lean into her touch.

_Wow, so soft…_ Raye thought. Then she froze, startled by her own thought.

"Um, time to rinse…" she trailed, removing her sudsy hands from Cid's hair. She went to the sink, rinsed off her hands, and dried them on a towel.

"Uh, thanks…" Cid replied as he ran his good hand through his hair and rinsed under the water.

Raye quietly sat down on the toilet in case Cid needed her. Once the hair part was over with, he seemed to do fine with washing himself one-handed with the soap. However, the woman spoke too soon on that one, and she heard the bar fall to the bottom of the tub with a loud 'thud' and Cid cursing it under his breath.

"Fuck it. It's good enough!"

He slammed the water off, and Raye stood up alarmed when she saw his hand reach for the shower curtain.

"Whoa! Cid!" Raye exclaimed. "I'm still in here!"

"Huh…? Oh, yeah!"

Raye rushed out of the bathroom to let Cid get out of the shower. She waited a few minutes before he emerged fully dressed, bag removed from his arm, and a towel draped over his damp head.

"You think you'll be okay now?" she asked him.

Cid nodded. "Yeah…I think I'll be fine. Thanks fer stickin' around."

"Um…yeah, sure…"

There was an awkward pause.

"I guess you ought to be goin' now, huh?"

"Yeah…I gotta get home to dad," Raye said.

Cid nodded. "Yeah, you dun want to keep him waiting."

Raye started toward the door to get to her truck, but she stopped at Cid's voice.

"Hey, wait a sec, Raye! Those books!"

Raye turned to Cid. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about those!"

The two went back to Shera's room and Cid pointed out which books to get, and Raye collected them from the shelf before starting for her vehicle again. As she went to open the back door, Raye paused a moment.

"Um, Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Say, um…I know this is going out on a limb here, but…you wanna come over to my house for Christmas?" Raye looked down at her feet and kicked at the floorboards. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…There'll be lots of food…and opening gifts and all that…"

Cid looked at her surprised. "You mean…you wouldn't mind?"

Raye shook her head. "Nah, I don't mind... I…I can't stand when people are alone on Christmas. It isn't right, you know…"

Raye turned her back to Cid as a pinkish hue crept across her features.

Cid ventured a smile. "Sure, I'll be there." He placed his hand on Raye's shoulder and gave her a little push. "Now ya better get goin' or yer brother'll have more to talk about."

A smile crept across Raye's face at the playful gesture. "I'm going, I'm going…"

She walked to the door, put on her jacket, and stepped out into the crisp early afternoon.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Christmas," Raye said. "I'll call to check on you in the meantime."

"Aw, you dun hafta do that…"

"Well, who else will do it?"

Cid smiled weakly at her as she made her way to the truck. She hopped in and waved at him before pulling away to go home as Cid stood in the doorway cradling his bad arm watching her leave. The only thing he had left to do was figure out what he was to do between now and then.


	20. Ordinary Day

Chapter 20: Ordinary Day

_"Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by,_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,_

_But he was looking to the sky."_

_-Vanessa Carlton "Ordinary Day"_

About a week passed, and Raye stood in her laundry room busily sorting the family's laundry. She thought about Cid and how he was faring, wondering whether she ought to give him a jingle later. She picked up a pair of her jeans and began to empty the pockets when she came across the photograph of the younger Cid Highwind. Raye's eyes widened in utter horror as she stared at the picture in her hand.

"Ack! How the hell did I end up with _this_?!" she almost screamed.

Brad poked his head into the laundry room door.

"End up with what?" he asked curiously.

Raye jumped, having not expected her brother to be inside the house. She quickly hid the photo behind her back.

"Uh…um, nothing!"

Brad smirked and looked at his sister skeptically.

"Oh? Then why are you turning red?"

The girl recomposed herself. "Oh, it's just this tampon I somehow stuffed into my pocket…you know, I have _no_ idea how it got there, really, things have been so busy…"

"You can stop right there," Brad said flatly. "I don't want to hear anymore."

He turned and left the small room hurriedly leaving Raye relieved and pondering what she was going to do with the picture. Worse, she now had to worry about keeping it from Brad or she would find it photocopied multiple times and wallpapered all over her room.

"Well, fuck," she muttered. "How the hell am I going to get this back _without_ getting my ass caught?"

Raye ran upstairs to her room and looked around for a place to hide it. Although her brothers never came to her room that often, she wanted to be absolutely certain there would be no way they could find it, _especially _Brad. She turned about three circles before finally spotting her dresser. Raye ran over, flung open the top drawer and buried it, of all places, among her underwear. She nestled it somewhere near the bottom between a pair of nice comfortable panties and a black thong she never wore. She closed the drawer and sighed, relieved that she no longer had to worry about it for the time being.

"I am so glad it was my turn to do laundry…," she breathed, returning downstairs.

Raye walked through the house and down to the shop where Rick and Brad were busily working on vehicles. It was rather slow during the winter months, and not many customers called for parts making Raye free from having to do deliveries for the day. Although she rather enjoyed making deliveries, the trips out to Cid's house over in Rocket Town made her sick and tired of driving, so she conned Brad into making them for her for the rest of the week. She picked up a ratchet and began to work on a tune-up for another vehicle.

"So, Raye," Rick began. "Is Cid doing okay, now?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Raye replied. "He'll make it."

"Good. I'm glad to see you did such a nice favor by hanging around, Raye. He doesn't have any family or anything to look after him, you know."

"Yeah, he told me," Raye said empathetically.

"Cid doesn't have any other family?" Brad asked.

"Nah, the man's been on his own for a long time," Rick explained. "He's always looked after himself." Rick looked up at Raye. "I'm surprised he even told you that, hun."

"Yeah?" she told him, surprised.

"Well, Cid's pretty personal and keeps a lot of things to himself. You have to know Highwind real well to get him to open up to you."

"Huh," Raye said thoughtfully. She really didn't know Cid that well aside from the time they rebuilt her carburetor in the hangar and from last night. Her father was good friends with Cid, but she imagined that even he didn't know the man inside out.

"I'm gonna go inside for a drink," Rick announced.

He went into the back door and to the refrigerator for a drink of water. The buzzer went off on the drier, and figuring since he was already inside, Rick decided to do Raye a favor and change loads. He took the finished load out of the drier, and reloaded it with wet clothes. He folded everything on the kitchen table, taking them to everyone's rooms.

Rick saved Raye's room for the last since it was on the top floor. He climbed the flight of narrow stairs and went to her dresser, opening her underwear drawer to put a pair in. A corner of what looked to be a piece of paper caught his eye, and thinking it was one of Raye's more personal pieces of art, Rick pulled on the corner and discovered the photograph of the young Cid.

"What…how did she get this…?" he trailed to himself.

Rick smirked and placed the photo carefully back in its place. He closed the drawer and went back down to the shop, filing this bit of information in the back of his mind.

"What took you so long, Dad?" Raye asked.

"Oh, I thought I would do you a favor and rotate loads for you," Rick replied casually.

"Oh, well…thanks, then."

Raye, Brad, and Rick returned to work once more, and Brad decided he wanted to liven things up by harassing his sister a little.

"So, Raye," he began, smirking. "I'm glad to hear everything went well."

The sister glanced at her brother, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Rick cut in sensing an argument about to erupt. "I'm glad to hear everything turned out fine, like you said, Hun."

Raye glanced at her father as she adjusted a spark plug. "Well, he was feeling really shitty last night after he broke his wrist, but he felt a lot better when he finally woke up this morning. The bad thing is that he's going to be in a cast for about two to three months, and he's pretty upset about that."

Brad snorted, unable to resist a smart assed comment. "How come we weren't invited to the wedding?"

Raye's head flew up from her work so fast she banged her head on the hood of the car she was working on with a loud 'thunk'.

"Ow…sonuvabitch…" she growled rubbing her head and glaring evilly at Brad. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"'Hello, Highwind residence,'" he replied, horribly imitating her voice.

Rick raised an eyebrow and began to watch the uproar that was ensuing between his eldest children.

"Oh, real mature you moron," Raye griped sarcastically as she leaned under the hood to continue her work.

Rick was oblivious that Brad talked to Raye earlier.

"W-wait…what?" he asked confused. "Did I miss something?"

Brad sniggered and peeked around the hood of his project at his father.

"Oh, I called Raye this morning to see when she was coming home, and when she answered his phone, she goes, 'Highwind residence' like she's married to the guy!"

Brad burst out in guffaws as Rick chuckled from under the car that was raised in the air on a lift.

"You were not checking on me! You were just doing that to harass me!" Then Raye snorted derisively. "Besides, just thinking about being married to him gives me the chills."

Rick sniggered quietly. This story sounded all too familiar, and from what he gathered at seeing that photo of Cid in Raye's underwear drawer, history was eventually going to repeat itself.

"I bet it does…," he murmured from under the car.

"Do what, Dad?" Raye asked.

"Er, nothing, Raye," Rick replied, dodging the subject. "This car's just giving me a hard time is all."

Brad began to radiate evil.

"C'mon, Sis," he teased. "You know you were over there clearing out his clogged pitot tube."

Raye looked up at her brother confusedly.

"His what?"

Rick emitted a bark of laughter but quickly stifled it.

"You know the little thing that gets all the dials in an airplane turning?" Brad tried to explain. He made a gesture in the shape of one with his hand.

"Actually, Brad, it's what makes the airspeed indicator register airspeed," Rick pointed out.

"_Anyway_, you know the little _tube _on the wing that sticks straight forward," Brad again tried to elaborate.

Raye thought for a moment and remembered seeing something similar to that on Cid's airplane. Then her face twisted into a hard scowl.

"You asshole!" she bellowed as she ripped the ratchet from the cylinder head, spark plug and all, and flung it at Brad.

Brad roared with laughter at his sister's delayed epiphany while dodging the flying projectile as the tool landed with a loud 'clink' on the shop floor.

"She got it," Rick snickered as Brad made kissing noises at her.

Raye fumed and glanced down at the cylinder head, her face contorting into horror.

"Goddamn it you mother fucker!" Raye screeched. "You made me strip this thing!"

Rick ducked out from beneath the vehicle on the lift.

"You did _what_?" he asked coming over to look.

Raye sighed heavily, still quite miffed. "I fucking stripped it. Dammit…"

Rick inspected the cylinder head and looked over the damage. Raye was an excellent mechanic and rarely, if ever, made any mistakes on her work.

"Well, I'll be damned. You sure did."

"Dad, I am so sorry!" Raye apologized. Then she ran a hand across her forehead. "Brad just pissed me off so much…"

"It's alright, Hun," he cut in. "It ain't that bad."

"Yeah, but I just created a shitload more work for myself, and it's all _his_ fault!"

Brad looked up apologetically. He hadn't meant to make Raye _that_ angry.

"Raye," Rick began, "why don't you get out for awhile and calm down. Go down to the doughnut shop and get some hot doughnuts for us." He turned to Brad. "When your sister gets back, how about we just keep it to a dull roar. If we get to horsing around too much, we make mistakes, and we can't afford that."

Brad sighed. He hadn't really meant for things to get that far out of hand. "Yes, sir."

Raye smirked satisfyingly as she walked over to her motorcycle in the corner of the garage. She pulled off the cover revealing a beautiful silver painted bike with purple trim. The chrome of her tailpipes and rims gleamed under the bright lights of the garage, and the seat had that soft glossy leather look and feel to it.

The redhead hopped on the vehicle clad in her black motorcycle-racing jacket and boots, pulling her helmet over her head. She started it up, letting the motor rev up loudly the way she liked it.

Rick opened the large machine shop door for her letting a blast of cold air into the area that caused Brad to shiver. Raye waved at her father as she pulled out into the chillness to go for a short ride. Turning onto the street, the woman headed toward the downtown area just to go for a little cruise and calm her nerves. After the kiss Cid stole from her the other night, it seemed that everything reminded her of it, and Brad was no help at all. Frankly, the whole thing freaked her out. She didn't like the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach from it, and she couldn't stop thinking about how his lips felt brushing across hers.

Raye continued toward the bustle of downtown, her motorcycle thundering down the road. For some reason, Raye always gravitated toward bikes because they made her feel so free. Sometimes she would choose to ride with her helmet off and let her hair fly free, letting the wind carry her troubles away and clear her mind.

The young woman downshifted as she entered the activity of the business district and rode slowly to avoid the pedestrians on the avenue. She drove by many of the shops that she and Shera visited a few weeks ago before finally deciding to park her bike and do a little window-shopping.

She took off her helmet and carried it with her as she idled along thinking and looking. She came to a shop with a dress in the display window and studied it for a moment. The dress was a black halter that came down to about the knee. Raye sighed and looked at it, wondering for a moment how she would look in something like that. She looked at her reflection staring back clad in her motorcycle jacket, greasy jeans, helmet against her hip, and flaming red hair to top it all off. Raye turned away almost sadly. There was no way she could ever wear something like that; it didn't suit her at all. Besides, it wasn't like she would look all that pretty anyway. She was, and always would be, a grease monkey.

Raye continued to amble listlessly along entwined in her thoughts. She shoved her hands in her pockets and thought once more about Cid. She hadn't heard from him in a few days, and she couldn't help but to wonder if he was avoiding her. If he indeed remembered last night, things would be awkward between them, and she couldn't blame him for not wanting to call. Raye didn't have feelings for him – no way, but…why was she thinking about him? Damn that Brad and shooting his mouth off. She would be able to forget about the thing completely if he would let her.

As Raye continued to muse, a familiar shop window caught her eye. She paused for a moment and looked over, finding that it was the same shop she spotted the watch in. Raye idled up to the display window and found that the timepiece she saw was still there, making her instantly think about Cid all over again. Raye stood there a long while pondering. Cid broke his watch when he broke his wrist, and he most likely was going to need a new one. To make things more convenient, Christmas was about a week away, and he was coming over.

_Raye, just get your ass in there and buy it already!_

She agreed with herself on this one, and against her better judgment, went inside, and after a conversation and some haggling, she returned to the street with a small box wrapped with pretty gold paper tied with a green ribbon. She was broke now, but she felt it was worth it so Cid wouldn't feel left out.

"Gawd, this is stupid," Raye muttered to herself, borderline regretting the purchase. "I stay all night to help his ass out then I go off and buy a watch for him. Have I lost my friggin' mind?"

Raye chucked the small package into a leather bag she kept tied onto her motorcycle to use for deliveries. Once she stopped by the doughnut shop, Raye headed for home now that she was calm.

Upon returning, she decided to leave Cid's gift in her motorcycle bag for now and sneak it up to her room later so Brad wouldn't have another excuse to bother her. At least tomorrow, she was going to go with Brad over to Shera's place to help her finish her store.

Over the past month, Brad and Raye had helped Shera finish painting and building things. Shera decided that she wanted sort of a dreamy, cloud theme for the place since she finally decided to call her shop _Dream Street_. Raye thought this was an excellent name for her store, and so symbolic as well. She was planning to do a mural on the back wall of a grassy, flowery knoll and a blue, cloud-filled sky, but she hadn't set that in stone, yet. Jamie had been working on fliers, which they promptly hung up all over Costa del Sol and anywhere Brad and Raye stopped for deliveries.

Shera called Brad while Raye was at Cid's house and told him that she got the clothing racks and hangars in, and she was already putting things on them. She asked Brad to give her a hand during the first few opening weeks, and after much deliberation, Rick agreed to let him go, meaning more work for Raye and her father in the shop. Raye shrugged, deciding that at least he would be out of her hair, and she wouldn't have to hear so much about Cid, much to her absolute glee.

When Raye returned home, she found Rick working on the car she inadvertently damaged and Brad somewhere inside the house. Raye parked her motorcycle, covered it, and removed her jacket, feeling somewhat refreshed from her little rendezvous.

"Is it fixable?" she asked Rick.

The man glanced up and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Yeah, I managed to rethread it while you were out. At least it was just one opening and not the entire head."

"Yeah…" Raye soberly agreed. "I'm still really sorry I did that, though."

Rick stood up and handed the ratchet to Raye.

"I know you are, Hun, but I really wish you'd learn to ignore your brother and control that temper of yours."

Raye leaned into the engine and began gently twisting in the new spark plugs.

"I know I should, but even if I _don't_ defend myself he still teases me. I just wish he'd leave me alone is all."

"I know you do." Rick shook his head and went back to his own work. "You are so much like your mother that it just amazes me," he suddenly told her.

Raye smiled a little. "Am I?"

"You bet. Your mother had a flaming temper to go with that red head of hers, much like you." Rick let out a laugh. "I remember how much she hated me when we first met. I used to deliver parts over to your grandpa in Cosmo Canyon, and I used to tease her every time I saw her."

"You teased her?"

Rick sniggered. "I sure did. I used to make her so mad that she'd wind up hitting me or throwing something at my head."

"Wow…what kinds of things did you say to her?" Raye asked, now leaning against the car listening intently.

"Oh I don't remember what all I used to say, but I do know that she was the prettiest girl I ever saw. Teasing her was just my way of flirting with her a little. Aside from the teasing I was scared to death to let her know how I really felt 'cause I honestly thought she hated me."

Raye giggled. "So how did you manage to at least _talk_ to her?"

Well," Rick began. "Like I said, I used to tease her all the time, but one day we actually found some common ground and from there everything just took off, and we wound up becoming good friends."

Raye grinned excitedly. "I just have to know, Dad: how'd you win her over?"

A smile pulled at the corner of Rick's mouth. "A little charm here and there, but honestly one night I just took a leap of faith. I kissed her at the New Year's Festival in Cosmo Canyon.

Raye squealed. "Really?! Aww, how sweet!"

Rick blushed slightly as a nostalgic look crossed his face as he remembered his lips locking with Raye's mother for the first time. It was a memory he would cherish even more now that she was gone. He smiled sadly, however, that she was no longer around for him to have and hold.

"Dad?" Raye broke in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Mom?"

Rick looked at Raye tenderly.

"Everyday, Raye. Everyday." Then he paused and looked up at the shop's wall clock sadly. "C'mon, girlie. It's time to close up for the night."

Raye put away her tools as Rick locked up the parts shop. Raye set the alarm on the garage doors and turned out the lights to the machine area. She joined her father at the backdoor as they went in, greeted by the smell of Brad's delicious cooking wafting into their nostrils.

"It's almost ready," he cheerfully told them. "Table's already set."

Rick smiled at his oldest son and exited the room to wash up. Raye came over to him and scowled.

Brad uncomfortably shifted, and he glanced at Raye.

"What?"

"You know, you're a fucking asshole sometimes," Raye began. Her face twisted into a grin. "But I have to admit, I couldn't ask for a cooler brother."

A look of shock crossed Brad's face. He half expected her to come in and kick him in his shins or something for all the stuff he said to her down in the garage area.

"Um, thanks?" he ventured awkwardly.

Raye came up behind him, hugged him around the waist for a moment, and let go. Then she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Now hurry up and get that chow on the table before I kick your ass."

Brad snorted. "Yes, ma'am!"


	21. Pandemonium

Chapter 21: Pandemonium

"_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"  
-Coldplay "Fix You"_

Cid sat at his kitchen table as the snow began to lightly fall outside. He drummed his good hand on the kitchen table near a half-empty mug of hot jasmine tea as his other arm hung in its sling against his chest. He'd been cranky and irritable since Raye had left, mostly from his inability to work on the Bronco. Mostly, however, Cid was depressed. Utterly depressed. His fingertip traveled to a spoon lying on the table, and he spun it around lightly before accidentally knocking over his tea with his elbow, the dark fluid spilling out of the cup and rapidly running across the table.

"Shit! God damn it!"

Cid quickly stood up, grabbed a dishtowel, and hurried back to the table to wipe up his mess before the liquid spilled onto the floor. Normally, he would just leave it be and let it drop into a congregated puddle, but he knew if he didn't keep the place clean, Raye would probably put his balls into a vice grip or something equally painful.

He tossed the soiled towel into a hamper and flopped back into his chair without even bothering to refill his cup. His stomach growled at him from the lack of food over the past several days, but Cid's last one-armed cooking attempt was a complete disaster. Hell, he could barely cook with both arms uninjured. He managed to singlehandedly, and quite literally at that, fumble with a large pot of cooked spaghetti noodles before dropping the pot, along with its scalding contents onto the floor, without ever making it to the strainer in the sink. After re-cooking the pasta, Cid struggled with opening a sauce jar, but eventually dropped it onto the floor, shattering the glass and making yet another colossal mess.

Finally, the pilot decided he'd given up. His arm was killing him, he was alone, and he was too proud to ask one of his neighbors to help him, so he chose to ride it out as best he could. He'd always gotten through these things somehow, but when these catastrophes happened, he always had someone there to pick up the pieces – Shera. Maybe she was the reason things like this seemed a little easier. The realization hit him just how much he'd taken her quiet caring nature for granted, and he wondered how she was holding up, how she would react if she saw him struggling like this.

_Nah, after the way I treated her, I doubt she'd even give a shit. Can't say I blame her…_

He strolled out to his hangar as Captain followed close at his heels making sure that Cid got out there without any trouble. The pilot putzed around for awhile, rummaging through tools, sorting bad parts from good ones, and even attempted to do more with the Bronco, against the doctor's orders to take it easy for awhile. Cid knew the town doctor would probably scold him for doing the very thing that got him in this predicament in the first place, but Raye, on the other hand, would undoubtedly ream him in his ass with the Venus Gospel. A vivid mental image crossed his mind and he shuddered at the thought as he tried to turn a ratchet with his weaker right hand. The ratchet slipped and nearly fell into the engine, but Cid managed to snatch it before it did so.

"Damn it!"

Highwind closed his eyes for a moment, bowing his head before placing the instrument back into his set of tools. He couldn't even immense himself in at least some kind of minor work without it being some sort of epic battle. Finally, Cid decided raised his white flag in defeat and returned to the house with his ever loyal dog by his side.

Meanwhile, Raye sat at the counter of the shop with her head propped in one hand and the fingertips of her free hand drumming the countertop. Her father was down in the shop working on a rather major project, and Brad had left the day before for Costa del Sol. The redhead eyed the phone trying desperately to ignore that nagging, annoying voice in the back of her mind. Finally, the good nature she often kept hidden broke the surface caused her to relent and pick up the phone.

She listened to the ringtone at the other end before an all too familiar voice broke the steady pattern off.

"Hello?"

"Cid?"

"R-Raye?"

Raye frowned a little. He sounded like something was wrong, like he was depressed or something.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh. Um, glad to hear from you."

Raye arched an eyebrow. That did not sound like Cid at all. "Well, duh. I told you I would call you in a few days."

"Oh, uh, right."

There was a pause.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Fine," Cid replied somewhat dejectedly.

"You don't sound like it."

"Nah, everything's fine. Just me an' Captain. We're getting along. Yep. Just getting along…"

He trailed off slightly, and the tone of dispiritedness carried in the unusually low pitch of his voice, causing Raye to be a little alarmed.

"Are you sure?" Raye was genuinely concerned. Normally, they would be bickering by now. "I mean, we're usually about to strangle one another by now. That ain't like us."

Cid ventured a soft snort as a small smile tried to tug at the corners of his mouth. "I'm fine, damn it!"

"Well, that's a little more like it," Raye replied, unable to resist the smile that spread across her face. Yet, there was still something about his voice that didn't quite convince her that he was 'fine'. "You need any parts or anything while you have me on the line?"

"Nah," Cid told her. "I'm good. I haven't even installed the parts you brought me before…not like I can anyway…"

"Have you tried? You tried, didn't you?"

"No!" He replied indignantly.

"Bullshit."

"I did not!"

"Whatever. I know you."

"You do not!"

"Do too! I'd do the same thing! We're not that different, you know."

"Shaddup."

Raye snorted. "Make me. Oh, wait, you'd enjoy that too much."

"Fuck you, Shields."

"No thanks, I've had better offers." She loved getting in the last word. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll…see you later."

Raye hung up the phone her brow furrowed in thought. Cooking was hard enough for Cid with two good hands, but one-handed, surely he couldn't do much, unless he was some kind of miracle worker, which she highly doubted. The way he sounded over the phone gave her the unsettling feeling that something wasn't right with him. She inwardly cursed her motherly nature as she stood up from her seat and went down to the shop to visit her father.

"Um, Dad?"

"Yeah?" came his muffled voice from beneath a hood.

"Um, I need to go out to Rocket Town."

Rick pulled his head from the inner workings of the engine and frowned at his daughter in confusion. "What for?"

"Um…Cid acts like he needs some help, and…he won't admit it, but…"

Rick's nodding cut her off in midsentence. "I swear that man is as stubborn as a wild chocobo. Someone needs to save him from himself. I just know he's probably doing something stupid that'll cause him more pain. He never was good about listening to anyone, especially doctors."

Raye laughed a little at her father's remark. "I had a feeling…" She paused. "Will you be alright down here until I get back?"

Rick glanced at his watch. "You leaving now?"

"I planned to."

"It's kinda late, ain't it? I mean you won't get there until way after midnight. You ought to wait until tomorrow morning to leave."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The following morning, Raye was up and about preparing for her trip. She rose earlier than usual so that she could make it out there and maybe come back all in one day. It was a lot of driving, and she'd be tired, but she didn't care. As she changed into a warm sweater, she remembered the picture of Cid she'd inadvertently stolen from him tucked away safely in her underwear drawer.

"Aw crap…"

After getting dressed, she opened the drawer to find the item still hiding away exactly where she had put it. Raye pulled it out and stared at it for a moment. For such a bastard, Cid really was kinda handsome, and she wished she could see him in person in his uniform. For some reason, men always looked dapper in uniforms, and she often had a hard time resisting such hunks, even if their names were Cid Highwind.

Raye closed her eyes, suddenly disgusted with herself. She hurriedly placed the picture in her back pocket, mentally kicking herself for allowing such ridiculous thoughts about him poison her mind. As if Brad wasn't bad enough, she had to go off and get herself all flustered over it.

Raye was out the door, in her truck, and off to Cid's house in a flash, only stopping long enough to lecture Mark and Thomas about failing to do their chores and what could possibly happen to them if they kept up with the slacking.

After several cups of coffee and hours of driving later, Raye finally made it to Cid's house. During the entire trip, she thought about him and slightly regretted leaving him to fend for himself. Yet, he was a grown man, and she figured he'd find a way to manage. And then she thought about how bad his house looked and how little he did to properly take care of himself. It was as though she were housebreaking a puppy. His voice on the phone the evening before was a silent cry for help it seemed, and judging from his character, Cid was not the type of person who would plainly ask for help from her or anyone, for that matter.

Snow had fallen since the last time she visited, crunching beneath the tires of her vehicle as she pulled up to his house. She was unsure if he were in the hangar or if he was even up. She opened the door to get out, the cold air blasting her face as she approached the front door. Giving a loud knock, she stood and waited for him to answer, hoping he wouldn't see her as being too preposterous for showing up out of the blue like this. The door opened after a few moments, and Raye was greeted by a man with a mouthful of food and a look of utter surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He suddenly hid some kind of wrapped item behind his back in a hurry.

"What are you eating?" Raye asked,

"Yer not supposed to answer a question with a question, dumbass."

Raye reached around Cid and snatched a Twinkie from the hand behind his back.

"And you're not supposed to eat Twinkies for breakfast, dipshit!" she retorted, waving the pastry in front of him.

"So what? Last I checked this was my house." He reached out to snatch his breakfast back. "So did you come all the way here just to see if I was eating?"

Raye held the Twinkie out of his reach. "I came to see if you were okay. You had me worried last night." She pushed her way inside to find that the house was becoming cluttered again. Not that he could really help it, but he could at least put forth the effort. "I see you're reverting back to the pigsty again."

Cid scowled. "Oh fuck you and the Chocobo you rode in on! I told you I was fine!"

"Oh really? You're eating Twinkies for breakfast and Bahamut knows what for lunch and dinner after I leave you hours of my free time in recipe cards and you prefer a Twinkie?!" She tossed the Twinkie back into an already half-eaten box.

Cid scratched the back of his head. "Yesterday it was Ho-Ho's. Those things are damn good."

Raye rolled her eyes and stormed past Cid toward his bedroom, remembering the picture in her pocket. "Get into the truck."

Cid was dumbfounded. "Um, what?"

"And pitch those Twinkies! We'll stop for some real food on the way."

Cid cocked his head and strode toward his room where Raye was up to her elbows in his underwear drawer just now stuffing the picture into its rightful place.

"Um, whaddaya mean by 'on the way'?" He paused to see Raye rummaging in his underwear drawer, of all places. It was one thing when she was just grabbing a pair for him while he was showering but this? "Um…Raye…" His face turned slightly red.

Raye, however, knew how this would look, so she reverted to her most familiar defense – anger. "Here! Pack your own shit, then!"

Relieved that the picture was back in its drawer, she withdrew her hands and searched for a suitcase of some kind. She pulled out a duffel bag and turned around to see a pair of Cid's blue boxer briefs laying openly on top of the small pile of clothes he'd formed on the floor. An image of how that pair of underwear would look on him flitted through her mind for a split second and she shook it off. She tossed the duffle bag toward him.

"Come on! Get a move on!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Cid demanded.

"Pack your shit before I come over there and break your other arm!"

Cid complied hastily and dumped his clothes in the bag. He didn't like the idea of being a complete cripple, and he honestly wouldn't put it past her to do something like that to him. No sooner had the last shirt gone in and the bag was tied up, Raye snatched it up and took it out to the truck, Cid following behind in a confused daze. He had no clue what was going on at all, and he wanted answers.

She chucked his belongings into the bed of the truck and flung open the passenger side door.

"Lock the door, get your dog, and get your ass in here!"

The pilot jumped and flustered a little, grabbing his keys, a coat, and running to the door. He paused, cursed, and ran back into the house, tucked Captain under his good arm and hurried out. He put the dog down, dropped the keys, held his familiar blue flight jacket between his teeth, dropped the coat, picked up the keys, locked the house, threw the coat over his shoulders because it was too much work to get it on over his cast in a hurry, grabbed Captain, and ran for Raye's truck. The vehicle was already running, passenger door thrown open, and starting to roll ever so slightly.

"Holy Shiva…" he muttered as he slammed the door closed.

"What the hell kept you?" She grabbed a CD from a holder in the visor and put it in.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Cid yelled his voice cracking.

"I told you! You're coming home with me! Remember?" Raye answered. "I'm just a couple of weeks early."

Cid blinked. "Oh. Um…why so early? I was gonna drive to you."

Raye glanced over at the pilot. "So I can keep an eye on you, that's why! Those Twinkies and the way your house looked just confirmed you need potty training!"

"Oi! I like Twinkies!"

"For breakfast?!"

"I had a craving!"

"Yeah…sure. And you 'had a craving' for Ho-Ho's yesterday, right?"

"Well, um…"

"You know what? Don't even bother with an excuse. You can barely cook with two good arms, and having only one is like trying to move Mt. Nibel in your case. You're coming home with me where there's real food."

"Erm, thanks?" The blond scratched his head befuddled. "I thought you couldn't stand me?"

"I can't, but I can't stand to see you suffer, either."

"Won't Brad give you shit about this?"

Raye snorted. "Brad, much to my absolute glee, is in Costa del Sol helping his girlfriend open up her shop. He won't be a problem – until he gets back."

"And when does he get back?"

Raye grinned. "Not until the week before Christmas. So I have a week that will be idiot-free."

Cid laughed. "Sounds like that's a Christmas gift all in itself."

"No shit, man," she agreed. "You know, I would bet you that truckload of parts I delivered to you that he gets some action."

"Ha ha, I'll be sure to ask him."

"You won't have to," she said with a huge smile. "The boy can't hide anything to save his life."

"Sounds to me like he probably needs it."

Raye giggled.

"I'm right, ain't I?"

"You could be," she told him smugly. "And I intend to confirm that."

Cid again laughed as they drove on to Midgar. He was rather happy to finally have some company, and Raye was actually kinda fun when she didn't have her panties all in a bunch. In fact, he enjoyed the ride home with her and the conversations they held during the long drive. Once in awhile Cid would push her buttons to get her fired up because she was so entertaining when she was pissed off, albeit in a scary way, but it was hilarious to fuck with her nonetheless. However, her actions contradicted her words so much that Cid couldn't help but wonder if Raye truly hated him or if she only said that to keep from admitting that she actually enjoyed his company.

They went quiet for a few hours, and Cid could tell she was getting tired from driving. As the scenery rolled past him, the pilot decided that maybe, just maybe they could be compatible friends. She would be just like one of the guys…


	22. Wonderland

Chapter 22: Wonderland

"_You want love,_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming in a deep sea of blankets._

_Take all your big plans_

_And break em._

_This is bound to take a while."_

_-John Mayer "Wonderland"_

Back in Costa del Sol, Brad was busily ringing up purchases at the cash register as Shera bustled about her newly opened clothing shop helping customers. She had waited for this day for months, and it seemed that the many nights of sewing and many days of fixing boats for money down at the marina were paying off.

Customers eagerly awaited the opening of her little store, especially the tourists of the tropical town, and Christmas seemed the perfect time to finally open the doors. Raye and Brad spent their weekends off helping her bring everything together, and Raye had decided to paint a sky themed mural since it seemed to suit the name of her store, Dream Street. The shop was crowded, and she was having a hard time keeping up with everyone, even with Brad's help.

Brad made his way through the crowd to Shera. "How are you holding up?"

Shera smiled. "I am holding up very well, thank you. I just can't _believe_ this is really happening!"

Shera was obviously excited because she was finally living her dream and the life she deserved – no more allowing herself to be dragged down. She had a great boyfriend, a business that she hoped would boom, so how perfect could things be?

Once the last customer had left ending yet another busy day, Shera locked the doors, turned out the lights, and together, she and Brad counted the cash in the drawer.

"Holy _shit!_" Shera exclaimed as she put the last of the Gil into the cash slots. "I think we turned a profit!"

Brad jumped, surprised by her sudden profanity. "A profit? Really?!"

"Yes! My word! I – I just can't believe how well this opening week has gone!"

Brad pulled her to him and kissed her on top of her head. "I'm so happy for you, and I hope this continues to go as it has."

"So do I."

"Dinner to celebrate?"

"Sure. Why not? Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere," Brad said, smiling. "I thought I would be the chef tonight."

"Oh, you spoil me," Shera blushed.

"Well, you deserve it." Brad kissed her again and led her upstairs to the apartment. "Say, Shera, I have something to ask."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for Christmas."

"Really?"

Brad turned to her and smiled. "Of course! My family just loves you, and you and my sister especially seem to get along."

"Well…I have to do Christmas Eve in Kalm with my family, but of course! I'll definitely be there!"

Brad smiled broadly and kissed her. "Great! I can't wait to call Raye and tell her, but first things first - dinner."

Brad cooked a delicious dinner for Shera – bitter green salad with gorgonzola croutons and raspberry vinaigrette dressing as the starter, and the main course consisting of apple marinated pork tenderloin served with a side dish of mashed potatoes with just a hint of garlic. For dessert, he'd made a Crème Brule garnished with caramel and chocolate sauces.

"My goodness, you're out to make me fat, aren't you?!" Shera exclaimed as she marveled at the dinner layout.

The presentation was fabulous – the dinner table was adorned with a white table cloth, dishes from Brad's personal stash at home, fine wine glasses and water tumblers, and some of Shera's silverware set up in a most elegant way. He'd lit candles on the table, and was presented the main dish. Brad popped the cork on a bottle of sauvignon blanc and poured it into the lady's glass.

"I'm only out to impress," Brad told her after serving the salad and taking a seat.

"You are absolutely amazing at food! What are you doing working in a garage?"

Brad swallowed a bite he'd taken and sipped his wine. "Well, food has always been my passion, and it was always my dream to go to culinary school and become a chef, but unfortunately, things happen, and I wasn't able to do that. After my mom died, my Dad was so stressed out, and extra strain was really put onto Raye because she basically had to assume Mom's role in the family. I mean, she helped out to begin with – we all did, but it was even harder when Mom died. Dad started pulling long hours in the garage, and I guess it was sort of his way of dealing with the grief. Raye had always helped him, but she became an even bigger asset because she had to take care of the bookkeeping aspect of it as well as the mechanics."

"Who did the bookkeeping before? Your mother?" Shera asked.

"Yeah, she did, but Raye is so good at math and science that it came naturally to her. My sister should have gone to college to be a physicist or something – she's so smart. She tried, actually, but she had to drop her classes because keeping up with five younger siblings, working in the shop, making deliveries, and doing the bookkeeping was taking a toll on her, so something had to give."

"Oh…that's too bad," Shera told him. "I wish she had the opportunity."

"Well, I think she's going to try it again in a few years, though."

"Well, what about you? Why didn't you just go ahead and leave?"

Brad shook his head. "I couldn't stand the thought of leaving them behind to do all of the work. My family is a lot of work by itself, but keeping up with a shop and chores on top of that is harder. So, I stayed. That and Dad had a mild heart attack from the stress of Mom's death and keeping up with everything else."

"A _mild_ heart attack?"

"Yeah, it could have been worse. I guess I got afraid that Dad would have a bigger one, so that was it."

Shera shook her head. "That was a very selfless thing you and your sister did."

"Well, you did a very selfless thing as well, Shera. I mean, you stayed with that asshole all those years who didn't appreciate you. I think you have the patience of a saint."

Shera giggled. "Well, I don't know where I drew it from, but to tell you the truth, love makes you do stupid things. At least there was nothing stupid about your selfless act. That's all behind me, now, and I don't think I'll ever have to see him again. I'm over him and everything that happened."

Brad lifted his glass. "Well, cheers, to moving on and to happiness."

"Cheers."

The rest of the night went peacefully. Shera helped Brad clean up the dishes and wrap the leftovers, and afterward, the couple went for a stroll on the beach. Brad held Shera's hand as they walked along barefooted, the incoming tide lapping over their feet as the sun began to sink on the horizon.

"This sure is a peaceful place," Brad told her. "I could get used to this."

Shera grinned. "Oh, it didn't take me long. I love it here because it's always warm and there's always something to do. I've always wanted to live somewhere tropical."

"Heh, you know, I bet my sister would live here in a heartbeat. She's all about swimming, and actually, she knows how to scuba dive and surf."

"Really?!" Shera exclaimed. "I want to learn to do _both_ of those things!"

Brad chuckled. "Well, maybe Raye can teach you sometime. I'm sure she'd be glad to."

They started up the wooden steps to leave the beach and walk the cobblestone streets back to the apartment. In the time he'd gotten to know her, Bradley Shields felt he had fallen hard for the quiet, shy, former engineer. She was the only person he could think about and the reason why he came all the way from Midgar to help her in the shop, but he couldn't help but wonder if she really was over this Captain she sometimes mentioned. Of course, if she wasn't, she would at least come clean about it, or so he liked to think. Still, what he did for her was not enough to him – he wanted to show her more.

They reached the apartment once more, and Brad sat with her on a newly acquired sofa.

"Shera?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I don't know how to say this, but…I think I have fallen for you…"

"Fallen?"

"Fallen…as in, I...I love you."

Shera's eyes widened in surprise. He loved her, and the thought of someone actually _loving_ her was hard to take. Still, she was grateful, and truthfully, she was definitely falling for him, maybe not as quickly as Brad apparently fell for her, but it was there.

"Well, I…I love you, too."

Brad's heart wanted to explode with absolute joy over hearing this. Immediately he took her into his arms and kissed her, their lips grazing lovingly as they held onto one another. Brad broke the kiss and, much to Shera's surprise, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

Gently, he laid her on the bed, bending his head down to meet her lips. He'd never had such a physical need to express himself as he did now. His shirt came off as he loved on her, and soon, layers of clothing were shed on both parts as they soon lay between the sheets naked and passionately making love.

Shera couldn't remember the last time she had been in bed with a man – it was during the rocket project, she knew that, and Cid seemed to be thrown into a bit of a jealous fit over the brief affair she had with a fellow scientist. Of course, that was when Cid _liked_ her. Since the botched launch, she'd been devoted to him, remaining celibate, even if it was one-sided on her part. It had been so long she'd almost forgotten how _good_ it felt to have such a primitive fix and for someone to actually _care _about her.

The sun's light slowly began to creep into the darker crevices of her bedroom, and soon, it began to illuminate her bed and Brad's sleeping naked body next to her tangled up in the sheets. He was a wonderland, and she – satisfied.


	23. Christmas Drama

Chapter 23: Christmas Drama

"_These are my words_

_That I've never said before - _

_I think I'm doing okay._

_And this is the smile_

_That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me _

_Cause I must be sleeping."_

_-Staind "So Far Away"_

Christmas morning came with much anticipation on everyone's part, and with as welcome as Cid felt in the Shields' house, even he was somewhat looking forward to the holiday. Brad had made it home the previous night and was surprised to hear Cid had been staying with them for the past few weeks. What shocked him, however, was that it was Raye who had insisted on him staying, thus making her the butt of his antagonizing for the rest of the evening and probably the rest of her life.

Raye was awakened that morning to Thomas bounding into her room and jumping on her bed. Before long, everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room. Raye had brushed her hair, put up her hair in a ponytail, and then got dressed before coming downstairs. Her youngest brothers didn't even bother as they had congregated around the gifts stuffed beneath it. Cid, having been awakened by the commotion, was the last to gather around the tree.

"C'mon, Sis!" Mark begged. "I've been waiting for this all month."

Raye smirked. "I don't know…"

"Oh, stop teasing them and just let them have at it," Rick told her, chuckling.

Thomas was the first to grab a gift, and eventually, the sound of wrapping paper being ripped and torn and the excited voices of the recipients were the prominent voices in the room.

"Hey, Cid," Raye said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah?"

She ventured a small smile. "Merry Chirstmas." She handed the pilot a small box.

"F…for me?" Cid questioned, confused.

"Well, yeah."

Cid didn't know what to say. He accepted the gift from Raye and opened the small parcel and gasped a little. Inside the package was a fine wristwatch that was even better than the one that had shattered when he'd broken his arm. The face was large and manly, and displayed both aviation time and standard time. If he pressed a button, the aviation time display showed the current date, and the band was made of strong brown leather.

"Wow…" Cid breathed, slightly misty-eyed. He looked up. "Aw, you shouldn't have…"

"You like it?" Raye asked.

Cid nodded. "It's nice. I…I bet it was expensive…"

The redhead shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I…figured the other could use a replacement."

The pilot looked at Raye touched that she'd thought of him. By far, this was probably the best Christmas he'd ever had.

"Quit getting mushy, you two," Brad softly teased.

Raye didn't have the heart to screech a 'fuck you' at him on Christmas, so she punched his arm instead.

Soon, they were interrupted by an excited scream from Thomas upon opening his new remote control airplane that made everyone in the room jump. He tackled his sister excitedly, repeatedly thanking her for his airplane.

"Hey, that's pretty interesting," Cid commented upon examining it. "I kin help you get started if ya want."

Thomas readily agreed as he carried off his new 'toy'. The day wore on after the rest of the family members finally dressed for the day. Brad and Raye busied themselves in the kitchen as Cid and Thomas conversed over building the airplane. Jamie, Brian, and Mark disappeared to the basement to play a new game.

Eventually, dinnertime arrived, and Brad nervously checked the clock. "Damn, where is she?"

"Who? Shera?" Raye asked, as she spooned mashed potatoes into a bowl.

"Well, who else?" Brad replied sarcastically. "I thought she'd be here by now."

"I'm sure she'll be along, Brad. Let's just go ahead and get all this out on the table and round up the circus, shall we?"

Brad smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure she got held up at her family's house."

Raye and her brother set the table and brought out the turkey. Brad called for everyone to gather at the table, and soon, the blessing was said, the turkey was carved, and everyone was happily eating and chatting when a knock came at the door. Soon the door opened.

"Hello?" a voice called. Shera entered the room. "Sorry I'm late."

She put down a stack of gifts and removed her coat, not noticing who was at the table. Cid, on the other hand, looked up at the voice having heard that Brad's girlfriend would be joining them for dinner. However, the said girlfriend was _definitely_ not who he expected. He stared at her, slack jawed, wide-eyed, and going paler by the second. The grip on his fork loosened, and the utensil fell from his hand and onto the plate with a slight clatter.

The noise caused Shera to turn her head to it, her eyes widening at the sight of the person the noise belonged to. "C…Captain?!"

"…Shera…"

The table suddenly went silent as Raye and Brad exchanged glances.

Cid's lips worked silently as his throat began to close, tying several times to speak to her. "Shera…"

Raye turned her head to Cid. "Y…you _know_ her?!"

Cid looked away shamefully. "Yeah…"

"Captain…" Brad trailed. Then it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait a second! Shera, _he's_ the Captain you spoke of?!"

Cid cringed.

"Yes…" Shera said sheepishly, reverting immediately to her old, quiet habits.

"Wh…WHAAT!?" Raye exclaimed. Then she remembered the near-empty room she and Cid shared the night ne broke his arm and the sewing chest she noticed while she waited for him to wake up. "Oh, my _God!_ The sewing chest in that room… I can't believe I didn't add that up!"

Cid suddenly jerked, scooting his chair out from the table. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and had to get out of there. "Excuse me…" he mumbled quietly as he stood up, stumbling on his chair, and hurried out of the room. Raye looked after Cid, wanting to go after him, but she thought it would be best to let him be for now. Jamie, sensing the seriousness of the situation, gathered his plate and glass of milk and motioned for Brian, Thomas, and Mark to do the same. They retreated quickly to the basement leaving Raye, Shera, Brad, and Rick alone.

Brad sat at the table unusually quiet with is chin resting on top of his interlaced hands. The young man was so quiet, in fact, that even Raye couldn't tell exactly what it was he was thinking or even feeling.

"It's funny…" Brad quietly trailed. "This kind of reminds me of Alan…"

Raye cringed at the mention of the name. "Shit…"

Shera turned her head slowly. "What?"

Raye sighed. "You remember when we went Christmas shopping and I mentioned a similar incident?"

"Yes?"

"His name was Alan…" Raye turned to Brad, not really wanting to discuss it any further. "At least hers is on a lesser level than what I went through…"

Brad frowned. "That doesn't mean it's excusable. Abuse is abuse no matter what form it comes in."

Rick cleared his throat and stood up sternly. He calmly exited the dining room to go find Cid.

Brad stood up. "I'm gonna go kick that bastard's fucking ass."

Raye grabbed Brad and jerked him back down into the seat. "And what would that solve, hm? It will just make things worse, so sit your ass down and let him be for now."

"Besides," Shera broke in meekly. "No offense, but you don't stand a chance. He's a tough brawler, even with a broken arm."

Down in the shop, Rick peered inside from the shop's door to find Cid leaning against the outside door of the garage smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Highwind…" he began.

"Fuck…" Cid took another drag and blew the smoke out into the cold air.

Rick strode all the way into the shop and stood next to Cid inside the door. "Cid, come on…"

The pilot turned his head hollowly toward Rick. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It'll work itself out, Cid."

"Like hell it will!"

"Well it won't if you turn tail and run off!"

"Goddammit…"

"Get your ass back in the house, Highwind," Rick told him calmly.

Cid didn't budge and chose to smoke on his cigarette instead.

"You think that by just leaving everything'll just go away?" Rick asked him. "You'd be no better than she is."

Cid's face twisted into a hard scowl but soon relaxed. "Goddamn it why do you always have to be so fucking right?"

Rick smirked a little. "Say again, Highwind?"

Cid mumbled something incomprehensible.

"That's what I thought. Go back inside."

"Yeah, hang on…" Cid mumbled.

"You're stalling, Highwind."

"Yeah so what if I am?" Cid asked.

"You've smoked that cig clean to the filter. You gonna smoke it, too?" Rick asked.

"I might," the pilot sulked. He fumbled around the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a Zippo lighter followed by another cigarette from the pack he held in the band of his goggles. "Besides, I need another fucking smoke before I go back into _this_ mess…"

"What you _need_ is to get your ass back inside the house and get this taken care of before I send Raye down here to break your _other_ arm."

Cid cringed and put the lighter and cigarette away. He nodded silently and went back inside the house.

Shera, Raye and Brad sat at the table together.

"You don't have to stay, Shera," Raye told her. "I won't be offended if you decide to leave."

"But I _want_ to stay! I came all this way to see you guys!"

"But it isn't worth it if it makes you uncomfortable," Brad added.

Cid was on the other side of the door hearing the conversation. He bit his lower lip and cringed before slowly opening the kitchen door. The opening door caught their attention, and upon seeing Cid, Shera began to rise from the table. Raye reached up and pulled her down.

"I don't think so. You stay put," she told her.

Cid noticed the expression of panic on Shera's face and sighed heavily. His voice was low when he spoke, "I don't know where to start…"

Shera remained quiet as Raye rose from the table, giving her brother a slight jerk up forcing him to stand. Brad fixed Cid a cold glare.

"We'll leave you two alone," Raye told him coldly. Her face was expressionless, which Cid found odd for her. He figured she really must be that angry over this to not even care to show any kind of emotion. In fact, her entire demeanor made him wince as she disappeared upstairs with Brad, but rather than retreat to a room to talk, they opted to pile on to one another at the top of the stairs to eavesdrop.

They sat a moment in awkward silence, not really knowing what to say or how to react. Finally Cid decided to break the ice. His apology and all the things he'd never said were a long time overdue.

He fixed his eyes down, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Shera…"

Shera remained silent and expressionless, though perplexed he'd actually apologized. Still, her head remained bent down and hands folded in her lap in the same manner as she always was whenever she was around him.

Cid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you happy? Now…I mean?"

Shera ventured to look at Cid and nodded softly. "Very…"

Cid swallowed hard, his eyes meeting with hers. "Good…"

"You?" Shera ventured.

Cid's eyes slid away. "I dunno, yet…" He unconsciously glanced toward the direction of the stairs, though he hadn't a clue she and her brother were spying.

"You…you've been doing okay, though…right?"

Cid shrugged, nodding off toward the other room. "Raye came an' saved my sorry ass a few times an' I've been gettin' on better now…I guess…"

"That's good of her…she really is a wonderful person…she's helped me a lot, too…she and her brother…"

Cid nodded. "Yeah…"

Shera glanced at Cid's arm. "So how did you do that?"

"Do wha – oh! My arm…" he looked down at the cast. "Heh…um…messin' with the _Bronco_… I was tryin' to move faster than I'm…" He trailed off as the whole thing began to sound all too familiar to him. "…able."

"Getting into a hurry again, I see?"

Cid sighed. "As usual…fat lot of good it did me this time, huh?"

"It almost killed you before."

Cid looked away. "I know…"

"Who found you?"

Cid pinkened a little. "Raye…she was actually there when it happened. She got a doctor for me an' shit…"

"You were lucky this time."

"Yeah…"

Shera chewed her lower lip in awkward silence.

Cid looked up hopefully. "Hey, Shera…"

Of course, the woman got the wrong impression and immediately shot Cid down. "I'm with Brad now…"

The pilot grimaced. "I know…wasn't what I meant…"

"Oh…" she said.

"Say, um, could you…could you ever forgive me?"

Shera hesitated a little. Forgiveness was something she wasn't sure she had any more of. "I always have before…but it…it's harder now…"

The tears she'd been holding back since she first saw him again were beginning to well up, and she turned away.

Cid sighed heavily. "Damn it, I never meant for it to come to this, and honestly, I probably don't expect you to forgive me, and even if you do, I know you won't forget. But I don't want it to end like this."

"I never wanted it to end up like this, either…" Shera trailed. "I…I always thought we could've had more…I always _wanted_ more, but…"

"But what?"

"Old habits die hard, Captain. I thought things would be better after you came home, and they…weren't."

"I have to know one thing, Shera…" Cid began. "Why did you stay? I mean, as long as you did?"

Shera went quiet – so quiet that Cid could have heard a pin drop in the room. "Because I loved you, Captain." She flushed.

Cid held his breath a moment and exhaled. "It's too bad I was too much of a dipshit to see it, Sher. I took you for granted and made you waste years on me." He stood up from the table. "Maybe we can't go back to where we were and try it again, but…" He stopped and turned to look at her with all the pain and regret in his eyes. "You should know that…that I am sincerely sorry for all the shit I put you through all those years. All the things I called you, blaming you for the failed launch when all you wanted was for me to achieve my dream…you wanted nothing but the best for me and all I could do was push you away and take you for granted. You deserve better, and better ain't me." He began to leave the room but paused at the door. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Shera, but I just wanted to clear that up."

With that, Cid left the dining room leaving Shera alone to think. Should she forgive him? Or should she let it go? Or maybe somewhere inside she'd already forgiven him and that's why she was able to move on. Still, an apology from Cid Highwind was no easy thing to come by, and the fact that he seemed to realize the error of his ways made her wonder if he was truly ready for change. Still, she'd already decided that she'd never go back to Rocket Town, but it wasn't too late to at least part on good terms, despite the hurt they shared.

Shera shook her head. She had no idea what to do.


	24. Because of You

**A/N: Sorry for the absence of chapters. I have been covered up with schoolwork, but now that I have time off from school, I hope to be around more to write on this. :)**

Chapter 24: Because of You

"_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid."_

_-Kelly Clarkson "Because of You"_

Later that evening Raye was alone in the kitchen putting leftovers in Tupperware containers. She put the items in the refrigerator and turned to do the dishes. Brad normally helped her, but after overhearing the conversation between Shera and Cid, he'd gone off to console her. As she let the warm water run into the sink, she traced her finger through the building suds of the dish detergent allowing her mind to recall the day's events.

"_Some Christmas _this_ turned out to be…"_ culminated her thoughts before shutting off the water.

As the time passed, as well as several clean plates later, Cid wandered into the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea. He'd enjoyed his stay at the Shields' house, but after everything that happened today, he was more than ready to go home. Unfortunately, Raye was his ticket back to Rocket Town, and really, he was surprised she didn't kick him out that very night.

The pilot reached up to open the cabinet for a mug, but he paused for a moment to look at Raye. From what he could tell, she was either lost in her own thoughts or she probably didn't want to speak with him. Still, he had to say something.

"You need help with those?"

"No, I've got it. Thanks."

The lack of emotion in Raye's voice intimidated him. He turned back to the cabinet and took down a mug. He looked again at Raye. "You mind?"

"No."

Cid shrugged and placed a teabag in the cup and a kettle full of water on the stove. He sat at the small table as Raye finished the last of the dishes, dried them, and put them away. The kettle soon began to whistle, and she poured the water into Cid's cup and handed it to him. Then, much to Cid's surprise, Raye made a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

The redhead had no idea that Shera and Cid knew one another. Both brother and sister were completely surprised by the fact that the 'Captain' and Cid were one in the same. She should have added everything together when she first met Shera and started going to Rocket Town. Raye remembered the room she slept in and seeing the sewing chest. How could she be such an idiot? At least everything made more sense now, as if there were any sense in this whole mess to begin with.

Cid looked into his cup of hot cup of tea. The steam from the liquid rose and cooled on his face. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, and Cid really wasn't sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

"You know I really _wanted_ to kick your ass for hurting Shera," Raye finally broke, "but I figured I should let her be the one to handle you."

Cid snorted derisively and scowled at Raye. "What the hell do you care? It ain't yer affair."

"It is if it's in my house!" Raye snapped. She sighed wistfully and looked down into her cup. "What a fucking holiday this turned out to be…"

"Tell me about it…" Cid mumbled. He looked up. "I'm…sorry for all the drama. If I woulda known that Shera was going to show up, I'da never come."

Raye sighed again. "Well, what were the odds?" She paused for a long moment. "So what's your side of the story?"

Cid leaned back in the wooden chair thoughtfully. There really wasn't much to tell since his side and Shera's side were all in the same.

"Well…" Cid began. "When we did the rocket launch, I was on Shera's ass to get out of the engine room with the oxygen tanks. She was checking the Number 8 one, but she was going damned slow about it. I didn't want to wait for another six months to launch, and everyone was makin' a huge to-do about it. There was an air show, a band, speeches – you know the whole kit 'n caboodle. When it came time to launch, she was still in there. Everyone was screaming at me to forget about her and just launch…I hit the emergency shut down to save her. I…I didn't want to be a murderer…She said…she said she didn't mind dying for the launch to happen…"

Raye looked at Cid who was now hanging his head. "So. You saved her life despite the fact that you sacrificed a lifelong dream, which actually happened five years later…"

"…and I blamed her for everything the whole time," Cid finished. "I knew where that was going before you even said it. Yeah…yeah, I did blame her. I was just so fuckin'…angry, ya know? About six months after the failed launch, those Shinra bastards scrapped the space program, and I guess..." He trailed off. "I guess it was just convenient to blame someone – anyone – and it happened to be her. For what it's worth, I know she blamed a lot of it on herself, too."

"I've had my own dreams die due to certain circumstances, but I never once took it out on the people I cared about," Raye told him. "I see this in two ways: first, she was doing her job. She was doing what I am almost sure you asked her to do in the first place. She wanted to be sure that everything was perfect so that you wouldn't be in danger and so that the mission wouldn't be in danger. Second, I have reason to believe that she wanted to sacrifice her life because…well…because she loved you. I always thought that when you love someone, that person's dreams become your dreams, too."

The last sentence caught Cid's attention. "Guess I never really thought about that…"

"Her feelings toward you explain why she took the blame that you so easily placed on her. It's why she took your abuse for so long. She loved you, and, deep down, I think you knew it. That love, as one-sided as it was, gave her hope." She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Shera has the patience of a saint. God knows I couldn't take your abuse as long as she did."

"Wait…wait…" Cid stammered. "I didn't abuse her. I never laid a hand on her. Besides…I…I did care about her, and…I…still do."

Raye looked at Cid with deep concern, yet slightly pained by his confession. "If…if you cared so much about her, then why did you take advantage of her good nature and treat her the way you did? Like it or not, you abused her in so many other ways."

Raye looked in the other direction as Cid sat in silence for a moment. Truthfully, he'd never thought about it that way, and he now realized that she had a point – he'd hurt Shera and never even realized it. He was too busy using her as a scapegoat and blaming her for his ruined dreams that he'd never thought about what she was sacrificing. He'd never thought about _her_.

Cid's sad blue eyes dropped back down to his cup. "I…I…er, I didn't mean to let things go so far. I may have…said things, but…at least…I at least deserve a break for not touching her..."

"You don't have to hit someone to hurt them, Cid," Raye said her voice dropping unusually low. Her eyes suddenly lost their shine. "I take personal offense to these things because…well…I've been through it, but in my case, it was every bit as verbal and emotional as it was physical.

_Raye was tired, sore and hungry when she reached her apartment. She had just worked a 14-hour day at the shop, and there was still work to be done. The redhead had taken home her toolbox of heavy wrenches and a car part to work on later, and as she closed the door behind her, she placed these items on the floor._

_A man, roughly the same age as Raye who was then 24 looked up from his armchair at Raye. Her boyfriend was rather tall with dark hair and dark eyes, and he was slightly built, much like Cid._

_"What took you so long?" he asked._

_"I was working and then I had to deliver some parts," she replied tiredly._

_"Oh. So what are you doing for our dinner tonight?"_

_Raye tiredly looked at him. She frowned slightly, the fatigue carrying in her voice but with a bite of annoyance. "Alan, I just worked a 14 hour day. I'm too tired to cook. Why don't you do it for once?"_

_Alan stood up. "Hey, don't get a fucking attitude with me."_

_"What?!" Raye exclaimed. "Where the fuck did that come from? I wasn't getting 'attitude' with you. Besides, don't you think it's a little fucking rude to ask me what I'm cooking for dinner after I just got home after putting in such a long day? Fuck…"_

_"I didn't ask you to cook. Besides, I'm kinda of tired of eating cereal and milk when you get home 'cause you never do anything."_

_Well if you go hungry, that is _your_ fault," Raye said exasperated. "You know what? I don't feel like fucking arguing tonight. I'm taking a shower and going to bed." She started up the stairs._

_"What about dinner?"_

_"What about it, Alan?! Why don't you cook it for once? It's not that hard. Fucking grow up already."_

_She took a few steps up the stairs when she was suddenly jerked back down so hard that she stumbled over the bottom stair._

_"Well, maybe I don't want to fucking cook. That's your job."_

_Raye glared up at him. "That's _my_ job? MY job? Excuse me, but here's a reality check for ya. Nothing is either my or your job – it's _both_ our jobs. You have to give and take, Alan. I go to work every morning, cook, clean, do our laundry, and what do you do? You go to work, but you never fucking help me with anything."_

_The next thing Raye knew she was jerked to her feet, and she felt a sting across her face. She touched her burning cheek and realized she had been slapped. Nonetheless, Raye did not react, but she instead stood where she was._

_"You forget you're living in _my_ apartment and I'm paying the bills."_

_"So am I! And how dare you fucking slap me."_

_"Sorry…"_

_"Sorry my ass…you know what, let's forget about that and just order take-out."_

_"We need to save our money. Besides, I haven't had a home cooked meal in days."_

_"I've been busy, Alan!_

_"Just get in there and fix something to eat! That's all I'm asking!"_

_"More like demanding!"_

_He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her hard into the kitchen. Raye was shaking, but for the sake of not wanting to argue or for things to escalate, she finally caved. She didn't want any more confrontation for the night. _

_The girl went into the kitchen and began to pull out a few pans. She didn't have anything thawed out because she knew she would be home late. She hurriedly began to fix the supper as he sat at the table and read the paper. Alan had hit her and pushed her before, but he never meant it._

_He looked up at her. "Are you done, yet? I am fucking starving!"_

_"I can't cook it any faster without burning it," Raye protested._

_"Well son of a bitch," he griped. _

_"Well, maybe if you'd learn to do it yourself…" Raye muttered._

_He glared at her ominously. "What was that? I don't NEED to learn to do it myself because that's what I have YOU for!"_

_Raye stirred the food she was cooking – she couldn't remember what exactly it was. Her cheek still stung from the slap to her face. That was not the only incident she had been hit, but sadly, it was probably one of the better ones. Normally, she received a fist instead of an open palm strike, causing her to have to create an alibi to explain the bruises on her face and other parts of her body. Raye figured that Brad suspected what was going on, but he hadn't come out and said anything - yet. _

_When did things get like this, and how? She remembered when he used to be so caring and charming toward her. They would often have fun out on a date or just cuddling up. She knew he had a quick and explosive temper, but until recently, he never acted out toward her. They weren't married or anything, but it seemed that once Raye moved in with him, he began to show his true colors. _

_Still, this wasn't right. Raye knew this wasn't healthy for her, but for some reason, she stayed. The redhead lived on the false hope that he would change. He still bought flowers for her or some other gift, but it was more to make up for a night of arguing and for hitting her. _

_She could hear his impatient sigh. "Is it fucking done yet?"_

_This wasn't right, and she knew it deep down in her heart. Was this what love was supposed to be like? Full of bruises, snide remarks, constant bickering, and making up alibis to whitewash it all? If this was love, then Raye wanted no part of it. In an angry outburst, she took the hot pan and threw it across the room letting the contents splatter on the wall and slide down._

_"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN GO AHEAD! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE, AND I REFUSE TO CONTINUE THIS! BE A FUCKING MAN FOR A CHANGE!"_

_Raye started to walk out, but he blocked her. "You clean that up!"_

_"NO! I'm done! I said I was tired, and I am leaving so I can get some peace!" She pushed him aside and started toward the door, but was harshly pulled back. He had grabbed her wrist and held it fast. _

_"Clean it up," he ominously said._

_Raye struggled against Alan's grasp, but he held firm. "You clean it up!"_

_He rose up his fist and hit Raye in the face a few times. He then flung her by the wrist, twisting it in the process, and she slammed hard into the wall face first. She felt the coppery taste of blood fill her mouth, and without hesitation and no time to fear, Raye ran toward the door, but he was faster than she anticipated. Alan tackled her, knocking over the table in the hall sending a vase flying onto the carpet. Raye rolled around with him on the floor until she somehow managed to work her way on top and hold him down. In a rage of both anger and self-defense, she began to pummel him with her fists and scream at him. This was the last time he was ever going to hit her, and Raye would make damn certain that he would not soon attack her again. _

_As Raye beat on him, he began to reach around for something, anything, with which to immobilize her. His wandering hand came across the vase, and picking it up, he smashed it hard against the redhead's skull. Raye fell over holding her head, yelping in pain, literally seeing stars. The girl felt faint, and she tried to get up and go for the door, but Alan pushed her down, and she felt a hard kick in her side followed by several more. Her head was spinning from the blow he delivered her, and she crawled around helplessly on the floor looking for a way to escape._

_Then he glanced at her toolbox and walked over to it. Opening it up, Alan grabbed the largest crescent wrench he could find and walked back over to the helpless girl on the floor. Grabbing her by the hair, he lowered his face to hers._

_"You are too stubborn for your own good…"_

_He threw her down, and Raye turned dazedly to see him raise the wrench above his head. Raye screamed, and as he came down on her, she saw a flash that knocked him down just before he delivered the blow._

_"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!"_

_Raye looked over to find Brad tackling her boyfriend. Her brother began to beat him repeatedly with his fists. Brad was normally the laid back one, but one could see that his blood was boiling. Brad's eyes were wild with anger and he yelled and screamed at Raye's boyfriend as much as he beat him. Alan, of course, defended himself, and the two scuffled about, ramming one another into furniture and into the walls knocking pictures down. Brad finally took a frame and bashed Alan upside the head, glass side first, and Alan went down like a sack of potatoes. He rolled around on the floor holding his head._

_Brad came to his sister's side and held her up. She noticed that his arm was cut badly, shards of glass glimmering in the abrasions, and he was bleeding profusely from the wounds. She looked up to the front door and discovered that he had broken the glass with his fist to unlock it so he could get to her._

_"Brad…" Raye faintly said. "You're…you're bleeding…"_

_"Hey. Don't worry about me…" he replied softly._

_Apparently, the neighbors heard the commotion and called the authorities who were now entering and investigating the scene. They took Alan into custody, asked Brad a few questions, and tried to question Raye, but she was so dazed that she couldn't answer. _

_"Oh, my god, you are a mess," Brad said, sitting down next to her with a cloth. _

_Raye was suddenly aware of something dripping down her face. She reached up and touched her head to find that what she was feeling was blood – her blood, and there was a lot of it._

_Brad helped her stand up and carefully walked her out the door. _

_"Looks like you're going to the hospital tonight, Sis."_

_He loaded her into the truck and drove her to the emergency room where they were greeted by the gasps of the nurses and doctors. Raye's nose was bleeding and so was a deep gash in her head that the vase had made when it broke on her skull. Her sides hurt to be touched, and a black eye was forming from one of the punches to her face. To make matters worse, she couldn't move her wrist – the same wrist he had held onto and flung her with. _

_"What happened?" a doctor asked._

_"Her boyfriend beat her up tonight," Brad explained through gritted teeth._

_The doctor examined Raye's head. "You're gonna need stitches for this cut, and from the dilation of your eyes, I'd say you had a slight concussion."_

_Soon Rick rushed in. "Raye?" he looked at his disheveled daughter. "Oh, my fucking God…"_

_Soon a police officer came into the room and began to ask if Raye wanted to press charges. She was coming back around now, so she was able to talk a little more coherently._

_"Hell yeah," she said darkly."Punish his ass." _

_The officer got her statement and left leaving Raye, Rick, and Brad alone._

_"How long has this been going on, Raye?" Rick asked._

_Raye shrugged. "Since we moved in, I guess."_

_"That was over 8 months ago! Why didn't you tell us?" Brad asked. _

_"I…I don't know, but I do know one thing: I will never let this happen to me again!"_

_Raye began to sob, and right then and there she vowed she would no longer take a chance at getting hurt. After her physical wounds healed, she began to take kickboxing and self-defense classes. She was angry, and hitting things made her feel good. _

_Raye moved back home where she could be close to her family in a secure environment and she got a restraining order against her now ex boyfriend who wound up going to jail for what he did. _

_Even though the physical wounds healed, the emotional ones would always be there, and the scar on her head served to remind her of why she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone. She trusted and loved only to be hurt, and that wouldn't happen again. _

_Raye became an impenetrable fortress where she would let no one in, and she wouldn't allow herself to come out. Sure, she went on a few dates and hung out with some friends, but her life remained empty. There were still times when she was alone in her room, the walls would come down, and she would cry. All she wanted was just to forget everything, to stop being angry. She'd given up her own dreams for Alan, and what did it get her? _

Raye looked into her almost empty cup. The remainder of the liquid was now cold, but she finished it off silently and stood up. Cid, on the other hand, was completely unprepared for what she told him. He now began to understand why it was Raye was so angry – she didn't necessarily hate Cid himself, though after this, the pilot was pretty sure she would, but she hated men. She'd been betrayed. She'd given up things for the sake of love and it got her nothing.

It became clear to Cid that Raye's anger was a front on which she relied on to protect her, and it showed when she fought and in other aspects of her life. She purposely was a bitch because it kept people away, people who had the potential to hurt her. So, if Raye was angry even after so long, was Shera angry, too?

Cid felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes followed the hand that turned into an arm and finally settled upon Raye's face. Her countenance was rigid, and she fixed her eyes, which were now drained of any emotion, very forward, never wavering to look at him.

"I know you apologized to her, Cid," she said quietly. "And I know you meant it. That's more than I ever got, but whether Shera chooses to forgive you is up to her. I personally never forgave Alan."

Raye disappeared out the kitchen door and went straight to her room. Cid finished off his tea at the table and thought for a while. Raye was suppressing her emotion from all that and had been for years. The emotionless visage Raye held when she left the kitchen bothered the pilot, and he was afraid that she was not okay.

Cid stood up to go and check on her. Leaving the kitchen, he climbed the steps to the second floor and walked down the hall to Raye's closed door at the end. Cid raised his hand to knock, but paused for a moment. Was that a sniffle he heard? He quietly pressed his ear to the door, and could hear the girl's muffled sobs from inside.

Cid's hand fell to his side as a revelation hit him like an oncoming locomotive. He was an asshole. Cid really and truly was an asshole, a jerk. He'd realized it during him and Shera's earlier conversation, but Raye's story is what made it really sink in. He was no better than that Alan guy she talked about even if he didn't hit Shera.

He turned and walked away from the door, deciding that Raye probably wanted to be alone. So, this was how Shera was able to handle him for so long. She held in her emotions in through the day, and when she went to sleep at night she fell apart, just as Raye was doing now. His assistant really had been miserable, but he was so blinded by his anger that he wasn't able to see it. His rocket became his obsession, and after he returned from the Northern Crater, the _Tiny Bronco_ took the rocket's place, and he was still unable to see how unhappy she was. He made her live on false hope and broken dreams – _her_ broken dreams – just so she could keep him happy. He took her for granted indeed, and when she was no longer able to take it, she left and it made him realize how important she was to him. Now that realization was even stronger than before. When she left, he lived on the false hope that she would come back to him. What irony.

Cid had to get out for a while. He went out the front door, zipped up his jacket in the cold winter air, and started down the street. The pilot knew that there was a park in the neighborhood, so he decided to take a short walk there to think. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it and began to puff away as he walked.

Raye did have a valid point when she said it was up to Shera to forgive him. He hoped she would, but after everything he put her through, he really didn't see any hope for it. When he returned from his adventure with Avalanche, he never talked that much about everything with her then. He honestly tried to treat her better, but he found himself reverting into old habits, and as everyone knows, old habits are hard to kick. This time, it had to be different. They had to get things out on the table or nothing would ever be done.

Cid approached the park and looked around. There were swings, slides, and monkey bars everywhere, all covered in snow. A couple of basketball goals rose from the deep white snow, but the court itself were covered until spring. Cid walked toward the swings to have a seat, but he noticed that he wasn't alone. As the pilot approached, he found it was Brad in one of the seats, idly rocking and deep in thought.

Cid cleared his throat causing Brad to look up.

"What do you want?" Brad asked him with a slight edge in his voice. He was obviously still miffed at Cid.

"Same thing you want – to think," Cid replied. He looked around for Shera. "Where's Shera?"

"What do you care?"

Cid nodded. "Alright, I may have deserved that, but…uh…is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so," Brad said. "She was really upset, but I got her calmed down."

"She, ah, gonna stay?"

"Yeah, she said she would."

Cid paused, taking a moment to flick the ashes from his cigarette. He watched them settle on the freshly fallen snow at his feet. "Your sister and I were talking in the kitchen."

Brad looked at Cid surprised. "A talk? You mean she actually didn't beat your ass?"

Cid nodded. "Yeah…we did. I, uh, didn't know your sister had been through so much. She…she really gave me a lot of perspective…"

Brad looked at Cid questioningly. "What…exactly did she tell you?"

"Well…she told me about her past…situation…"

Brad knew immediately what Cid was referring to, and he raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm surprised she told you that."

"Eh?"

"That's something really personal that she doesn't share with hardly anyone. It's…it's something she isn't really proud of telling, and it upsets her a lot."

Cid finished his cigarette, took out another, and lit it. "I know. She ran off to her room, and when I went to check on her, she was…"

"…crying?" Brad finished. "Yeah, even after all this time, she still gets upset about it. That whole thing changed her. She never used to be so aggressive."

"She's angry," Cid said.

"Well, wouldn't you be, too, if you had to live with that baggage for the rest of your life? I mean, she gave up so much for that jackass." Brad looked down at the snow. "My sister really had a lot of potential."

Cid sighed. "Which is why her story gave me a lot of perspective. I…I know how Shera must have felt." He took another drag. "Sure made me feel like a prick. Shera had a lot of potential, and she wasted it all on me."

"She said you apologized to her. I hope you meant it."

"I did."

"You two have some issues you need to work out so you both can move on. Neither of you will ever be able to do that if you can't be here now."

"Be here now?"

"Yes, be here now. Settle everything in your past already! It's obvious there are a lot of things that was left unsaid. As long as you let things that happened in the past hold you back, you'll never be able to move forward in the future."

Cid looked thoughtful. "You're quite the philosopher, ya know that? Believe me, I plan to take care of this. I dun want to put her through anything else. I fucked her up enough as it is, and I…I want to fix it."

"You may not be able to fix it all in one day, though," Brad pointed. "I have a feeling this will take some time – if she even wants to forgive you."

"Yeah, I know."

Brad and Cid sat in silence together. The younger man got angry with Cid as soon as he figured out that he was Shera's 'Captain.' Cid was impressed by the boy's tenacity and his desire to protect Shera in any way he could. The pilot believed that Brad would have honestly taken a beating if it were for her sake. He noticed the way he would look at her – there was no question he loved her, and Cid knew Brad could do far better for Shera than he ever could.

Shera, on the other hand, was harder to read. She seemed to have feelings for Brad, strong at that, but he sensed that she was having a hard time admitting to herself how she felt about him. She restrained herself, and it was possibly because of Cid's presence there. Maybe she needed to hear that she really was free.

Cid shivered and stood up. The temperature was rapidly dropping, and he wanted to get back where it was warm.

"Leaving?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, it's fucking cold out here."

Brad stood up. "I'll join you. I'm pretty chilled, too."

The two men walked back mostly in silence. Cid decided he was going to give Shera her space and let her come to him. This had gone on long enough, and he hoped that he could repair at least some of the damage he'd done. He hoped will all of his heart that Shera would find it somewhere in her heart to forgive him so he could at least part on better terms with her. Then maybe they could move on…

**Lucracia: **Hey thanks for reading and for adding this to your favorite stories! And thanks for faving me as an author! I am honored! :)


	25. Healing Scars

Chapter 25: Healing Scars

"_I hope you find_

_Whatever it is you're looking for._

_The hardest words_

_I've never said before."_

_-All That's Left "Never Said"_

The following morning, Cid was folding his clothes and packing them away in his duffel bag down in the basement when he heard a faint creaking behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find Shera standing at the base of the steps looking at him in her usual quiet manner.

"Can I help you?" Cid asked turning back to his packing.

Shera ventured a few steps toward him. "I'm leaving out in a little while."

"Going home?"

"Yes."

"So I hear you're in Costa del Sol."

Shera nodded as Cid finished packing the last of his things.

"And you opened some kind of shop?"

"A clothing and tailoring business."

Cid nodded. "How's that workin' out fer ya?"

"Actually, much better than I anticipated."

"That's good. Glad to see you found a use for that hobby of yours…" There was a long, awkward pause. "Um, was there something else?" he finally asked dumbly.

"Y-yes, actually…" Shera told him, hesitating. "Um, can we sit down?"

"Sure."

Cid and Shera sat down on the couch, and the woman fiddled with her hands in her dress.

"I don't know where to begin…" she hesitated.

"Then let me start," Cid told her. "Look, I dun expect you to forgive me because God knows I don't fucking deserve it, but there are a few things I'd like to get off my chest." He paused, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "I guess the first thing I ought to say is that I never realized how much of a fucking prick I am. Raye and I…well, we had a little talk last night, and she told me something real personal about herself that really opened my eyes. I know I'm an asshole, but it never really sunk in just how much 'till I talked with Raye last night. I guess that brings me to one of the other things I wanted to say…I really cared about you Shera. Hell, I guess I could even say I loved you, but dammit, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to get so far out of hand. In fact, I never meant for any of that to happen. I was just…pissed off after Shinra scrapped the program…I guess I just took it out on you 'cause you were there. Ya didn't ruin my dream – I knew that – I just used you as an excuse for my own fuck up. You know, when I came back home, I thought…I thought we'd make somethin' of…well…us. But I had to go off and fuck it up like I always do, and that last time…well I guess I just finally pushed you so far away you couldn't handle it anymore."

Shera tilted her head slightly, her lower lip quivering.

Cid lowered his head dejectedly. "You were one of the few good things in my life I've ever had, but I kicked you in the ass over and over again, and now I'm kickin' my own self in the ass." He sighed. "Neither of us knew those asstards at ShinRa were going to close it down, but I guess it was just easier to blame it all on you because that was unknowingly the last chance for me to go to space, and when I saved you, it felt like it got me nothing." He looked up at her in earnest. "But after I did go to space and after I came home from savin' the planet, there was just no excuse."

Shera was completely unprepared for what Cid had just said to her. He'd thrown her for a loop, and she wasn't sure how to react. Still, she came down here for a reason.

She cleared her throat. "Wow…I did not see that coming, Captain."

"Cid," the pilot corrected. "I always wanted you to call me Cid."

"Um, well….Cid…" The named rolled off her tongue like some foreign word. To Shera, calling him by his first name _was_ foreign. "I don't really have as much to say because I said what was on my mind last night." She paused, looking down at her lap. "I know you were probably hoping I would come back to Rocket Town, but the truth is that I really am very content where I am now. Captain, er, Cid, there's just far too much between us for me to ever come back, and besides, I'm with Brad now, and I…well…I really love him."

She finally looked up at him, and she could tell just from looking into those blue eyes she'd always adored that he was broken.

Cid swallowed hard. He felt as though his throat was about to clamp shut. He should have figured there was no expectation of her ever coming back, but he'd held onto the glimmer of hope for so long. Even when Raye had stayed with him, Shera was the first person he'd thought of, though Raye was what kept him going. At least he knew how things would be.

"Well, you deserve it, Sher. After everything I put you through, you deserve it, and just from the way he talks about you, I know he kin love you better than I ever could."

"I'm sorry if all of this is hurtful. I…I don't want it to be, but please, at least know that I forgive you for everything. And you shouldn't be the only one apologizing…I left you without a word. I shouldn't have handled it that way, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Cid told her sadly. "I fucking deserved it."

"I don't want bad blood between us anymore, Cid."

"Neither do I, Shera, but…I…I'm glad you forgive me…even though I don't deserve it."

"Well, Brad told me that we need to 'be here now'."

Cid chuckled a little. "You know I got that same conversation last night with him?"

For once, Shera ventured to giggle in front of him. "Really?"

"Yeah, and ya know what? It really makes sense." He looked at her hopefully. "Hey, Sher?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is kinda a shot in the dark, but…you think we have a chance at bein' friends, still?"

Shera stood up. "Things won't happen overnight, but, yes, I think there's still a chance…"

"Brad won't mind?"

Shera smiled. "I don't think so."

Cid stood up and looked down at Shera. "There's gonna be some big changes, Shera. I don't know if I'll ever be as happy as you, but…I have to take care not to be a big fuck up again."

Shera rose to her feet and faced Cid. "There's a happy ending for you, too, Capt – er – Cid; you have yet to find yours."


	26. Destination: Anywhere

Chapter 26 – Destination: Anywhere

_"Out of failure be a man's ambition anyway,  
Striving for the future just existing day to day.  
I can't escape the truth inside this boxcar of the shell,  
But at least I'm not reminded of the time I spent in hell.  
Destination anywhere...  
Oh a one way ticket to get away from here."  
- Kenny Price "Destination: Anywhere"_

Raye had taken Cid home the very next day, and the two hadn't spoken since. In fact, very little conversation took place even on the ride home, and the awkward silence was almost more than the two could bear. Cid exited the vehicle with a 'thank you' and that was the end of it.

Frankly, what could be said? Anything that passed between them would almost certainly end in a fight, and Cid wasn't much in the mood for arguing today - or sharing his feelings. The conversation between them the previous night was more than Cid wanted to say to begin with. But Raye's confession…it was something so _personal_. Seeing her like that kind of startled Cid and he could think of no one else or anyone else since that night.

In fact, Cid had thought a lot more than he should about Raye since he'd met her. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself that he was growing attached to that crazy redhead over the several months he'd known her. Maybe it was the vain hope that Shera would eventually come home, but Christmas was the confirmation he needed, though it pained him to hear it. Now all that was left was figuring out how to move on.

----------

Raye busily packed items into the family vehicle in preparation for the New Year's festival in Cosmo Canyon. As she marked items off her mental checklist, she found her thoughts were always wandering back to Cid. Had she gotten more attached to him than she previously thought?  
She shook her head and frowned. _He's just another Alan…_

"Hey, Sis, I got your bow!"

Raye turned around to see that Mark was standing before her with her beloved archery set in hand. She took it from him and placed it carefully inside the vehicle.

"Thanks, Mark."

"I hope you win the contest this year," he told her, handing over a bag.

Raye smiled. "I have every intention of beating Atrayu into the ground. I'll shoot _him_ if I have to."

Mark laughed. "I still think you should have won last year."

"So do I, so do I…"

Mark returned to the house leaving Raye alone with her thoughts once more. And once more they returned to Cid. She wondered what he would be doing to ring in the New Year. Drinking himself stupid? Work on his airplane with his broken arm like she knew he would? Stubborn ass. She sighed, conflicted. A part of her wanted to call him and another part of her never wanted to see him again.

Raye remembered some items in the house she needed to pack. As she passed by the counter in the shop, she glanced at the books Cid loaned her to study. _Shit…I made a promise…_  
After some deliberation, Raye finally decided to grab the books. Snatching them off the counter, she ran upstairs with them, tossing them into her messenger bag along with her music player, a novel, and her sketchpad.

The family vehicle was a large van that Raye absolutely _hated_ riding around in. In fact, she hated to even be seen in the thing. It was an old vehicle with clear coat and paint beginning to chip off the sides so badly that it was even rusting in some spots. The roof already had a good streak of rust down it from the weather, and when her father fired it up, the engine roared to life rather than giving its quiet affirmation that it was running. And oh, the noise it made – Raye could hear the thing coming from over a block away because the muffler was worn out. The van proudly (but lovingly) was dubbed 'Ghetto Banger' because when you shut off the ignition, it would backfire in the driveway, making the neighbors think that a shotgun had gone off.

It was so awkward and bulky, but really, what else could a family of seven do when they had to all be somewhere at once? Rick had meant to work on it and have Raye repaint the thing so that it, at the very least, didn't look so shameful, but he had not the time, and frankly, neither did Brad or Raye. But after the festival, none of that would matter because the Shields family would be coming home in such good spirits that not even another Meteor attack could shake them.

Rick jumped into the driver's seat of the van. "Well, Raye, are ya ready?"

The redhead nodded. "I think so, Dad." She turned back to everyone in the back. "You all had better pee or do whatever it is you do because there will be no stops."

After a nod of affirmation from everyone, Rick fired up the van, and they left for the day's long drive to Cosmo Canyon.

----------

Back in Rocket Town, Cid was having problems. He fumbled with the wrench in the left hand he'd broken and tried twisting a screw into place. He only wound up fumbling the wrench straight into the innards of the engine with a loud clatter.

"Gah, damn it!" he groused. "I can't get a fuckin' thing done with this bum ass arm!"

Cid grumbled and got down from the _Tiny Bronco_. Captain lay on a canvas tarp somewhere in the corner of the hangar watching his master fumble his way around the hangar. From the dog's point of view, Cid must not have looked very intelligent, and his constant swearing and flailing of his good arm must have made him quite the demonic sight.

The blond-haired man heaved a heavy sigh, grabbed a can of beer from the mini cooler he kept out there, and plopped onto the cold floor of the hangar beneath his airplane. He popped the tab of the beer and took a long drink, emptying half the can in that long, cool swig. Cid wiped his mouth on the back of his leather glove and paused to think for a while.

Captain, feeling that it was safe to approach his owner, ventured up to him and rested a small, grey head on his lap and looked up at him.

"Whaddaya want, Dog?" Cid asked gruffly. He patted his companion's head. "What a shitty day, huh? Sorry ya gotta listen to my idiot ass bitch and moan all day. You're 'bout the only one who'll listen these days." He sighed. "The world's gone to shit since Meteor, I can't fix my goddamned plane, my arm's busted, and I drove away the only woman I probably ever gave a shit about. And Raye…fuck who knows with her. What a fucking mess I let my life become." He looked down at his dog. "You gunna abandon me, too?"

He half expected the dog to reply as though he were Nanaki who was always there to give him some words of wisdom. Nanaki, however, was a special kind of animal all his own, and no commonplace little miniature schnauzer was going to ever start talking for him. Hell, if it did, Cid decided he'd probably roll over and die from the heart attack he'd be having.

He polished off the beer and tossed aside the can. It hit the floor with a bouncing clatter and rolled off to one side to be forgotten until the next time Cid cleaned his hangar out, which would be God knew when. He tilted his head up to look at his poor baby sitting above him in shambles and decided that sitting around and moping would not be a good way to deal with his ever culminating problems. He could go down to the tavern and drink himself into oblivion to forget them, but the problem with that solution was that it wasn't really a solution – his problems would only return along with one bitch of a hangover. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with heaving his guts out into his toilet while attending to a bum arm on top of that.

Cid decided he was done for the day. He hadn't gotten shit done today, and very little the entire week he'd tried to work on the _Bronco_. He stood up, and Captain followed suit.  
"C'mon, pal," he told him. "Let's go inside an' see what we've got to eat."

The house was cold and empty, as usual, when he went inside, and he filled Captain's bowl with some dry dog food and refilled his water bowl. As his dog ate, Cid opened up his refrigerator to see if there was anything inside, and it wasn't much – a half-eaten jar of dill pickles, a fourth of a bottle of milk, some molding cheese, and some week old leftovers that he was almost certain would not be good for him to eat.

"Well, fuck me," he remarked. "I ain't got shit for me to eat here."

He needed Raye. Despite her attitude problem, she always had a way of making the most out of what little he had in his cabinets. In fact, everything seemed better whenever she was around, and it was less…lonely. And boring.

He ran his good hand through his hair and decided that he just couldn't stay here. He wanted to get out of the house and go…anywhere. Anywhere was more appealing than staying there. He stood up, grabbed his coat, and his dog's leash.

"C'mon, Captain. We're goin' for a ride."

Cid didn't even bother with packing anything because he didn't know where he'd be going or for how long. He just wanted to drive and go wherever what was left of the roads would take him. And drive he did.


	27. New Year's Day

Chapter 27 – New Year's Day

"_All is quiet on New Year's Day,  
A world in white gets underway.  
I want to be with you,  
Be with you night and day.  
Nothing changes on New Year's Day  
On New Year's Day.  
I will be with you again…"  
- U2 "New Year's Day"_

The Shields family arrived in Cosmo Canyon sometime in the late evening at Nokomis's house, and the tired crew stumbled out of the large van stiff-legged, groggy from napping, and hungry. Luckily, Nokomis was always a step ahead as she had already prepared a big pot of stew and homemade bread loaves for them all to eat.

As Raye and her brothers ate together in the living room, Rick sat back with Nokomis at a small table in the kitchen, and talked with her. She was his late wife's mother, but to him, Nokomis was like his own. Rick's mom died when he was very young, so his father raised him alone. Rick's father had long passed, and Nokomis was the only kind of family he had left.

"It's so encouraging to see Cosmo Canyon's still going to have a festival, despite the sorry shape this world was left in," he remarked.

Nokomis nodded. "People must have something to look forward to, Rick. Your children look forward to coming here every year." She paused. "People also need something to hope for. The New Year's festival is meant to ring in hope of prosperity for the year to come. Everyone could use a boost of morale these days, what with the world in a state of chaos and anarchy."

"Well, the WRO is doin' its best to help people out and establish order," Rick told her. "Back in Midgar, it seems people have really come together to try and reconstruct the new city and move on with their lives. Food's a little more expensive now, and things are harder to come by, but it looks like people are learning to survive without mako energy."

"I hope things will eventually go back to the way they were and the Planet will forgive mankind for what they have done to her," Nokomis said. "We pray to the Planet each day here in Cosmo Canyon to ask her forgiveness for humanity's sins, and we also throw this festival in her honor."

"Well, I know the kids will have fun, and…" Rick went quiet a moment. "…they'll want to visit their mother, I'm sure."

"Of course," Nokomis said. She sighed. "There is not a day that goes by where I don't miss Mai."

"Same here, Mom," Rick told her sadly. "And it never gets any easier no matter how many years pass."

"Well, perhaps the festivities will lighten all of your moods."

----------

Cid arrived in Cosmo Canyon early in the morning, and from what he could tell, the place had been left unchanged even by the calamity that Sephiroth had brought from the sky. He remembered this place vaguely from his childhood, but hadn't been back in years, save for the time he visited with Avalanche.

Cid parked his truck and remembered that he had a very important item he'd been keeping in his glove box. He took out a small pouch and placed it in his pocket before he let out Captain and began the short hike up the cliffside. He was greeted by the scent of homemade sweets, music, and hundreds of people milling and dancing about as they celebrated the coming of the New Year. He'd heard of the festival and what it represented – the chance for one to go back to their roots and honor the Planet while ringing in the hope for prosperity.

Cid, however, wasn't sure why he felt compelled to come here. It certainly wasn't to return to his roots or any of that other crap the locals always talked about, but he considered that maybe he just wanted some companionship, even if it was in the company of complete strangers. In the back of his mind, he'd remembered that Raye had said something about being here for the festival each year. After what happened at Christmas, Cid wasn't sure if he wanted to see her. In fact, avoiding her seemed to be the best option right now because he was fairly sure she'd kill him if she saw him.

He put his dog on a leash and was content to wander among the festival goers and nibble on the foods the festival had to offer. His coat hung loosely over his shoulders as his arm was contained in a sling. He was looking at one of the stands selling souvenirs when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey! Cid!"

He turned around to find Brad waving at him in the crowd at another stand across the way. Cid made his way over to him to find his grandmother sitting in a chair surrounded by loaves of freshly made bread of all flavors.

"Brad…" he trailed.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Raye's brother remarked.

"Yeah…I dunno. I just had to get out for awhile."

"I don't blame you. I imagine you can't do much with that busted arm, huh?"

"I can't do _shit_ with this busted ass arm," Cid growled.

"Hey…take it easy. So…how've you been since…well you know?"

Cid shrugged. "Takin' it one day at a time. It's pretty damned lonely without Shera. Guess I got used to her presence." He paused and looked for her. "Um…how is she?"

"She's…okay. She couldn't make it here because she wanted to stay open on New Year's so she could get more money, but I have to say, her business is going well for her," Brad told him.

"That's good. Does she still hate me?" he asked sheepishly.

The other man shook his head. "No, she doesn't hate you. She never did, but like you, she's taking things one day at a time. I've been patient with her because that's what she needs right now."

Cid reached out and shook his shoulder. "Just…don't fuck it up like I did and lose her, man. She's a helluva woman." He let his hand drop. "Um…how's your sister. I _know _she probably hates me now."

Brad nodded. "I see. You came to see her."

"I did not, damn it! I just…couldn't stay at the house. Besides, I had somethin' I wanted to do here."

"Well, she's the same as ever, but as far as you're concerned, she hasn't said much. Well, she never says much about you anyway, but she's just being Raye." He offered a friendly smile.

"If you're interested, she's going to be in an archery contest sometime this afternoon. You should watch her. She's incredible."

Cid nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." There was an awkward moment, and Cid rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I…never got a chance to thank you guys and your sister, well, for havin' me over for Christmas. Really meant a lot and…I'm sorry I was the cause of a lot of unrest. I feel real bad over it."

Brad waved a hand. "None of us knew, so it couldn't be helped, and maybe if you see Raye, you can thank her yourself. I'm sure she's around somewhere."

"Well if I don't you can tell her for me," he replied. "I think I'm gunna look around some more. See ya 'round."

Cid walked off from the stand, but he wasn't much in a festive mood. In fact, he hadn't been since he even arrived. Amidst all the unfamiliarity, the pilot spotted a path that seemed to lead upward to a secluded place he'd frequented on his rare trips back here. He didn't know where much else was, but he knew well where the path he was looking at led. So, he began to climb the red rocky steps, expecting to reach its end at the summit of a cliff where he could be alone to think.

Upon reaching the top of the steps, what he found was not solitude, but unexpected company, with their back turned to him, completely unaware of his presence. But he recognized the figure immediately as it was given away by a mane of that familiar flaming red hair.  
_Raye…_

_----------_

**Mayhem Enlightened: **I think a lot of people who read this story favor Brad/Shera. Brad's just...so squishy! He's like pretty much the perfect guy (if there is such a thing XD). Thanks for reading!

**Emaya Taku: **How's the Vincent/OC coming along? You said you wanted me to Beta Read it, and I can if I have the time. =3

**Saiyukigallie:** Yeah...it burned on both sides indeed! I'll try to remain back in action, but truthfully, I've just been busy with completing college and stuff. In fact, I begin my teaching internship this semester and I'll be working a part time job in the evenings and on weekends on top of that. Will try to update, though, as long as I don't get Writer's Block again! EVIL! D=

**Flarire: **Firstly, I am so glad you liked it! WOW! 2 am, huh? Obviously, I'm not a Cid/Shera fan, and Tifa/Cid's actually pretty okay, but there is a story on here that is a Cid/Yuffie that I would highly recommend that is also very, very good as I enjoyed it immensely. Unfortunately, I think it has since been removed from the site for whatever reason as I tried to find it for you. If I run across it, I'll let you know! =) Also, try my buddy **MakoRedEyes** if you like good Cid stories.

**Lament for a broken heart:** I have written more! About time, huh? XD

**Emilee-san:** Beware the ninja army, flamers! Mwahaha! I try to keep my OC's as believable and genuine as I can. As you say, many OC's I encounter on here don't have a lot of depth to their overall character personality-wise, and they tend to be too talented/perfect/Mary Sue. I've been accused of my OC's being Mary Sues, and they're not. They aren't even like me! For example, Raye is a mechanic. I, on the other hand, would not know a piston from a firearm! XD Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to do so. =)

**Panic Sweet Kiss:** I am still writing this story, but in bits and pieces and in what little free time I have. I'm a full time college student with a full time job, so it's hard for me to get in there and crank out some chapters. That and Writer's Block kind of hinders my creative muse as well. :| In fact...*LOL*...my 2008 New Year's resolution was to _finish_ this story, but...we see how that went. LMAO But! I updated, and...everyone's happy! Thanks a bunch for reading and for the review! =)


	28. Precipice of Memories

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy 2009! I wanted to note that most of this chapter was written by MakoRedEyes. =)**

Chapter 28 – The Precipice of Memories

"_And I will remember you,_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life_

_Pass you by._

_Weep not for the memories."_

_-Sarah McLachlan "I Will Remember You"_

Raye had arrived at the cemetery only shortly before Cid carrying a basketful of blossoms. Among the flowers she carried were beautiful orange tiger lilies, her mother's favorite flowers. The young woman approached the headstone solemnly – this was a trip that she'd dreaded to make each year but did anyway, despite the pain that it always brought her. She made the first trip alone so that she could weep privately and let it all out before bringing the rest of her family up here.

Raye reached out and carefully cleared away some dead foliage from her mother's cornice to reveal the inscription on its front that indicated the owner of that particular resting spot:

_Mai Shields _

_Beloved wife and mother._

She sat back on her heels and examined the stone quietly as she placed the basket at her feet. She closed her eyes to blink back a tear trying to make its way out and picked up one of the tiger lilies. She stood up slowly and placed it on the top of the headstone.

"Hi, Mom," Raye softly said. "I brought you some flowers again."

She kneeled down once more and began adorning the grave with flowers – tiger lilies, orchids, and some wild blooms that she'd picked up in the Ancient Forest not far from the canyon. She dusted and swept away weeds and grass as she put flowers down until she was satisfied with how it looked.

Raye finally opted to sit Indian-style on the ground facing the stone in a somber silence as she fingered the Phoenix necklace decorating her neck that once belonged to the very person resting beneath the ground. Raye had never taken it off and guarded it with her very life. She could lose everything she owned but as long as she had that piece of jewelry, it would not matter. It was fashioned from some kind of orange-red materia that could only be found within the caves of the canyon, and it glistened in the light of the now-setting sun.

The only thing that she could ever think of here at this place were the memories that she'd shared with her mother – the one person with whom she had ever really and truly be close to. Certainly, Raye was a Daddy's girl – there was no denying that – but the love between a mother and her daughter was something special and different altogether. Her mother never minded that Raye wanted to be one of the boys, but she still tried to do her best to teach Raye how to be a lady so that someday, a handsome man could come and sweep her red headed daughter off her feet and marry her.

Raye snorted at the thought. _I guess I jacked that one up for ya, didn't I, Mom?_

The last time that Raye had spoken to her mother alive, she was in the hospital. Her health had rapidly deteriorated in less than a month, and the doctors said that she didn't have long to live. They didn't know what was wrong with Mai, whether it was cancer or if she had the Geostigma that suddenly began cropping up among the citizens of Midgar. Either way, it sucked the very life out of her mother rapidly and it wasn't long before she'd fell into a coma and passed away silently. Raye was glad that at least her mother didn't have to die in a lot of pain – it was what she'd wanted.

A tear began to slide down her cheek, and Raye was unable to stop it this time. She figured if the waterworks were going to come, it was better that it was here and while she was alone and not in front of her brothers. She'd be damned if she'd ever let them see her cry. She had to be strong for them always because Mom wasn't there to be the rock anymore.

Yet even in this silent serenity, Raye failed to notice the presence that had appeared behind her. Cid had trodden up the familiar flight of steps holding his jacket tighter around him as the night desert air began to cool with the setting sun. For Cid, Cosmo Canyon was as daunting as it was beautiful, and though the sun began to set, he realized that the festivities – the glittering lights, milling bodies, and the sound of drums, handmade flutes, and string instruments – would continue on for quite some time. At the center of it all was the Cosmo Candle, its perpetual flame sending up smoke and sparks into the end of day.

He'd stopped upon seeing Raye's unmistakable figure already crouched at the precipice. She had her back turned to him and oddly silent, yet she was clad in the traditional handmade fabrics that the residents of Cosmo Canyon wore today. The festival was a time for those of the Canyon to return to their roots, and he suddenly felt awkward in his green tee shirt and blue carpenter jeans. Cid hugged his jacket a little closer, obscuring his broken arm hanging uselessly in a cast at his chest. The left arm of his jacket flapped emptily in the breeze, and stood for a moment watching Raye, uncertain of whether he should move. He shifted his weight, and the rocks crunched beneath his feet, oddly loud in this quiet place. She turned, startled from her reverie, and he paused, blinking.

"R-Raye?"

He knew Brad had told him that the Shields'' family came to Cosmo Canyon every year, and he now began to wonder if perhaps it was some strange force that compelled him to wind up here with her. He hadn't even spoken to her since Christmas Day, but somehow, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

Raye rose to her feet quickly, her long dress sliding down off her knees into a graceful cascade around her bare ankles. Looking at her, Cid was grateful that Cosmo Canyon winters were much warmer than what he was accustomed. It was still cold but not uncomfortably freezing like in Rocket Town.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked unusually passive.

Cid stepped forward to stand near her, gazing down at what she'd been sitting in front of before he'd inadvertently interrupted her.

"I could ask the same of you," he quietly said.

This place demanded silence, and Raye sighed heavily. When she spoke again, Cid detected certain wetness in her voice and cringed.

"I came to visit my mother." She gestured to the marker, one of many up on this ridge, freshly decorated with wildflowers.

"You were talking to her?" he asked softly.

"So why are you here?" Raye countered, eyes growing sharp though her voice remained soft.

"You were, weren't you?" he pressed.

"I-I wouldn't expect you to understand," Raye replied unemotionally.

Cid sighed. "Well, Brad told me you were in some kind of competition. I…was curious."

"Oh, well I guess he didn't tell you that it got moved to tomorrow," she responded, still lacking emotion.

"Well, that and…" His face softened. "Well…"

He placed his free hand on the middle of her back and gently steered her off to one side to a position that overlooked the cliff more directly. She was wearing an asymmetrical top that stopped just below her belly button, revealing her smooth skin, and Cid's fingers tingled at the softness of her back. He stopped after a few paces and removed his hand to reach into a pocket. Cid withdrew his hand and with it, the pouch he'd brought from Rocket Town. He stooped next to a headstone, opened the bag, and gently scattered a handful of seeds from the bag across the grave.

"I think you'll find I understand more than you think," he tenderly told her.

Raye gasped a little, surprised at the softness of his voice, and of his actions. She crouched down beside his ankles, peering at the headstone. The inscription was almost completely obscured by a vine growing over it, and most of the grave. As the sun set into a brilliant spray of oranges, purples and reds behind them, delicate white blossoms were opening up to the stars, shining pink and orange in the red light. Cid's freshly scattered seeds glistened like tiny beads on the dark earth. The pilot stepped back, silent, and Raye reached out, gently brushing one of the night-blooming flowers to reveal a name.

_Lillian Highwind_

_Loving wife and mother of two…_

"Both my parents were born here in Cosmo Canyon, and so they're buried here," Cid said softly.

He laid a small wooden box out on the second grave beside Lillian's, and chuckled. Between them was a smaller headstone without a name, and Raye couldn't bring herself to ask.

"My old man didn't appreciate flowers too much." Cid said, smiling sadly. Then he added, "Well, from what I can remember of him. He'd fucking roll over in his grave if I scattered morning glory and shit all over him the way I do with ma."

He took another handful of seeds and tossed them quickly on the center grave, and said no more. The silence stretched as the sun continued to set, and Raye discovered that she suddenly couldn't stand the silence.

"What did you bring her this time?" she asked, desperate for conversation, but knowing that anything brought up would be delicate by default.

Cid smiled a little, looking over at her. "Somethin' growin' wild off the hills over Rocket Town that blooms mid-summer. I collect a few seeds whenever I can. Actually, I think there's a little bit of a couple varieties in there. I'm not too clever about plants n' shit like that, but they're purty, and either they'll live or they won't. Most things do here, though. Maybe it's special, maybe I'm lucky. I dunno."

He stepped back, and Raye looked down sheepishly.

"I didn't know, Cid…I'm sorry I-"

"Most people don't." He cut her off.

"Cid?" she tried again.

"My mother…" he said, ignoring her address.

Raye could sense he was avoiding a direct conversation with her. It was vexing, and she frowned, but had no choice but to listen.

He began again. "My mother worshipped the sun. Not like a god or anything. Dun think Dad woulda' liked her much if she'd been into all that hocus pocus shit, but she appreciated it, ya know?" He turned away from the graves, gazing out at the now purple and gold sky and continued. "You'd think someone like that would find sunsets depressing, but no. She told me once that sunsets should be cherished. They didn't mean an end, but a new beginning. The sun would never die. That's the way she was. There was a girl traveling with us back in Avalanche that reminded me of my mother…"

"Cid."

Raye's voice was firmer this time. Honestly, Cid was starting to scare her a little. She'd never heard him speak so softly for so long; never seen his eyes get that distant, haunted look that they held now. She felt as though he was sinking away from her, from the whole world, and it was disconcerting.

He turned to her then, and they were almost nose-to-nose. Cid took a breath and held it. His eyes held hers, and he seemed to be searching for something, even as he let his breath out a little, though he still held most of it.

"Cid…' She whispered this time, and he whispered right back.

"Raye…I…I don't know what's happening."

She could feel his breath tickling her nose and lips gently, catching the soft scent of one of her favorite homemade sweets that were being sold in the Festival down below.

"What do you mean?"

He was even closer, and little alarm bells were going off in her head, ringing distantly like the low drums echoing through her village.

"I don't know," Cid replied, and then leaned in, catching her in a strong, one-armed embrace, and caught her lips up with his. Raye went stiff, gasping at the surprisingly intoxicating sensation, arms coming up to grip the soft suede of the back of his jacket. He held her, and she melted, giving in and pulling herself close.

Cid's kiss deepened and Raye gasped, pulling away quickly.

"Oh God…" she breathed.

Wide green eyes stared up into shadowed blue in uncertainty, and Cid looked slightly sorry. Time froze, and as he reached out to touch her, she turned and fled, disappearing down the carved stairway leading to the graveyard faster than a ghost.

Cid stood, stunned, and the sun disappeared completely, leaving the sky cold. Beside him, his mother's lilies opened up to him like gentle kisses in the starlight, and still Cid stood, for once rooted to the earth. He couldn't imagine what just happened. Had he really kissed Raye? And so passionately? His heart ached, and his lips tingled, and he knew it was real.

_It seemed so familiar…_ His mind tripped on the thought, as he realized fully what he'd done to both of them.

"Shit…" glancing once more to his mother, and then his father, and then between. He looked again toward Raye then back at the cemetery, this time his eyes falling on Raye's mother. He pulled what was left of the seeds from his pocket and scattered them on Mai's grave as well before turning his back to them all and running down the steps after her.

"RAYE!"


	29. Try

Chapter 29 – Try

"_Don't try to run away _

'_cause I understand what you're feeling._

_Don't try to run away_

'_cause I understand the pain _

_That's tearing you apart."_

_-Ian Van Dahl "Try"_

Raye fled the scene leaving Cid behind in the dust. She wanted to run as far away and as fast as humanly possible from him, and she did exactly that. The redhead stumbled through the crowd, dodging and bumping into people as she made her way along. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it. He'd kissed her, and for what reason, Raye did not know. All she knew was that it scared her, and, strangely enough, she enjoyed it.

Brad happened to look up and saw his sister dart by the stand he was working, and he couldn't help but wonder what on earth was going on with her. He'd never seen Raye so flustered in his life. He thought that maybe he ought to go after her and find out what was wrong, but then again, if something had upset her, he figured she would only try to hide it from him like she tended to do. That and he wasn't in a position where he could just leave since Nokomis had gone to pick up some supplies for later.

Raye came upon the familiar path that took her into the Ancient Forest. She figured that maybe if she went in the forest, then Cid wouldn't come and find her like she knew he would. She wandered through the labyrinth of trees, plants, and other growth until she came to a gnarly tree that stretched across a spring-fed pond. The topside of the tree trunk was covered about an inch thick in dark green moss and made the perfect cushion for sitting on the trunk to look down into the water. Raye grabbed a hold of the ancient vines that wrapped around the tree and pulled herself up, finally settling down to catch her breath and reorganize her thoughts.

Why? Why did he do that? Why would Cid in his right mind even _think_ he could just up and kiss her like that? Or maybe she wanted him to because she was vulnerable – and so was he. It was a sensitive moment, and everything had been so screwed up over the holidays. She'd been struggling with herself and trying to see the good in the bastard, despite all the things he'd put Shera through. Or maybe she _did_ see the good in him and just didn't _want_ to see it because she was afraid she might actually _like_ him.

She sighed wistfully and looked down at her reflection in the water. Inwardly, she was glad the archery contest for the evening had been moved to tomorrow. There was no way she could be in her right mind for that after…_this_.

-------------

Cid had started off chasing after Raye down the steps, but upon reaching the bottom, she was swallowed up by the large mass of people, and there was no telling where she would go. He figured Raye wouldn't go home because she wouldn't want her brothers to see her in such a disheveled state of mind, yet he really didn't know Cosmo Canyon enough to figure out where else she might be. He'd been to the observatory on several occasions during his travels with Avalanche, but Cid wasn't sure why she'd want to go there.

_Where would she go to be alone? Think, Cid, think._

He suddenly remembered a forest of some kind that Cloud and the others helped open up, and they would often go there to pick medicinal flowers and plants for healing purposes. He walked through the crowds of the festival goers and looked around for Raye until he came upon a path marked "Ancient Forest". Cid figured that if she would go anywhere to be alone, it had to be there. That and the fresh footprints of Raye's sandals gave her away.

He entered the Ancient Forest, taking care not to touch the live pitcher plants that could harm you if provoked and giving respect to this sacred living place. The Ancient Forest was one of the few places left on the planet that had been unharmed by Meteor. He continually glanced down to check Raye's tracks before coming to a spot near the edge of the water where the prints stopped. Confused, Cid glanced about him before finally having sense enough to look up and spot Raye sitting on a large trunk that hung just over the surface of the pond.

Sheepishly, Cid shuffled, having not even thought of what he was going to say to her if he _did_ catch her. He scratched the back of his head as he searched for words. An apology, maybe? Yeah…that sounded like a good start.

"Uhm…" he trailed. Apparently, an apology was going to be easier said than done, but he figured that he ought to be pretty damn good at them by now. "Hey, uh…"

Raye heard his voice and cringed. "You really should go, Cid."

Cid stepped to the side of the tree to get a better look at her face. "Aw c'mon, Raye! Dun be like that! At least gimme a chance…"

"A chance for what? A relationship now?" she asked curtly. Raye sighed. "Just what the fuck was that back there, Cid?"

"I…dunno," he trailed uncertainly. "And I'm sorry. That was a stupid fuckin' thing to do, and I have no idea what the hell came over me."

Raye looked down into her lap. "You…you were like a whole other person, Cid. I've never seen you like that."

He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms – well as best he could with a bum arm. "I dunno, Raye. I just…I dunno. I can't explain it myself. I guess…I guess maybe I was just feeling kinda vulnerable…and lonely…and just a lot of shit's happened at once. I really can't explain myself in any other way other than…I'm a dumbass and if ya wanna hit me, you can."

Raye snorted and shook her head. "I…I'm not going to hit you."

Cid hopped up onto the tree trunk and sat next to Raye but at somewhat of a distance. "So…if you're not gonna hit me for a change, then…how about you at least…let me say I'm sorry and…um…accept it?"

Raye didn't offer a reply to Cid.

"Look. I ain't the smartest guy on the Planet, but I think we kin be friends," Cid told her. "I mean…I didn't know it at first, but we're a lot alike, you and I."

"Ha! In what ways?" Raye asked.

"Well, we're both hot tempered. We both like workin' with our hands, and…we're both fuckin' nuts," he laughed. Then Cid softened. "And we've both been hurt and lost people we loved."

Raye looked down at her lap. "Yeah…ain't that the truth. I didn't know what to do when Mom died, and ever since she died I became the rock for my brothers. Me and Brad, that is."

"How old are ya, Raye?" he asked.

"You promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"Uhm…depends."

She whapped him in the arm, which fortunately, was the good one. "Fucktard."

"Awright! I ain't gonna laugh. C'mon. How old are ya?"

She sighed. "I'm 27, Cid." She snorted derisively. "Yeah, I'm almost 30 and still live with my freakin' dad and brothers."

"Ya got a reason to, Raye. I dun think helpin' your family is lame, you know. Hell, at least ya got one."

"Why'd you want to know?" she asked.

"Uhm…well because I was just curious. I have to say you look a lot younger than your age, but…I guess I really wanted to know because I wanted to know if you had things you wanted to do with yer life."

Raye shrugged. "I did at one time, but then Mom passed away and…I just didn't pursue what I wanted to do because I was needed too much at home."

"Wha'd you wanna do?"

"I wanted to go to college and major in engineering or physics. I used to really like science and how things worked. I never was a typical girl, you know."

Cid snorted. "Fuck if that ain't the gospel!"

Raye hit him again, and he jumped laughing. "Sounds like you've accepted my apology already."

"Don't push your luck," Raye told him. She dropped her hands to her lap once more. "You know, everything really hit the fan over the holidays with you and Shera and then…back there."

Cid looked at his reflection in the water. "Yeah…things have really sucked lately, but I kinda brought it on myself." He sighed. "I made a resolution for myself this year that I'd try to turn it around, however the hell I'd do that." He glanced at her hopefully. "I was hopin' I could start by startin' over with you. Isn't this what this festival you celebrate is all about? Gettin' back to yer roots and startin' over?"

"Well, yeah…" She looked at him and sighed, rolling her eyes. "I _did_ promise that I'd help you work on your plane…"

"Aw yeah? You're still gunna help me?" He smiled contentedly. "I've been wanting the company to be honest with ya." He paused. "Hey, um…about what happened today…how about we just forget that. Hell let's just forget everything that's happened with us 'cause we just got started on the wrong foot in the first place?"

Raye thought for a moment. They hadn't had the best meeting and even their friendship was rocky at best. She nodded. "Well…I guess. I don't know what the fuck I'm thinking, but alright. I can give it a try, I suppose."

He grinned. "Man, I'm glad, Raye." He turned to her. "So when are ya free?"

* * *

**Saiyukigallie: **And wouldn't you know it, I put up yet another chapter! Woot! Yeah, I thought the kiss would be an interesting twist. I'm determined to finish this story eventually. I've begun Chapter 30. =3 Speaking of laptops, mine is on the verge itself.... .


	30. Familiarity

Chapter 30: Familiarity

"_I get mad so easy, _

_But you give me room to breathe_

_No matter what I say or do_

'_Cause you're too good to fight about it_

_Even when I have to push _

_To see how far you'll go._

_You won't stoop down to battle_

_But you never turn to go."_

_-Sarah McLachlan "Push"_

Raye wasn't sure why she was going to give being friends with Cid a chance, but she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know. They did, however, agree to forget that he'd even kissed her, and they walked back down to Cosmo Canyon together. Raye invited Cid to enjoy the rest of the festivities with her and watch her in the archery contest.

They came up through the crowd and approached her grandmother's stand as Brad sold some of Nokomis's goods to some festival goers. He looked up at seeing his sister and Cid together and oddly at peace.

"Hey…" he trailed, waving at them. "I see you found my sister."

Cid rubbed the back of his head, still awkward from what happened moments ago. "Yeah…we kinda ran into one another."

Raye glanced up at him. "I kinda invited him to enjoy the rest of the festival with us."

Brad snickered. "Well aren't you forgiving!"

She glared daggers at him. "Don't fuck with me, Brad." She sighed. "But I guess I am a little charitable these days. Does Grandma have any leftovers?"

"Yeah, she's got plenty." Brad pointed into the house. "She should be inside heating it up, actually."

Raye motioned for Cid to come inside with her, and he followed obediently. She found Nokomis inside busily preparing the leftover stew for dinner along with one of her yummy homemade loaves of bread.

"Grandma, do we have enough to feed an extra person?" she called.

"Aw, Raye, you dun have to do that…" Cid trailed quietly. "I kin go find my own food."

Raye glanced at him. "Are you hungry or not?"

"Well…" He had to admit that he was _starving_. He hadn't eaten a whole lot of anything since he busted his arm and it was a futile effort to cook, much less do anything else.

Nokomis smiled. "Don't worry about it, son. I made plenty for everyone, including extra people."

Raye grinned. "My grandma makes enough to feed an army."

"Oh, um, your grandma?" Cid trailed. He shifted in his boots.

"Oh, yeah! Right. Um, Grandma, this is Cid. Cid, my grandma, Nokomis."

"Hi…nice to meet ya," Cid responded, holding up his good hand to greet her. He noticed that Raye was definitely her granddaughter because they looked quite similar.

"Same here. Have a seat and help yourself to some bread. I've actually just finished heating this up," Nokomis told him, shooing him over to a table and making him sit down.

Cid felt awkward, but welcome nonetheless. He complied and Raye sat down across from him. "Erm, thanks."

"Where is everyone?" Raye asked.

Nokomis smiled. "Everywhere. I doubt we will all gather for dinner together, but that's to be expected. Everyone's out enjoying themselves."

She handed Raye and Cid each large bowls of stew and a slice of homemade bread spread with homemade butter. Cid was so hungry that he swore he could eat a whole chocobo – or two. Not a second after the bowl was placed in front of him did he begin to eat like some kind of crazed, wild animal. Raye paused mid-bite with her eyebrow raised and a stunned look on her face.

Cid noticed her stare and looked over at her. "Whut?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Cid, when was the last time you ate?" Raye asked, resting her head on her hand.

"Uh…uhhhh…I dunno," he trailed. "Um, sometime yesterday…?"

Raye's eyebrows went up. "And what did you have?"

Cid swallowed his food and coughed slightly. She'd kill him for sure this time. "Um…some doughnuts…maybe a couple of snack cakes…I dunno."

"I see," Raye said, surprisingly softly. She suddenly reached over and grabbed a hold of his goggles. He knew it was too good to be true.

"H-hey! HEY! What the hell do ya think yer doin' ya crazy bitch!?" Cid yelled flailing.

Raye pulled them back from his head and let them go. They smacked Cid in his face and fell down around his neck. "Fuckin' idiot! Why didn't you eat?!"

"Ow gawd dammit!" he squawked, rubbing his face. "Have ya _seen_ my arm lately?!"

"Ever heard of _going out_?!" Raye shot back. "For fuck's sake, Cid, I can't babysit your dumbass all the time. Christ…"

"Oi! I dun need you to babysit me!" he hollered.

"Bull fucking shit you don't need a baby sitter. Goddamn, Cid, I gave you a recipe book and gave you parts. You better not be wanting me to wipe yer ass for you because you're on your own, asshole!"

"I kin wipe my own ass, thankyouverymuch!" Cid yelled.

Truthfully, he was relieved by the fact that they were settling into the arguing routine again, but at least he knew they were doing this as friends, that she didn't hate him despite all the shit he'd done. The familiarity of it all was a nice break from the tense atmosphere over Christmas and just a few moments ago, and really, he hoped it would stay this way.

She retorted with a hard punch to his good arm that made him jump as he recoiled away from her before reaching across the table to steal her bread. She slapped his hand.

"Drop it or die, asshole!" Raye snarled, taking back her piece. "If you want more, all you have to do is help yourself."

She bit into her piece of bread to affirm that it was hers and that she wasn't sharing. She ate her stew as Cid served himself another hot bowl along with a slice of bread. He sat down and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Raye questioned.

"Naw, nothin'. I was just thinking about all the work I still have left on the _Bronco_ and I can't do shit with this bum ass arm."

"You tried to work on it with that bum ass arm didn't you?" Raye asked.

"No…" Cid trailed.

"Liar."

"And how the hell would you know whether I did or not?"

Raye looked up and smirked. "I'd try to do the same. You said yourself that you and I are a lot alike."

Cid snorted and smiled. "Okay, ya got me. Yeah, I tried, and it failed."

Raye shook her head. "I just knew as soon as I left that day that you'd do something dumb like that." She finished her stew. "You still want help on that airplane? I brought the books with me so I could look them over."

Cid's head shot up to look at Raye. His jaw fell a little, dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me again after…what happened," he told her frankly.

Raye shrugged. "A promise is a promise. I kinda made it to Dad, too, and I can't back out on that no matter how bad you piss me off."

"Mah, I wouldn't hold you to keepin' a promise that doesn't deserve to be kept. I was a fuckin' asshole and an idiot. I deserve to be on my own on this."

Raye shrugged. "I think we're all assholes and idiots sometimes, Cid. I think that we just have to learn from our mistakes and go on is all."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Well I sure as hell learned somethin' from it. Too bad I'll probably be alone for the rest of my life 'cause I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

Raye stood and collected their dishes. "Join the crew. I'll never be able to trust a man again after what I went through before."

Cid cringed a little at this, wondering if he'd damaged Shera like that. "Well…n-not all men are like that, hun."

"Show me a good man that isn't my brother, then," Raye snorted. She washed up the bowls and put them in the sink strainer to air dry. "Want me to go get those books and we can look over them?"

"Yeah, sure."

Cid waited in the room while Raye went to grab the manuals. Captain came in from outside, having previously made his home with Brad at the stand and settled down at his master's feet underneath the table. Raye returned shortly with the manuals in hand, and they looked at an engine schematic together. Cid explained some things about then engines and made some comparisons, but the rudimentary concepts of all engines were pretty much the same.

"So, you think you can make it sometime next week?" Cid asked.

"Hnn…I'm sure I can. There isn't as much work to be done during the winter and especially after the holidays, so I'm sure I can be out on Sundays."

He nodded. "Alright…I can work with that. I'm available pretty well everyday of the week." He scratched his head and adjusted his goggles. "You know, I might be pushin' my luck, but…you think you kin be out Saturday night and like, I dunno, stay over so we kin get to work early?"

Raye's eyebrows went up. "Um…I dunno, Cid. I don't know how much Dad would like that idea…"

"Aw, c'mon, Raye. Yer a big girl ain't ya? Besides, he ought to know I ain't gonna do anything with ya."

Raye shook her head and turned the page of the book she was looking at. "I dunno. I _am_ Dad's only daughter no matter how old I get."

"Well I was thinkin', too, that it would save you from havin' to get up so early and drive to my place. I know you won't wanna leave late on Sunday night, so we can get a lot of work done Saturday night and all day Sunday if we start early enough. Brad gets to go stay with Shera, doesn't he?"

Raye sighed. "It's different for a man, Cid."

"Aw, just ask him, 'kay?"

"Alright, I will," she agreed. "I have to admit that I like the idea."

"You…really trust me that much?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do," Raye told him. Then she grinned. "Besides, you probably value your testicles and won't do anything to cause me to rip them off. Am I right?"

Cid winced. "Yeaaahhh…" He put a hand down between his leg protectively.

Raye nudged his foot under the table, and he jumped. "What?"

She nodded toward the window. "There's a lot of festival stuff that goes on after the sun goes down," she told him. "Want to go check it out and get some candy or something?"

He ventured a light smile. "Yeah…sure."

They stood up and left the house, venturing into the night air. The desert was chilly after the sun went down, but it was much nicer here than back in Rocket Town.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Raye remarked.

"It sure is…"

* * *

**SaiyukiGallie: I figured I'd hear from you! XD And are we talking reaching 40 as in chapters or how OLD I will be by the time I finish this? LOL I predict both. XD XD XD Keep reading. It's FINALLY going to quit dragging out!**


	31. Second Chances

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since an update! I am officially done with student teaching and college and now awaiting graduation! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's as good as it's going to get. I will, however, try to sneak in a Shera/Brad in the next few chaps and try to finish this now that I no longer have school! =3**

Chapter 31: Second Chances

"_Sometimes we get second chances_

_And sometimes we never make it past the first,_

_It really makes you wonder why_

_Some things happen when they do,_

_It really makes me wonder_

_Why it wasn't me instead of you."_

_-Michelle Branch "Second Chances"_

Raye dropped her overnight bag in the middle of the floor and looked around. Cid was nowhere to be found, but there was enough of his crap around to indicate that someone had been dwelling there.

"Cid?" Raye called, taking a few steps forward and listened for him.

She was met with silence, and picking up a dirty shirt from the kitchen table, Raye ventured toward the laundry room of the house and dropped the article of clothing in a pile of clothes on the floor next to the empty hamper. Raye frowned, rolled her eyes, and let out a slight huff before exiting the back door to make her way out to Cid's hangar.

She found him sitting in a chair with a manual in his good hand and his broken one resting on an old, beat up table. Captain suddenly stood, wagging his tail and announced the woman's presence with a shrill yap making his master's head raise from the text.

"Hey…" Cid trailed. "Been wondering if you were ever going to show."

"Ferry was broken down in Junon," Raye explained. "And your house is a disaster again."

"Kinda hard to keep it clean when you got only one arm to work with," Cid responded holding up the cast-enclosed arm. "But the doc says I'll be able to remove this thing next week, if everything looks alright in the x-rays."

Raye smiled. "That's great, Cid! It'll be a little sore still, and your muscles will be weak, but if you keep exercising your arm, you'll regain full use in about a month or less."

"Well, I'm gunna do all I can as soon as I get this son of a bitch _off_!"

The redhead laughed. "I said the same thing every time I got mine removed." She glanced up at the _Bronco_. "So, where should we begin on this thing?"

Cid stood up and put the book aside. "Well, this thing's been hauled out of the water, so you can only imagine how waterlogged the engines are. I was workin' on replacing waterlogged parts when I broke my arm."

Raye shook her head. "Mind if I take a look?"

The pilot shrugged. "Might as well. Yer gunna be lookin' at her for a long time."

Raye climbed the scaffolding and peered into the innards of the airplane. "Looks like this air intake is clogged with seaweed and some other junk. And look at what the saltwater did to the metal!"

Cid winced. "Yeah, no shit. That's why I had to buy some metal sheeting for the body."

Raye nodded. "I remember that. So right now it's just going to be engine work?"

"Pretty much, but I think it'll go faster now that I've got the help. Did ya read the manuals?"

Raye nodded. "I did, and I brought them back, in fact. They're in my bag down at your house."

"If ya still need to read 'em you kin just hang onto 'em," Cid offered.

Raye shook her head. "Nah, I think these engines are pretty well the same, but it looks like airplane engines are much simpler."

Cid stood up and glanced up toward the innards of the airplane. "They are. Or at least I think so. I am trying to design an airship engine that runs without mako energy. The reactors have been shut down since all that shit hit the fan with Meteor, and people are havin' to find other resources."

"Yeah, I read that," Raye said. "Edge's electricity is sketchy sometimes, but the WRO went back through Shinra's old files and brought back some technology that had been long forgotten. Something about power stations and lines in which electricity runs."

"Ayup. 'S what we got going here. I helped put that together. I've been doin' some thinkin', though…"

"Eh?"

"A while back, after I broke my arm, some buddies and I went through some old records of Rocket Town, and we found out that this area used to be big in mining some fossil fuel called petroleum. We was thinking that if we could find some, we could turn this town into a petroleum town again an' put some people back to work at refineries and rigs."

"Kind of like North Corel went back to being a coal-mining town?"

"Exactly," Cid said. "The way I figure it, if we kin get it up and going and find ways of implementing other sources of fuel, we kin wean the world off mako altogether and make the planet less pissed off at us."

Cid glanced at Raye, realizing that he'd probably just said something she wouldn't understand as though she were a member of Avalanche. Instead of the perplexed look he expected, she looked thoughtful.

"I think that's a good idea, Cid," she finally said. "This planet became angry with us for taking away its life. It gave us other natural resources to use for a reason – so we _won't_ take away from its life force. Maybe we can find uses for other stuff on this planet…like water and wind. I read in a scientific journal a few years ago that researchers were playing with wind and water technology as a means of generating electricity. The idea is fascinating." She looked over at Cid's bewildered expression. "You forget I'm a descendent of the people of Cosmo Canyon, Cid. I understand when the planet is in pain. It still is, but not as badly as it was. I think Mom knew that one day we would pay for our greed and mistakes. She used to teach us to never take more than we need from this planet, to use what it has to offer wisely and efficiently."

Cid scratched his head. "Well, damn…" was all he could say. There was a pause. "Yannow, all this philosophical shit's makin' me hungry. Um…wanna go grab somethin' to eat?"

"You sure you don't want me to cook?" Raye offered.

Cid snorted. "With what? The sole of my boot? I ain't got shit to eat in this house, and it's damn lonely eatin' by yerself. C'mon. I know this great café in town."

The pair went down to the house and put an objecting Captain inside. Cid took Raye to somewhat of a hole-in-the-wall place to dine, but the food was much better than Raye had anticipated. She sipped on a chocolate malt and nibbled her fries as the other residents of Rocket Town glanced at Cid and his redheaded company and tried to make something of what they were seeing.

"What the hell you lookin' at?" Cid groused. "Can't a man enjoy his dinner with a friend?"

The other diners went back to their conversations and meals as Cid returned back to his conversation with Raye.

"I guess they aren't used to seeing me here, huh?"

"They just ain't used to seeing me with a woman, period. Not like I go out on any dates or anything."

"Oh." Raye suddenly blushed as she entertained the assumptions of the other diners. She bit her lower lip. "Um, h-has it been that long for you? You know…since you've…gone out with anyone?"

Cid shrugged, swallowing a bite of his hamburger. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious is all," Raye responded candidly. "I mean, the way these people were lookin' at us…it kinda makes me wonder." She blushed furiously. "S-sorry I asked."

"Not that it's any of yer business, but no, I haven't been out with a woman in a long time." He paused. "What about you? Since apparently we're chummy enough to be discussin' this sort o' thing."

"Um…honestly? Me either. Haven't been out with a guy since…"

Her words failed to finish the statement, and she looked away, but Cid understood. "I see." He dipped a French fry in a pool of ketchup. "Ever considered going out with someone?"

"Have you?" Raye retorted.

"I asked you first."

"When would I have the time?" she sighed. "Besides, what man would want to go out with such a grease monkey like me? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm no Miss Universe."

Cid laughed amusedly at her remark. "Well I ain't no Prince Charming, either, and I'm just as much of a grease monkey."

Raye snorted and ate a bite of her own hamburger before glancing out the window. Cid, on the other hand, couldn't quite pull his eyes away from Raye. Since he'd returned home from Cosmo Canyon, he'd been perplexed over the things that had happened there, and it left him confused, to say the least. Raye was…not a bad looking gal. In fact, Raye was really a lot prettier than she gave herself credit, and Cid could only conclude that for them to collide like that back at the Canyon that there _had_ to be some kind of attraction between them, if at least on his part. Now it left some questions: had he always been attracted to Raye, or was their kiss just a forced experiment brought about by raw vulnerability?

Cid blinked, flushed pink, and then glanced down at his food. He didn't want Raye to see him looking at her like…_that_. He decided to finish off the rest of his dinner and change the subject before things got too awkward.

Raye finished her dinner and began to fish out her wallet to pay for her dinner. Raye was in no way a 'girly girl'. She never carried a purse like girls should as they were cumbersome on a motorcycle, and she hated the bulkiness of them. She pulled out some bills, but Cid stopped her.

"It's on me," he said.

"Oh, I can't have you do that, Cid," she said.

"Shaddup before I change my mind," he told her, picking up the ticket. "Ya drove all the way here to give me a hand. `S the least I can do."

Raye shook her head but smiled. "Well…thanks."

Cid paid for their dinner, tipped the server, and he and his female companion went back to the house where they began the long and tedious task of removing more bad components and replacing them with new or rebuilt ones. The thing with Cid was that he not only had nearly every tool and shop machine there was to have, but he had quite a collection of nuts, bolts, washers, wires, spark plugs, and every other small part imaginable.

Hours passed, and the evening turned into late night as Cid removed the leather glove from his one good arm and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit…can't even think straight…" he groused tiredly. Cid had tried in the best way he could to help Raye, earning a good cussing from her for trying to do work with a useless arm. Eventually, he resorted to directing her work and handing her tools from his box. She took direction well and learned quickly, he discovered, though she wasn't much for constructive criticism, especially his idea of it.

"What time is it, anyway?" Raye asked.

"Uh, it's…" He took out his watch – the very one she'd gotten him for Christmas. "It's about 1:30 in the morning."

Raye's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Are you serious?! No wonder I feel so tired."

"Maybe we ought to call it quits for the night," Cid suggested, stretching.

Raye slid down from the ladder. "Maybe we should and pick this back up early tomorrow."

"Ha! You ain't gettin' me up _too_ early!"

"Well I didn't say I wanted us up at the asscrack of dawn! Fuck that shit!"

Cid flicked the butt of his cigarette onto the grass. "Alright…just so we're clear on that 'cause I ain't too keen on that getting up with the sun shit."

Raye snorted. "Oh, gee, I had no idea."

"C'mon," Cid responded uncharacteristically warmly. "I'll show ya to yer bunk."

He led her to the house and inside as Captain followed close at his heels. Raye picked up her bag from the middle of the floor and followed Cid back to the room that she'd stayed in with him the night he'd broken his arm. She came to realize in the light of recent events that this had been Shera's old room, and now that things were in the open, it didn't seem that she would be using it ever again.

"H-hope ya dun mind using Shera's old room," Cid said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't mind, and I doubt she does, either."

"Yeah…I doubt she will considering…" He paused awkwardly. "Well…g'night. I'll leave a light on in case ya…need to go to the bathroom…or anything."

"Um, yeah. Thanks. Night, Cid," the redhead responded.

He backed out and closed the door, and Raye listened as his boots thumped across the floor and eventually into his room. Safe that there was no danger of him walking in on her, she pulled out her night clothes and began to dress for bed. He had already put a pillow and neatly folded blanket on the couch in the room for her, and she arranged these items until she was satisfied before turning out the light and flopping onto the couch clad in naught but a white tank top and a pair of purple pajama pants.

Raye sighed, her mind reverting to the man in just the next room. The vulnerable kiss they had shared in Cosmo Canyon still weighed heavily on her mind, though they'd agreed to simply forget about it. Yet doing so was not an easy task. He'd kissed her, and at first, when she fled him, she felt violated. Yet as much as she hated to admit it, Raye enjoyed the strength of Cid's embrace and the warmness of his lips. The 27 year old woman had almost forgotten what such things felt like; it had been a few years since she'd experienced anything like that with a man. Alan had scarred her in ways that she could never reveal to Cid – in ways she felt he could never understand.

This was the second kiss Cid had stolen from her, the first being completely by accident, or so she made herself believe, in a pain killer induced state, but the other…Raye wasn't sure what to make of it. Was he doing that simply for the comfort of everything he'd been feeling? Was he attracted to her or did he simply latch onto her as a rebound? Or…could this be a second chance…for both of them?

Raye closed her eyes and sighed. The confusion was giving her a headache, and she rubbed her temples. She didn't want to deal with this. Denial had been working in her favor so far, so maybe it was just wise to simply see where it went, to see if he really saw her as the woman she was or if he would simply consider her as 'one of the boys'. It was still too early to tell, so Raye decided to do the best and only thing she knew how to do – try to forget about it.


	32. Sunday

**A/N: COLLEGE IS OVER! I graduate Saturday! With all my coursework done, maybe I can finally dedicate more time to finishing this story! Thanks to everyone who have been sticking with me so far. I know it's been a drawn out thing, but maybe that won't be so now. Now I haven't had any reviews since Chapter 29. Where the heck is everyone?**

Chapter 32: Sunday

"_I wanna love, I wanna give_

_I want to find another way to live_

_Another shout, another cry_

_And the walls come tumbling down…_

_And I'm calling you."_

_-Yes "Walls"_

Brad and Shera sat at the kitchen table of her small apartment drinking coffee on Sunday morning. Brad had been frequenting Shera's house nearly every weekend, though occasionally, she would come to visit in Edge. However, time off for Shera was often difficult to obtain with keeping up with business, tailoring clothing for her shop, and working down at the marina on top of that.

"Really, Shera, I wish you'd slow it down," Brad remarked. "I think you're overworking yourself."

"Bradley, you worry too much about me," she responded, sitting down across from him. "I'm fine, and besides, I have so much to do with my business since it's beginning to grow."

"You know, it's really refreshing to see people starting their lives anew and picking themselves up from the current state of the world," Brad remarked.

"I think a lot of people are beginning to do that." She paused. "I hope this doesn't sound like I'm dwelling on the past, but…I hope Cid is, too."

"No, it doesn't sound like that. I mean, he was an ass for treating you like that all those years, but I'm glad that he at least apologized about it. Raye never even got that."

Shera nodded. "She told me about what that Alan did to her."

"Yeah, it was a mess," Brad said. "But I think Cid's going to be alright. Raye's helping him now, and you want know something funny?"

"Hnn?"

"I think something happened between Cid and Raye in Cosmo Canyon. They've gotten along a lot better than usual."

"Is that so?" Shera responded, raising her eyebrows. "That's splendid to hear. He needs a friend to keep him company. They seem so alike in personality that I can see them being friends…if she's forgiven him."

"Just out of curiosity, Shera…have you really gotten over him? I mean…you said you really had feelings for the man and…"

Shera cut him off. "Well I'll never stop _caring_ about him, if that's what you want to know, but yes, I strongly believe I'm over him. There was just too much damage done between us, and honestly, I think seeing him again at Christmas was the confirmation I needed to move on."

"I believe you, Shera. In fact, I kind of feel like an ass for even asking."

"It doesn't bother me that you did, Brad. I feel that we should have an open relationship and be honest with one another."

"I agree completely, but I can't help wondering about what happened between Cid and my sister. I mean, she didn't yell at me like she always does when I gave her a hard time about going and staying over with Cid to help him with his airplane. It's kind of…well, it's not fun anymore!"

Shera's jaw dropped, and she almost choked on her coffee. "She went to stay _with_ Cid?! In Rocket Town?!"

"Yeah…she said something about they would get done with a lot more if she didn't have to drive out on Sunday mornings, so she went out there Saturday afternoon so they could work on it Saturday night and all day Sunday."

"And how does Rick feel about that?"

"He doesn't mind if it's Cid. He trusts him."

Shera smiled. "Really? My not many fathers would let their daughter stay with a man no matter how good of friends they are. My father blew a fit when I was living with Cid, and I think he barely tolerates you." She took the last sip of her coffee. "Honestly, though, Cid is very trustworthy. He would never take advantage of your sister in an unwanted manner."

Brad snorted. "Of course not. Raye would cut off his testicles and feed them to stray dogs if he ever did anything to her."

"Well I wouldn't put it past her," Shera laughed. Her giggles died down to a pleasant smile. "Say, Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your sister would mind trying on some dresses and other things I made?"

Brad arched an eyebrow. "Dresses? Gee, I don't know, Shera. I mean, I've never seen Raye in a dress myself."

"Well…I always thought your sister was really very pretty, and she has a great figure. I think she would look really nice in a dress. She's so used to dressing like a boy and being around boys that she's just like one of them. I wanted to put out some ads and have her model in them since I don't have a lot of money to work with. Do you think she will help me out?"

Brad shrugged. "The only thing I can tell you is to ask her. I hate to say that she would only to have her wind up turning you down. You know how she is." He grinned, entertaining the idea. "However…I'd love to see what you've made…"

* * *

Back in Rocket Town, Raye woke up and poked her head out of the back room in which she slept to look for Cid. She noticed his bedroom door was still closed, indicating that he was probably still asleep. She closed her own door and began to change out of her pajamas and into her work clothes, having brought something that was suitable for working in colder weather. She figured the hangar would be good and cold until the heaters he had up there got warmed up enough to generate comfortable heat.

Raye came out of the room fully dressed, shoes on, and combing her long red hair. She glanced around at the kitchen in which she stood and decided that if she were going to wake Cid up, perhaps the best thing to do was simply put on some tea and cook something – _if_ there was anything to cook. She tied up her hair, and looked around for the tea kettle; it was nowhere to be found. Raye moved aside the dishes that were once more piled up across the countertops and in the sink before _finally_ finding it among the dirty pots and pans stacked on the stove.

She looked down at the overflowing trash can and heaved a sigh before turning her attention to the rest of the house. The place was trashed for sure, but really, it was understandable in this case. She figured that he hadn't been able to do much in his sorry state, and it seemed like Cid didn't have enough company to merit keeping the place clean. She shook her head as she washed out the kettle, working around the piles of soiled dishes in the sink.

Raye put water into the kettle, moved aside the disgustingly grimy pots and pans, and put it on the burner. First things first: this house needed a little TLC. Raye pulled on her heavy coat and sneaked out the back door, going up toward the hangar. She figured that if she turned on the heaters in the hangar, by the time she was done cleaning up the house and feeding Cid, it would be nice and toasty by the time they got up there to work.

When she got back, she found that Cid was still asleep, and apparently, Captain slept with him as the small dog was nowhere to be found elsewhere in the house. Raye began to run some hot water into the sink, clearing out the soiled ones from what looked to be weeks old stagnant dishwater from an earlier attempt at cleaning. Raye wrinkled up her nose when she reached her hand into the ice cold, greasy water to pull the plug.

"Fucking hell, that's gross," she groused, drying her hands off with a semi-clean towel. "How in the hell can one fucking person generate this much shit?"

In his bedroom, Cid began to stir as he pulled the blankets around his body tighter and flipped over onto his side. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and he foggily knew that Raye was already up. Captain suddenly hopped off the end of the bed and went to the bedroom door, wagging his tail. He scratched at it with his small, grey paw and turned to look at his owner expectantly. He turned a circle and scratched again, looking once more at Cid with urgency in his brown eyes.

"Ah, fuck, you gotta go out, don't you?" Cid complained. After laying there for a moment, Cid stood up. "Damn it, Dog. I ought ta train you to use the toilet…if somethin' like that's possible."

Cid opened his door and glanced up, and Captain ran to the back door, scratching madly at it with his two front paws. He scratched his bed head and let the dog out before returning back to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, yawned and then stretched before settling his eyes on Raye's backside.

"Morning," she said. "`Bout time you dragged your ass out of bed."

"Fuck you," he responded, lighting a cigarette. "It's my house. I'll get up as late as I damn well please."

"Your house is also going to be cleaned today, so you better be nice to me, Flyboy," Raye told him, glancing over her shoulder as the spark of mischief gleamed in her eyes. She turned back to the sink. "If you're really good, I might even feed you."

He snorted. "I think I could stand for a hot meal for a change." He took a drag off his cigarette before reaching for some kind of bent coat hanger. Cid pushed it down into the cast to scratch a very irritating itch. "Ahh…that's better…"

Raye glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, knock it off!"

"But it itches like a motherfucker!" Cid protested ramming the wire in and out of his cast.

"I know it does, Cid, but you're just going to wind up breaking off the damned wire and getting what's left stuck in there until the cast is removed knowing your luck," Raye nagged. "And then you'll really be pissed off."

Cid stopped and contemplated this for a moment. He hadn't had the best luck lately, and he decided that maybe he'd better heed Raye's advice for a change. He removed the wire hanger and put it on the table as the itching of his cast continued to pester him.

"You're probably right," he sheepishly admitted. "But it fucking _itches_ and it's goddamn _annoying_!"

"I know it is, but the doctor said you'll have that thing off in a week, right? You lived with it this long, so a little longer won't hurt." She held up a pan. "And it looks like you destroyed whatever this was supposed to be."

Raye snorted and laughed a little, and Cid joined in. "Yeah…nearly burned the whole fucking house down."

"Apparently. This is going to have to soak for a good long while before I can touch it."

"You sure you even _want_ to?"

"I've already touched worse in this house and didn't die, which is a fucking miracle." She glanced back at Cid. "Sometimes I wonder how _you_ don't die."

"Ha! I wonder that, too."

Raye handed Cid a cup of tea and then finished the rest of the dishes. As her back was turned to him, the pilot couldn't help but study his companion's figure. She was somewhat tall and quite slender with beautifully curved hips that tantalized him whenever she moved. That waist of hers felt perfect in his arm the evening that he kissed her in Cosmo Canyon, and it was all Cid could think of since. And he didn't want to think of it.

He didn't want to think about how warm she'd felt in the cool desert evening. He didn't want to think about how soft her skin felt and how good her hair smelled when he'd pulled her so close to him. But most of all, he wished he could take back the kiss he'd given her. It had kept him up many nights since then, and last night was no different.

And here she was in his house, back turned in front of him with her long red hair down and her waist swaying as she walked. Was this what was called the 'rebound' crush that would result in a passing phase? Or was he really feeling things he shouldn't be feeling?

Cid finished his tea and stood up quickly, before his thoughts ran out of control. "I'm, uh…I'm gunna go get dressed, Raye."

"Okay, Cid," she responded absently, running a dish towel over a wet plate. "I'll put these away and make some breakfast, and then we'll go get some work done."

* * *

**Later that evening…**

Raye came into Shera's shop later that evening and glanced around for her brother. They'd made arrangements together that as a means of conserving fuel, they would simply ride together, and Raye would drop Brad off in Costa del Sol before continuing on to Rocket Town. This way, Brad could spend more time with Shera, and Raye could make good on her promise to Cid. The deal worked out perfectly so far, and Raye had more opportunity to grow closer to Shera as well.

Raye wasn't one to befriend other women that easily because of her aggressive nature, but she found that this wasn't the case with Shera. In fact, Raye rather considered Shera her closest girlfriend, and almost a sister. She smiled when she saw Shera appear from the back of her shop.

"I thought I heard someone come in," Shera said pleasantly. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah? How come?" Raye asked.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you."

Raye looked perplexed. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Well…I have some ads I want to design, but I need a model."

The other woman arched an eyebrow. "And…what do you want me to model?"

Shera grinned. "Come back here and I'll show you." She adjusted her glasses and led Raye to the tailoring room where she held up a lovely black sheath dress. "This is one of them."

"That's a dress," Raye flatly stated. "I don't wear dresses."

"There's a first time for everything, Sis," Brad's voice piped in. He smiled. "Shera thinks you'll look really pretty in it."

Raye blanched. "I don't know why the hell you'd think that, Shera!"

"Well, you're really very lovely, Raye, and honestly, I don't have the money to hire a model."

"Why don't _you_ model them? You're not so bad yourself."

Shera shook her head. "Because I need to be taking the pictures, and honestly, I…well I made the clothes I want you to model for you."

"Oh," was the only response Raye could get out. "You made outfits for _me_? Well…um, thanks. I guess I better have a look at everything you worked on for me."

Shera opened a small closet and began to show Raye the outfits she'd made. Raye had to admit that her taste wasn't half bad – most of them were pants outfits she could live with, and the colors of fabric Shera had chosen went well with Raye's red hair and her green eyes. But the dress…Raye wasn't too sure about the dress.

After some coaxing from her brother and Shera, Raye finally conceded to try the thing on. When she emerged from the dressing room, Shera's eyes lit up happily. She clasped her hands at her chest and walked circles around Raye to get a good look at her.

"Oh, you look amazing, Raye!" Shera breathed. "I always knew you'd look great in a dress. You have a nice figure."

"Me?" Raye asked, blushing.

Shera turned the redhead around and faced her toward the full length mirror on the wall. "Have a look at yourself."

Raye could barely recognize her own reflection. She'd never thought she'd ever see herself in a dress, and while Brad and Shera thought that she looked great, Raye could only wonder what others would think.

"Here," Brad said, pulling down a pair of black heels that was just Raye's size. "These would look good on you, too."

Shera smiled. "Oh, those are my favorite item." She pulled the purple elastic band that held Raye's hair back in its ponytail and let her tresses fall around her shoulders. Shera smoothed out the red strands and arranged them around her face. "And you could leave your hair down. Maybe I could send you up to the salon and have your hair styled. You'd look great with blonde highlights."

Raye blushed. Then she frowned suspiciously. "Is there an ulterior motive to this?"

"What?" Brad asked. "Well, no…of course not."

Raye glared at her brother. "Are you _sure_? I swear if I find out that you two are in cahoots to hook me up on a date with Cid, I'll kill _both_ of you!"

"No, no! It's not like that at all!" Shera reassured her, though now, the idea was forming in the back of her mind. "I just wanted to see you in something like this. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

Raye heaved a sigh and looked at her reflection once more. "I suppose…"

* * *

**Back at Cid's house...**

The phone rang from the other room, and Cid ran over from his meal at the kitchen table to pick it up, hoping that it was Raye who was calling.

"Yeah?"

"Highwind?" a man's voice said.

Cid frowned. "Who the hell is this?"

The voice on the other end laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Who is this?" Cid demanded.

"It's me, Reeve. Reeve Tuesti."

Cid's face lightened a little. "Well I'll be damned! Reeve! How the hell are ya?!"

"I'm great, Cid, just great," Reeve responded cheerfully.

"You're the last person I'd expect to contact me. What's up?"

"Well," Reeve began. "I've established a new organization called the World Restoration Order. It's designed to help get the Planet back on her feet and stop people from further trying to harm it. I was calling because there is a position that I'd like to offer you."

"Yeah? And what is that?"

Reeve grinned on his end. "Well I was thinking that we could meet to discuss that over in Junon. I've set up a temporary operation there until the new headquarters are complete. When can you meet me?"

Cid shrugged. "Any time I s'pose." He glanced at his arm. "How about middle of next week?"

"Sounds great. I'll be in contact with more information soon."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Reeve."


	33. Changes

**A/N:Omg it's another chapter! **

Chapter 33: Changes

"_Start back at this life,_

_Stretch myself back into the vibe,_

_I'm wakin' up to say I've tried_

_Instead of wakin' up to another TV Guide,_

_It's time now to turn around,_

_Turn and walk on this crazy ground."_

_-Avril Lavigne "Mobile"_

Cid sat in hard chair in Reeve's makeshift office in Junon puffing on a cigarette and thinking. He eyed his companion, the gears in his head turning as he reeled over what had just been offered to him: a commission as the head of the airship division with the WRO commanding a fleet of his very own!

"Now we'll still have to work out pay and that sort of thing, but I would be willing to offer you at least what Shinra was paying and when we get more funding, I can give you a raise," Reeve continued. "And you can begin work on the fleet at any time. Honestly, Highwind, I can't think of a better man for the job."

Cid crushed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray on the desk and scratched his blond head. "Well…damn, Reeve. I mean…I dunno what to say."

Tuesti let out a soft laugh. "I'm surprised you aren't already jumping at this."

"Well, shit…I'll do it. It's just…I'm shocked is all."

Reeve stood up and so did Cid. He extended his hand toward the pilot, and he shook it heartily.

"I'm glad you've accepted, but I have to warn you – you've got a lot of work to do," Reeve told him. "Many of the existing airships were severely damaged or destroyed during Meteor."

"Eh, I dun mind. Besides, I'm sure I can get teams together to work on 'em," Cid assured him. Then he grinned and puffed out his chest. "Ain't nothin' ol' Highwind can't do!"

Reeve laughed and slapped Cid heartily on the back as they walked out of the office. "I don't put that past you, Cid. And give Shera my regards. Perhaps she can help you with assembling the teams."

"Uh…y-yeah," Cid told him unsteadily. "I'll do that."

Cid and Reeve parted ways, and the pilot paused for a moment to have a look around. Nothing had really changed since Meteor fell, though Junon had definitely fared better than most cities on the Planet. This, he figured, would be a suitable place to set up operations for the World Regenesis Organization, though he wondered in the back of his mind where the money was coming from to fund such an endeavor.

He drew out a cigarette and lit it, deciding that maybe he ought to talk to Shera about the whole thing and see if she wanted to help. He'd been looking for an excuse to salvage their friendship, and what better excuse than to ask her if she wanted to help.

Cid went down to the ferry dock and awaited the ferry that was coming to shore to carry waiting passengers across to the other continent. As soon as he was in Costa del Sol, he was just going to have to pay a visit to Shera.

* * *

Raye stood in front of a full length mirror and admired herself in the clothes that Shera had dressed her in. She wore a pair of black dress pants with a purple sleeveless dress top. Around her wrist was a silver bracelet, and on her feet high heels that she was having a difficult time walking in, let alone stand. Shera had let Raye's red hair down from her usual ponytail and took her to have it styled. The beautician had cut layers into Raye's hair to frame her face and added some blonde highlights before professionally doing her makeup.

"You look simply amazing, Raye," Shera remarked as she went through some other items. "And I am so grateful that you're doing this."

Raye shrugged, though inwardly she was surprised at how different she looked with makeup and her hair down. "Oh…it's not a problem. You're welcome."

Brad walked in with their lunches from the local café, and he whistled at his sister. "Man, Sis, you look _hot_!"

Raye shot her brother a look. "Oh, I do not."

"You do, too! You have no idea how gorgeous you are!" he jabbed at Raye as he started eating on his taco. "And I bet Cid would think so if he saw the ads and catalog you're modeling for!"

Raye punched Brad in the arm and he danced away laughing, pieces of shredded lettuce falling away onto the floor. "Aw c'mon!"

Raye shot him a venomous look. "You really don't want to piss me off, asswad!"

Brad only laughed harder and took a drink of his soda as Shera began to quietly snort, knowing that If she let out a laugh of her own, this would only infuriate Brad's sister more. She finally pulled out a flattering black dress and handed it to Raye.

"Here, change into this."

About an hour later the photographer was positioning Raye on a chair in order to snap some pictures when Cid finally showed up to Shera's dress shop. He couldn't believe what he saw: not only was the place bustling with some guy taking pictures of some redheaded chick, he could see that Shera was busying herself with holding up shirts and skirts while Brad looked at a couple of pairs of shoes.

"Oi, Sis, what do you think of this pair?" Brad suddenly yelled.

Then Cid suddenly realized that the girl doing the modeling was _Raye_! His jaw dropped as she stood up dressed in a gorgeous black sheath dress that came to about her knees, high heels with ankle straps, hair let down and styled and…_makeup_! If she wore makeup before, she must have gone with the natural look because Cid hadn't noticed it before. He didn't even know there was this _side_ of her, a side that was...was…_HOT!_

He touched his goggles and decided to forgo greeting Raye since he wasn't sure how she would react to his being there. Cid approached Brad and Shera instead and glanced at the asymmetrical top Shera was holding in her hand.

"Hey there…hope ya don't mind that I stopped in…" he trailed.

"Oh, hello, Captain," Shera responded pleasantly. There was still a certain tension between them, but after everything that happened over the holidays, both were trying to bury the past. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, but I kin wait until yer not busy," he told her.

Brad grinned and gave Cid a jab to the ribs. "Are you sure you're not looking for my sister? She looks pretty damn hot right now."

"N-no," Cid stammered. He wasn't going to deny that she looked amazing. He cleared his throat. "I just wanna speak to Shera, but I kin come back tomorrow.

"Cid?" Just at that moment Raye approached the group, her high heels clicking across the hard wood floor in the shop. "What are you doing here?"

Cid rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, uh…I was in Junon on some business…wanted to stop by and ask Shera somethin' on my way back home."

"You'll have to excuse me, Brad, but I need some help in the back," Shera broke in, tugging on Brad's shirt as she walked toward the back of the store.

"Hehe…Oh, yeah. Coming, Shera," he responded, not wanting to pull himself away from the action.

Raye glanced at the departing couple before turning her attention back to Cid. "Some business, eh? Buying some parts?"

"No, not quite." Cid shuffled nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced up at her. "You look different," he quietly blurted.

Raye frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing!" he said putting his hands up.

"I look stupid, don't I?" she told him, crossing her arms in front of her. Raye's voice lowered. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm no model you know."

He shook his head. "Nah, you don't look stupid. I didn't mean for that to come out all wrong." He shuffled once more and cleared his throat. "You…uh…you look great. Never imagined you in a dress…"

Raye blinked, and then she blushed. "I usually don't…"

"So!" Cid began, changing the subject. "You still coming out tomorrow to work on the _Bronco_ with me?"

"Of course, unless something changes."

He ventured a smile. "Great. Maybe we can…um…get somethin' to eat when you come over…you know, at that one place?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great." She pulled off the heels she was wearing and rubbed her feet. She was bent over just enough to show a little cleavage, and Cid couldn't help but steal a glance at her. He swallowed hard as she rose up and looked at him, grinning. "You know I'll hold you to that, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded with a chuckle. "And I know if I dun follow through you'll tear my balls off and feed 'em to a mangy dog."

"Pretty much," she told him. Raye stretched and glanced back at the door of the back room. "Man, when are they going to be done with this shit already?"

Cid laughed. "What? I thought girls were into this sort o' thing?"

"Not _this_ girl," Raye groused. "Do you have _any_ idea how many outfits I've had on today? I didn't even want to do this. I almost said no."

"What?" Cid said, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you an' Shera were good friends and all this."

"We are. She's like the sister I never had."

"Then why wouldn't ya wanna help her out?"

"Because this sort of thing…ain't my thing," Raye told him honestly. "I'm not that great looking – at least not model material."

"Yer fuckin' shittin' me," Cid responded exasperated. "You look fuckin' _great_. What's all this for anyway?"

"Advertisement," Raye simply said. "And she didn't have the money to hire someone to model, so she asked me." Raye leaned in to Cid. "And I think she did it as an excuse to use me as an overgrown Barbie doll. Her and Brad conspired this. I know it."

Cid began to crack up. "So it's a conspiracy, huh?"

"Hell yeah, it's a conspiracy! I just know Brad is in cahoots to get me in a dress, the bastard." She crossed her arms and scowled. "And I hope he's satisfied."

Cid snorted and laughed more, shaking his head back and forth. "Yer pretty fuckin' hilarious, you know that? And I might add that _I'm_ not the bastard for a change!"

Raye slapped Cid hard across his arm. "I haven't gotten to you, yet, Cid."

Cid feigned a pout, but it turned into his trademark crooked grin as soon as he realized that Raye hadn't noticed that his cast was gone. And she'd even slapped the arm that had been broken, too!

"Yeah, well, give it time. You'll be bitching me out for something soon enough," he shot back. He paused. "Say, uh…did you not notice somethin'?"

"Notice what?"

"My cast's gone."

Raye took a look at her blond companion and noticed that his arm was hanging at his side cast-free and he was able to move his hand and arm freely and comfortably now.

"Hey…you really did get it off. I forgot about that." She eyed him mischievously. "Did you leave any work for me or am I still getting the shit jobs?"

"Ha! Dun you worry, we've got plenty to do, but now that I've got _two_ hands I kin get shit done faster."

At that moment, Raye and Brad emerged from the back room (Brad having eavesdropped on the conversation) when they felt it was safe to come out.

Shera smiled at Raye. "I think that's all I need today, Raye. Thanks a lot for modeling for me. The pictures will look great."

"Hallelujah!" Raye whooped, darting into the dressing room and tearing off the black dress she had been in. She returned in her usual baby t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, though she chose to leave her hair down.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about, Captain?" Shera asked.

"Damn it, woman, you kin call me Cid!" he told her right off the bat. "Known me too long to be callin' me by rank anymore!"

"Alright…Cid," she trailed. "What did you want?"

"Well, I know yer busy, but…I got this fantastic offer from Reeve…"

Shera's eyebrows went up. "Reeve? Formerly of Shinra's Urban Development?"

"Yeah an' the guy who operated that robot cat…" Cid clarified. "Anyway…he offered me a job with the WRO as the head of the airship division."

"Really?!" Shera smiled. "That is wonderful!"

"Wow, a _whole fleet_ of airships?" Raye asked.

"Ayup! A whole fleet." He scratched his head. "Problem is, though, most of the existing airships tied down at Junon either took heavy damage or were destroyed altogether, so basically, I have to rebuild an entire fleet, which is what I wanted to talk about with you."

Shera immediately looked skeptical. "Look…Cap-I mean-Cid…if you're asking for my..."

"Look, you dun have to if you dun want to," Cid cut her off. "I know…I know we had some problems in the past and I know that you've got a business of yer own to run, but I need help gathering other engineers and mechanics, and I thought maybe you knew how to get a hold of some of the guys who worked with us on the rocket construction. I mean, I know where to find a lot of them in Rocket Town, but that ain't going to be enough for this task."

Shera's brows knitted together. "How long is Reeve giving you to get the fleet up and running?"

"He's hoping a year. Year and a half tops."

Brad and Raye exchanged glances before Raye spoke up. "Hey Cid…um…I don't know if it will help, but Brad and I can lend a hand out if you want us to. And Dad…he used to work on the airships back in the day…"

Cid shook his head. "Thanks, but ya'll got yer own things to deal with and yer own business."

Truthfully, Raye wanted more than anything to help out. She'd taken a liking to working on Cid's airplane because it seemed so much easier than a car. Plus, she had always wanted to go to school to become an engineer, yet she'd never had the chance due to her family's circumstances. Her father had urged her to apply at Shinra years ago, but her conscience and her duty to her family took precedence over her own personal desires and dreams.

"But Cid…" Raye began to argue.

"No, thank you, not at the moment," Cid curtly interrupted. Then he lowered his voice. "You got enough irons in the fire as it is."

Raye fell silent, but her feelings were hurt. She knew that she could talk her father into letting her work at least part time in Junon on the airships just so she could have the experience of it all. Instead, she opted to keep her mouth shut and pleasantly take her leave.

"You're probably right, Cid," she told him. "Anyway…I should be going. Got one of those irons to attend to back home. See you this weekend."

With that Raye left her three companions behind, and Brad looked baffled. Then, he knew what was going on. "Ah, I better go, too. She's got the truck and I don't put it past her to leave me here." He leaned over and kissed Shera. "I'll see you this weekend, Sher."

Cid blinked for a moment as Brad left as well. "What the hell was her hurry?"

Shera shook her head. "I think you hurt her feelings, Cid."

He sighed. "Well…_damn_."

* * *

**DetoxDoc: **I am so glad you read this story! I hope that you keep reading. Like you I am not a Cid/Shera pairing fan, but most fics that I have read either kill her off or take her out of the story completely somehow. I chose to keep her because she was a part of Cid's life for 5+ years and you can't just eliminate her without screwing up the plot.

**Saiyukigallie: **It's good to hear from you again! You know I only got TWO reviews since my last update to this? Where is everyone? I think ending it at 40 is pushing it, so it will probably be more than 40. I think shooting for 50 is more realistic. Honestly, I'm ready to retire this story and focus on my Bleach story and my Pirates of the Caribbean story (which I predict will do far better than this one even!) Ha ha...I had to introduce Reeve into all of this. I figure that he's the one who offered Cid his position with the WRO to begin with. You'll be hearing from him again. :) As for college...*points and laughs* Ha ha...I'm GRADUATED! 8DDD


	34. Aspiration

Chapter 34: Aspiration

"_I know I've felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you._

_And now I open up and see,_

_The person falling here is me,_

_A different way to be."_

_-The Cranberries "Dreams"_

Raye was up to her elbows in the cowling of Cid's airplane as he worked on the opposite side. He broken arm he'd sustained had put him behind schedule on completing work on the _Tiny Bronco_, even with Raye's help. He'd been working around the clock since the cast came off, but the help that Raye offered seemed to gain Cid more headway on the work. Today, however, Raye seemed more subdued and quiet than usual, and Cid couldn't help but wonder whether she was angry with him or if something else was the matter.

"Say, uh, you've been quiet," Cid began. "Somethin' wrong?"

Raye shook her head as she continued to focus on installing a main component, never lifting her face to meet his gaze. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"You coulda fooled me," he responded, going back to his work. "I mean, yer borderline tearing out my hair by now." He adjusted a part within the innards of the airplane's engines. "You sure I didn't say somethin' to ya?"

"I said I was fine."

"Liar."

She scowled. "Shut up, Cid."

"Oh ho!" he grinned. "Now I _know_ somethin's eatin' at you!"

Raye sighed. "You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Not till you tell me what's buggin' you."

Raye tossed her wrench aside and heaved a sigh. "Fine. You wanna know what's eating at me?"

"Was it something I said?" Cid asked. "I mean…I've always been pretty good at pissin' you off…"

She sighed again. "I just…well…maybe I really wanted to help you work on those airships," Raye finally admitted.

"Eh?" Cid raised an eyebrow. "Well…shit….I didn't know it meant that much to ya…"

Raye sat down on the platform on which she stood and let her legs dangle over the side. "I've got dreams, too, you know…"

Cid blinked and put down his ratchet. He'd removed his gloves so that he could better fit his arms into the innards of the airplane and now wiped the grime from his hands with a rag as he joined her on her side of the platform. She looked sad, he noticed, as though perhaps she'd had these dreams for a very long time but was held back from pursuing them for whatever reason, much like himself.

"Dreams, huh? I think everyone's got those…"

"What? Did you think I always wanted to be stuck working for my dad?" Raye asked edgily.

"Well…I dunno."

"It wasn't always like that," she began sadly. "Years ago, before Mom got sick, I wanted to sign up to Shinra's Technical School and get a degree in engineering so that I could work on stuff like airships and rockets. I…I always liked working with my hands, I suppose. I used to take apart my toys when I was a kid, so it only seemed natural." She paused. "But…Mom died…and I…didn't go."

"How come?"

Raye shrugged. "It was too much for Dad to handle raising several kids alone. At the time, Mark and Thomas were just babies, so I did what I had to do." She looked up at him. "But I don't fault my dad for my not going to school like I wanted to. He tried to get me to go, despite everything that was going on, but I couldn't do it. I knew if I did, I would feel guilty for putting myself before a family that really needed me. Brad was the same way – he gave up his dreams, too."

"What was yer brother gunna do?"

A small smile slid across Raye's full lips. "Haven't you noticed how phenomenal of a cook he is? He wanted to go to culinary school to be a chef and open a restaurant – one of those fancy places with white table cloths and shit."

Cid snorted. "Somehow I could see him doing something like that." He paused, his expression becoming a little softer than Raye was used to seeing. "You know, I thought my own dream of being the first man in space would never come true, but it finally happened, and I guess I learned that some dreams have a way of postponing themselves until the right time."

"I'll be forty by the time my dream is ever realized," Raye responded derisively.

Cid put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look…I didn't realize it would mean that much to ya, so…how about we talk with yer pop and see what he thinks. Sounds to me that if Rick tried to urge you to go to school back when yer mom died, then maybe he won't mind you helpin' me out at least a few days a week. Does that sound fair?"

Raye looked over at him, shocked. "You really mean that or are you just playin' with me?"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have offered, Idiot," Cid said crossly.

Raye beamed and impulsively threw her arms around Cid's neck. "Thanks a lot, Cid."

Cid's face went red as he tried to keep himself from grabbing a hold of her, lest he wanted a good slap to the face. "I…uh…y-yer welcome…"

Raye suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled back from him quickly and awkwardly. She couldn't stop her own face from turning red as she reached up and grabbed Cid's goggles.

"Oi! What the hell ya doin', ya crazy bitch?!" he shouted, flailing his arms.

She pulled on the goggles, stretching the strap out before letting them go. They recoiled and smacked Cid in his face before settling around his neck.

"See what you made me do!?" she yelled back. "I got all sappy and girly, dammit!"

"What?! Now you see here!" Cid retorted, grabbing Raye into a headlock.

"Ow! Let go of me, you bastard!" She began to pummel his chest with her fists and struggle out of the headlock.

Cid laughed hysterically, relieved by the familiarity. In a sense, he'd really missed their fights and having someone to tease, and the way she was flailing was causing Captain to stand up and bark as he ran around the bottom of the platform looking up at the pair.

Raye finally broke free of Cid's grasp, her red hair sticking up in places as she scowled at him hard. She punched him hard in the chest as he instinctively put up his arms to shield himself as he laughed once more.

"I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?" she groused.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" he joked. Cid stood up and pulled Raye to her feet. "C'mon. We've got work to finish."

* * *

Rick eyed his daughter as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. His gaze turned to Cid thoughtfully before he finally spoke.

"So you want Raye to help you with building airships?" he confirmed.

"I can't think of a better person for the job," Cid remarked. "She's really been great with the _Tiny Bronco_ and gettin' her up and running. Few more weeks and I should be able to get her in the air."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…and I know it's askin' a lot…"

"It _is_ asking a lot, Highwind. You have no idea how much weight she carries around here," Rick told him.

"I know she does, but I'm only askin' a couple of days a week, and one of the days could even be on a weekend," Cid told him.

Rick sighed and glanced at the sobered expression on Raye's face. Long ago Raye hadn't been able to pursue what she wanted to do, a decision of hers that he blamed himself for. This time, no matter the cost, it would be different.

"Alright. I think we can work it out," he finally told both of them.

Raye's eyebrows went up in surprise. "R-really? Um, Dad I don't want to…"

Rick waved a hand in front of his face dismissively. "No, I don't want to hear it. You've not had a chance to do what you want to do. I'll manage."

Raye glanced at Cid and then her father. "Wow…I dunno what to say."

Her father stood up and went for the door of the house. "Don't say anything. You've made a lot of sacrifices. I'd be an asshole if I said no."

He smiled at Raye before turning and walking into the house. Cid and Raye exchanged glances, the latter stunned at how easily that went over.

"Well…" Cid began. "That was easy."

"Yeah…" she trailed. "Now it leaves Brad, but I don't think it will be so easy for him. He would have to go away for culinary school."

"Eh?" Cid responded, scratching his head. "That sucks. Wish there was a way for him."

"Me too," Raye told him sadly. She glanced over at Cid. "So when do I begin?"

"As soon as I kin pull a crew together in Junon. I'll keep ya posted, though."

There was an awkward pause as Raye handed him a part he'd ordered. Then she spoke.

"Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the opportunity," she admitted, blushing. "I've waited a long time for something like this."

"Eh, yer welcome." He eyed her keenly. "Just don't make me regret it."

Raye's eyes narrowed and she punched his arm. "You know I won't, you bastard."

* * *

**Saiyukigallie: **Hmm...I'll have to go to your account and read your FF7 drabbles. I find that bouncing ideas off a fellow author is a good way to inspire my muse. A reviewer on my Bleach story gave me an awesome idea for my next chapter (which I haven't begun yet but I will), and she will be thrilled to see it. I'm still very much going to be Cid/Raye through the end of this for sure, and I think you'll be pleased with the ending. Once I get done with this (and when I finish at least one of my other two fics), I have a Rufus/OC fanfic I am thinking about writing. Plus, I'm considering doing the 100 Themes Challenge on Deviant Art and posting writing that I wasn't able to fit into the plots of my stories, this one included.

And yes, Bleach. I am so freaking obsessed with Bleach. If you're into that fandom at all, you should check out my fic Sleeping with the Enemy (SHAMELESS self promotion XD). I'm afraid I haven't heard of the anime you spek of, but then again, when I mention Mai Hime or Mai Otome, no one seems to have a clue, either. XD


	35. Where the Streets Have No Name

Chapter 35: Where the Streets Have No Name

"_Where the streets have no name,_

_Still building then burning down love,_

_Burning down love,_

_And when I go there,_

_I go there with you,_

_It's all I can do."_

_-U2 "Where the Streets Have No Name"_

Cid closed the cowling of the _Tiny Bronco_ and removed his greasy leather gloves. He had stepped up the work on the small plane and Raye came over during the weekend to help him finish it once and for all. He looked up at his beloved creation and grinned satisfyingly. The waterlogged components had all been replaced or rebuilt, and the rusted metal sheeting had been replaced with brand new, shiny sheets.

Cid glanced at Raye. "Well, all that's left to do is to start 'er up." He gestured toward the other side of the airplane. "Help me push this thing out so the prop wash doesn't tear up my shop."

Raye smiled. "Sure."

She took a hold of the airplane using the wing and the side's handle and began to push with Cid. The airplane began to move slowly and with a little more force, it gained enough speed to roll out onto the grass.

"Whoa, that's far enough," Cid said. He straightened up and looked up to the cockpit. Cid climbed up onto the wing and slid the cockpit door open and jumped inside. "Oi, you might wanna move, Raye."

Raye stepped to a safe distance inside the hangar and watched Cid as he began to flip switches on the instrument panel. He opened the throttle an eighth of an inch and flipped the master switch on. He took a hold of the key, pushed on the brake, and looked around.

"Clear prop!" he shouted.

The propellers began turning over as the engines struggled to come to life. Cid turned the key several times and finally, at long last, the engines roared as the propellers became a blur of life.

"WOO! FUCK YEAH!" Cid cried happily. He glanced down at Raye and gave her a thumbs-up and a toothy grin.

To her surprise, she found his ecstatic smile devastatingly adorable as he seemed to turn into a much different man. He was smiling genuinely since the first time they had met, his eyes sparkling with life and glee, and it was then that Raye knew that his passion was the sky. His demeanor was endearing, and she blushed over her thoughts.

She allowed a smile to slide over her full lips as she watched him taxi the airplane to the grass runway behind the house and take off. He did a few circles around Rocket Town and Raye watched him, wishing she could be with him as she had never flown before in her life.

Cid did a few barrel rolls before bringing the _Tiny Bronco_ in for a landing. He shut down the plane, opened the cockpit, and jumped down, still grinning happily. He ran over to Raye, lifted her up, and twirled her around.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. "I kin fly again!"

Raye blinked bewildered, but she gave into his contagious glee and put her hands on his shoulders, laughing. "Ha ha…you're crazy, you know that?"

Cid put her down and abruptly drew Raye into an embrace. "I couldn't have done it in such a short time without yer help, Raye."

Raye blinked. Her hands had no idea what to do, but she knew that it felt dangerously nice enveloped in his warm arms. She finally relented and rested her hands on his strong back, mostly curious to see what he would do.

Cid did not flinch. Instead, he found he enjoyed holding Raye and closed his eyes. They stood there for a few moments and Raye swallowed hard. She wasn't certain what was going on here or what these fluttering feelings were bubbling up inside of her, but it made her pull out of Cid's grasp abruptly.

"Whoa…what the fuck was that?" she softly asked.

Cid turned red and looked away from her embarrassedly. "I…I dunno. Sorry…I,uh…"

Raye waved a hand dismissively and quickly changed the subject. "So when you gonna offer me a ride in that thing? I've never flown before, you know."

Cid glanced up wide-eyed with surprise. "Whaaa?! You've _never_ flown?"

Raye shook her head. "Never. I always wanted to, though."

He grinned, shrugging off his awkward feelings, and gestured to the plane. "Now's as good a time as any."

"Oh, Cid…I-I shouldn't trouble you."

"Get yer ass up there!" he said with a playful growl. "We're goin' fer a ride and you ain't changin' yer mind."

He gave Raye a boost up to the cockpit before climbing up himself. She looked down at the instruments inside the cockpit – attitude indicator, turn coordinator, airspeed indicator, tachometer, vertical speed indicator, and other instruments that Raye could not identify. She had read about all the other instruments in the book Cid had given her to learn the systems of the plane.

"Hop in," Cid told her, handing her a headset and gesturing to the seat behind him. "Sorry ya can't be up front next to me…"

Raye got in awkwardly and sat down. She fumbled with the seatbelts before Cid leaned down and took them from her hands. He buckled her in before sliding into the seat up front. Raye looked out of the _Tiny Bronco's_ windows as Cid buckled himself in and slid the overhead cockpit door closed. He switched on the master and Raye could hear a whirring noise start up when he did so.

He looked about him, cracked the window and shouted, "Clear prop!" before engaging the engine. This time, the _Tiny Bronco_ started right up, and he glanced back at her grinning.

"Ya nervous?"

Raye shook her head. "Nah. I'm fine. I trust you, Cid."

He chuckled and faced the front as he gently pushed the throttle in to give the airplane more power. Cid taxied the plane toward the grass runway as he did before, and when he got to the end, he went through his run up checklist: test the flight controls, test the idle of the throttle, check the radio, and finally look for other traffic, even though he was sure he was the only airplane taking to the skies nowadays.

Cid pushed in the throttle fully, released the brakes, and the airplane sped down the plain, bumping and shaking along the way from the uneven ground. As it gained enough speed to generate lift, Cid gently pulled back on the controls and Raye was met with the strangest sensation.

The ground rapidly grew smaller behind her as the shop, then the house, and then the entire town grew smaller. Soon Raye could see everything from a bird's eye view – she could see the forests around the area and down into the clearings of those forests. She observed the vast plains just south of town and a lone car traveling on the highway she was all too familiar with. Her green eyes went wide as she took in the rising mountains in the distance, and Cid suddenly called her name and pointed to the field they were flying over. She looked down and saw a flock of chocobos running over the open field.

"This is really amazing, Cid," she breathed.

He smirked and gave a little chuckle. "Ain't it? I tell ya, Raye, this is the way to see the world. Ya feel so free and weightless up 'ere."

"A place where the streets have no name…" Raye trailed, phrasing the lyrics of a song she knew.

"Ha ha…you could say that," Cid said lightly.

It was already almost dusk when Raye and Cid had gone up in the _Tiny Bronco_, and Cid continued to fly, giving Raye a chance to see the sunset over the ocean below them. A sunset was by all accounts beautiful on the ground, but to see it from the air gave it an even more aesthetic appeal. The fiery rays of light danced upon the water's surface below them as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The sky itself looked as though someone had taken a brush and streaked the canvas of the sky with fierce oranges, glowing golds, and bright lavenders. She took all of this in as he final ray of light sank below the horizon and disappeared from sight.

Cid turned the airplane around and landed the _Bronco_ a little after dark. The lights of Rocket Town had glittered on the surface. He helped Raye down and the two of them pushed the airplane back into the hangar. Once the door had been closed, Raye looked at Cid's plane.

"Now that we know she flies, all she needs now is a paint job," Raye remarked.

Cid stood next to Raye and crossed his arms. "Ayup, it looks kinder funny with parts that are faded red an' brand new aluminum."

Raye smirked. "Funny…I thought it looked more pinkish…"

Cid glared at her. "Oi…it's faded red, damn it!"

Raye grinned, poking fun at him more. "It's pink, Cid."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

Raye giggled. "Cid."

"What?"

"I'm fucking with you!"


	36. Date

Chapter 36: Date

"_Sometimes I don't call_

_Like I don't care at all,_

_But secretly, you're the only thing_

_That lifts me up  
_

_And makes me smile.  
_

_When I'm unhappy  
_

_All you gotta do is call  
_

_And suddenly things don't really  
_

_Seem so bad at all."_

_-Mariah Carey "Boy(I Need You)"_

Raye pulled into the shipyard, jumped out of the truck, and ran off to find Cid, trailing her toolbox behind her. For two weeks now, she had been coming to the shipyard on her arranged days and working closely with Cid and the rest of the engineering crew on rebuilding and repairing airships. Raye had been in high spirits since she and Cid had begun work, and she looked forward to it each week. Cid and his crews were also looking into finding other sources of fuel in order to get away from the mako energy that had drained away the Planet's life force.

She went down toward the first airship that was docked, and eventually, she could hear Cid cussing just as clear as day, and she grinned.

"Oi! I can hear ya all the way down here ya fuckin' potty mouth!" Raye shouted.

"Shaddup! Like you have room to talk, Shields!" Cid retorted. He looked up and grinned toothily at her arrival, knowing that she was only teasing him.

Raye stepped into a cramped space and sat down opposite Cid. Their heads were in close proximity and she looked down into the cavity in which he had his hands.

"Careful with messing around in cramped places like that," Raye told him. "We don't want another broken arm repeat."

He looked up, his dirty nose almost touching hers as he looked into her green eyes. "I know, but that's what I got you for, ain't it?" He took his hands out and pointed. "See if you kin grab a hold of that wrench and turn it. Yer hands are smaller than mine."

"Giving you shit again, Cid?" Raye asked, as she muscled the handle of the wrench, finally getting it to turn.

"Yeah, this bitch has been pushin' my buttons these past coupla days."

"Well, would you rather it be me or the airship?" she joked.

"The airship for sure – it don't talk back!" Cid said bemusedly.

She snapped his goggles. "Quit being an asshole."

"What? It's true!" he responded standing up.

Raye felt around in the ship's drive shaft. "So are you trying to pull this out or put it in?"

"Pull it out," he told her. "It needs replacing."

For the entirety of the day, Raye and Cid helped their crews on the airships, and after the workers had gone home and everything locked up for the night, they walked out toward the end of the runway that dropped off into ocean. They sat down with their legs dangling and looked at the sun setting below the horizon, as had become their tradition.

"Hey," Cid began.

"Yeah?"

"How's those crazy brothers of yours…you know, the younger ones."

"They're all younger than me, Cid."

"Well I know that, but the ones younger than Brad."

"Oh, well, they're fine, but Mark hasn't been feeling too well lately."

"Yeah?" Cid began. He took a drag off his cigarette. "So I may not see you for a few days if he gets sick, then?"

Raye waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, he'll probably turn right around. Kids are like that."

"Raye?"

"Yeah?"

"How do ya do it?"

"Do what, Cid?"

"Well…take care o' all those brothers, work with your dad in your family's business, and help me? Don't you ever have time for yourself?"

Raye shrugged. "Not really. I can't remember the last time I ever went on a date or out with friends. I don't even know if I have any friends anymore."

Cid blinked then he frowned. "What? You don't consider _me_ a friend?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "Well _besides_ you, Cid. Quit being stuck on yourself."

"Oi! I am not stuck on myself!" He took the last drag off his cigarette and flicked the butt off the end of the runway. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Come on."

He stood up and held a hand down to Raye. She reached up and took it.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun," Cid said grinning.

"Cid, I'm really tired and…"

"Aw, come on, Raye!" he complained. "You _just _got done saying that you didn't know when the last time you had a date or went out with friends, so quit makin' excuses and let's go!"

Cid grabbed Raye's hand and took off across the tarmac shouting and grinning all the way. To Raye, this was such a strange side to Cid that she'd never seen before. He'd changed over the past several months. Drastically. The depressed, downtrodden out-of-work pilot had now been replaced by an upbeat man with a penchant for teasing and sharing the occasional dirty joke. He was still rough around the edges, stubbly chinned, and couldn't cook to save his life, but he was a far cry from the Cid Highwind that Raye had first met.

And as she plowed through the gates of the Junon airport in Cid's tow, she found his high spirits contagious as a smile graced her features followed by a genuine laugh. She did not know where it came from or why she was laughing, but it didn't really matter right now.

He turned his dirty blond head and glanced over his shoulder at Raye with such a sparkle in his blue eyes that it startled her. "Ya hungry?"

She nodded wordlessly, and he slowed down to let Raye walk at a more reasonable pace.

"There's a hole in the wall café someplace around here that always served us Air Force men some pretty good grub…well, back when I was a cadet, anyway…hope it's still where I remember it…" he trailed as he led his companion along.

He rounded a corner and made his way along a sidestreet until at last he came upon the lit up windows of a small restaurant. "Hey…it really is still here." He opened the door and gestured Raye to go inside. "After you."

"You're weird," Raye said playfully as she went in. Then she gave him a playful jab in his torso as they raced to a table and sat down.

"Yeah? And how do you figure that?" Cid asked as he took a menu from the server.

"You're just…you ain't acting right," Raye told him. "You're…cheerful. And it's scaring me."

Cid laughed and tapped a new pack of cigarettes against the palm of his hand. "Well, maybe it's because I've got a reason to be happy for a change." He lit his cigarette, placed his order, and relaxed against the seat of their booth. "I've got work out my ears to do, my airplane's up and flying again…I've finally got my sense of purpose back."

The woman ventured a tiny smile. "Flying really and truly brings you joy, doesn't it?"

He chuckled. "Hell yeah it does. I mean, I can't think of a better way to spend my time than bein' up in the air, free from the constraints of the ground an' kickin' clouds. I can't describe the feeling."

"I think I can understand," Raye began. "But the word I would use to describe that feeling is free."

Cid smiled and took a drink of the tea he'd ordered. "Free…yup. That about sums it."

"I think I'd like to learn how to do that," Raye said wistfully.

"What? Fly?"

"Yeah. Is it…is it hard?"

Cid waved a dismissive hand and chuckled softly. "Naw, it's pretty easy, really. I mean, once you get past remembering what all those dials and instruments do, it's pretty much like drivin' a car."

"Maybe someday…when I have a little more time," Raye told him.

"You'd be amazed at how fast 'someday' gets her an' passes you by," Cid remarked.

The server returned with their food, and Raye took a bite out of a fat, juicy steak fry. "Mmm…they have the _real_ fries here."

Cid laughed. "Ayup…it's why I always loved this place – real food."

Raye didn't notice it at first until she excused herself to the restroom, but a man about her own age sat in a booth on the opposite side of the diner watching her carry on with Cid closely. He hadn't been certain at first if it was really her, but the fact that she dressed like a boy an carried herself like a boy made it clear that she was unmistakable.

They had made very brief – about a second – eye contact with one another, and Raye tightened her lips and quickened her pace to the bathroom. She said nothing to him on her way on or on her way out, but when she got back to the table, Cid could see that something had spooked her as her face was pale and her eyes hard.

"Hey…you okay? Did the food make ya sick?" he asked concerned.

Raye shook her head and eyes slid toward the other table. Cid followed her gaze and his face hardened.

He leaned forward. "Who is that? Is he bothering you?"

"Can we leave, Cid? Please?"

He noted the pleading look in her eyes and stood up, holding out a hand toward her. "Sure…c'mon."

Cid dropped a few gil onto the table for a tip and for the bill and he led Raye out the door. The other man followed them, and Raye quickened her pace, not wanting to deal with the things that she'd left sleeping in her past.

They rounded a corner, and Cid abruptly turned. "Hey…I dunno why the fuck yer followin' us, but yer company ain't wanted. Scram."

The man stopped, eyeing Cid cautiously. He ignored Cid's harsh address and turned his attention to Raye, who was standing a little behind Cid.

"Raye…is it really you?"

She chewed her lower lip, not offering an answer. She knew all too well who this person was, and she swore she could feel all the bruises he'd given her all over again.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cid demanded. "And what do you want with Raye?"

Alan took a cautious step forward and reached a hand out to his former girlfriend. "Wow…it's been forever. You look good."

Raye's lip quivered, but damn it, she refused to cry. All the anger, the pain, the fights, the remarks, the beatings flooded back to her and she instinctively wrapped herself around Cid's arm. The pilot looked down at her, his face written with a mixture of bewilderment and sorrow over Raye's uncharacteristic reaction.

He snapped his attention up. "I take it you're that fucktard Alan?"

Alan's eyes widened in alarm. "You…heard about me, huh?"

"Yeah…" Cid trailed as he worked a frightened Raye off his arm and stepped toward him ominously. "Yeah, I heard about you…how ya beat the crap out of Raye and put her in the hospital…how ya screamed at her and treated her like shit, how ya told her she was worthless. Oh, yeah, I know all about you, you low life piece of shit."

Alan swallowed hard. He looked at Raye, who was rooted to the ground and wide-eyed in both intimidation and nostalgia. The man was about the same size as Cid with dark hair and dark eyes, and he was muscular. It was apparent from his dog tags that he was former Shinra military, though what branch, Cid wasn't sure. He figured it could not have been Air Force or he would have recognized him right off the bat. Still, he looked strong enough to put up a battle against Raye, no matter how good of a fight she put up, and he'd seen firsthand long ago that Raye was no pushover herself.

"Say, I didn't come looking for trouble," Alan said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I just saw Raye and…"

"And what? You thought you wanted to talk? Wanted to act like nothin' happened?" Cid took an angry step forward. He knew it was hypocritical considering his own treatment of Shera, but he could honestly say he'd never laid a hand on her. His voice deepened into a growl. "And what if she said she didn't wanna talk?"

Alan stepped back as Cid advanced angrily. His fists balled up as his blood began to boil over and he raised up to strike Alan, but he found someone was holding him back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Raye clinging onto his fist looking and staring at him with pleading green eyes.

"Cid…he's not worth going to jail for. Let sleeping dogs lie," her lip quivered uncontrollably. "Please."

The pilot straightened up against a cowering Alan and glared down at him with cold, steely eyes. "Scram."

He said the word deep in his throat and Alan took one last look at Raye and left, scuttling along cowardly.

Raye stood there quiet for a moment, unable to say a thing. Cid reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and no sooner had he done so did her body let out a violent shake and she burst into tears, her hands covering her face as she turned away from Cid. He grabbed her up and embraced her tightly and for once, she did not fight it.

They exchanged no words, but then again, it wasn't needed. It was clear to Cid that whatever she had been feeling, whatever she had been thinking had been bottled up inside her for years and perhaps this would bring some closure to that horrible memory for her. He couldn't help but think about Shera and the years of verbal abuse she'd endured for the sake of loving him. But he realized now that love should never bring harm to those you truly care about, neither physically or mentally.

As Raye sobbed into his shirt, he couldn't stop himself from resting his stubbly chin atop her head and wondering whether anyone had ever told Raye how one of a kind she really was. There was no denying it on Cid's part now; he'd developed feelings for Raye that he couldn't explain, nor did he even want to attempt and explanation. It was as unexplainable as it was illogical how the closure of the door to one relationship could open the door to another in lieu of a second chance. Would that even be possible?

Raye ceased her sobbing and she stood there a moment wrapped up in Cid's embrace. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt secure in those warm strong arms of his, despite the fact that she felt completely exposed and vulnerable at that moment. But a question surfaced in her mind: what would she have done if Cid had not been there? Previously, she thought that if she ever saw Alan again that she would be strong enough to let him have it, to give him a piece of her mind and wash her hands of him once and for all, but the truth was that he still intimidated her as much now as he did then. She didn't think that the recollections of their relationship would surface so violently and take such a strong hold of her emotions and even her very train of thought. She thought she was so far over him that he could never seize her emotions like that ever again. She was wrong.

She recomposed herself and released Cid, taking a step back, but she dared not look up at him as she wiped her wet eyes and smeared makeup with a fingertip. Cid still rested a hand on her shoulder and peered at her compassionately.

"Feel better?" he finally said, after a long silence.

"Damn it…I fucking cried…" Raye groused with a sniffle.

"I won't tell anyone," Cid said understandingly. "And for what it's worth, ya did good keepin' yer head 'till he was gone. I know you're too proud to cry in front of that prick."

"Well I didn't want to cry in front of you, either!" Raye protested, her voice rising.

Cid leaned against the brick wall of the building. "Would you rather it be in front of him, then? Personally, he doesn't deserve to see you waste yer tears on him. Bluff him. Let him think he don't have that kinda hold on you anymore."

"He doesn't."

"Oh, I think he did, but…not anymore," Cid said frankly. Then he let out a chuckle. "I thought the mother fucker was gonna piss his pants."

Raye gave a slight snort and then a very tiny giggle as she wiped her eyes again. "You really did put the fear of God into him, Cid." She paused. "Um…thanks."

"For what?"

Raye blinked and kicked at the ground sheepishly. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Another pause. "And for not…looking down on me for crying like a damned baby."

He came up and rested an arm around her small shoulders. "And why the hell would I do that?" He led her out onto the main street. "But…it's no problem. It's what buddies are for."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before creeping its way across her face.

"Well, how about we forget what happened back there and continue our evening? No bastard's gonna ruin _this_ evening if I have anything to say about it!" Cid exclaimed. He spotted a bowling alley and grabbed Raye by the hand. "Hope yer good at bowling!"

"Pfft! I'll bowl you into the fucking _ground_, Highwind!" Raye teased.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" he laughed.

* * *

It was very late at night by the time Cid and Raye made it back to the Junon Airport. He and Raye had bowled their asses off against a bowling team and won. Raye had been so excited that she leapt into Cid's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up punching the air and whooping triumphantly.

As the excitement fell, Cid had put her feet back on the ground but not without eye contact for over a minute. His heart had been beating wildly in that moment, just as it had back in Cosmo Canyon, and the memory of that kiss he'd stolen from her rushed back and hit him like an oncoming train.

They leaned up against the railing of the airship they had been working on and listened to the humming of the engines that kept it afloat. It was the only airship that hadn't been too badly mangled in the war against the Planet, and Cid was proud to show Raye around one of his very creations.

Raye rubbed her sore right wrist as she and Cid looked out over the lights of the runways and taxiways of the airport. The green and white light of the rotating beacon that sat atop the closed, dark tower illuminated their faces every few seconds, and Raye let out a satisfied sigh as she enjoyed the coolness of the early spring evening.

"Man…my wrist sure is sore from all that working and bowling I did," she remarked.

"Here," Cid told her, taking her hand into his and rubbing on the muscles of her sore wrist. "How does that feel?"

"Ooh…right there…yeah. That feels nice," she said. She glanced out toward the lights of the airport once more. "You know, I really had fun tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I think I needed that," Raye admitted. "Of course I'm going to feel like crap when I get home…"

"Will it be worth it?" Cid asked, still rubbing the tight muscles of her arm.

She smiled. "Yeah...I think so."

They stood there for a moment in a long silence, and reluctantly, Raye pulled her arm from Cid's grasp.

"Time to go?" Cid asked.

Raye nodded, but she hesitated a moment as she stood in close proximity to Cid. "Y-yeah…I got a long drive…"

"Least you dun have to wait for the ferry…" Cid remarked. "Will you be here next week?"

Raye nodded. "Probably."

"Okay…I'll…I'll see you then."

There was another long pause. Raye's mind was telling her to hurry and leave, but her heart was leading her in an entirely different direction. She was breathing heavily as her heart raced. She knew that she would regret what she was about to do, but her heart was stronger than her mind at the moment and she stepped forward and grasped Cid's bare hand.

Sirens went off in his head as he made eye contact with her, and before he could do or say anything at all, Raye's full, soft lips were all over his. He was startled, surprised to say the least, but his arms came crawling up her back as an electrifying sensation coursed through the both of them. He parted her lips with his mouth as his tongue slid in and danced with hers.

His senses completely left him as they kissed for what seemed a long time, and Raye finally pulled away. Without a word, she turned and left, leaving Cid alone and confused on the observation deck of the airship.

"What the…_fuck_…?"


	37. What's Going On?

Chapter 37: What's Going On?

"_Sometimes all I really want to feel is love,  
_

_Sometimes I'm angry that I feel so angry,  
_

_Sometimes my feelings get in the way.  
_

_Of what I really feel I needed to say."_

_-Modest Mouse "Edit the Sad Parts"_

Cid picked up his cell phone and checked his messages one more time – still nothing from Raye. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up his tools and putting them in the box. He was finished with the engine room and now made his way down a narrow corridor. It had been two weeks since Raye had kissed him out on the observation deck, and he was beginning to worry. Was she avoiding him? Had she freaked out again?

Cid sighed and put his tools down near the door of the main bridge. He decided that he would come back and work on the main bridge controls after lunch. He went down to the diner that he and Raye had eaten at and sat down at the very table they had shared. For the past week, Cid had collected his things back in Rocket Town as well as Captain, and he'd been living in a WRO-funded apartment in order to be closer to his beloved ships. Besides, now that the Tiny Bronco was finished, he decided that it would be far more economical to stay in Junon during the week and fly back in the _Tiny Bronco_ on the weekends.

The waitress put Cid's plate down and poured him some more iced tea. As she walked away, Cid took a bite of his sandwich and gazed out the window at the passersby, his thoughts turning heavily on Raye. She had mentioned that few weeks before that one of the boys had been acting like he was getting sick, but though she thought he would be fine, Cid couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the opposite had come true, that Mark was ill and Raye simply had not been able to call him to tell him the situation. Or was she avoiding calling him because of the fact that she'd kissed him?

He pushed his hands through his dirty blond hair. He was worried. In fact, he'd been worried about her for a week, and of all the things Cid had faced in his lifetime, including his adventures with Avalanche, he'd never turned tail on anything. But calling Raye was something he could not help second guessing himself on. In fact, it scared him even more than the thought of facing Sephiroth. Would she be angry for checking on her?

He finished his lunch, paid his bill, and sat for a moment at the table thinking. Finally, he decided that it was now or nothing. His father had always said it was easier to ask for forgiveness than it was permission, and with that in mind, Cid rose from his table and left.

Forgetting his work in the shipyard, he jumped into his old pickup truck and started it up.

"Hey, Captain, where you going?" one of his workers asked.

"None 'o yer business," Cid told him as he pushed the accelerator and sped off.

* * *

Raye sat at the counter of the shop and filled out some parts orders. She paused to rub her tired eyes before going back to her work. The door opened, and she looked up to see Cid casually strolling in. She let out a shaky breath, her mind flitting back to that night in Junon when she…

She couldn't even finish the thought as she spoke. "Cid…"

He leaned on the counter, but there was no smirk or playful gleam in his eyes. He seemed rather mellow toward her as he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Forget about me?" he asked.

Raye sighed and blinked weakly. She was too tired to fight with him. "No, I've just been covered up."

Cid was about to speak, but he noticed that something was terribly different about Raye; she looked tired, as though she hadn't slept in a fortnight. Her face was solemn and unemotional, and she offered no fight or even a smart assed remark.

"You look tired," he said. "Have you not been sleepin' or somethin'?"

"Only when I can," Raye responded. She stood up and began fiddling with a bad part on the table behind her. "Look…I've just been busy. Sorry to keep you out of the loop, but…it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Bullshit, Raye," Cid responded. "I've every right to be concerned and come a' checkin' on you. You won't return my calls, you won't come down to Junon, and either something happened or you don't want to see me after…well…"

"It isn't that," Raye said sharply. "I mean…well, part of it is, but…I've had other crap going on. Don't make this all about you, alright?"

Cid frowned. "I'm not, Raye. And you ain't actin' right? What the hell is going on? I ain't gonna be mad; I'm just…worried about you, is all."

Raye put down her tool and balled her fists up at the table. Her back was turned to Cid, and he could see her shake a little. Now he knew that something was definitely wrong.

He stepped behind the counter and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Raye, you kin tell me…what's goin' on?"

Raye slapped his hand away and turned to him with an angry glare. "Just…mind your own fucking business. Go back to your airships and do your goddamn work and let me do mine!"

With that she ran away from him and he could hear the back door slamming to her house. He stood there slack jawed and awed at what had just happened. Just then the door to the garage opened and Brad stepped inside to get a part, but he stopped when he saw Cid.

"Hey…" he greeted weakly, his face full of the same fatigue that Raye's was. "I didn't expect you to be here." Brad glanced around. "Where's my sister?"

Cid rubbed the back of his neck. "She's inside, pissed off at me as usual."

Brad closed the door to the garage and approached Cid. "What happened?"

The pilot bit his lip, unsure of where to begin. He knew he shouldn't, but he told Brad about Raye kissing him and then his reasons for showing up.

"Holy shit…_she_ kissed you? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, an' dun give her shit about it, okay?" Cid groused.

Brad shook his head. "On the contrary, I was hoping it would happen someday. I know my sister well enough to tell when she likes someone." He sat down on the stool. "Honestly, there really has been a lot going on. I've tried to get her to call you, but she wouldn't do it. She's too proud to ask for help – you know how she is."

"Ask for help…" Cid faltered.

Brad nodded gravely, tears welling up in his own eyes. He put up a hand to his eyes to wipe them away. "Mark's really sick. He might die."

Cid nearly choked. "Wh-what? Oh…I…" He fell silent for a moment, at a loss for what to say. Then, he composed himself enough to speak. "What's wrong with him?"

Brad shrugged. "The doctors don't know, but apparently, a lot of kids have been affected by a disease they're calling Geostigma. It cropped up after Meteor and it affects mostly children. A few rare adult cases have been reported, though. They're saying Mark's got it."

"Is there a cure?" Cid asked.

Brad shook his head. "As of yet, no."

"Goddamn…" Cid trailed.

"Our brother…he's in a lot of pain. Some days he's okay, but others…he is bedridden. And Dad…he's doing all he can, but he had a minor heart attack last week from all the stress he's been under and so he's been told to take it easy, but...he can't. And he won't, so Raye and I have been taking on all of the work."

Cid sat down on another stool, shocked at what he was hearing. "Damn…Brad, if she'd have just _called_ or you…I'da been here in a moment's notice. You should have called if she wouldn't."

Brad shook his head. "I probably should have, but my sister scares me more than Bahamut himself."

Cid chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you do have to live with her." He crossed his arms. "Look, you've got my help whether she likes it or not. Just…lemme talk to her when she calms down." He paused as another person came in mind. "And how come you didn't call Shera? I mean, she'd be out here in a second for you guys."

Brad shook his head. "I didn't want to take Shera away from her business. I know she loses money when she closes."

"You know she ain't gonna care about that," Cid said. "She loves you and would do anything for people she loves, so you get on the phone and get her ass here, pronto."

Brad smiled weakly. "Yeah…maybe I will…Raye isn't going to like getting all this help, but…we've been working around the clock for two weeks, sleeping when we can and all that, but, the work is just piling up. And Dad, well, you know how he is. He's been working hard, too despite what the doctors told him and our efforts to keep most of the hard work off him."

Cid stood up from the stool. "Well, Shera and I…we'll help you all we can. You call her up an' get her out here an' I'll go talk to Raye and call my supervisor an' we'll figure thing out, 'kay?"

Brad nodded and picked up the phone as Cid made his way for the house. He put his hand on the doorknob, but at a glance he turned his head toward the back office door to find Raye seated at the desk slumped over and sleeping. Somewhere in the conversation, she must have returned and went to the office with the intention of both hiding out and doing some work. The pen rested loosely in her hand as her head rested atop folded arms. She breathed deeply in her slumber, and Cid quietly stepped into the small room. He approached her, removed his jacket, and put it over her shoulders gently. He reached out and touched the soft tresses of her blazing red hair before leaning down and kissing her on top of her head. She did not stir as he stepped back and closed the door to the small office before going inside to call Reeve and talk to the rest of the family.


	38. Beautifully Broken

**A/N:** Another update! And this story is just a few chapters from drawing to a close! ^^

Chapter 38: Beautifully Broken

"_It seems like yesterday _

_That my world fell from the sky,_

_It seems like yesterday_

_I didn't know how hard I could cry,_

_It feels like tomorrow _

_I may not get by,_

_But I will try_

_And wipe the tears from my eyes."_

_-Ashlee Simpson "Beautifully Broken"_

Raye began to stir at the desk and she opened her eyes, awaking to the sound of an air compressor and the sound of lug nuts being driven into a tire. She sat up slowly as Cid's jacket slid from her shoulders and fell to the floor. She glanced down, rubbing her eyes, and stretched before picking up the jacket. Raye blinked and frowned, wondering why Cid had left his jacked behind.

She stood up and folded the jacket over her arm and ventured out of the office and down to the shop where, to her absolute surprise, Brad and Cid were ducked beneath a hood together and Shera was working on another vehicle by herself. The other woman stood up for a moment, adjusted her glasses, and went to the tool chest to pick another tool. She glanced over at the door and noticed Raye standing there in total awe.

Shera smiled. "Hello, Raye. Did you sleep okay?"

Raye blinked and stepped fully into the shop. "Yeah…I guess." She walked over to the car that she was working on. "What…what are you and Cid doing here?"

Shera smiled and leaned under the hood. "Brad called me and said you guys needed some help, so I came." She glanced up at Raye, her glasses slipping down her nose. "Raye…I am so sorry to hear about Mark."

Raye didn't say anything, but she went over to Cid and Brad who were trying to figure out why the alternator had gone bad. "What the hell are you doing, Cid? I told you I didn't need any help."

Cid stood up and scowled. "Yer fuckin' welcome."

"And why didn't any of you fuckers wake me up?" Raye complained. "It's well after ten!"

Brad put in a socket wrench and began to turn it. "Well, you were asleep, Sis, and we didn't want to wake you up. You've been working the hardest out of all of us."

Then Raye put her hands up on her head. "Oh..God…" She shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't let me do that…but what about Mark?"

Cid tinkered with the alternator he'd pulled from the car. "He's fine. Yer dad's takin' care of him. We're sort of givin' you an' him a break."

Brad smiled tiredly. "And then when Dad comes back, I'll take a break for a while."

Raye stood there clenching and unclenching her fists. She couldn't decide whether she should be angry, touched, or relieved. She turned on her heel and wordlessly left the garage and returned to the office from which she came. Cid glanced up after her and put the component down.

"I'll be right back…" he said to Brad as he trailed after Raye.

Cid found her in the office and went in, closing the door behind him. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Why, Cid? Why?" she softly asked, her voice shaking.

Cid bit his lip. "Well…why not?" He came up and ventured to place his hands on her shoulders. She stepped out of his grasp. "Look, Raye…I know yer too proud to beg…"

She whirled around and met his gaze with a mixture of anger and relief. "Yes…I am, Cid. I didn't want you to get involved. You've got your own stuff to worry about with your job and all…"

"But it dun mean I shouldn't worry about you," he softly said. Cid put his hands on her shoulders a little more firmly this time. "Look…I care about you, Raye, and…I wish I knew whether you felt the same, but…putting all that aside, I just dun want to see you miserable and suffering when you've got people who would be willing to jump in for you and fight. I mean, hell, that's what I learned when I was travelin' with Avalanche…" He pulled her into him. "I wouldn't be here if…if I didn't love you. You've done a lot for me this past year, and…it's time I repay the favor."

Raye's eyes widened as her head rested on Cid's shoulder. "You…you just said you love me…Cid."

The realization hit Cid over what he'd said, and he wasn't sure how to react to that. Yet…it didn't feel wrong and maybe he simply didn't realize it until he'd seen Raye so torn up over what was happening in her life.

He swallowed. "Yeah…yeah I do."

Raye closed her eyes and she was unable to stop a tear rolling from her cheek. "Why? I'm…not pretty…and I'm…not at all like a lady, and…God everything is just so screwed up right now. Why do you have to come in here and screw it up more?"

He rubbed her back. "Because that's what I seem to be good at…fucking things up. And for what it's worth…I saw one o' those ads the other day…" He lifted her chin to gaze at her. "I thought ya looked amazing."

Raye was silent and she glanced down again. "I didn't think so, but…thanks."

"Oh, now yer gonna have to get over that," Cid told her. "And a lot of other things…like this not asking for help bullshit…that's gotta change." He put an arm around her. "Now c'mon, let's get caught up, alright?"

Raye offered a sheepish smile. "Yeah…" She did not move.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm sorry…for being so stubborn."

Cid laughed and punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Oi…you an' I ain't that different, ya know." He pushed her down to the shop. "I dunno how we'll make this work bein' as stubborn as we are, but I think we kin manage…"

Cid and Raye wiped their hands on some red shop towels and threw them in a dirty rage bucket. Brad and Shera had gone in over an hour ago to cook dinner for the Shields family, and Cid turned to Raye, holding up the last invoice.

"Well, looks like we're just about caught up," he said.

Cid hung up the invoice on a peg and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been working almost non-stop along with Shera and Brad to get the work that was backed up finished. Raye sat down on a shop stool to take a breather as Cid began putting away tools they didn't need.

He polished off a wrench with a cloth and glanced at Raye who was sitting quietly with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Worryin' about yer brother?" Cid asked.

Raye nodded. "I'm worried about a lot of things, but especially my brother."

Cid put the wrench into a drawer and closed it. He put down the rag and came up behind Raye to rub her shoulders.

"I kin tell yer worried…yer tense…"

Raye didn't answer, and Cid put his arms around her.

"Hey…it'll be okay. I got yer back."

Raye reached up and grabbed Cid's wrists and held onto them. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm…I'm glad you came."

Cid gave her a squeeze and kissed her on the top of her head. "Well, it's about fuckin' time I got some thanks around here."

He grinned devilishly and pulled her off the stool with her clinging onto his arm.

"Cid!" Raye hollered. "What was that for?!"

Cid let go of her and popped a shop towel at her rear. "I just wanted to hear ya bitch fer a change. Seems to have worked!"

Raye picked up an empty oil can and hurled it at Cid who ducked, letting the can bounce off the wall. He popped the towel at her again, this time, nailing her, and she let out a yelp as he took off for the house with Raye hot on his heels.

The door burst open, and the pair scuttled into the kitchen as Shera and Brad tried to dodge them. Cid managed to get a hold of Raye and lift her up and fling her over his shoulder, grinning all the way.

"Cid! Damn it! You put me down!" Raye squawked, beating her fists on his backside.

He laughed as Shera shooed them out with a broom. He trudged upstairs and set Raye down in the hallway.

Raye crossed her arms and scowled at Cid, but he gave her a slight push.

"Aw c'mon, I'm just fuckin' with ya a little." He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I thought you'd want to check on yer brother and…well, I kinder wanted to see the little guy, if that's okay with you, Miss High an' Mighty."

Raye slugged Cid, making him dance away. "I am not high and mighty!" She paused. "But yeah…we'll look in on him. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. Too bad you didn't bring Captain with you."

"I will next time," he said as Raye opened the door.

There were two beds in the room – one for Mark and the other for Thomas. Mark lay in his bead with a cloth over his forehead and there was an ugly, oozing black spot on his right cheek. He looked as though he had been sweating, and his breathing was heavy and staggered.

Raye sat down on the edge of the bed and adjusted her brother's cloth. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister weakly. "Hi, Raye."

She smiled tenderly. "Hey there…are you in the mood for a visitor? Someone else wants to say hello."

She gestured toward Cid, and Mark looked up at him. "Hey…I haven't seen you in a while. Where's Captain?"

Cid shuffled toward the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he didn't come with me today…but I kin bring him tomorrow. I'm sure he'd love to keep you company."

Mark smiled feebly. "That's okay…you don't have to go through the trouble."

Cid sat down behind Raye on the edge of the bed with his hands on her shoulders. "Your sister says you been sick. How ya feeling today?"

"Mmm. I don't feel too good today, but maybe I'll be better tomorrow and I can go outside and play," Mark told him. He paused and looked at Raye. "I'm hungry, Raye. When's dinner gonna be done?"

Raye stroked Mark's short brown hair. "Brad and Shera are almost done cooking it. We'll have it brought up."

"Oh, Shera's here, too?" Mark asked.

Raye nodded. "Mmhmm. She came to help us down in the shop. So did Cid."

Mark suddenly looked sad. "Man…I'm really messing things up for everyone, aren't I?"

Before Raye could answer Cid spoke. "Now, hold on just a minute, kiddo. You ain't messin' nothin' up, you hear? Yer sick and you can't help it. Things just…got busy. Nothin' you could have helped. Don't go off an' blame yerself fer everything like your sister does, alright? You just worry about getting' better an' leave the rest to us. You got that?"

Mark blinked. Then he smiled a little. "Yeah…sorry."

Cid and Raye stood up, and Raye leaned down to remove the washcloth. "How about I have another cloth brought up, too? This one's pretty nasty."

Mark nodded as Raye closed the door behind her. Cid looked back at the door as he followed Raye downstairs.

"Shit, girl…he looks rough," he said solemnly.

"Doesn't he?" Raye remarked sadly. "I wish there were a cure, but…there isn't. So he'll have to learn to live with it until a cure comes along or he dies from it."

"Have a lot of kids died already?" Cid asked.

"Yeah," Raye said gravely. "I just…I hope he won't be one of them."

Cid nodded understandingly. "Things…have a way of workin' themselves out, Raye."

"I hope you're right," she replied, pushing open the kitchen door.

Shera turned and glanced at the pair, a knowing smile crossing her lips as she chopped lettuce for a salad. Brad grinned widely, and he stirred his pot before coming over to slap his sister on the shoulder a few times.

"What's with you, Brad?" Raye asked darkly.

"I think a congrats are in order."

"For what?"

Brad's grin reached epic proportions. "I know about it."

"About…" She dropped off, realizing that Cid had _told_ him! "Aw, goddamn it!" She turned around t Cid. "_Why_ did you tell him that?!"

Cid rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I had to tell him why I was so worried about ya an' shit…an why I was there! I thought you was avoiding me!"

Shera smiled as she put the lettuce in the bowl. "You sound like you've done a horrible thing. I'm happy for you – both of you."

Raye crossed her arms and grumbled something incomprehensible.

"What? You ashamed of me or somethin'?" Cid demanded.

"Pfft, no. I'm just…taken a little. You could have at least _told_ me you told my idiot brother."

"Well…there wasn't exactly time for that today." He grinned. "Besides, I knew it would come out one way or another."

Shera took the salad bowl out to the table and Brad followed with a couple of side dishes. Cid took the moment alone with Raye to scoop her up with his arm and give her a good kiss on the lips, even though she struggled against him. She eventually gave up and kissed him back, but pulled away just as the door opened so Brad and Shera could come back in for more food.

Brad grinned. "Don't let Dad catch you two in the act."

"Doing _what_?" the redhead growled as she picked up a cup.

Brad laughed away and jogged out of the kitchen with the pan of oven-roasted halibut in his hands. Shera grabbed the plates and silverware and gave a giggle herself before leaving the kitchen again.

Raye leaned back against the counter with a thoughtful look. "You know…I hadn't thought about that."

"About what?" Cid asked dumbly.

"About what Dad would say," Raye said.

"Yer a grown woman. You kin make our own choices, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…I don't know if it would weird him out if I were in a relationship with a friend of his."

"I think yer old man would be cool with it, long as I was good to ya," Cid said. "And I swear to you that I will be."

Raye offered a smile to Cid. "You know if you're not, I'll cut off your balls, right?"

Cid's hand instinctively went over his jewels. "Oh, I dun put that past ya." He went over to her and hugged Raye. The smell of cigarettes, grease, and vanilla that was ever present on Cid's person was the best thing that she had ever smelled at the moment.

She was quiet for a while and deep in thought when Cid glanced down at her. "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Dad."

"Look I told you…"

"No, it's not that," Raye said, cutting him off.

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged. "Well, I just wish there was a way that we could all get what we want and still be happy. Like…I wish more than anything I could see Dad retire and for Brad to go to cooking school…and I want to go to college, but…there's never been a way for any of us to do that."

Cid nodded. "Yeah…sounds like you guys have had a tough run of things for a long time."

"Yeah, since Mom died, nothing has ever been the same," Raye replied as she gazed distantly out the kitchen window. "And now Mark is sick and there is nothing I can do about that, either, except hope that he fights and learns to live with his illness." She put her head in her hands. "God, no matter what I do, I'm trapped."

Cid looked at her worriedly. Then, he reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Hey…it'll be alright. I know it's cliché, but…things'll work themselves out eventually."

"I keep telling myself that, but so far, it hasn't happened…" she responded, sulking.

Cid held her a little longer before he pulled back and held Raye at arm's length. "Look…how about we go an' eat, and then you go to bed. Yer tired and worn out, an' you just dun need to think about shit like this anymore tonight. Just…worry about _you_ for just one night for a change."

Raye looked up at him, putting her hands on his. "Well…maybe you're right about the going to bed part…"

Cid grinned toothily. "Want me to come up and tuck ya in?"

Raye crossed her arms and glared at Raye. "We haven't even been together two weeks and already you're trying to get into my pants."

"So that's a no?" Cid asked.

Instead of answering, Raye reached up and took a hold of his goggles.

"Aw, hell no! Not…!"

Raye grinned and snapped his goggles before she opened the door, poking her head out long enough to smirk weakly at Cid before joining her family at the table. Cid looked after her as he straightened his goggles and shook his head with a bemused smile.

"Crazy fuckin' bitch…"


	39. My Happy Ending

Chapter 39: My Happy Ending

"_I pulled the burden_

_From off my back_

_And tossed it into the wind_

_And stretched my arms _

_Toward the sky_

_And let my life begin."_

_-Avril Lavigne "Touch the Sky"_

The stack of invoices had diminished for now, and only a few work orders and parts deliveries remained. Raye leaned back in her chair at the desk of the office and let out a sigh of relief as Cid came in wiping a socket wrench with a shop rag.

"Brad just went out to make the last o' the deliveries and I just finished rebuilding that transmission. Hopefully, I'll be ready to put it in after lunch," he explained.

Raye smiled satisfyingly. "Man…we're _finally_ caught up."

"Heh…yeah," Cid remarked as he leaned in the doorframe. "You gunna help me with that transmission out there?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Brad and Shera will probably be gone the rest of the afternoon making those last deliveries. Maybe Dad can help us out with that, in case we need a third pair of hands." She paused for a moment. "You know Shera's a really good mechanic. I had no idea how good she was until I saw her at work…and I like that she doesn't rush anything. She thinks about what she's doing."

Cid scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "You know, that's what I hated about her for the longest time…'s what drove us apart, I guess…well that and blamin' her for not getting up to space…"

"Well, that's all in the past, Cid…" Raye trailed. "No need to rehash it now. Besides, I can see why she likes to take her time. Some of this crap you really _need_ to think about or you'll fuck everything up for sure if you try to hurry."

"Yeah, well, I respect her work a whole lot more now than I did…I mean she saved my life in outer space an' all when that oxygen tank blew up," he remarked. "I actually…owe Shera a lot…shoulda done better by her."

"Hey…you know you fucked up, and you learned from it. Maybe both of you are better people from it, but at least she doesn't hate you. She's pretty forgiving, you know – a lot more than I would have been considering."

"Yeah…but…I got you now, and, well, maybe me an' Shera's paths were only meant to intertwine but never connect…ya know?" Cid asked.

Raye tossed a shop rag at him amusedly. "Don't be getting all philosophical on me now. Thinking like this doesn't suit you. You might break something."

Cid frowned. "Oi! I think all the time!"

"Yeah and I'm amazed it hasn't given you an aneurism yet!"

"Why you...!" he growled playfully.

He reached out and grabbed Raye who grabbed at his arms to fight him off. Cid pulled her to him, and she laughed hysterically as he lifted her up over his shoulder. She laughed even more, beating her fists on his backside. They were completely oblivious to the figure that had appeared in the doorway with a briefcase and was watching them amusedly. He cleared his throat, startling the pair.

Cid's expression changed from one of amusement to that of a deer being caught in headlights. "Hey…what are you doing here?"

Raye, whose butt was to the door, shifted in Cid's grasp as she tried to look in his line of direction. "Who's here, Cid? What's going on?"

Cid put Raye down as he reached to shake Reeve's hand. "This…is an acquaintance of mine…used to travel with him back when we were…savin' the world."

Raye turned around and was standing in front of a man with black hair and clean, neatly trimmed facial hair. He wore the suit of a businessman, but he smiled pleasantly down at Raye. He was hard to read, though she did not sense any animosity from him.

"Hello. You must be Raye," he said, extending a hand toward her. "I'm Reeve Tuesti, President of the W.R.O."

"W.R.O.?" Raye trailed. "The World Restoration Organization? What on earth would ya want with me?"

"Well, I'll explain that as soon as I can see your…father, is it? The owner of this business?"

"Uhh…yeah? Let me…go find him."

Raye went inside the house to find Rick. For once in her life, she was completely thrown and hadn't a clue what was going on or why some high and mighty businessman would be showing up at her place to talk to her father.

Meanwhile, Cid and Reeve waited patiently out in the office for Raye to return.

"Wow, Highwind, she's quite a looker," Reeve remarked. He smirked. "And a redhead, too. I hear they can be pretty volatile."

Cid chuckled. "Oh, she's that, alright. A real firecracker, but damn, she's smart. She deserves to do better with her life than what she is…her whole family does."

"And…you said she has _five_ brothers?"

Cid nodded. "Ayup. Never a dull moment 'round here. One's real sick, though…they found out he's got _it._"

Reeve's face clouded pensively. "Geostigma…what a shame. I hope what I have to offer them can help."

The door opened and Raye came out, motioning for the men to come in. Rick sat at the dining room table with a stern look on his face, and he motioned for Cid and Raye to leave while he talked to this stranger.

Cid paused as Reeve sat down, somewhat intimidated by Rick's appearance. Still he kept his head, and Raye tugged on Cid's arm to go upstairs with her. They climbed the steps, and as soon as they were on the second floor, Raye turned and faced the pilot.

"Cid, what's this about? Who is that guy?"

Cid stared down at Raye who looked at him contemplatively. He cleared his throat and shuffled. "Well, I told ya…I knew him back when I was travelin' with Avalanche…"

"Yeah, I got that, but…what does he want with my dad?"

"He's gonna offer your dad a little help…"

Raye's face instantly went into a scowl. "Help? Cid, we don't _need_ help! We're fine!" She crossed her arms and turned her back. "How dare you bring some guy up into our place to offer us 'help' and not even talk to me about it first! If that's your way of trying to get into my pants, that sure as hell ain't the way to do it!"

"Raye! Would ya just shut the fuck up for a change and hear me out? Christ, you're so damn difficult sometimes…" She paused so he could focus his train of thought. Ya know how ya told me you always wanted to go to school an' do something you loved but ya felt like you couldn't because you were worried about leavin' your dad on his own? And…about how Brad wanted to go to cooking school…an' you wanted your dad to be able to retire…or at least not have to work so hard?"

"Yeah…?" Raye trailed.

Cid put his hands on her shoulders. "Reeve's offerin' a way to do that. He's…gonna offer to buy yer business and put yer dad in charge."

Raye's eyes widened and she whirled around. "What?" she trailed in shock. "Cid, this business was started by my grandfather. There's no way that Dad would sell out."

"He might if the offer was good enough…and if he knew he could have more time an' money to take care o' your brother…"

Raye was frozen and in shock. She had always figured she would be the one to be taking care of Mark. And the idea of her father selling something that was so...sentimental to him… She rubbed her temples.

"I dunno, Cid…"

"And you…" Cid began. He swallowed. "You could come to the shipyard with me permanently. You could go to school while ya work…an' your schoolin' would be paid for…" He paused to watch Raye ponder this. "An' Brad…he could go to cookin' school like he wanted…an' open up that restaurant."

Raye paused thoughtfully. "But…what about the rest of my brothers…I'm so used to taking care of things for everyone…what will they do without me?"

Cid smiled sincerely. "Yer brothers are a lot more independent than ya think…they're getting' all grown up…"

"I think you should do it, Sis," a weak voice said from a bedroom door.

Raye turned her head to see Mark standing in the doorway in his pajamas and clinging his blanket. She went to him immediately and pulled him toward his bed.

"You should be in bed resting," she said as he climbed back in under the covers. "You've had a bad morning and I'm not taking any chances."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…I heard you."

"Well?"

"I don't know, Mark," Raye said as she sat at the edge of his bed and smoothed down the blankets.

"I know I'm just a kid, but…that sounds like an offer that would be too good for you to refuse," he pressed. "And…" Mark looked down at his lap. "…I know we've been a really big burden to you over the years. I'm sure everyone would agree that we just want you to be happy."

Raye's face contorted into that of shock. "A burden…to me? Mark…h-how could you think that? I love you all and I just did what I had to do. You guys are not a burden."

The boy shrugged as he scratched a spot on his arm that was covered in bandages. "Well…I dunno. I guess maybe it's how your face looks when I see you thinking about something really hard. You have…this sad look every time you think about the things you've always wanted to do, so…I just thought…"

Raye shook her head. "It's not what you thought it was…it wasn't a burdensome look." She sighed. "Look, Mark, you know how you have dreams? Like…you want to be an animal doctor someday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I've always had dreams of my own, but sometimes…sometimes those dreams just seem…so far away…so far that you think you'll never have a chance to attain them. Do you see what I mean?"

He nodded. "You feel like your dreams are too far away to reach, right? And…that makes you sad."

Raye gave a nod. "Something like that…yes."

She pushed back on him so he could lay down on the pillow, and he spoke. "So you should do it, Sis. Don't worry about me or the rest of us brothers. We'll be fine."

Raye sighed. "Well…it all depends on what Dad decides." She stood up. "But I appreciate your thoughts, kiddo." She paused at the door. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Raye closed the door and went out into the hall where Cid waited.

He nodded toward the door. "Yer brother's got a good head on his shoulders."

"That he does."

"An' he really cares about you, so you probably shouldn't disappoint him."

Raye glared at him. "Don't play that card with me, Cid."

"Hey, never said I wouldn't try…"

Suddenly, a voice boomed from downstairs. "Raye! Get down here!"

Raye jogged down the stairs with Cid not far behind. Out on the table were a set of papers, and an empty chair where Reeve had been sitting. Rick held a serious look on his face, and he gestured to the chair. Cid was about to excuse himself when Rick gestured to him.

"You might as well have a seat, too, Highwind."

The pilot frowned, but he figured he was in line for a good ass chewing that Raye had already delivered. But…knowing Rick, this would be even worse.

Rick stared at the documents for a moment and laces his fingers together before he spoke. "You know, Highwind, I ought to be chewing your ass for this because it was way out of line, but…given the fact that I know why ya did it…I'll save it. In fact…the offer your friend has brought before me…I find I'm actually considering it."

"What?" Raye asked in complete shock. "But, Dad, we've had this business for…"

"I know, Raye, but…times are changing and there's a lot going on in the world. You both have seen for yourselves how much of a sorry state the planet is in." He turned to Raye and spoke to her directly. "And I've been burdening you long enough. It's time, Raye."

"Time? Time for what?"

"For you to find your own path in this world. I've been unfair to you – and Brad – by making you both stay here and take care of everything. I guess…after your mom died I was just too afraid of letting you go…well that and I needed the help. I meant to only have you help this family for a short time, but…I came to rely on you two way too much."

"But, Dad…we did it because we love this family," Raye protested.

"I know, but it's time I start repaying you two for everything you've done." He glanced at the papers. "So here's the deal…Reeve's offered to buy up the business so I can retire and focus on taking care of Mark and the rest of the boys, but…retiring isn't something that I can see myself doing. So…he offered to buy my business and make it a whole branch of the W.R.O. that's dedicated to working on the vehicles they use for the military. I would be the head of that branch…just oversee the operation, but there would be someone under me who would make sure the work orders get done. It works out for you, Raye, because you'll get to go and work on the airships full time and go to school for it. Brad can leave here and go to culinary school like he wanted, and…who knows? He and Shera will probably get married in the near future. And as for me…even though I'd be the head of the whole operation, I would be able to have less hours at the job. All I would have to do is paperwork, inspect everything, and make sure everyone else is doing their jobs. It would mean more time with the boys, especially Mark. And the healthcare they would provide for him…"

"Wait…they're offering health care for him?" Raye asked.

"Well…the scientists want to research the disease more so they can try to find a cure, and they could use Mark to help them –"

He was cut off by a sudden outburst from Raye. "I am _not_ sending my brother to be a guinea pig for experiments! Fuck a bunch of that!"

Rick shook his head. "It's nothing like that, Raye. Reeve assured me Mark wouldn't be going anywhere for questionable treatment, but the researchers just want to see him so they can keep track of how often he has pain and…well, basically keep a record on him. The lab rats get all the experimentation on them."

"They better not or people are gonna die," Raye said darkly. She was quiet for a moment. "So…is that it?"

Rick shrugged. "Pretty much. Raye, this is an offer that I'd be stupid not to take, and if it means that your brother would benefit from it and you and Brad would benefit…it's worth it to me to sell the business. Plus, I'd be getting paid more…a _lot_ more."

Raye sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Well…I dunno, Dad. I guess in the end it's up to you."

"That's true, but…I wanted to talk to you to see what you had to say," he told her. "Besides, haven't you always wanted to do something like this? Haven't you put off your own desires long enough?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"There are no buts, kid. Not this time," Rick told her with a slight smile. "Either you do or you don't."

Raye thought for a moment. Oh, how tempting it was, but she agonized over her brothers and how selfish she would be for doing this. But…it was such a _tempting_ offer, and if her father didn't seem to be for it, she wouldn't even be considering it. But if she held off one more time, Raye knew she may never get a chance to do this with her life ever again. She glanced at Cid who held a hopeful look on his face.

"Well?" Cid pressed.

Raye sighed as she glanced at her father reluctantly. "Considering Mark's health and the fact that you put yourself into the hospital, too, Dad, I think…I think maybe we should go ahead. I may never get an opportunity like this ever again."

Rick nodded. "Then it's settled." He looked down at the contracts, took hold of an ink pen lying next to them, and signed everything Rick had worked so hard to maintain. He sat back in the chair and glanced at Raye. "God, I hope we made the right decision."

"Yeah, me too," Raye said as she stood from her chair. There was a long pause. "Well, I guess lunch ain't going to make itself."

She went into the kitchen and Cid began to stand up to follow, but Rick called him back.

"Cid."

The pilot turned around. "Yeah?"

Rick stood from his chair and approached him. "You did this with Raye in mind…didn't you?"

Cid reluctantly nodded. "She ain't happy doin' what she's doin', but damn it, she loves her family. It's what's most important to her. Even a dummy like me kin see that."

"I knew it." He paused. "She's…always been like that," Rick reflected. Then he crossed his arms. "Do ya really care about her that much?"

Cid blinked and shuffled. He knew what Rick was getting at, but he didn't dare say anything.

"She's the only girl I've got," Rick continued. "And I've tried so hard to protect her…" He eyed Cid. "Now it's your turn to take those reins. Don't jack it up."

Cid stared after Rick as he left the room. The pilot knew what was meant by that last statement. Had he…just given him permission to be with Raye? Cid scratched his head and went into the kitchen where Raye was making a ham sandwich for her brother. She was oddly quiet, and Cid could sense that she was still struggling with this decision, even after it had been made.

"Hey, Raye…don't do anything you think you'll regret," Cid said.

Raye looked up at him and paused holding the butter knife in her hand. "It's…a hard decision, Cid." She blinked. "My grandpa started it and Dad continued it. We hoped it would be in the family for years to come. And plus…I just feel so selfish for doing this, despite what Mark says."

Cid approached her. "But ain't it what you've wanted? Ain't it what you wished for? Something to happen that would make everyone happy?"

"Well, yeah, I always wished for it, and I always thought that if something ever _did_ happen, I would be totally okay with it. But…I'm just…so used to being the one giving up things that I guess I don't know what it's like to have an opportunity to do something for myself for a change."

"You're sure dedicated, but…" Cid placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "…I think this would pro'lly be for the best." He sighed. "You just…that night, you just sounded so damn depressed and helpless. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I stepped outta line, but…I couldn't stand ta see ya so unhappy."

Raye said nothing but she squeezed the mayonnaise-globbed butter knife in her hand tightly. She put it down and looked up at Cid, her face a mixture of different emotions: relief, excitement, and uncertainty. She chewed her lower lip, but a nagging feeling inside of her told her that everything would somehow be just fine. She brought a hand up to her neck, knowing not whether it was the voice of her own conscious or that of her late mother speaking to her.

"I didn't expect things to change like this, and so quickly, but…I suppose time will tell whether what Dad and I have done will be okay," she told him honestly. "What's done is done."

* * *

Brad returned to the Sheilds' house later that evening, and Raye and Rick broke the news to Brad. He had gone through the same motions as Raye: shock, bewilderment, and uncertainty, but in the end, he seemed to be okay with the decision. Rick called a meeting with the entire family after telling Brad the news, and as the family met, Shera and Cid waited down in the Sheilds' garage.

Shera sat on a stool and organized tools while Cid stood in the open doorway smoking a cigarette and enjoying the weather that the late spring had to offer. He looked up at the bleak, polluted skies of Edge and flicked a butt onto the ground outside.

"Well, I guess this ain't the happy endin' you quite expected, is it?" Cid said.

"What do you mean?" Shera asked.

"Well…I dunno. I was thinkin' a long time ago, right after you left, about how much I had gotten used to you living with me. I guess maybe I thought we would always be together."

Shera shrugged. "I had thought the same for the longest time."

Cid came in and leaned against a car someone was working on. "Well…I kinda fucked that one up, didn't I?"

"Would you be offended if I said yes?"

"No, I wouldn't." He paused. "I never deserved you in the first place. I treated you like shit, and it'll be something I'll always regret. But damn, I have a lot of respect for you, puttin' up with me for so long."

"I loved you, Cid," Shera admitted. "It's why I forgave you for everything you ever did and said to me…even now."

"I never told you this, but I think yer a saint. Any woman would have to be to put up with me."

Shera smirked. "Well, you're Raye's problem, now."

Cid's face fell. "Please tell me you were kidding."

She grinned a little more. "Mostly." She stood up from the stool and closed a drawer before moving off to clean up the area around the car. "But honestly…maybe this is for the better. I love Brad very much, but I will always still care for you."

Cid nodded. "I'm glad you still have room in there for me," he softly said. "I mean, dun get me wrong…I'm pretty crazy about Raye, but…I have to admit this isn't the 'happy ending' I expected, either."

Shera snorted softly and picked up a broom to sweep the floor. She paused and eyed Cid admiringly. "I think what you did for Raye and her family was a very noble thing. I know it must have been hard knowing that she would probably be angry with you, and so would Rick for that matter, but you cared enough about her to take the risk. But it seemed to turn out for the better."

Cid rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…it was kinder risky, but…I knew Raye didn't have the heart to do something like that herself."

"Brad is the same way," Shera pointed. "I admire the dedication they have to their family." She placed a hand over her abdomen and glanced down. "He is going to make a wonderful father."

Cid looked at her for a moment, not knowing what she meant by this gesture, but suddenly, it hit him like an oncoming train. "Shera, are you…?"

She nodded and adjusted her glasses. "I'm one month along. I just found out the other day, and I've been trying to figure out how to tell him."

Cid's jaw fell to the floor. "Holy shit…you a mother? Man…I just…can't believe it…" He shook his head at the thought, but honestly, he'd always known Shera would be a fantastic mom. He looked up at her. "Well, I guess you'll just have to sit down and tell him, but honestly, I think he'll be excited. He just strikes that chord with me…bein' the fatherly type."

Shera smiled. "I suppose you're right, Cid." She went to the door and stared out. "Well, I guess this is my happy ending, even if it isn't what I expected. I'm sure yours isn't far behind, Cid."

Cid came and leaned in the doorway with arms crossed over his chest. He smiled satisfyingly. "No…I think I already found mine."


	40. Epilogue: Summer Virga

**A/N: **It all comes to a close! This is the final chapter and I thank everyone who has commented, faved, and put this on story alert! I appreciate the support and after three years in the making, Cid and Shera finally get their respective happy endings. Please, check out my other fics! *shameless self promotion XD*

Epilogue: Summer Virga

"_Lying in the long grass  
In the sunlight,  
They believe it's true love.  
And from all around them,  
Flora's secret,  
Telling them of love,  
And the way it breathes."_

_-Enya "Flora's Secret"_

Raye came into the house and kicked off the high heels she'd managed to wear without causing a scene and then went into the bedroom to pull off the bridesmaid dress Shera had made her wear for the wedding. She flopped onto the bed in nothing but her underwear and bra and sighed contentedly.

As the redhead crossed her arms in front of her, Cid walked into the room, already having loosened his tie and was in the process of removing his dress jacket. He glanced keenly at Raye, a smirk creeping across his face.

"Ya better put some clothes on, Girl," he said. "I'm enjoying the view."

Raye laughed. "Is that so? Well in that case, I'll keep 'em off a little longer so I can tease you."

Cid fumbled with the last button of the starchy white dress shirt he'd worn and grinned widely. "An' if you keep that shit up, you might get fucked. Know what I mean?"

Raye sat up. "Well, I'm game anytime you are…_if_ you can handle me, that is."

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on the small of her bare back. "Your wild nature dun scare me anymore. I've handled you plenty o' times."

Raye snorted. "Yeah, _man_handled me." She reached across and pulled a pillow off the bed they now shared and hit him in the face with it.

"Oi!" he yelped as he put up an arm defensively.

Raye got up from the bed and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of denim shorts. Then she opened another drawer and pulled out a purple tank top and put these items on as Cid kicked off his dress slacks.

"Man, Shera sure is showing," Raye remarked. "Let's she…she's like 6 months along now, I think."

"I'll say one thing's for sure, that ceremony on the beach was hotter than hell," Cid responded. "Remind me that if we ever get married to have the wedding in the fall or spring."

Raye chuckled. "Ha ha…yeah."

Cid pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of shorts as well. It was late summer and the season was just about to change to fall, yet it was still warm enough to wear lighter clothing. Raye had been going to school while working in the shipyard, and in order to save her several trips to Junon, she'd begun living with Cid there and the couple would often come home to Rocket Town on weekends. This particular weekend, however, was Brad and Shera's wedding, and Raye had been in it.

Brad had been overjoyed that Shera was pregnant, but not wanting a child to be born out of wedlock, they had decided to get married and have the ceremony at Costa del Sol. Shera had made her own wedding gown as well as Raye's bridesmaid dress. Cid wasn't in the wedding party, but he sat in the audience, his eyes not only fixed on watching Brad and Shera tie the knot, but he gazed at Raye nearly the entire time, for she had looked gorgeous in that long, baby blue dress carrying a set of flowers in her hands.

He ventured a tiny smile at her. "You sure looked great in that dress, Raye."

Raye pulled her tank top over her head. She wrinkled her nose up. "You think so? I hated it."

He chuckled. "I know ya did, but…you really did look purty."

She smiled and pulled on her shorts. "Well, you looked nice in that suit. I didn't think you owned one, to be honest with you."

"Ha ha…I didn't…" he told her sheepishly. "I just went out and got one…figure I'll have to be wearin' it more with these W.R.O. meetings an' shit…"

Raye laughed softly. "You'll more than likely have to wear your dress blues for those, Cid." She came up and kissed him on the cheek. "And I rape men in uniforms."

Cid laughed. "Is that so? Well, then, I guess they better hurry up an' give me an excuse to wear mine!" He paused. "Or you could just…you know, fuck me stupid right _now_."

He grabbed at her waist, but she pushed him off her, radiating with amusement. "You had your chance, you horny bastard."

"Yeah, well, I might have to take my chance back then!" he exclaimed, tossing his shirt on and then starting for Raye.

She backed out of the room, turned, and then scampered out the back door with Captain close on their heels. She looked back over her shoulder to see Cid was still chasing her, and she made a beeline for the hilltop that overlooked Rocket Town. Cid caught up to her, then reached out and grabbed her by the waist. They tumbled to the ground beneath the large, lone oak tree and rolled about in the tall grass and flowers locked into a wrestle.

Cid happened to glance up at the billowing clouds that filled the sky, their dark grey bases taking on a wisped appearance, and Cid could clearly see it was raining up in those clouds, but that rain would never make it to the ground.

"Hey…ain't that a purty sight…" he said, staving off Raye who was straddling him.

She followed his glance upwards. "What is, Cid?"

Cid began to sit up as Raye slid off him. He pointed to the sky. "Virga."

"Virga?" she questioned.

"Yeah…it's rain that falls but never reaches the ground."

Raye blinked and looked at the clouds with him. Captain lay down in the grass next to Cid, and he relaxed with his back against the trunk of the tree. "Yeah…it happens a lot in summer when it's hot…it's raining in those clouds, but it's evaporating before it hits the ground." He sighed. "Sure makes for an amazing sight, though."

Raye leaned back and rested her weight on her hands. "It sure does." There was a silent moment before she spoke again. "Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…back in the house, you said if we ever got married, you'd want a ceremony in the spring or fall…were you joking about that or…?"

"Well, actually, I really was half serious," he said. "I've considered the option." He paused to scratch under his goggles. "I think we make a pretty good team if you ask me."

"Yeah, but we've had some pretty heated fights," Raye said.

He shrugged. "It's a part of any relationship, I think, but…if ya think about it, we really don't fight much." He looked over at Raye. "What about you?"

Raye shrugged. "I think it's a possibility in the future," she said smiling. "But let's just see if we can get through the first year of dating without killing each other. Trust me, I've come close…"

Cid laughed a little. "And I haven't?" He put an arm around her. "If you wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes…"

Raye raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to look at him. "The same could be said about you, you know."

Cid chuckled. "Well, it's part of the package, you know." He looked down at her and then reached out to grab her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "But I think it's worth it, don't you?"

Raye smirked and snorted amusedly. "Yeah, I suppose."

Cid held her gaze for another long moment and then he leaned down to kiss her, parting her mouth with his and allowing his tongue inside to dance with hers. They broke away after several moments and he held her face with both hands.

"You know I really do love you, right?" he asked. "I mean, I know I dun say it a lot, but…you know that, don't you?"

Raye held his right wrist. "Yeah, of course…and you know the feeling's ditto, right?"

He smiled softly. "Ha ha…yeah…"

"Even if I don't say it?"

"Even if you don't' say it." There was a pause. "And what kind of loser uses the word 'ditto'?"

Raye slapped him hard in the stomach. "Who are you calling a loser, Blondie?"

Cid jerked and held his midsection as he glared at her. "Gawd, not so damned hard…shit that actually hurt. An' who you callin' blond?"

"Well I don't see any other blondes on this hill," Raye pointedly said, but before he could come up with a retort, she pulled him down into the grass with her and climbed on top of him. "But you're a damn good looking blond if I ever saw one."

Cid's arms wrapped around Raye's waist as a single leaf fell from the branches above them. "Ya think I'm pretty sexy, huh?"

Raye's face filled with mischievousness. "And you think you're real cocky." She nodded up toward the tree. "You know, fall's just around the corner and we won't be able to be out here like this for long. I say we make the most of it while we can."

Cid grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. "Oh ho…you're creative, woman." He rolled her over onto her back and divulged himself of his shirt completely as she undid the button of his shorts and pulled down the zipper. "I'm down with that."

He leaned down to kiss her as he pulled away her own clothing. He nibbled on her neck, and as he pulled off her panties he purred into her ear, "What would yer daddy say if he knew what kind 'o hanky panky we been playin'?"

Raye snorted and laughed. "I don't think I'm in any position to give a shit, Cid." She tilted her head back as he licked her neck hungrily. "Besides, I think it's safe to say he knows I've been sleeping with you."

Raye lay back in the grass with Cid, the blades brushing against her naked body. She could hardly believe that only a year and a half ago, she'd punched Cid out on the streets of Junon, fought and argued with him for months after that, all the while struggling with her own surfacing feelings for him. Yet, now, she knew for certain that she wanted no other man, and no other man could complete her like he did.

For once in her life, Raye was truly happy. Her father was in better health and making more now than he ever could in his lifetime, and he didn't have to work nearly as hard. Brad was in culinary school, now happily married, and had a baby on the way. And while Mark was still very ill, he was having more good days now than bad with the treatments and help the doctors and researchers were giving him as they fought to find a cure.

As for Raye, she could not be more content. Cid was right when he said everything would work out; she was going to school, getting on-the-job training, and she had found somewhat of a kindred spirit and soul mate in Cid – she loved him and he loved her. She wondered, at first, why it was she fought so hard to give into her feelings, and then she realized that she had been afraid to do so all this time.

Raye closed her eyes as he made love to her in the grass beneath the trees as the summer virga passed over against the bright blue sky above them. It was in this moment that she realized that she had found her happy ending.


End file.
